A new life
by Lili-black89
Summary: Je m'appelle Léa, Léa Black ?... J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Si vous avez lu la fic Blood of Moon … ben c'est moi ! **

**Cette fic-ci m'est venu en pleine nuit tel une illumination ! xD J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ J'éséyerai de fère le mouin de fote posyble ! **

**Je vais également inclure des extraits des livres pour se situer plus facilement comme dans mes autres fics. **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**A new life :**

**Chapitre 1.**

30juillet 1994, Paris.

Paris, ville des amoureux, la Tour Eifel, Notre-Dame,… C'est ici que je vis. Pas dans la ville même mais à côté, loin de l'agitation urbaine. J'habite dans une vieille maison, un peu délabré faut l'avouer. Les fenêtres sales et les planches recouvrant celle-ci est ma seule vue sur l'extérieur lorsque je suis chez moi, c'est-à-dire, les 90% du temps. Je ne sors que la nuit pour allé courir et de temps en temps, en été, pour profité un peu du soleil que mon oncle craint. A de rares occasions, on va à Londres pour faire des courses.

L'intérieur de la maison est plutôt normal comparé à l'extérieur. Canapé de velours beige, télévision, radio, salle à manger, cuisine, même ma chambre était plutôt normale. Sobre mais normale.

Le détail qui coince ? Ah oui, le sous-sol. L'entrée de celui-ci est dissimilée par le réfrigérateur. Les murs de la cave sont remplis d'armes en tout genre : épée, hache, armes à feu de tout calibre, pieux…Des machines de fitness se trouvent sur le côté gauche de l'entrée, un tatami trône au milieu de la pièce, un sac de sable usé à droite. Derrière le sac, se trouve une pièce, une chambre plutôt, la chambre de mon oncle. Celui-ci dort, à l'heure actuelle, il est 16h.

Oh ! Mais au fait ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Léa et j'ai 15ans enfin bientôt 16, la semaine prochaine ! Mon anniversaire est le 20 aout prochain ! Je ne connais pas mon nom de famille… Ce qui est plutôt frustrant, il faut dire… A chaque fois que je demande mon nom, mon oncle répète la même phrase… Tu es trop jeune et tu n'es pas prête ! …. On reste …zen !

Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis une sorcière ! Et oui, une vraie sorcière mais je dois avouer que… je n'ai jamais pratiqué la magie… Mon oncle trouve ça trop dangereux surtout depuis le jour ou les planches qui masquaient les fenêtres de sa chambre se sont arrachées alors que j'étais en colère contre lui car je voulais une nouvelle robe pour mon 6ème anniversaire… Depuis lors, il dort ici dans la cave, la seule pièce sans fenêtres… La seule magie que je peux approcher, c'est dans les livres et les ingrédients pour préparer des potions. Mon oncle ne voulait pas que j'aille dans une école, il disait que je n'étais pas prête. Alors au lieu d'étudier la magie, je me suis entrainée au combat. Pratique quand on ne sort jamais….

Mais suis-je bête, je ne vous ai pas dit ! Mon oncle est un vampire. Il est plutôt gentil, un peu trop protecteur peut-être mais gentil. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal malgré les mythes sur les vampires. Bon, c'est vrai, il est plutôt vieux et expérimenté. Il a 900ans mais chut ! Ne faut pas le répéter ! Alors vous devez vous dire : si son oncle est un vampire … Comment peut-elle être sa nièce ? Voici la réponse toute bête : mon oncle m'a recueillit après que ma mère soit morte. Ils étaient amis et a eu pitié de moi. Mon père ? Oh… il ne m'en parle jamais. Inconnu au bataillon.

A l'heure actuelle, je me trouve dans ma chambre. Comme je l'ai dit, elle est plutôt sobre vu que je ne sors presque jamais et que je n'ai … aucuns amis. C'est pathétique… Les murs sont blancs et mon lit simple est recouvert d'une couverture mauve. Il y a une armoire de 4mètre de long et de 2mètres de hauts recouverte de livres en tous genre, aussi bien moldu que sorciers, vampires, elfique,… Aussi bien en français, qu'en anglais. Mon oncle m'avait appris deux choses : le combat et la langue française et anglaise. Il est vrai que je suis née avec une puissance et une endurance plutôt surnaturelle qui me prédestinait au combat. Mon oncle me donnait même une ou deux potions chaque mois pour me renforcer. Mais faire de la magie… ça devait être chouette !

Allongée sur mon lit, j'observe le ciel bleu. Ma chambre est la seule pièce dont les fenêtres ne sont pas cachées. Celles-ci sont ouvertes en grand, laissant entrer l'air tiède en cette journée très chaude. On est le 10 aout.

Je me leva et alla me positionner devant mon miroir à pied qui faisait toute ma hauteur. Mes longs cheveux noirs lisse tombaient jusqu'à ma taille, je les attacha en une longue tresse et la mis sur mon épaule, mettant ma frange sur le côté. Je mis un chandail noir, qui s'arrêtait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, par-dessus mon top noir et mon jeans bleu. Je mis un peu de mascara que j'avais volé à la voisine et du rouge à lèvre rose qui accentuait ma peau d'albâtre.

Je respira avec difficulté puis descendit dans la cuisine. Je pris un thermo de sang dans le frigo et alla le chauffer au micro-onde. Une fois à bonne température, je déplaça d'une main le frigo pour pouvoir passé par la porte cachée. Je descendis les escaliers en faisant très attention car oui, je suis hyper maladroite… pour une ceinture noire de karaté qui a les qualifications d'une tueuse à gage…mais soit !... Une fois en bas, j'alluma les lampes de la cave. Je toqua à la chambre de mon oncle qui était silencieuse.

- Mon oncle ! Vous m'avez dit de vous réveiller à 17h ! Et … ben… il est 17h ! Rigolais-je.

J'entendis un vague grognement.

J'alla m'assoir sur une chaise à côté du sac de sable et attendit que mon oncle sorte de son antre. Ne fallait pas le brusquer.

Deux minutes plus tard, il sortit enfin. Les cheveux mi-longs bruns bien coiffés, ses yeux bleus électrique et son teint d'albâtre sans cernes montraient qu'il était de bonne humeur. Chouette !

Oncle Priam devait avoir la 20ène d'année lorsqu'il a été transformé en vampire. Mais son charisme le rendait plus mature, plus âge tel un homme d'affaire. Il faisait partie de la noblesse française lorsqu'il était vivant. A l'époque, il était connu sous le nom de Priam de La Tour du Lac. Maintenant, c'est Lord Priam.

- Bonjour, oncle Priam !

- Bonjour Léa… Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il, la voix endormi.

Il vint s'assoir à la chaise à côté de moi. Je lui donna le thermo ce qui le fit sourire.

- Merci. Dit-il. Ça faisait longtemps que tu m'avais apporté mon petit déjeuné … De quoi as-tu besoin ? La dernière fois, me semble-t-il, tu voulais un animal de compagnie.

Oui, je me rappelle. Je lui avais cassé la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il m'achète un faucon pèlerin, je l'avais appelé Eole. Mon meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir quelque chose à te demander ? Dis-je, faussement outré.

Il haussa les sourcils, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon ok… Cédais-je, en me levant. Dans une semaine, c'est mon anniversaire et c'est le même jour que la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch ! Je voudrais tellement allé la voir ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

- 16ans… déjà … Souffla-t-il. Je vais y réfléchir. Je n'ai dis ni oui ni non ! A une semaine du match, je ne sais pas s'il y aura encore des places…

- D'accord… Dis-je, légèrement déçue.

- Tu t'es entrainée ? Demanda-t-il après une gorgée de sang.

- Oui, jusqu'à 14h. J'ai fait le ménage ensuite.

- D'accord. Je vais aller à Londres, ce soir, pour me ravitailler. Dit-il en montrant le thermo. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner ?

- Oui ! M'écriais-je.

- Va te préparer ! Dit-il. On part dans 3h. Lorsque le soleil sera couché. Et soit présentable !

Je me leva et courut vers les escaliers. Je monta à la salle de bain et prit un bon bain chaud entouré de bougies. Ça faisait 1h que j'étais dans l'eau mousseuse. Je fixais une bougie qui se trouvait sur le bord de la baignoire en face de moi. Je tendis la main vers elle et me concentra. La bougie vacilla et s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Je devais rester concentrée. La bougie avança vers moi, lentement …

On toqua à la porte… Ce qui me fit sursauter violemment et la bougie tomba dans l'eau.

- Oui ? Criais-je, frustrée.

- Je voudrais prendre un bain moi aussi ! S'exclama mon oncle.

- D'accord ! Donne-moi 5min !

Je me leva et m'enroula dans une serviette épaisse et enroula mes cheveux dans une serviette plus petite. Je vida la baignoire, la rinça et refit couler de l'eau chaude.

J'ouvris la porte et découvrit oncle Priam adossé au mur, les bras croisés.

- La salle de bain est à vous ! J'ai ouvert l'eau !

- Merci.

Je courus dans ma chambre pour me préparer. J'en sorti 1h30 plus tard. Quand oncle Priam disait que je devais être présentable c'est qu'on allait rencontrer des gens à ne pas décevoir. J'avais mis une robe noire à bretelle qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux un peu bouffante à partir de la taille. J'avais mis une grosse ceinture rouge accompagné de ballerines et d'un sert-tête de la même couleur. J'avais refait une tresse, plus soignée.

- Va-t-on dans le monde sorcier ou moldu ? Criais-je, la porte entre-ouverte.

- Sorcier ! Cria mon oncle.

Je pris donc une longue cape noire avec une capuche. Eole entra à ce moment-là, fier sur le dossier de ma chaise.

- Ah ! tu arrives à temps ! Dis-je. On va à Londres avec oncle Priam. Veux-tu venir ? Ou préfères-tu rester ici ?

Eole s'envola jusqu'au lit, s'installa au pied du lit et mit sa tête sous son aile.

- Ok. Rigolais-je. Dors bien !

Je l'embrassa sur la tête et descendit dans la cuisine, rejoindre mon oncle.

- Les voisins ont déménagés ? Me demanda mon oncle.

- Oui, ce matin. Dis-je en me servant un verre d'eau. Ma tenue te plait-il ? Demandais-je en tournoyant.

- Oui, je préfère ça à tes jeans troués et déchirés… Dit-il.

- Ben quoi ! on est bien dedans ! Dis-je, innocemment.

Je bus mon verre et mis ma cape. Impatiente. Ça faisait 2ans que je n'avais pas quitté le village mis à part pour allé chercher des ingrédients sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mon oncle prit ma main et on transplana dans une ruelle sombre et crasseuse.

- Beurk… Soufflais-je avec une grimace.

- Désolé, la dernière fois que je suis venu la ruelle n'était pas dans cet état… S'excusa mon oncle.

C'est main dans la main qu'on déboucha sur la rue principale. C'était un village sorcier. Des boutiques de balais volants, de bonbons magique, de farces et attrapes…

- Mon oncle ? Où sommes-nous ? Demandais-je. Ce n'est pas le chemin de Traverse, ni l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Je n'ai jamais dis qu'on irait là-bas. A vrai dire, je t'ai dis Londres mais je dois avouer que j'ai un peu mentit. Sourit-il.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Dis-je.

- Nous sommes dans un village se nommant Pré-au-Lard.

Ce nom me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

On empreinta un chemin dans la forêt, quittant le village. J'étais de plus en plus intriguée. Mon oncle ne m'avait jamais fait autant de cachoterie. Un portail se profila un peu plu loin. Des sangliers ailés encadraient les grilles.

Une fois arrivée devant celle-ci, je resta bouche bée. Un immense château scintillant de milliers de bougies se dressait devant moi. Il était irréel, magie, magnifique. Je laissa sortir un juron malgré moi ce qui fit rire mon oncle.

- Oncle Priam… Soufflais-je toujours bouche bée. Quel est cet endroit magnifique ?...

- Poudlard, ma belle ! L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! Dit-il.

Il posa la main sur la grille.

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec le directeur. Dit-il.

- Mais… mais … Que ? Bafouillais-je.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me demander d'apprendre la magie alors voilà ! J'espère ne pas m'être trompé en voulant t'inscrire ici. Dit-il, plus soucieux.

- Tu rigoles ! M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire. Je vais venir ici apprendre la magie ? Comme une élève ? Avec une baguette et tout ?

- Oui. Rigola-t-il.

Je me mis à sautiller sur place, heureuse.

- Tiens-toi bien, s'il te plait. Gronda-t-il, gentiment

Un homme qui boitait légèrement arriva avec une lanterne à la main. Il a des yeux globuleux et exorbités, ses cheveux gras et gris étaient tirés en arrière. Il portait un vieux costumé 3 pièces mité brun sale.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Grogna-t-il.

- Je me nomme Lord Priam et voici ma nièce, Léa. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore.

- Hum oui, il m'en a parlé. Je suis Argus Rusard, le concierge. Venez…

Il ouvrit les grilles et nous fit signe de le suivre.

Le parc entourant le château était gigantesque. Vers la droite, une petite cabane bordait la forêt dense.

On pénétra dans le château par de grandes portes de 10mètres de hauteur. Des armures se trouvaient tous les 3 ou 4 mètres, gardiens du château. Des tableaux recouvraient les murs, discutant entre eux. J'étais émerveillée ! Je ne sais pas combien d'étage on monta tellement j'étais excitée.

On arriva devant une statue d'un phénix taille géante.

- Patacitrouille. Grogna Rusard.

La statue bougea pour nous laisser passer, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. On monta et on découvrir une imposante porte en chêne massif. Rusard toqua et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- Monsieur le directeur, votre rendez-vous est là. Dis Rusard en faisant une légère révérence.

Rusard nous laissa entrer. Le bureau du directeur était une large pièce circulaire avec plusieurs fenêtres, dont l'une donne sur une partie des montagnes entourant le château. Les autres fenêtres offrent aussi une vue sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le bureau est illuminé par des chandelles et des lampes. Il y a plusieurs tables à pieds fins avec divers instruments d'argent assez étranges : bourdonnant et émettant de petites volutes de fumée. Les murs sont recouverts de portraits de vieillard. Le mur situé derrière le bureau du directeur comporte une étagère sur laquelle est rangé un vieux chapeau qui semblait respirer. Une épée est conservée dans une vitrine à côté. Un autre mur du bureau offre une cheminée.

Mon regard se posa sur l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. Il a de longs cheveux et une longue barbe argentés, des yeux bleus pétillant derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et un nez aquilin. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier mauve avec le chapeau assorti.

- Bonsoir Priam ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Vraiment ravi ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de mon oncle.

- Albus ! Comment vas-tu ? ça fait si longtemps !

- J'avais entendu des rumeurs comme quoi tu étais mort mais je n'y croyais pas.

- Je me suis effacé pour élevé ma nièce.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils et posa son regard intimidant sur moi.

- Ta nièce ?… Murmura-t-il.

- Oui… Je t'expliquerais. Répliqua mon oncle.

Et voilà, il esquive encore…. Grrr….

- Bien. Acquiesça le directeur.

- Je te présente Léa. Léa, voici le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie : Albus Dumbledore. Le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, dit-on.

- Enchanté, monsieur. Souriais-je, intimidé.

- Léa …? Demanda Dumbledore.

Mon oncle souffla et me regarda, hésitant.

- Léa Black. Répondit-il à Dumbledore.

! Voilà donc mon nom de famille ! Black ! ça sonne bien !

Je sentis un grand sourire étiré mes lèvres.

- D'accord, veuillez vous assoir, je vous en pris. Dis le directeur.

On s'essaya donc et Dumbledore retourna derrière son bureau.

- Très bien, c'est bien pour une inscription ? Quel âge as-tu Léa ?

- Je vais avoir 16ans la semaine prochaine, le 22aout. Répondis-je.

- D'accord. En temps normal, nous n'acceptons pas d'élèves de plus de 11ans mais si Léa a un niveau suffisant pour entrer au moins en 4ème ou 5ème année, je serais d'accord.

Je regarda paniquée mon oncle.

- Je vais la former. Elle apprend vite. Dit Priam.

- Le test se déroulera le 21. Dis Dumbledore. Je suis désolé pour le détail si court mais la rentrée est bientôt.

Une semaine … j'avais une semaine…. C'était foutu… mort… Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Je vais vous faire une liste de ce que vous devrez savoir. Voulut me rassurer le directeur.

J'acquiesça, pas convaincue pour autant.

- Miss Black, vous étiez dans quelle école précédemment ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Aucunes… Dis-je, penaude.

Il regarda mon oncle, confus.

- Il était risqué pour elle de sortir de la maison… Je t'expliquerais ça plus en détail plus tard.

- D'accord.

Le retour à la maison se fit en silence. J'étais heureuse de connaitre enfin mon nom de famille et d'être allé à Poudlard mais apprendre 4années d'étude de sorcellerie en une semaine…

- Ne fait pas cette tête, tu vas y arrivé. Dis mon oncle devant la maison.

J'opina.

J'alla dans ma chambre et mit la liste que le directeur m'avait donné sur mon bureau.

Oui, j'allais y arrivé ! Oui, j'allais aller dans cette école ! Me faire des amis ! Apprendre la magie !

Je me changea et mis un survêtement gris. Mon oncle m'apporta ma potion et un thermos de café. Je n'en dormirais pas mais j'y arriverais !

*** ^(^.^)^ ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 2.**

Je n'avais pas dormi pendant ces 11jours de préparation. J'avais une très bonne résistance au manque de sommeil mais là le manque de sommeil commençait à se sentir. On était le 20 et il était 19h, je devais aller le lendemain à Poudlard à 15h.

- Mina ? Appela mon oncle du rez-de-chaussée.

- Oui ! J'arrive ! Criais-je.

Je courus dans les escaliers pour retrouver mon oncle dans le canapé du salon en train de regarder la télévision.

- Qui a-t-il mon oncle ?

- Je voudrais que t'aille te changer. Dit-il. Nous devons aller faire une course importante me semble-t-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il te faut bien une baguette pour demain voyons.

Je me retins de crier de joie. Sans pouvoir dire un mot, je courus dans les escaliers en trébuchant à la dernière marche. J'enfila un vieux jeans gris large, un t-shirt noir et mes vans noir en 5sec montre en main. Je peigna mes cheveux à la va-vite, prit ma cape dans l'armoire et courut en bas en mettant ma cape.

- Tu aurais pu t'habiller plus … Commenta mon oncle. Soit ! Allons-y.

Mon oncle me tendit le bras et on transplana dans une ruelle menant au Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci était désert à cette heure.

Mon oncle s'arrêta devant la boutique d'Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette.

Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer en première. La boutique était remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient des centaines et des centaines de boîte.

- Bonsoir ! S'écria un homme au fond du magasin.

Il accourut vers nous.

- Excusez-moi, je n'attendais plus de visiteurs à cette heure-ci ! Dit Ollivander.

C'était homme aux cheveux gris et long mais pourtant sans âge. Il a des grands yeux pâles qui brillent comme deux lunes. Un peu flippant…

- Ma nièce aurait besoin d'une baguette. Sa première à vrai dire. Expliqua mon oncle.

- Oh ! Très bien ! Voyons-voir ! Mesure, s'il vous plait ! S'écria-t-il en claquant dans ses mains.

Une dizaine de rubans prirent mes mesures sous toutes les coutures.

- Quel âge avez-vous mademoiselle ? Demanda Ollivander.

- 16ans dans 2 jours, monsieur.

- D'accord.

Il alla dans ses étagères et revint avec une dizaine de boîtes.

- Voici en une. Bois de cerisier, plume de phénix, 25cm, très maniable.

Je la pris, l'agita mais rien ne se produisit…

Pour mon grand malheur, il fallut essayer une 50ène de baguettes…. Mon oncle me laissa, le temps d'allé boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur.

Ollivander s'essuya le front et me passa une nouvelle baguette.

- Bois de chêne, crin de licorne et sang de vampire. 31,5cm, flexible. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de propriétaire pour celle-ci à cause du sang de vampire mais sait-on jamais… Souffla-t-il.

Je pris la baguette et une chaleur monta de ma main dans tout mon corps et des étincelles rose et noir jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette. Ollivander leva brusquement la tête et me fixa étrangement.

- Dites-moi jeune fille, vos parents sont-ils sorciers tous les deux ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis orpheline. Pourquoi ?

- C'est juste qu'il soit extrêmement rare qu'une baguette contenant du sang de vampire convienne pour une sorcière de pur sang si je puis dire.

J'haussa les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas dire que mon oncle était un vampire, ça ferait mauvais genre et il penserait que j'en suis un.

Ollivander m'emballa ma baguette dans du papier kraft, je la paya et rejoignit mon oncle.

J'étais tellement heureuse ! Ma première baguette ! Moi qui ne pensais jamais en avoir une et ça à bien failli… 58baguettes essayé….

Sur le chemin menant au Chaudron Baveur, je réussis à trébucher 4fois et à percuter un demi-géant….

J'entra dans l'auberge et trouva mon oncle au comptoir.

- Mon oncle ! ça y est ! Je l'ai ! Dis-je. Et vous allez rire quand vous saurez ce qu'elle contient !

- Dis-moi.

- Elle mesure 31,5cm, bois de chêne, crin de licorne et sang de vampire ! Rigolais-je.

Mon oncle haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait de telles combinaisons. Dit-il. Rentrons, tu dois être en forme pour demain.

- je pourrais l'essayer en rentrant ? Demandais-je.

- Malheureusement, non. Les sorciers de premier cycle n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sauf, bien sûr, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ou quand ta vie est en danger. A ta majorité, tu le pourras autant que tu le souhaiteras.

- C'est nul… Boudais-je.

En rentrant, Eole était toujours à la même place. J'ouvris la fenêtre et je me coucha tout habillé dans mon lit sans le réveiller. Ma baguette sur la table de chevet.

- Léa ? Appela mon oncle.

- Oui ?

Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je vais me ravitailler. Je rentrerais vers 3h, je pense. Je te conseille de te reposer. Tu dois avoir l'esprit clair et vif pour demain.

- Oui, mon oncle. C'est ce que je comptais faire. Dis-je.

- ça ira pour y allé sans moi ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas ! Je prendrais la poudre de Cheminette et le Magicobus.

- Très bien, préviens-moi quand tu pars. Dors bien et ne rêve pas trop de baguettes. Rigola-t-il.

- Faites attention à vous !

Je me mis sous mes draps et m'endormis immédiatement.

Ce fut Eole qui me réveilla en me tirant les cheveux avec son bec.

- Aie ! Mais tu es fou ! Criais-je.

Je me leva brusquement et réalisa que l'horloge sonnait 13h.

- Nom d'une gargouille ! Merci Eole ! M'écriais-je en me levant.

Je me leva brusquement et courut à la salle de bain. Fallait que je me réveille en retard le jour le plus important de ma vie !

Je pris une douche rapide, me sécha les cheveux, les tressa et mit mon sert-tête rouge. Je mis un jeans slim noir et une chemise à manche courte blanche avec des ballerines rouge.

Je mis ma cape noir d'été, pris ma baguette et descendit les escaliers. Je trébucha bien évidemment à la dernière marche… Je descendis à la cave et alla toquer à la porte de mon oncle.

- Je pars mon oncle ! Criais-je. Je suis en retard ! A ce soir !

A peine dis que je remonta et alla dans le salon où se trouvait la cheminée. Je pris une poignée de poudre dans un petit pot sur la cheminée.

- Chaudron Baveur ! Dis-je en lançant la poudre dans l'âtre.

Une fois arrivée, je salua Tom.

- Oh Léa, comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il. Ton oncle m'avait prévenu que tu viendrais.

- Très bien merci. Je dois me rendre à Poudlard pour 15h.

- Euh, il est 14h30.

- Oui, je vais prendre le Magicobus. A bientôt !

- Attends ! Reviens, tu n'as qu'à utilisé la poudre de Cheminette pour allé jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, au Trois-Balais. Ça ira plus vite.

- Oh merci !

Je l'embrassa sur la joue et courut vers la cheminée.

- Bonne journée Tom et merci ! Les Trois-Balais !

J'atterris dans une auberge à l'allure conviviale. Mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter. J'expliqua rapidement la situation à la gérante, Madame Rosmerta et courut à l'extérieur. Je reconnaissais les rues et me mis à courir en direction du château. Je ne m'arrêta pas, courant le plus vite possible. Toutes ces années d'entrainement n'auront pas été inutiles finalement !

J'arriva au château, les grilles étaient ouvertes. Lorsque j'arriva devant la statue du phénix, je resta bête. Je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe.

- Patacitrouille ? Tentais-je.

Rien ne se passa.

- Comment vais-je faire ? Soufflais-je, triste.

Soudain, un fantôme sortit d'un mur un peu plus loin. Il était en costume d'époque avec une fraise autour du cou.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, mon seigneur ! Criais-je.

Le fantôme s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien le bonjour Mademoiselle, je m'appelle Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, dit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, fantôme de la Tour de Gryffondors. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe… Dis-je, penaude.

- Oh ! Mais bien sûr, je vais prévenir le directeur immédiatement !

Il traversa la statue phénix et le directeur arriva une minute plus tard accompagné du fantôme.

- Miss Black ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à vous redonnez le mot de passe. Je comprends mieux votre retard.

- Euh… oui et je n'ai trouvé personne d'autres dans les couloirs.

- Oui, la coupe du monde de Quidditch rassemble les foules. Il n'y a plus que moi, le professeur Rogue et Mr Rusard dans le château.

On monta dans son bureau. Les tables avaient été poussées sur les côtés, laissant de l'espace.

- Le test sera oral et pratique. Ça sera plus rapide.

Le test oral fut oral fut facile. J'eu 5 questions sur chaque matière. La pratique fut un peu plus compliquée, compte tenu du fait que je n'avais jamais pratiqué.

- Je suis impressionné Miss Black. Vous avez appris énormément de choses en si peu de temps. Votre pratique a été plus difficile mais c'est tout à fait normal compte tenu du fait que c'est la première fois que vous tenez une baguette magique. Avez-vous déjà préparé des potions ?

- Oui, j'ai appris à fabriquer des poisons principalement et leurs antidotes.

- Excusez-moi Miss Black mais qu'avez-vous appris pendant toutes ces années ?

- L'art du combat principalement. Les langues et j'ai appris les mathématiques dans les livres.

- D'accord. Bon ! Je vous félicite Miss Black ! Dit-il en se levant.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je. Je suis acceptée ?

- Bien sûr que oui. J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous rattraperez votre retard. Vous avez de grandes capacités.

- Merci beaucoup professeur… Dis-je, émue.

- Vous allez toutefois non pas allé en 5ème mais en 4ème année. Je pense que ça vaut mieux, j'espère que vous comprenez. La 5ème année est l'année des B.U.S.E.S et vous lancez directement dedans serait très risqués…

- Oh oui, monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Déjà que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir venir ici.

- C'est tout à fait normal, voyons. Sourit-il. Je voudrais juste savoir les options que vous voulez prendre. Il faut en choisir 2. Il y a soin aux créatures magique, arithmancie, étude des moldus et divination.

- Euh… soin aux créatures magique et divination doivent être des matières intéressantes.

Il prit des papiers sur son bureau et me les tendit.

- Voici la liste des livres et matériel qu'il vous faudra. Vous devrez suivre les 1ères années lorsque le train arrivera à Pré-au-Lard.

- D'accord. Excusez-moi, professeur. Je possède un faucon. Est-ce que je pourrais l'amener ?

- Oui, bien sûr mais il ne pourra pas aller à la volière par contre.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Il préfère la nature et mon lit. Dis-je en souriant.

- Très bien, je vais vous libérer. Dit-il. Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire avec un jour en avance.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur !

- On se revoie au 1er Septembre. Bonne journée Miss Black.

Lorsque je dépassa la statue phénix, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de joie et de sautiller partout. Et c'est en dansant que je descendis les escaliers. Trébuchant plusieurs fois mais j'étais tellement contente que je ne sentis pas la douleur.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda une voix sifflante dans mon dos.

Je me retourna vivement. C'était homme d'environ la 40ène, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et gras, sa robe de sorcier noire trainait sur le sol.

- Bonjour ! Excusez-moi, je suis venue pour un test d'évaluation avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Léa, Léa Black, monsieur.

Son regard se durci pour une raison que j'ignore.

- Je m'excuse, monsieur. Je quitte le château sur le champ. Dis-je, intimidée.

Oulalala… ça commence bien…

Mais néanmoins, c'est avec la même pêche que je rentra vers moi.

Mon oncle m'attendait dans le salon, en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

- J'ai été prise ! Criais-je, en sautillant.

Il sourit et reporta son attention sur le journal.

- Tu entres en quelle année ? Demanda-t-il.

- 4ème, il a dit que ça valait mieux ne pas trop forcer.

- Très bien, ça mérite bien une récompense me semble-t-il.

- De quoi parlez-vous, mon oncle ?

Il se leva et prit une enveloppe dans sa poche intérieure de sa veste. Il me tendit l'enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Ouvre donc.

J'obéis pour découvrir…

- Oh mon Dieu…. Soufflais-je. Je ne rêve pas ? Demandais-je, les yeux exorbités.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas. J'ai eu dur à convaincre Verpey mais finalement…

- Oh je t'aime ! Criais-je. On va à la Coupe de Quidditch ! Chantais-je. On va à la Coupe de Quidditch ! On va à la Coupe de Quidditch !

Je monta dans ma chambre en sautillant. Je dansa sur mon lit toute la soirée sur de l'Indochine et AC/DC.

Je commençais à avoir faim. L'horloge indiquait 23h. Je pris l'enveloppe de Dumbledore et descendis pour retrouver mon oncle dans la cuisine.

- Mon oncle, le directeur m'a donné la liste des fournitures qu'il me faut. Pourra-t-on y allé après-demain ?

- Si je te donne de l'argent, tu pourras y allé toi-même demain matin. Le match commence à 19h.

Je me fis chauffer une pizza surgelé au micro-onde.

- Vous m'avez l'air soucieux, mon oncle. Commentais-je en l'observant.

- Que vas-tu inventer là. Dit-il.

- Vous ne savez pas mentir.

Il souffla, déposant son livre sur la table.

- Tu grandis tellement vite… J'ai juste… peur… Peur de te perdre… Murmura-t-il. Je te vois là, rayonnante et pleines de talents malgré la vie difficile que je t'ai fait endurer pendant toutes ces années.

- Oh non, mon oncle ! Je ne vous quitterais jamais même si je vais à l'école ! Je reviendrais pour les vacances ! Promis !

Je m'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui prit la main, lui souriant.

- Lorsque tu seras à Poudlard, je voudrais que tu fasses très attention à toi. Le monde est cruel, Léa. Surtout envers les gens différents. Etudie, travaille et ne t'occupe de rien d'autre. Dit-il. Et surtout, pas de blagues…

- D'accord, mon oncle. Je serais sage.

La sonnette du micro-onde me fit sursauter. C'est en riant de ma bêtise que je sortis ma pizza.

Mon oncle me regarda manger avec dégout.

- Pour quelle heure partons-nous demain ?

- Vers 18h, je dirais. Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit. Dis-je, en mettant mon assiette dans l'évier.

Je me réveilla comme une fleur. J'avais dormi comme un bébé. Mon horloge indiquait 10h. Je me doucha et m'habilla. Je mis un jeans slim noir et un t-shirt gris un peu long avec mes baskets gris foncé. J'ébouriffa mes cheveux, mis ma baguette dans ma poche de jeans, pris ma veste noire moldue et descendis.

La clef du coffre de mon oncle se trouvait sur la table basse du salon.

Je bus une tasse de café et partis en empruntant la poudre de Cheminette. Tom m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Léa ! Comment vas-tu ? ça s'est bien passé à Poudlard ?

- Oui ! Je rentre en septembre !

- Mais c'est super ça ! Tu viens faire tes courses pour l'école alors je suppose ?

- Oui. Mon oncle m'a demandé de faire au plus vite. Je vais devoir vous laisser.

- D'accord. A plus tard.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est vrai que d'habitude, je venais le soir…

J'alla à Gringotts et en sortit avec une bourse remplie de galions. Il me fallut deux bonnes heures pour faire mes courses. En repartant, je m'arrêta devant la boutique de Quidditch. J'avais toujours rêvé d'en faire. La sensation de voler devant être … waw…

Je revins au Chaudron Baveur, les bras chargés d'une dizaine de sacs.

- Hé bien ! Tu es chargée comme un hippogriffe ! Rigola Tom.

- Ouais ça on peut le dire… Bougonnais-je. Vivement mes 17ans… Allez à plus tard Tom !

J'emprunta la cheminée de Tom pour atterrir chez moi. Tout était silencieux. Mon oncle dormait encore. Je monta mes courses dans ma chambre et les rangea directement dans ma valise.

A peine fini, Eole entra dans ma chambre et s'installa sur mes genoux.

- Salut mon beau. Devine quoi, on va déménager tous les deux ! Ça te va ?

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, interrogatif.

- On va à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Tu te rends compte ! Je vais à l'école !

Il sautilla en poussant de petits cris.

- J'ai oublié d'acheter une cage. Ça te dérange de voler jusqu'à là-bas ? A moins que tu restes sur mon épaule pendant le trajet… On verra.

Il opina et alla s'installer sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau.

- Léa ! Cria mon oncle d'en bas. Ça va être l'heure de partir si tu veux toujours y allé !

- J'arrive !

***^(^.^)^***


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 3**

Je courus dans les escaliers et rata les 4dernières marches.

- Aie… Grognais-je.

- Une vraie tueuse de démon… Commenta mon oncle.

- Chut ! Grognais-je.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui !

- Donne-moi la main.

J'obéis et on transplana dans une forêt assez dense.

- Hum … mon oncle ? Murmurais-je.

- Oui ?

- ça ne ressemble pas à un stade… Rigolais-je.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut transplaner où l'on veut ! Surtout dans de tel événement ! Des milliers de sorciers vont assister à ce match ! On est à quelques kilomètres du stade, je vais t'y emmener. Viens que je te porte.

Il mit sa capuche car les derniers rayons du soleil déclinaient, me prit dans ses bras et courut à vitesse de vampire.

Dix minutes plus tard, on commença à apercevoir des gens. Tous marchaient dans la même direction. Mon oncle me posa et me prit la main en souriant.

Plus on avançait, plus il y avait de monde. Des centaines de tentes vertes et rouge aussi excentrique les unes que les autres étaient collées. On marcha pendant une bonne demi-heure pour enfin trouver le stade.

On fit la file et montra nos tickets. On monta les escaliers recouverts de tapis pourpre.

- Mon oncle ? On est en train de gravir l'Everest ou les étages d'un stade ? Rigolais-je.

- C'est à se demander ! Rigola-t-il.

On arriva au sommet. On entra dans une loge qui dominait le stade. Epoustouflant ! Une vingtaine de chaise pourpre et or étaient aligné en deux rangées. Des gens se trouvaient déjà au premier rang. On alla s'assoir à côté d'eux (moi la première).

- Waw … Soufflais-je en me penchant par-dessus la balustrade.

Des milliers de personnes se trouvaient dans le stade.

- 100 000 personnes. Me dis mon oncle.

- C'est magnifique ! M'exclamais-je.

- Je reviens, je vais saluer un ami. Dit mon oncle.

Je ne répondis pas, trop émerveillée.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais vous ne devriez pas vous pencher comme ça. C'est dangereux.

Je me redressa et vit un homme roux avec des lunettes. Il était entouré de plusieurs jeunes qui me regardaient étrangement.

Je me rassis, intimidée.

- Je me laisse vite emportée. Rigolais-je, nerveusement.

Un immense tableau montrait des publicités pour des boutiques magiques.

Mon oncle revint 15min plus tard accompagné de deux personnes. Il me fit un signe de tête et j'alla le retrouver.

- Monsieur le Ministre, je vous présente ma nièce : Léa. Léa, je te présente le Ministre de la Magie, Mr Cornelius Fudge et le Premier Ministre Bulgare.

- Enchanté, messieurs. Dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

- Vous avez une nièce ravissante Priam.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ah tien ! Harry ! S'exclama Fudge.

Je me retourna pour voir un des garçons qui se trouvait assis à côté de moi. Petit, cheveux noir en bataille, lunette ronde et yeux vert. Il était plutôt maigre pour son âge.

Fudge se tourna vers le ministre bulgare afin de lui expliquer qui était Harry Potter. Harry Potter ? ça me disait quelque chose…

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas un homme s'adresser à nous. Ce fut mon oncle qui me tira par le bras. Un homme aux longs cheveux blond presque blancs, un air suffisant sur le visage venait d'entrer dans la loge.

- Ah, Fudge ! S'exclama l'homme. Comment allez-vous ? Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon épouse, Narcissa ? Ni notre fils, Drago ?

La dite Narcissa était une grande femme aux longs cheveux blanc comme son mari, un air strict et coincé. Le garçon avait des cheveux blond coupé mi-long, il avait un air suffisant et hautain.

Je décida de m'éloigner de ces gens et alla me rassoir à ma place, les laissant à leurs discutions. Je retourna à ma contemplation du stade.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que mon oncle revint en soufflant.

- Ces gens ne me plaisaient pas, désolé mon oncle. Dis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à ton honneur. Lucius Malefoy, le père, est un mangemort et sa femme et son fils sont dans le même lot.

Un instant plus tard, un homme entra dans la loge. Mon oncle me signifia qu'il s'appelait Ludo Verpey, le ministre des jeux magiques. C'était lui qui nous avait dégoté les places.

Les mascottes des deux équipes défilèrent. Des vélanes pour les bulgares qui ensorcelaient les hommes du stade prêt à se jeté dans le vide pour allé les rejoindre et des farfadets pour les irlandais lançant pleins d'or. Le match commença. J'étais bouche bée. Tant de vitesses, de puissance, d'agilité … Je voulais faire pareil ! Tout le monde cria, encourageait, huait… C'était l'effervescence ! Le match se finit par le score de 170 à 160 pour les irlandais. C'est l'attrapeur bulgare, Viktor Krum, qui attrapa le vif d'or et qui a fait perdre à son équipe… Le pauvre… Il se mettait la honte…

Le match fini, on attendit que le plus gros de la foule s'en aille. Ne voulant pas se mêler aux bousculades.

- Merci beaucoup, mon oncle. Dis-je en admirant la pleine lune.

- De rien, ma belle. Allons-y, on va nous oublier.

On descendit lentement, en prenant notre temps.

Le trajet vers le point de transplanage le plus proche était parsemé de personnel du Ministère qui nous arrêtait tous les mètres… ça faisait des heures qu'on était là… Le premier ministre bulgare tenait la jambe de mon oncle pour son grand plaisir et le mien d'ailleurs vu que j'étais obligé de rester…

- Je vais boire un peu d'eau, mon oncle. Je reviens. Dis-je.

- D'accord, fais attention.

J'alla boire au robinet du champ se trouvant à 50mètres plus loin. Soudain, une explosion retentit non loin de moi. Une boule de feu jaillit de nulle part créant un silence absolu. Une deuxième, puis une troisième. Des hommes encapuchonnés jaillirent de nulle part provoquant cette fois la panique totale. Des exclamations moqueuses et des rires retentirent. Loin au-dessus d'eux, flottait 4silhouettes qui se débattaient dans tous les sens. Deux des silhouettes étaient toutes petites, des enfants. Les hommes encapuchonnés brulèrent les tentes en riant. Je vis des gens du Ministère se diriger vers eux. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne pouvais bouger. Un des hommes masqué s'approcha de moi en riant.

- Salut ma jolie ! S'exclama-t-il, ivre.

Toute ma joie disparue en un éclair. Je pris mon élan et lui balança mon pied droit en pleine tête. Il tomba au sol, inanimé.

- Je m'appelle Léa. Dis-je, dédaigneuse avant de lui donné un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Hey ! Cria un autre homme encapuchonné qui avait vu la scène.

Il lança un sort de couleur rouge que j'évita facilement. Il s'approcha de moi, rageur.

- Doloris ! Cria-t-il à 2mètres de moi.

Je l'évita et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine figure, lui cassant le nez. Je profita de sa détresse pour lui retourner le poignet et lui faire un coup de tête qui l'assomma.

- Joli coup, ma belle. Commenta mon oncle. Pauvre moldu… Allons-y, ma chère. Rentrons.

- Faut libérer ces gens. Dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas notre problème. Répliqua-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il dire ça !

- Peut-être pas le votre mais je ne laisserais pas ces pauvres gens ainsi.

Je pris plusieurs pierres à mes pieds et pris à revers les encapuchonnés. Je visa l'homme le plus en arrière qui maintenait le petit garçon en lévitation et l'assomma. Je courus et le rattrapa. Je le déposa délicatement sur le sol et fit de même avec les autres moldus.

Un des encapuchonnés dut se rendre compte des rires et cris manquant car il se retourna et commença à me bombarder de sorts. Je me mis à courir jusqu'à ce que l'homme transplane. Je m'arrêta, regardant autour de moi. Des gens du ministère formaient un cercle duquel se trouvait, encore quelques secondes auparavant, une dizaine de mangemorts. Les employés étaient bouche bée et effrayés. Tous regardaient le ciel. Une marque verte brillait dans le ciel. Un crane duquel sortait un serpent.

Deux membres du ministère vinrent à ma rencontre et m'attrapa par les bras.

- Hey, lâchez-moi ! Dis-je.

- Lâchez-la ! Cria un homme aux cheveux roux. Elle a libérer les pauvres moldus ! Ce n'est pas un mangemort !

C'était l'homme qui était assis à côté de moi avec les jeunes.

- Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ? Me demanda un homme à l'air strict, pointant sa baguette sur moi.

- Léa Black, monsieur. Dis-je, calme.

- Black… Souffla-t-il. Où habitez-vous ?

- J'habite en France, monsieur près de Paris avec mon oncle Priam.

Il me regarda intensément comme si il voyait à travers moi.

- Mr Croupton ! On doit voir d'où vient la marque ! Cria un homme.

L'homme opina et transplana, suivi des autres membres du ministère.

Je me retrouva seule. Les moldus étaient toujours couchés sur le sol, endormis.

- Oncle Priam ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Criais-je.

Une ombre bougea à la bordure de la forêt.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas aidé ? Criais-je, furieuse.

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé seule, me semble-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse !

- Ce ne sont que des humains, Léa. Ils se disputent sans arrêt entre eux ! Les membres du ministère les aurait libérer sans ton intervention. De plus, le ministère ignore que je suis un vampire et je préfère qu'ils soient encore dans l'ignorance.

Je n'en revenais pas… Comment pouvait-il parler comme ça ?

- Ce ne sont que des humaines… Murmurais-je. Une humaine… comme moi….

J'étais remplie de spasmes. Des larmes d'indignation coulèrent le long de mes joues.

Je m'avança vers lui sans le regarder.

- Rentrons. Dis-je.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et transplana chez nous, dans le salon. Je monta directement dans ma chambre, sans mot dire.

Eole dormait sur ma chaise de bureau. Je ferma la fenêtre violemment et m'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit, laissant couler les larmes, impuissante.

Mon oncle ne vint même pas me voir. Quelques heures plus tard, j'entendis un craquement venant du salon. Il avait transplaner. Je descendis et découvris un mot disant qu'il était parti chasser.

Je descendis à la cave et commença à me défoulé sur le sac de sable jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et répande son contenu sur le sol.

- Que des humains, hein ? Criais-je. Ben l'humaine va partir comme ça, vous serez tranquille !

Je monta dans ma chambre et finit ma valise que j'avais déjà commencé avant de partir. La male magique de mon oncle était utile finalement. D'apparence, c'était une bête valise d'apparence moldue mais dont l'intérieur avait été agrandi, très agrandi. Je vida mon armoire et mes étagères. Je redescendis à la cave, ma valise en main. Je pris un sac de sport et mis quelques armes à l'intérieur. Armes à feu, sabres, pieux… Je mis deux couteaux dans chacune de mes poches et remonta dans la cuisine sans un regard en arrière. Je pris quelques vivres et la clef du coffre de mon oncle que j'avais posé sur la table basse.

- Eole ! Criais-je.

Celui-ci répondit immédiatement et vint se poser sur mon épaule.

- Nous partons mon beau. Mon oncle dit que les humains ne sont rien. Je ne vais pas le déranger plus que ça.

Il était 5h du matin. Mon oncle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et le jour levé, il ne pourra plus sortir d'ici. J'aurais donc quelques heures pour trouver un endroit sûr.

J'emprunta la cheminée pour me retrouver au Chaudron Baveur. L'auberge était totalement vide. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Mon oncle connaissait bien Tom, c'était l'endroit où je venais tout le temps. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à l'endroit où j'irais. Mais mon oncle m'avait appris à survivre et à me battre. Je sortis du côté moldu et Eole s'envola pour passé inaperçu. Je me mis à marcher sans buts.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais marché mais j'arriva à la gare de King Cross. Je vis un hôtel sur le coin. J'entra dans celui-ci, il était modeste sans être miteux ou luxueux. Normal quoi. A la réception se trouvait un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille. Sa tête posée sur la table, baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

- Bonjour ! Lançais-je.

Il sursauta violemment, faisant tomber le carnet se trouvant devant lui.

- Bon-Bon-Bonjour ! Bafouilla-t-il. Je m'appelle Franck que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je voudrais une chambre, s'il vous plait ! Dis-je, avec un grand sourire.

Il rougit et regarda dans son carnet.

- La chambre 8 est libre, mademoiselle. Êtes-vous seule ?

- Oui. Je voudrais y resté jusqu'au 31 si c'est possible.

- Oui, d'accord.

- Pourriez-vous me réservez la chambre le temps que j'aille chercher de l'argent ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Vous pouvez monter vos affaires si vous voulez !

- Merci, c'est gentil. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

J'avais toujours su y faire avec les gens. Mon oncle me disait que j'étais attrayante et convaincante.

La chambre se trouvait au 2ème étage. Elle était simple mais confortable. Un lit double, une armoire, une télévision et une salle de bain avec douche. C'était ce qu'il me fallait. J'ouvris la fenêtre et appela Eole qui entra 20sec plus tard.

- ça te dérange pas de surveiller mes affaires pendant que je vais à Gringotts ? Demandais-je.

Il s'installa sur ma valise et mit sa tête sous son aile.

- Merci, à tout de suite.

La semaine fut longue. J'avais décidé de rester dans ma chambre pour ne pas parsemer mon odeur dans toute la ville. Pour m'occuper, j'avais lu tous les livres au programme. J'avais demandé la pension complète et Franck m'apportait mon plateau tous les jours ce qui me fit rire.

Le 1er, je me prépara calmement. Il était 8h du matin, j'avais encore du temps devant moi. Le train partait à 11h. Des nuages menaçant pointaient le bout de leurs nez un peu plus loin à l'horizon. Je m'habilla d'un jeans noir et d'un t-shirt gris large vers le bas, accompagné de mes baskets grises.

A 9h, il pleuvait des cordes. Je venais de finir mes bagages et je tournais en rond. J'alluma la télévision et tomba sur des dessins animés. A 10h, je sortis de l'hôtel non sans avoir remercier Franck.

La pluie martelait la capuche de ma veste. Je leva les yeux pour apercevoir Eole qui volait au-dessus de moi. Pourquoi je n'avais pas acheté de cage….. J'alla dans une ruelle et appela Eole. Celui-ci vint immédiatement.

- Je ne peux pas me promener avec toi sur mon épaule dans un quartier moldu mais le temps que j'arrive dans le train, tu pourrais aller dans mon sac. Tu en penses quoi ?

J'ouvris le sac et il le regarda septique.

- Je laisserais une ouverture. Promis.

Il entra finalement dedans. Je pris le sac de la main droite et ma valise de la gauche. Les balançant le moins possible.

J'eu difficile à trouver le quai 9 ¾ … Pourquoi il n'y avait rien de marqué sur cette fichue lettre ? C'est en voyant une mère et son fils traverser le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 que j'eu le déclic.

De l'autre côté du mur se trouvait un magnifique train à vapeur rouge flamboyant. Avec ses panaches de fumée se propageant sur le quai. Une fois du bon côté, j'ouvris mon sac et libéra Eole. Il s'ébouriffa les plumes et s'installa sur mon épaule.

- Allons-y mon beau… Dis-je, pas sûr de moi.

Le quai était rempli d'élèves et de parents. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de rassemblement. De jeunes élèves qui allaient surement pour la première fois à Poudlard pleuraient dans les robes de leurs mères ou de leurs pères. Moi qui avait passé tant d'années dans cette maison avec mon oncle comme seule compagnie, je n'avais pas ce sentiment de tristesse. Ça me dérangeait… Etais-je anormal ? Inhumaine ? … Je chassa ces sombres pensées et entra dans le train.

Je chercha un compartiment de libres mais ne trouva rien au début du train. C'est vers le milieu que je trouva un de libre. Je rangea mes bagages et m'installa, Eole toujours posé sur mon épaule. Je ferma les yeux et attendis que le train démarre. J'aurais dut prendre un livre pour m'occuper… idiote va ! Des rires et cris résonnaient dans le train. Je ne réalisais pas… Je quittais définitivement mon ancienne vie… Une nouvelle vie m'attendait… Un nouvel avenir se profilait devant moi…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de mon compartiment ce qui me fit sursauter. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux brun touffu.

- Excuse-moi, on peut venir s'assoir avec toi ou tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non … Allez-y… Bafouillais-je. Je suis seule.

Elle était accompagné d'un rouquin et d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à lunettes. Le garçon à la Coupe de Quidditch !

Ils s'installèrent.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Dis la fille. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Ajouta-t-elle en montrant le rouquin et celui aux cheveux noirs.

- Enchanté… Dis-je, intimidé. Je m'appelle Léa, Léa Black.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'école, il me semble. Dis Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est la première fois que je viens, en effet. J'étais… J'étudiais à la maison. Dis-je, hésitante.

- Tu entres en quelle année ? Demanda Hermione.

- 4ème année.

- COOL ! Comme nous ! S'exclama Ron.

C'était la première fois que j'entretenais une conversation amicale avec des jeunes de mon âge…. C'était déroutant… La vie à l'école promettait d'être intéressante !

***^(^.^)^***


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Merci Elo-didie pour tes commentaires et de me suivre ! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont enregistrer ma fic dans leurs favoris 3 **

**Chapitre 4**

J'étais excitée comme une puce. Des personnes de mon âge environ me parlaient normalement !

- Et tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? Demanda Ron.

- Les maisons ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Oui. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard. Répondit Hermione. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler… Vous êtes dans quelle maison, vous ? Demandais-je.

- Gryffondor. Répondit Hermione. Les courageux et les forts. Au fait, tu as un magnifique oiseau. Commenta-t-elle. C'est un faucon ?

- Oui, un faucon pèlerin. Eole.

Celui-ci leva la tête et me regarda.

- Excuse-moi, rendors-toi. Dis-je en le caressant.

Le voyage fut très agréable. Harry, Ron et Hermione me parlèrent beaucoup. Ils me racontèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Poudlard. J'appris qu'Harry était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondors et qu'Hermione était la plus intelligente du château.

- Dites-moi, est-ce que… est-ce qu'il existe des cours de rattrapage ? Demandais-je.

- Euh… non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ben, je ne pense pas être au niveau… Dis-je, honteuse. Surtout niveau pratique. Je n'ai jamais pu pratiquer la magie. Je n'ai ma baguette que depuis quelques jours.

- Tu n'as jamais fait de magie ! S'écria Ron.

- On t'aidera, t'inquiète pas. Me rassura Hermione.

- Avec Hermione comme prof, tu es sûr de réussir. Ajouta Harry, confiant.

Un silence douillet s'installa. Hermione se mit à lire un énorme livre et Harry et Ron commencèrent une partir de carte. Je me mis à examiner Harry plus attentivement. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part…mais où…

- Oui ? Demanda Harry en me regardant.

Tous me regardèrent, intrigué par mon immobilité.

- Oh excuse-moi. C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu. Riais-je, nerveuse.

- Tu l'as surement vu en photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Répondit Hermione en se replongeant dans son livre.

- Dans la Gazette du Sorcier ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Oui. C'est Harry Potter. Répondit Ron. Le Survivant ? ça te dit rien ? Ajouta-t-il, face à mon air perdu.

- ça me dit quelque chose….

- Tu habitais où avant ? Demanda Hermione.

- En France, près de Paris.

- C'est étrange, normalement, tout le monde connait Harry. Dit Hermione. Il est celui qui a su privé Tu-Sais-Qui de ses pouvoirs et le détruire alors qu'il était un bébé.

- Waw, tu dois être super fort ! M'exclamais-je malgré moi.

- Pas super non. Rigola Harry. Personne ne sait comment ça s'est produit…

- C'est tout de même étrange que tu n'en ai jamais entendu parler… Commenta Hermione.

- Mon oncle ne me parlait pas trop du monde magique….

- T'inquiète pas, tu vas vite apprendre. Me rassura Hermione.

La fin du voyage fut calme. Je dormis une petite heure. Je fus réveillé par Hermione qui m'avertit qu'on devait mettre nos robes de sorciers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva à Pré-au-Lard. Il pleuvait des cordes….

- Je dois aller avec les premières années… Dis-je.

- Oh ma pauvre… Dis Hermione. Tu vas aller sur le lac par ce temps ? Bon courage… Dit-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Euh merci… Riais-je, intriguée.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et Eole s'envola. Il me retrouverait plus tard. On sortit du train pour se retrouver sur le quai bondé. Il faisait noir et l'orage grondait, se déversant sur nous.

- Hagrid se trouve là-bas. M'indiqua Hermione.

- LES PREMIERES ANNEES ! PAR ICI ! Cria une grosse voix.

- A tout à l'heure ! Lançais-je aux autres.

Je courus jusqu'à la voix pour découvrir un homme d'au moins… 3mètres de haut !

- Waw… Murmurais-je.

- Tout le monde est là ? S'exclama-t-il à travers le martèlement de la pluie. Bien ! Allons-y !

Il nous emmena sur un chemin de terre par la forêt. J'alla me mettre à côté de lui.

- Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid. Dit-il. Je suis le gardien des clefs de Poudlard.

- Excusez-moi monsieur. Dis-je. Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?

Il me regarda, intrigué.

- Oui…

- Vous êtes un demi-géant ? Demandais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Grogna-t-il.

- Je suis plutôt curieuse de nature et puis j'ai toujours été habitué aux maudits. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Tu me parais bien âgée pour allé en première toi ? Me demanda-t-il, surement pour changé de sujet.

- J'entre en 4ème année. J'étudiais à domicile avant.

- Hum… ALLEZ LES RETARDATAIRES !

On arriva au bord d'un lac. Il pleuvait toujours autant. Mes cheveux et mes vêtements me collaient au corps.

J'alla dans une barque accompagné de 3filles hystériques…

En temps normal, la vue depuis le lac devait être magnifique. Le château se dressait devant nous. Mais on ne voyait que vaguement les lumières des chandelles.

On pénétra dans une espèce de grotte brillamment éclairée. Au fond de celle-ci, se trouvait des escaliers.

On monta les escaliers et passa la grosse porte en chêne menant à un couloir. Une femme à l'air sévère se tenait au bout du couloir. Elle s'appelait Minerva McGonagall. Elle nous fit un discours sur les diverses maisons de Poudlard. Ensuite, elle nous fit entrer dans une immense pièce avec 4 tables où se trouvaient les élèves de Poudlard, la Grande Salle, l'avait-elle appelée. Au fond, une autre table se dressait sur une estrade où était assis les professeurs. C'était impressionnant. Je me repris et prit un visage neutre. Je devais me montrer sérieuse comme me l'avait appris mon oncle.

Le professeur McGonagall nous mena jusqu'au bout, devant la table des professeurs. Devant nous, se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau de sorcier usé.

- Voici le Choixpeau magique. Lorsque je vous appellerais, je le poserais sur votre tête et vous serez réparti dans votre maison.

Comme elle l'avait dit, elle appela les premières années un par un, allant à Serpentard, Serdaigle…

- Black, Léa ! Appela-t-elle.

Je m'avança, confiante. J'entendis des murmures s'élevé parmi les élèves et les professeurs.

J'alla m'assoir face aux élèves. Etrangement, je n'étais pas stressée. J'étais à Poudlard, c'était le plus important.

-_ Hummm… Murmura une voix dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Extraordinaire !_

- _Qui a-t-il ? Pensais-je._

- _Un mélange … et pleins de capacités, d'incroyables capacités ! Je vois aussi plein de malices en toi et un grand désir de faire tes preuves…La digne fille de son père et de sa mère !_

- _Un mélange ? Mes parents ?_

- _Si tu n'es pas au courant, je ne te le dirais pas… Tu le découvriras par toi-même….Je crois que tu seras bien là-bas… Oui, j'en suis sur !_

_-_ Gryffondor ! S'écria le Choixpeau à haute voix.

Je sursauta. Je me leva et donna le vieux chapeau au professeur McGonagall qui me sourit. J'alla vers la table qui fit le plus de bruit. Je rougis malgré moi. Je m'installa en bout de table. Deux garçons roux vinrent m'aborder. Ils étaient… totalement identique…

- Bonsoir jolie demoiselle ! Dit un des deux. Je m'appelle George Weasley.

- Et moi, c'est Fred Weasley.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es en première année ! Demanda George.

- Non, en effet. Je rentre en 4ème année mais j'ai 16ans. J'étudiais à la maison mais j'ai du retard. Dis-je.

- Je pourrais te donner des cours. Dis Fred avec clin d'œil.

- Non, elle me choisira moi, voyons ! Ria George.

- Et si vous la laissiez tranquille… Commenta une jeune fille rousse comme les jumeaux. Bienvenue à Gryffondors, Léa. Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley.

- Enchanté. Dis-je.

- Bienvenue dans notre maison ! S'exclama Hermione qui se trouvait à côté de la rouquine.

Harry et Ron étaient assis en face.

- Merci !

Une fois la répartition finie, le directeur fit un discours qui fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'un certain Alastor Maugrey, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est étrange car je le voyais flou. Dumbledore annonça qu'un grand tournoi était organisé cette année, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec une limite d'âge de 17ans. Dommage, je ne pourrais pas y participer. Il nous présenta également les différents professeurs et nous expliqua les interdictions les plus importantes comme ne pas allé dans la forêt interdite.

- Ce n'est pas juste … Grognais les jumeaux en cœur. On va avoir 17ans en Avril !

Le repas se termina. J'avais repris 5fois de la tarte pomme. J'étais pleine !

- Ron, je crois que tu as une concurrente ! Ria Harry.

Celui-ci leva la tête de son assiette. Il avait pris la même quantité que moi mais n'était qu'à la moitié, la bouche pleine.

On éclata de rire.

- Viens avec nous. Me dit Hermione alors que le préfet appelait les premières années. On va te montrer le chemin.

C'est en compagnie de Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione que je sortis de la Grande Salle. A la sortie se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux blond presque blanc plaqués en arrière. Il avait un regard mauvais. Drago Malefoy. C'était le garçon à la Coupe du Monde. Il était accompagné de deux gorilles, si je puis dire, à l'air complètement idiot.

- Hey toi ! S'exclama le blond. Léa Black ? hein ?…

- Laisse-la, Malefoy. Siffla Ginny.

- Je ne te parle pas à toi Wisly. Siffla Malefoy. C'est un imposteur. Elle ne peut être une Black !

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Dis Hermione, rageuse.

- Parce la seule famille de sorcier se nommant Black est de ma famille et qu'elle n'y figure pas sur l'arbre généalogique!

Improvisation !...

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il existe qu'une seule famille se nommant Black au monde ! Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que je venais d'Amérique ou autre ? Espèce d'idiot …

Je lui tira la langue et me dirigea vers les escaliers. Les autres me suivirent en rigolant, laissant les 3rigolos sur place.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il est à Gryffondors ? Demandais-je.

- Non, ils sont à Serpentard. Répondis Hermione. Mais dis-moi, tu es d'origine Américaine ?

- Non, j'habitais en France. J'ai dis ça comme ça. Je suis orpheline. C'est une longue histoire… Dis-je en accélérant le pas.

Je n'avais pas envie de déballer ma vie dès la première soirée. Je ne voulais pas perdre leur début d'amitié…

Ils me montrèrent les passages secrets et les raccourcis menant à la tour Gryffondors.

On arriva devant un portrait d'une femme plutôt imposante habillée de rose.

- Bonsoir. Dit-elle. Le mot de passe ?

- Fariboles. Répondit George qui venait d'arrivé avec Fred accompagné d'un garçon noir avec des dreadlocks.

- Faut un mot de passe ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

- Oui, tous les portraits menant à des lieux privés sont protégés.

Le portrait pivota. Un passage menait à une salle décoré de tapisseries rouge et d'or. Des fauteuils et des canapés étaient installés devant une grande cheminée dont le feu ronflait.

- C'est magnifique… Soufflais-je.

Les autres rirent doucement pour seule remarque.

- C'est la salle commune. Viens, je vais te montrer le dortoir. Dit Hermione en allant vers un escalier au fond de la salle commune. Bonne nuit les garçons.

- Bonne nuit !

- C'est très rare de voir quelqu'un entrer en 4ème année pour sa première année à Poudlard. Commenta Hermione alors qu'on montait les escaliers.

- J'imagine…

On dépassa plusieurs portes. On avançait dans les années. On s'arrêta à la 4ème. Hermione me laissa passer. C'était une pièce circulaire. Au milieu se trouvait un poêle à charbon. Des lits massifs à baldaquins entouraient ce poêle. Ils avaient d'épais rideaux pourpres. Ils donnaient envie de s'y glisser.

- On était que 3 avant ton arrivée. Je vais me sentir moins seule. Dis Hermione.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- Ben les deux autres filles : Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil sont meilleures amies. Alors, je suis un peu exclue… quoique ça ne me gène pas plus que ça.

- Je connais ça. Dis-je.

Mes valises se trouvaient au pied d'un des lits. Hermione alla s'assoir sur le lit voisin sur lequel un panier bougeait … tout seul ? Elle l'ouvrit et un chat orange à poil long avec un nez aplati en sorti.

- Je te présente Pattenrond. Dit Hermione.

Le chat descendit du lit et me fixa, renifla. Il semblait perplexe.

- Je ne mords pas. Riais-je.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et sauta d'un coup sur mes genoux, ronronnant.

- Il est plutôt méfiant d'habitude. Commenta Hermione, perplexe.

Quelque chose toqua à la fenêtre. Je donna Pattenrond à Hermione et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Salut mon beau. Tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir ?

Celui-ci sauta sur la commode et s'installa.

- Il est magnifique ! Commenta Hermione. C'est étonnant que Dumbledore t'es permise de le garder avec toi.

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à la volière avec les autres hiboux.

Deux filles entra à ce moment-là. Une avait des cheveux bouclés châtain clair avec un air simplette. L'autre était typée indienne avec de long cheveux noirs jais.

- Salut Hermione. Lança l'indienne. Oh, salut. Ajouta-t-elle en me voyant. Tu es la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Léa, je te présente Parvati Patil. Indiqua Hermione en montrant l'indienne. Et Lavande Brown.

- Salut. Dis-je.

Les deux filles foncèrent sur moi, les yeux remplies de curiosité.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant ?

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Tu habitais où avant ?

- C'est vrai que tu es la fille cachée de Black ?

- Waaaa ! Il est à toi cet oiseau ?

- Oula … Soufflais-je. Et si on apprenait à se connaitre plus tard ? Je suis fatiguée du voyage…

Leurs mines s'effondrèrent.

- Allez ! S'il te plait !

- Non. Dis-je un peu plus froide.

- D'accord… Souffla Lavande.

Hermione qui prenait des affaires dans sa valise, pouffait. Les deux filles allèrent à leurs lits, déçues et vexées.

- Tu vois ce que je devais me coltiner. Me souffla Hermione.

J'alla prendre une douche chaude et me mis en pyjama composé d'un mini short gris et d'un top noir. Hermione était déjà dans son lit en train de lire un gros livre.

- Tu lis quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Je relis l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je regarde s'il parle des anciens Tournois des 3 sorciers.

- C'est dommage que mon anniversaire soit en aout. Dis-je. J'aurais bien aimé participé.

- Ne fais pas comme Fred et George ! C'est tout ce que je te demande. Dit Hermione, sérieuse.

- Tu n'aimes pas trop prendre des risques à ce que je vois. Riais-je.

- J'en prends quand c'est nécessaire. Dit-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ferma son livre.

- Hey ! Ne le prends pas mal ! Dis-je. Je respecte ça ! Moi je suis plutôt impulsive et hyperactive. On est comme on est !

- Tu as raison. Fais juste attention à ne pas faire perdre trop de points à Gryffondors. McGonagall doit en avoir parlé aux premières. Chaque maison gagne des points pendant l'année et à la fin, il y a la Coupe de 4maisons.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. T'inquiète pas, je suis toujours prudente. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je vais me coucher. Ajoutais-je. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Léa.

Je dormis comme un bébé. Je me réveilla vers 5h comme une fleur. Les autres filles ronflaient calmement.

Je mis un jogging ¾ noir, un t-shirt blanc et mes baskets blanches. Je descendis les escaliers au petit trot. J'avais repéré le chemin. Je n'aurais pas de problèmes pour revenir. Je ne rencontra personne sur mon chemin.

Il ne pleuvait plus. Le vent était frais et l'odeur d'herbe mouillé envahi mes narines. Je me mis à courir autour du château qui était très grand, je devais l'avouer. Je fis 3tours avant d'apercevoir une forme géante sortir d'une petite maisonnette au bord de la forêt. Ça devait être Hagrid. Le professeur Hagrid, pardon. Il s'arrêta et me fixa. Je décida d'allé à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour, professeur ! Dis-je à 3mètres de lui.

- Vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

- Léa Black, monsieur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ? Et dans cette tenue ?

- Je cours, monsieur. On ne peut pas ? Demandais-je, inquiète. On ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

- Euh… je ne sais pas si c'est interdit, à vrai dire… Dit-il, pensif. Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il était environ 5h15 quand j'ai commencé à courir, monsieur.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Veuillez m'excusez, monsieur. Dis-je. J'avais l'habitude de courir plusieurs heures… Je n'ai pas songé à ce que le parc soit interdit jusqu'à une certaine heure.

- Hein ?... euh… oui. Je vais demander au professeur Dumbledore. Tu devrais rentrer te changer, les cours commencent dans 1h.

- Oui, monsieur et encore merci !

Je courus jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondors sans me tromper de chemins. Quelques élèves allaient vers la Grande Salle se retournant à ma vue. Je n'avais pas une tenue… très classique pour une sorcière, surtout ici.

- Fariboles ! Dis-je au portrait.

Elle sourit et le tableau pivota.

Plusieurs élèves se trouvaient dans la salle commune en train de parler. J'entendis un sifflement. Je me retourna pour découvrir les jumeaux Weasley, les bras croisés, en train de me regarder avec un petit sourire.

- Salut les garçons.

- Je ne connaissais pas cette tenue. Dis un des jumeaux.

- Tenue de sport moldu. Je ne pensais pas revenir aussi tard. Je me dépêche ! A plus tard !

Dans le dortoir, les filles étaient déjà partie petit-déjeuner.

Je pris une douche froide pour me « booster » et mis ma robe de sorcier. J'attacha mes cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche. Je n'avais pas trop l'habitude de mettre ce genre de tenue mais quand il le fallait…

Je descendis au petit trot avec mes affaires. Il me restait 30min pour manger. J'arriva à la Grande Salle qui était bondée.

C'est là que je le ressenti. Le changement. Ma nouvelle vie commençait vraiment. La première journée de cours allait commencer !

***^(^.^)^***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello every body !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Léa.**

On était mi-septembre, le mois s'était passé merveilleusement bien ! Je devais juste ne plus courir aussi tôt le matin mais courir après les cours. J'étais toujours amie avec les Gryffondors. Harry, Ron et Hermione semblaient distant par moment, je ne pouvais les en blâmer : c'était le trio d'après ce que j'avais entendu. Ils m'avaient acceptés et pas rejeté comme je l'avais crains.

La seule chose qui m'embêtait était que j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée. Ça devait être mon rythme de sommeil qui était perturbé.

Les cours étaient passionnants ! Sauf divination… J'étais toujours tenter de m'endormir… Les cours où j'excellais le plus étaient histoire de la Magie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et potions ! Ce qui est normal, va-t-on dire car jusqu'à maintenant, c'était les seules matières que j'ai pu étudier et pratiquer ! Je devais avouer que le cours du professeur Maugrey était … étrange. Il nous enseignait les sorts impardonnables et nous entrainait à l'Impero. Le professeur a été impressionné face à mon imperméabilité face au sort. Mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus était que j'avais du mal à le regarder, il me semblait flou. Le cours de potion était génial, le professeur Rogue était plutôt… étrange. Il critiquait les Gryffondors sans arrêt sauf moi car je ne parlais pas et faisait ce qu'il disait. Et favorisant les Serpentard même lorsqu'ils faisaient des erreurs. Hermione m'apprit par la suite qu'il était le directeur de la maison Serpentard. En ce qui concernait la pratique, il s'est avéré que j'étais plutôt douée.

- On a trouvé une Hermione n°2 ! S'exclama Ron après un cours de potion durant lequel j'avais mieux réussie ma potion qu'Hermione. Sauvez-nous, par Merlin !

On éclata de rire.

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'Hermione. Dis-je en me frottant les yeux. J'ai même du mal à suivre la charge de travail …

- Tu devrais te coucher tôt ce soir et ne pas allé courir. Tu es très pâle. Me conseilla Harry.

On était en train de monter les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle pour le souper. J'eu soudain un vertige. Je m'arrêta nette au milieu des escaliers. Je vis les silhouettes d'Hermione, Harry et Ron qui continuaient de marcher. Les sons étaient étouffés. J'avais froid. Je n'avais plus de force. J'avais une énorme envie de dormir… Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je me sentis tomber en avant sans pouvoir me retenir, sans pouvoir réagir… Le noir m'engloutit….

Je sentis de l'eau couler sur mon visage mais mon corps ne voulait pas réagir… J'avais mal à la tête, mal à mes membres. Je voulais me rendormir…

Je ne sais pas comment mais je sentis une main se lever au dessus de moi. Ni une ni deux, j'attrapa la dite-main et plaqua la personne sur le sol à l'endroit où je me trouvais il y a 1sec. A califourchon sur lui, j'avais la respiration difficile. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je me concentra et découvrit le professeur Rogue ?

Je me redressa aussi vite que je pus, horrifiée.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur… Murmurais-je. Je … Mais réflexes… Je … je ne les contrôle pas toujours… Bafouillais-je.

Il était livide, les yeux exorbités, la bouche pincée.

Mes vertiges revinrent. Je ferma les yeux, nauséeuse.

- Léa. Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Me dis la voix d'Harry.

- UNE MINUTE BLACK ! S'écria Rogue.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda la voix du professeur McGonagall.

- Black a agressé le professeur Rogue. Dis la voix de Malefoy.

- Je suis désolé… Soufflais-je. L'habitude….

- On réglera ce problème plus tard. Potter, emmené Miss Black à l'infirmerie, elle est blanche à faire peur…

- Oui, professeur.

- Je vais t'aider ! Dis la voix de Ron.

Je sentis qu'on me soulevait, mettant mes bras autour de 2cous. Je me sentis repartir…

Lorsque je me réveilla, je me sentais mieux. Je me sentais reposée. Aucun bruit ne me parvenait. C'était le silence total. C'était agréable.

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir une espèce de dortoir, l'infirmerie. Une femme en robe de sorcière blanche préparait une potion au bout de la salle. Elle me tournait le dos et chantonnait.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. Vous voilà réveillé ! Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur, Miss Black !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Demandais-je, d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle me tendit un verre d'eau.

- Une grosse anémie. Généralement les enfants sorciers en sont soignés à la naissance. Vous auriez dut nous prévenir. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'étais pas au courant … Dis-je.

- C'est étonnant. Dit-elle. Le directeur a contacté votre oncle, il devrait arriver. Ajouta-t-elle.

- QUOI ! Vous le faites venir pour ça ! Mais il ne fallait pas ! Je vais beaucoup mieux !

- C'est votre oncle qui a insisté pour venir, Miss Black et pas nous.

- Ah… d'accord. Dis-je, penaude.

L'heure de la confrontation arrive donc….

Oncle Priam arriva une heure plus tard. Il devait être 21h. Pour ma grande surprise, il n'avait pas de regard froid et dur. Il n'était pas en colère, il était plutôt triste et fataliste. Il vint s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Je n'osais le regarder, regardant les draps.

- Tout est de ma faute… Murmura mon oncle. J'aurais dut tout te dire dès le départ…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- De ton nom, de tes parents, de ce que tu es… Dit-il, en se levant.

Il se mit devant la fenêtre, contemplant le parc plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Tout à commencer, il y a 18ans. J'avais décidé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort en tant qu'espion. 1an ½ après environ, il m'a chargé de faire des expériences. On était 10vampires à travailler sur ce projet. Il voulait créer une armée de vampire résistant au soleil. Un de mes … collègue a suggéré de capturer des jeunes femmes… des jeunes femmes… enceintes….

Il s'arrêta 2sec, le temps de respirer. Je m'attendais au pire….

- Ce fut… un massacre… La chose la plus horrible que je n'ai jamais vu… La dernière femme s'appelait Nina Summers. Elle était déjà très affaiblie. Malgré moi, j'ai fait connaissance avec elle. J'ai appris à l'apprécier, moi qui haïssais les humains pour leur cruauté. Un jour, Voldemort en eu assez de nos expériences sans résultats et voulu la tuer. Il lui donna un coup de couteau dans l'estomac… Le choc provoqua l'accouchement. Malgré les ordres de la laisser mourir, je la pris et la mis à l'abri. Elle perdait tellement de sang… et les contractions étaient tellement rapprocher… Je devais prendre une décision. Je lui ai fait boire mon sang. Ça lui permis de te donné la vie mais pas de sauver la sienne malheureusement…

Je sentis des larmes coulées le long de mes joues. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait de ma mère.

- Elle m'a fait promettre deux choses avant de mourir… De t'appeler Léa et d'avertir ton père de ta naissance.

- Il n'a pas voulu de moi … n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je, reniflant.

- Je me suis d'abord occupé de toi avec l'aide d'une amie la première année. Puis, j'ai décidé de m'occupé de ton père. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver. Tout le monde se cachait à l'époque. Un jour, je l'ai enfin trouvé. Tu devais avoir 1an. Mais il était trop immature et jeune pour s'occupé de toi. Alors, je me suis dit que j'allais attendre un an ou deux…. 1an ½ après, il s'est fait arrêté. On l'a accusé de meurtre et d'être un mangemort. Je me suis donc occupé de toi et j'ai pu t'entrainé.

- Donc, lorsque tu as mordu ma mère au moment où elle accouchait, ton sang est venu directement dans mon organisme et c'est pour ça que j'ai une force supérieure à la normale…

- Exact. Et la potion que je te donnais tous les mois…

- C'était du sang. Finis-je.

- Et mon père, comment il s'appelle ? Demandais-je, déterminée.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, hésitant.

- Sirius Black.

**POV Harry. **

- On a trouvé une Hermione n°2 ! S'exclama Ron. Sauvez-nous, par Merlin !

On éclata de rire.

On sortait du cours de métamorphose. Léa était extraordinaire ! Je voyais même une légère jalousie chez Hermione mais Léa était tellement enthousiaste qu'elle partageait sa joie.

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'Hermione. Dis Léa en se frottant les yeux. J'ai même du mal à suivre la charge de travail …

- Tu devrais te coucher tôt ce soir et ne pas allé courir. Tu es très pâle. Conseillais-je.

Il était vrai que son état général s'était dégradé depuis une semaine. Mais je devais avouer que j'avais d'autres soucis en tête… Sirius voulait revenir ici car ma cicatrice était douloureuse et parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar…

- Si tu veux, on peut aller voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne une potion de sommeil. Proposa Hermione.

Aucunes réponses.

Je me retourna et vis que Léa s'était arrêté un peu plus haut. Son visage était pâle et elle grimaçait.

- Léa ? Appelais-je. Ça va ?

Elle ne semblait pas m'entendre. On remonta lentement.

Soudain, je la vis basculer en avant, tel une poupée de chiffon.

- Hey Léa !

Je réussis à la retenir avant qu'elle se cogne la tête contre la pierre des marches.

- Ron ! Viens m'aider !

On redescendit les escaliers et on l'allongea sur le sol. Elle avait très mauvaise mine.

Des élèves qui étaient partis chercher du secours, revinrent avec … Rogue.

Hermione était en train de versé de l'eau sur le visage de Léa avec sa baguette mais n'eu aucuns résultats.

- Veuillez vous écartez ! Ordonna le professeur.

On obéit à contrecœur. Rogue s'accroupit et la jugea du regard.

- Elle est juste endormie. Dit-il.

- Professeur … Voulut protester Hermione mais Rogue levait légèrement la main.

Tout se passa à une vitesse incroyable. Léa, les yeux toujours clos, empoigna le poignet de Rogue et le lui retourna, le fit basculer sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur lui, le poignet à deux doigts de se casser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta bouche bée. Elle se leva précipitamment, horrifiée.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur… Murmura-t-elle. Je … Mais réflexes… Je … je ne les contrôle pas toujours…

Elle était toujours aussi livide, tremblante. Tout comme Rogue d'ailleurs mais c'était plutôt de colère…

Léa ferma les yeux. Elle allait s'évanouir de nouveau…

- Léa. Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Dis-je.

- UNE MINUTE BLACK ! S'écria Rogue.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda la voix du professeur McGonagall.

- Black a agressé le professeur Rogue. Dis la voix de Malefoy qui se trouvait dans la foule.

- Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-elle. L'habitude….

- On réglera ce problème plus tard. Potter, emmené Miss Black à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, professeur.

- Je vais t'aider ! Dis Ron.

Je sentis le corps de Léa s'alourdir. Elle s'était évanouit.

-Comment elle a fait ça ? Chuchota Ron.

Hermione était silencieuse. Elle portait le sac de Léa comme un objet fragile.

- Hermione, ça va ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, oui. Je ne sais pas non plus comment elle a fait ça.

- Elle a été tellement rapide. Dis-je.

- Dire que Rogue a voulu la gifler ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Il niera tout en bloque de toute façon. Dis-je, amer.

On arriva à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh nous accueillit. Elle semblait soucieuse alors qu'elle auscultait Léa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je dois l'examiné plus profondément. En attendant, filez ! Vous pourrez venir la voir demain matin !

Elle nous chassa de l'infirmerie et repartit inquiet.

- C'est la première fois que je vois Pomfresh ne pas définir directement ce qu'a un patient… Commenta Hermione. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave…

- C'est peut-être à cause de l'Impero à répétition. Suggéra Ron.

- Ron, Léa est imperméable à ce sort et Maugrey ne le test plus sur elle. Fit remarquer Hermione.

- Madame Pomfresh trouvera. Elle guérie tout. Dis-je. Et je dis ça en connaissance de cause.

Après le repas, on retourna à l'infirmerie mais Léa dormait toujours. Madame Pomfresh nous confia qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Léa avait eu juste une grosse fatigue.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'y crois pas trop …Dis-je.

Le lendemain matin, samedi. Lorsque je me réveilla, les autres dormaient toujours. Selon ma montre, il était 8h30.

Je m'habilla à mon aise, faisant le moins de bruit possible. La salle commune était quasiment vide. Hermione s'y trouvait, lisant un bouquin dans un canapé.

- Bonjour. Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant de lire.

- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je comptais aller voir Léa avant d'allé petit-déjeuner. Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ok.

L'infirmerie était vide. C'est Madame Pomfresh qui nous ouvrit avec un petit sourire.

- Vous avez de la chance, elle est réveillée. Dit-elle en nous laissant passer.

Léa était assise dans son lit en train de lire un gros livre à la couverture noire.

- Bonjour ! Lança Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur !

- Bonjour. Dit-elle, d'une voix éteinte avec un léger sourire. Je vais bien, merci. Juste …la fatigue.

- On va t'aider à faire tes devoirs. Dis-je.

- Je pourrais te faire un planning de travail. Ajouta Hermione.

- C'est gentil mais ça ira maintenant. J'ai fait l'erreur une fois, je ne recommencerais pas.

- Léa, accepte notre aide. Tenta Hermione. Ça doit être dur pour toi de passer des cours à domicile à ici…Tu…

- Hermione. Coupa Léa, froidement. Ça ira. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. J'ai besoin de silence.

Léa avait changé depuis hier. Elle n'était plus elle-même.

Je pris la main d'Hermione et la tira.

- A plus tard, Léa. Dis-je. Repose-toi bien. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où nous joindre.

On alla à la Grande Salle. Hermione semblait interdite.

- Salut vous deux, vous étiez partis où ? Demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver.

- On a été voir Léa… Dis-je.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu as vu comment elle nous a parlé !

- Laisse-lui du temps, Hermione. Elle ira mieux demain.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle nous a rembarrés… Dis-je. Elle était froide. On a pas compris.

On ne vit pas Léa du week-end. Elle était restée à l'infirmerie et ne voulait voir personne.

***^(^.^)^***


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 6 **

**POV Harry.**

Léa réapparue le lundi matin en cours. Tout le monde parlait d'elle et de sa perte de connaissance mais surtout de son agression sur le Rogue… Et bien sur, les rumeurs les plus folles parcouraient les couloirs. Ça allait du règlement de compte à l'amour secret …

Elle nous parlait plus sauf si c'était nécessaire. Sa joie de vivre avait disparue mais elle ne semblait plus aussi fatiguée.

Lorsqu'on alla en cours de potion, Léa était déjà présente. Elle était en train de discuter calmement avec Rogue. Rogue, lui, semblait étonnant calme après ce que Léa lui avait fait. En nous voyant, Rogue acquiesça de la tête et Léa alla s'assoir au premier rang.

On alla s'assoir derrière elle, mine de rien.

- Hey, Léa ! Souffla Ron. Il n'a pas été trop dur ?

- Bien ! Dites merci à Monsieur Weasley pour sa grande langue, j'enlève 10points à Gryffondor. Siffla Rogue.

Léa nous ignora durant tout le cours malgré nos murmures.

A la fin du cours, Léa était toujours en classe quand nous sommes sortis.

- Tien, c'est étrange. Dis, soudain, Hermione.

- De ? Questionnais-je.

- Malefoy était bien calme… Il n'a fait aucunes critiques… Dit-elle.

- Il est juste derrière nous. Souffla Ron.

- Il s'est peut-être calmé avec le coup de la fouine de Maugrey. Rigolais-je.

Soudain, l'armure qui se trouvait sur notre droite explosa à sa base provoquant un nuage de fumée. Elle allait s'écraser sur Hermione mais elle s'arrêta nette, la lame de la hache à quelques centimètre de son visage. Des cris retentirent dans le couloir. Lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa, une silhouette se tenait au-dessus d'Hermione, maintenant la statue. Léa se tenait devant nous, portant la lourde armure d'une main l'air de rien.

- On reste … zen. Souffla-t-elle, les yeux fixant le sol. Hermione pourrais-tu te déplacer pour que je puisse lâcher cette armure ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione était tétanisée. Ron lui prit le bras et la tira.

Léa lâcha l'armure qui s'effondra dans un craquement sinistre, sa hache plantée dans le sol de pierre. Elle se frotta les mains, pris son sac à ses pieds et partit, continuant son chemin.

Elle nous jeta aucun regard mais j'eu le temps de voir son regard triste et déterminé. Mais la question était : comment avait-elle fait ? Cette statue devait peser dans les 100kg !

Rogue arriva quelques secondes plus tard, alerté par le brouhaha.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il, furieux.

- Une armure a failli tuer Hermione. Couina Lavande.

- Elle aurait pu mourir ! Continua Parvati, sanglotant.

- C'est Léa qui a retenu l'armure avant qu'elle ne touche Hermione. Dis-je.

- Miss Black ? S'étonna Rogue. Et puis-je savoir où elle se trouve ?

- Elle … elle a continué son chemin… Dis-je. C'est Malefoy qui est dans le coup. Dis-je.

- Et avez-vous des preuves ? Demanda Rogue.

Malefoy se trouvait derrière nous… On n'avait pas pu voir d'où venait l'attaque… Donc, peine perdu.

- Léa pourra témoigner, elle a surement vu l'agresseur.

- Allez me la chercher alors ! Si dans 10min, vous n'êtes pas revenu, j'enlèverais 50points à Gryffondor.

Je regarda Ron et on se mit à courir tous les deux. On alla voir dans la Grande Salle, dans le parc depuis les portes, dans la salle commune mais rien.

- Elle doit être dans le dortoir. Dis-je.

- On ne peut pas y allé… Dis Ron.

- Je le sais, merci.

Il n'y avait aucunes filles dans la salle commune pour combler le tout….

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Léa apparue, les cheveux attachés en queue-de-cheval, les mains bandées et en survêtement.

- Léa, tu dois venir avec nous ! S'écria Ron.

- Tu as vu qui a lancé le sort qui a fait tomber l'armure ? Demandais-je.

- C'est Malefoy. Répondit-elle, comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

- Rogue ne nous croit pas. Il faut que tu ailles témoigner. Dis-je.

Elle nous regarda, impassible.

- Ok. Dit-elle.

Le chemin vers les cachots, se passa en silence. Lorsqu'on arriva à l'endroit de « l'accident », Rogue avait un sourire mauvais.

- 15min. J'enlève 50points à Gryffondors. Alors je vous écoute Miss Black, qui est l'auteur ?

- Drago Malefoy. Répondit-elle. Puis-je m'en allez maintenant ?

- Permettez-moi d'en douter… Susurra Rogue.

- Allez chercher une pensine et je vous montrerais mes souvenirs. Répondit-elle.

- Une quoi ? Demandais-je à Ron en murmurant.

Il haussa les épaules, ignorant.

Rogue regarda Léa, calculateur.

- Vu ce silence, je crois que je vais allé directement voir le professeur Dumbledore. Dit-elle, froide. Je n'aime pas le favoritisme surtout lorsque le dit-favori peut être condamné pour tentative de meurtre. Dit-favori qui s'est enfoui d'après ce que je vois.

Rogue la regarda, froid comme le Pôle Sud.

- Vous avez de la répartie Miss Black. Répliqua-t-il. Il ne sera pas utile d'allé jusqu'au directeur, Mr Malefoy aura 1moi de retenue et 50points en moins pour Serpentard.

A peine dit que Léa fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

On se regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Hermione fronçait les sourcils, songeuse. Comment avait-elle fait pour convaincre Rogue comme ça ?

J'en avais marre de ces cachoteries… de ce changement d'attitude envers nous ! On n'avait rien fait pour mérité un tel dénie.

Je décida de la suivre, de la confronter. J'entendis Hermione et Ron me suivre. Je me dirigea vers les Grandes Portes.

- Tu crois qu'elle est partie courir ? Demanda Ron.

- Elle était en survêtement. Dis-je.

On parcouru le parc. Il commençait à pleuvoir et il faisait froid.

- Hey, vous entendez ? S'exclama Ron.

Des bruits de coups retentissaient.

- D'où ça vient ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Je crois que ça vient de la forêt. Dis-je.

Il commençait à faire noir. Une voix s'éleva, une voix en colère. Elle venait en effet de la forêt.

Hermione nous prit la main et on s'avança lentement vers la bordure de la forêt.

On aperçut une silhouette avec de longs cheveux noirs en train de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

- Léa ? Hélais-je.

C'était un arbre qu'elle frappait.

Elle se retourna brusquement, son visage était baigné de larmes, ses mains étaient en sang, ses yeux bleus étaient presque blancs et ses cheveux trempé par la pluie lui collait au visage. Elle faisait peur. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et l'arbre s'effondra.

Hermione couina.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues rageusement.

Je me remis du choc et prit la parole.

- On s'inquiète pour toi et on veut savoir ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu nous traite comme tu le fais. Dis-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous m'avez rien fait… Dit-elle. Tout le monde n'a pas une vie toute rose. Mêlez vous de vos affaires. Je dis ça pour votre sécurité.

- Je pense avoir la meilleure sécurité. Dis-je. On est tes amis, Léa. Fais-nous confiance, on pourra surement t'aider.

- Personne ne peut m'aider. Dit-elle avant de partir en direction du château en courant.

- Léa ! Cria Hermione.

Celle-ci s'arrêta et se retourna légèrement. Hermione courut jusqu'à elle et s'arrêta à 2mètres d'elle.

- Merci de m'avoir … sauver la vie… Dis Hermione.

- De rien. Répondis Léa avant de repartir.

La suite de la semaine fut calme. Malefoy fulminait contre Léa qui faisait semblant de rien. Au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Maugrey s'acharnait sur Léa qui ne flanchait pas.

Le samedi, on passa notre après-midi à faire nos devoirs. Hermione nous harcela encore avec son projet de _sale_ …

Vers 18h, on descendit à la Grande Salle. J'aperçus Léa devant les Grandes Portes. Elle était en survêtement.

- C'est Léa ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je vais aller la voir. Dis-je.

- Elle ne va pas t'écouter… Dis Ron.

- Non, il ne faut pas abandonné. Tu as raison, Harry. Mais il ne faut pas la brusquer. Dis Hermione. Sois gentil avec elle, écoute la et … !

- Je sais Hermione. Riais-je.

- Viens Hermione. On t'attend à la Grande Salle, Harry. Dis Ron.

Le vent était glacial, pourtant Léa ne tremblait pas.

- Salut… Dis-je.

Elle me fit un signe de tête.

- Tu vas courir ?

- Je ne sais pas… Murmura-t-elle.

- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux. Dis-je.

Elle sourit.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me suivre. Dit-elle, tristement.

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…. On est inquiet pour toi…. Dis-je après quelques secondes de silence.

- Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Dit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup d'amis là où tu habitais, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je.

Elle se tourna vivement vers moi, prête à répliquer mais aucuns mots ne sortirent. Des larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis… Souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un oncle surprotecteur et un faucon comme compagnie…

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 1an 1/2. Dis-je. On m'a confié à ma tante et mon oncle qui haïssent la magie. J'ai vécu dans un placard jusqu'à mes 11ans. Poudlard et mes amis m'ont changé, ils m'ont sauvé la vie, ils m'ont donné une nouvelle vie, un nouveau commencement.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Je sais que la confiance est parfois dure à donner et il n'y a qu'avec le temps qu'on peut prouver qu'on la mérite.

Elle s'assit sur les marches et prit son visage entre ses mains. Je m'assis à ses côtés, soucieux.

- Je m'excuse, Harry. Dit-elle. Je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions. Mon oncle m'a révélé des choses l'autre soir que j'ai du mal à digérer…. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude à ce qu'on s'inquiète ainsi de moi…. Surtout par des gens que je ne connais pas.

- Ce sont des choses graves ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret…. Dis-je, hésitant.

- Je ne sais pas…. Dit-elle.

Un silence s'installa. Elle réfléchissait.

- Tu connais un certain Sirius Black ? Demanda-t-elle, en me regardant.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Oula… Je devais faire gaffe à ce que j'allais dire ….

- Il a été condamné non ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, pour meurtres. Dis-je. Il aurait fait exploser une rue pleine de moldus.

- Aurait ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je préféra rester silencieux.

- Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Il a été dans tous les journaux l'année passé pourtant avec son évasion…

- Il s'est évadé ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Je comprends mieux … Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se leva et me regarda.

- Es-tu du genre à juger sans connaitre, Harry Potter ?

- Non…

- Peux-tu garder un secret ?

- Oui.

- Jure le moi. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Je le jure….

Elle respira profondément, se tournant vers le parc.

- On m'a appris, l'autre soir…. Que j'étais la fille … de Sirius Black.

**POV Léa. **

Ça y est, je l'avais lâché. Je n'avais pas pu avouer mon sang de vampire. C'était un peu trop d'un coup… Etre la fille d'un assassin est déjà pas mal…

- Personne n'a jamais parlé d'une fille…

- Apparemment, je suis sa fille illégitime. Ils se seraient connu ici à Poudlard et ma mère ne voulait pas déranger Black dans sa carrière… carrière de mangemort visiblement…. Dis-je, dégoutée.

- Comment s'appelais ta mère ?

- Nina Summers. Dis-je. Pourquoi ?

- Oh… euh… comme ça. Dit-il, évasif.

- Je suis désolé, Léa. Dit-il. Je sais que la vie peut être injuste mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Le fait d'avoir des parents assassins ou autre n'influence pas sur ton avenir sauf si tu le veux.

- Merci, Harry.

- Bonsoir Harry! Oh et bonsoir Miss Black ! Héla Hagrid qui venait vers nous.

Dumbledore était avec lui, souriant.

- Un Potter et une Black… Commenta Dumbledore.

- Du déjà vu ! Ria Hagrid. J'espère juste que ça ne finira pas pareil… Ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry.

- Mon père et Sirius Black étaient meilleurs amis. Expliqua Harry.

- Ah ! Ok…

Dumbledore nous regarda, la tête légèrement penchée en souriant.

- Vous devriez rentrer, il va bientôt pleuvoir me semble-t-il. Dis Dumbledore en regardant le ciel.

- Oui, professeur. Dis Harry.

- Ah ! Miss Black ! Avez-vous parlé au professeur Rogue de votre problème ?

- Oui, professeur. Il a dis qu'il allait y réfléchir.

- Très bien. Bonne soirée, les jeunes !

- A vous aussi professeur. Dis-je.

- De quel problème parlait-il ? Demanda Harry.

- Chaque secret en son temps ! Dis-je en souriant.

A vrai dire, le professeur Rogue devait me trouvé une potion qui pouvait remplacer le sang que je devais ingérer tout les mois. Et voir, par la même occasion, à quel point j'étais « contaminée ».

- Ok. Répondis Harry. Ne pas brusquer les choses comme dis Hermione !

- Allons manger, je meurs de faim ! Dis-je.

On alla à la Grande Salle rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Hermione était partagé entre le sourire et l'inquiétude.

- Bonsoir vous deux. Lançais-je.

J'alla m'assoir à côté d'Hermione et Harry en face, à côté de Ron.

- Je voudrais m'excusez pour mon comportement. Dis-je.

- Si tu le veux bien. On peut leurs en parlé tout à l'heure, Léa. Dis Harry. Ils sont dignes de confiance, ils connaissent tous mes secrets.

- D'accord. Dis-je après 1seconde de réflexion.

- Je dois d'ailleurs allé à la bibliothèque après le dîner, on pourra en discuter là-bas. Dis Hermione.

- Encore la bibliothèque ? Grogna Ron.

- Oui, je dois encore faire quelques recherches pour mon projet.

Après le dîner, on alla donc à la bibliothèque qui était vide hormis Madame Pince qui se trouvait à son bureau. On alla s'assoir à une table à l'écart.

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Chuchota Ron.

- On a révélé le nom du père de Léa. Répondis Harry.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Ron.

- Sniffle, je suppose. Dis Hermione.

- Qui ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Ah oui, on lui a donné un surnom pour être plus discret. Répondis Harry.

- Noooon ! S'exclama Ron. C'est ton père !

- Ron ! Gronda Hermione, lui intimant le silence.

- Désolé… Mais comment c'est possible ? Demanda-t-il.

Je lui expliqua toute l'histoire hormis le détail du vampire, bien sur.

- Mais Harry faut …

Hermione lui la main sur la bouche.

- On gardera ton secret, Léa. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis Hermione.

On discuta pendant une bonne heure. Je décida de rester un peu pour faire quelques recherches alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione retournaient à la salle commune.

Je trouva des articles de journaux concernant Sirius Black. Ça allait du jour de l'arrestation jusqu'à l'année passé. Je les copia tous et m'en alla.

Les couloirs étaient calmes. J'avais 5minutes pour atteindre la salle commune avant le couvre-feu.

Je me sentais bien. J'avais un poids en moins sur la conscience.

- Black ! Tonna une voix. Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

Je me retourna et le professeur Maugrey s'approcha de moi de sa démarche bancale.

- Je sors de la bibliothèque, monsieur. Dis-je. Je retournais à ma salle commune.

- Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas la nièce de Priam par hasard ? Demanda-t-il.

- En effet…. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

- Oh, comme ça…

Son image se brouilla de nouveau. Ça me perturbait de plus en plus…

- Puis-je y allé professeur ?

- Bonne nuit, Black. Grogna-t-il, avant de boire dans sa flasque et de partir.

J'attendis qu'il passe le coin du couloir pour continuer mon chemin. Je n'avais pas confiance.

Harry, Ron et Hermione m'attendaient dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Hermione faisait ses devoirs et les garçons discutaient. Ils ne restaient qu'eux.

J'alla m'assoir sur le sol devant la cheminée.

- ça va Léa ? Tu sembles soucieuse… Commenta Hermione.

- Hum ? ça va, merci…. Dis-je. Dites, Maugrey … Vous le voyez nettement vous ? Demandais-je, hésitante.

- Euh … oui. Pourquoi pas toi ? Demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laissez tomber. Dis-je en frottant mes yeux.

- Tu fais des recherches ? Demanda Hermione en regardant les copies d'articles.

- Oui, c'est peut-être masochiste mais je veux en apprendre plus sur mon père. Dis-je.

- Tu sais… Les journaux ne disent toujours pas la vérité… Dis Harry, pensif.

Je me coucha sur le dos, pensive. Pourquoi serait-il flou qu'a moi ?...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'était passé mais c'est le cri d'Hermione qui nous fit sursauter les garçons. Je resta pétrifié. Mon ouïe en alerte. Seul une légère odeur de brûler vint titiller mes narines.

- Qu'est ce qu'y a ? S'exclama Ron et Harry, synchrone.

- Léa…. Ton … pied…. Couina-t-elle.

Intriguée, je regarda donc mon pied…. Qui se trouvait dans les flammes….

- Oh par Merlin! Couina Hermione. Il faut appeler Madame Pomfresh !

Je le retira du feu. Il était noir de suie mais n'avait rien… absolument rien…

Oups…

***^(^.^)^***

**Je sais que ce n'était pas une grande surprise pour Sirius mais bon x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Léa. **

L'accident de la cheminée fut vite oublié. Comme personne n'avait vraiment vu si mon pied était vraiment dans les flammes ou non, je prétendis qu'il se trouvait au bord des flammes ce qui expliquait la suie. Hermione était septique mais n'ajouta rien.

Le mois de Septembre et d'Octobre se déroulèrent dans la quiétude. Les délégations de Beauxbatons et de Dumstrang devaient arrivés le 30octobre, veille d'Halloween. Tout le monde était excité. Le château subissait un grand nettoyage de printemps. Murs et couloirs étaient lavés de fond en comble. Les armures étaient nettoyées et huilées. Tout scintillait.

- Hey Léa ! S'exclama Fred qui venait vers nous accompagné de George.

On était à la Grande Salle en train de dîner. Hermione était à la bibliothèque. J'étais accompagné d'Harry et Ron.

- Oui ?

- On parlait de Beauxbatons avec Lee. On se demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas allé là-bas. C'était plus proche que Poudlard.

- Je suis passé dans le village sorcier où les élèves peuvent aller de temps en temps un jour quand je courais et ce que j'ai vu ne m'a pas plu.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ron.

- Les filles là-bas ne sont pas … comment dire… comme moi. Fin, vous verrez quand elles seront là.

- Que de paroles mystérieuses… Dis George.

Je me mis à ris.

Soudain, des exclamations nous parvinrent. Eole venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il se posa sur mon épaule tout en douceur.

- Bonsoir mon beau. Dis-je. Que m'apportes-tu ?

Il tendit sa patte où pendait une petite bouteille en verre.

- Ah… oui, merci Eole.

_Mon sang…._

Je lui tendis mon verre d'eau. Il but quelques gorgées et repartit.

- Miss Black… S'exclama une voix derrière nous.

C'était le professeur Rogue…

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le courrier n'est livrable dans la Grande Salle que durant le petit-déjeuner.

- Veuillez excusez mon faucon, professeur. Mais c'est un colis urgent que j'attendais. Je vous en ai d'ailleurs parlé, il y a quelques temps.

Rogue ne cilla pas et repartit aussi sec.

- Par Merlin… Mais comment tu fais ! S'exclama Ron.

- Que veux-tu ! j'ai un charme fou ! Riais-je en faisant une pose de mannequin.

Drago Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de ses gorilles attitrés, fier.

- Je n'aime pas ce type… Dis-je, songeuse.

- Qui pourrait l'aimé …. Dis Harry en se prenant une part de tarte à la mélasse.

- Une entrée ratée serait comique… Dis-je, songeuse. Le sol pourrait devenir glissant par inadvertance.

- Ohoh Fred ! Nous avons trouvé une collaboratrice ! Ria George.

- Non, George… Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air ?

Je leurs fit un grand sourire avant de boire une gorgée de … la bouteille.

- Si j'étais vous, je viendrais prendre mon petit-déj plus tôt demain matin. Dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Vous verrez. Rigolais-je.

Le lendemain matin, 30octobre, les professeurs étaient tendus à l'approche des délégations.

Au petit-déjeuner, j'attendais Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle. Les jumeaux étaient déjà attablés à côté de moi. Il était 7h30. Le trio arriva 5minutes plus tard, encore endormi.

- Ne faites pas cette tête ! Rigolais-je. Quoique … vont-ils osé se montrer …. Dis-je pour moi-même.

- Qui ? Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les jumeaux.

Je souris pour toute réponse.

30minutes plus tard, des exclamations et des rires nous parvinrent des portes.

Les jumeaux se mirent debout sur leurs chaises pour mieux voir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Silence ! S'exclama McGonagall depuis la table des professeurs. Veuillez cesser !

Elle s'approcha, mécontente.

La foule de dispersa vers leurs différentes tables pour laissé apparaitre une bande de Serpentard… aux cheveux rose et orange.

- Trop bon ! Ria Ron.

- Nom d'une gargouille…. Souffla Fred. Comment t'a fait ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire ? J'ai rien fait moi. Dis-je, innocemment.

Tout le monde pouffait hormis Hermione et les Serpentard.

- Je trouve que ça leurs va mieux au teint. Commentais-je en beurrant mon toast.

- Tu vas nous faire perdre des points ! Murmura Hermione, en colère.

- Ils ne trouveront jamais le coupable, Hermione. Ne t'en fait pas.

Drago qui avait les cheveux roses bonbon avec des mèches rouges nous regarda férocement.

- C'est dommage que le professeur Rogue n'est pas subit le même sort. Dis Harry, en riant.

- C'est une bonne idée, je trouve. Dis-je.

- Faudra que tu nous dises comment tu as fait pour pénétrer dans les dortoirs des Serpentard ! Murmura George.

Pendant le cours de potion, Rogue avait fusillé Harry et Ron du regard durant tout le cours. Heureusement qu'on avait fini 30minutes plus tôt pour accueillir les délégations de Beauxbatons et de Dumstrang.

Une fois nos affaires dans notre dortoir, on redescendit dans le hall où McGonagall nous guida devant les portes. Les Serpentard aux cheveux colorés furent mis en arrière.

La délégation de Beauxbatons arriva 5minutes plus tard avec un immense carrosse et les cheveux dorés allant avec. La directrice est une demi-géante comme Hagrid. Les élèves sont essentiellement des filles. Dumstrang arriva 5minutes plus tard par bateau. Celui-ci avait immergé du lac. Contrairement à Beauxbatons, il y avait essentiellement des garçons dont l'attrapeur bulgare, Viktor Krum. Ce fut, bien évidemment, la folie chez les filles… Le directeur de Dumstrang est un homme d'un certain âge aux cheveux blanc coupé court avec une barbichette.

On retourna dans la Grande Salle. Les filles de Beauxbatons allèrent à la table des Serdaigles en dandinant et les garçons de Dumstrang à celle de Serpentard malgré leurs colorations capillaire.

Dumbledore nous fit un petit discours et nous souhaita le bon appétit. Les plats habituels étaient accompagnés de plats français et bulgare.

Alors que Ron exprimait son dégout pour la bouillabaisse, une des filles française vint nous demandé si on avait fini avec le plat. _Oh non…_

_- Par Merlin ! _S'exclama-t-elle en français.

- Oh non… Murmurais-je.

- Toi ! Ria la française.

Je sentis mes joues rosir.

- Tu as réussi à avoir assez d'argent finalement ! Ria-t-elle.

Je sentis la colère montée en moi…. Je devais rester calme…

- Et oui comme tu peux le voir ! Tu devrais aller continuer de manger avant que ce plat finisse sur ta tête…. Dis-je, sérieuse.

- Tu peux continuer à me provoqué, ça ne marchera pas ! Une fille comme toi n'a pas d'intérêt.

Je serra les poings, faisant craquer bruyamment mes phalanges. Elle partit avec un air suffisant.

- Tu l'as connais ? Demanda Ron, intéressé.

Il ne semblait pas avoir réalisé le clash.

- On peut dire ça comme ça… Dis-je.

Mon regard était collé à elle. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie….

- Je ne me sens pas très bien… Dis-je. Je vais aller me rafraichir un peu…

Je me leva discrètement et sortit sous le regard méfiant de Rusard.

Je devais me défoulé… Je courus jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour de Poudlard. J'alla m'assoir au bord du parapet. Eole vint me voir. J'étais venue ici plusieurs fois pour me détendre le soir. L'air frais me détendait.

Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit ici… Pourquoi elle… Cette Fleur Delacour ….

- Léa ? Héla une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourna et vit Harry et Ron. Ils semblaient inquiets.

- Salut… Dis-je, penaude. Vous devriez retourner au banquet.

- Le banquet est fini depuis 1h… Répondit Harry. On s'inquiétait de pas te trouvé.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- Euh… on t'a vu d'en bas, dans le parc. Répondis Ron.

- Tu peux descendre de ce parapet s'il te plait ?… Demanda Harry. Si tu tombes….

Je souris et descendit. J'alla les rejoindre alors qu'Eole reprenait son envole.

- Allons dormir, messieurs ! Dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de ceux des garçons.

Le lendemain, c'était l'effervescence dans la Grande Salle où la coupe des 3 sorciers se trouvait.

Hermione m'avait expliqué que les candidats devaient déposer un morceau de parchemin avec leur nom et leur école dans la coupe.

Le soir venu, je décida de ne pas allé au banquet. Je ne voulais voir la tête de Delacour… Je prétendis donc me sentir mal. Et je profita de ce dortoir vide pour … danser ! et sauter sur mon lit, bien sûr !

Les anglais sont tellement … stricts ? ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais dansé et chanté ! Quel meilleur moyen pour remonté le moral ! J'avais réussi à trafiquer une radio moldue pour qu'elle fonctionne ici !

J'étais en train de danser et chanter sur _Freak the freak out_ (_c'est pas d'époque, désolé mais j'écoutais ça en écrivant x)) _lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

- Tu chantes très bien. Commenta Hermione.

J'en tomba lourdement du lit.

- Léa ! ça va ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

J'éclata de rire.

- Oui, merci. Dis-je, en me relevant.

- Alors ce repas ? Qui sont les champions ? Demandais-je, en arrêtant la musique.

Elle s'assit sur mon lit en soupirant.

- Oula… à ce point ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

- Les champions sont Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cédric Diggory … et Harry.

- Euh… il n'y ai pas censé y avoir 3champions ? Et puis, Harry a 14ans non ? Demandais-je, perdue.

- Si, justement. On dit qu'il a triché…

- Impossible, Harry ne ferait pas ça !

- En tout cas, il est obligé de concourir… Il est lié par un contrat magique… Dit-elle, las. Et pour couronné le tout, Ron ne veut plus lui parler…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est jaloux…

- Je ne connais pas très bien Harry mais il me semble qu'il n'a pas eu une vie super alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui envie…

Hermione haussa les épaules, las.

En effet, le lendemain, quand je les croisa à la Grande Salle, Ron était avec ses frères et Harry était tout seul.

- Salut beau brun à lunette ! Lançais-je en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Harry me regarda, un peu choqué et gêné.

- Tu es de bonne humeur…. Dit-il.

- Oui, j'ai dormi comme une chauve-souris ! Riais-je. Désolé, l'humour de mon oncle déteint sur moi… Bougonnais-je, en m'asseyant.

- Alors, à ce qui parait tu es sélectionné pour le Tournoi ? Demandais-je en tartinant un toast.

- Oui… Tu vas croire toi aussi que j'ai triché …

- Oh, non. A mon avis, c'est quelqu'un qui ne te veux pas du bien. Mais on va trouver qui c'est t'inquiète pas !

- Pourquoi ça serait quelqu'un qui me voudrait du mal ?

- Ben, d'après les dires d'Hermione, ce Tournoi n'est pas pour les mauviettes avec tous ces morts qu'il y a eu, jadis.

- Merci de me rassurer …

J'éclata de rire au point que même Harry souri.

- Tout va s'arranger, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dis-je, en souriant.

- On dirait que tout est facile dit comme ça. Dit-il.

- Tout est facile, mais les humains ont la manie de tout compliquer ! Dis-je.

Le moi de Novembre passa à une vitesse hallucinante. J'avais concocté quelques farces aux Serpentard comme patinoire à la sortie de leur salle commune, potion déformant la voix…

Fin du moi, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée. La tension entre Harry et Ron empirait de plus en plus. Ça commençait à m'énervé…

Je décida toute fois de resté au château pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes et pourquoi pas allé me baigné dans le lac ?

Je revins à la salle commune après 3h de jogging. Harry était assis dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Il avait l'air désespéré…

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… Dis-je.

Il me regarda et souris faiblement.

- Comment combattre un dragon, Léa ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un bon coup de sabre dans la gueule !

- En n'ayant que sa baguette…

- Ah… euh, je ne sais pas…. Dis-je, penaude.

J'alla m'assoir à côté de lui.

- Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de dragons ? C'est la première tâche ?

Il acquiesça.

- Mais comment le sais-tu ? Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas le savoir !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire… Dit-il.

- Je vois… Je peux t'aidé à faire des recherches, si tu veux.

- Hermione m'aide déjà. Elle est à la bibliothèque.

- Tu ne veux pas de mon aide… Constatais-je, penaude. Désolé, je suis trop envahissante…. Je vais te laisser tranquille, désolé.

- Non ! Léa ! Au contraire ! ça me fait plaisir que tu veuilles m'aider mais je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne en pitié…

Je le regarda en penchant la tête.

- Je ne répondrais même pas à cette bêtise. Je vais me doucher ! A plus tard !

Le mardi, Harry semblait être confiant. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu depuis le dimanche.

- Tu as trouvé une solution ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour aller à la Grande Salle.

- Oui… j'espère juste que ça va marcher…

- J'irais tuer ce dragon pour toi, si tu meurs ! Dis-je.

- Miss Black ! S'exclama une voix derrière nous.

- Oui ?

McGonagall descendait les escaliers, essoufflée.

- Miss Black, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau.

- Euh d'accord…

Je suivis McGonagall jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il était en compagnie de Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey.

- Ah ! Bonjour Miss Black ! Je vous rejoins dans une minute, messieurs. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux hommes.

Une fois seuls, il me fit signe de m'assoir.

- Miss Black… J'ai quelque chose de difficile à vous demander… Dit-il, péné.

- Dites professeur.

- Hé ben… C'est au sujet de la première tâche. Elle consistera à dupé un dragon. Mais vu votre condition de demi-vampire, je crois qu'il serait préférable de ne pas venir y assisté. Nous ne savons pas quelle sera la réaction des dragons à votre approche. Et…

- Et la sécurité des élèves est en jeu. Finis-je. Je comprends, professeur. J'y assisterais depuis le château.

- Je suis vraiment navré. Dit-il, sincère. Mais dites-moi, comment se passe vos cours ?

- Très bien, professeur. Je pense bien suivre ainsi que pour la pratique. Hermione Granger m'a aidé à rattrapé le niveau.

- Ah très bien. Dit-il. Vous n'avez pas eu de problème dut à votre condition ?

- Je me contrôle. Lorsque je sens … la vapeur montée, si je puis dire, je vais prendre l'air.

- Je déteste l'idée mais vous comprendrez qu'au moindre événement, je devrais vous demander de quitter l'école ?

- Oui, professeur. J'en ai conscience.

- Très bien. Au revoir, Miss Black

- Au revoir, professeur.

Je sortis et alla directement à la Tour d'astronomie. Je ne voulais pas retourner à la Tour Gryffondor et subir les questions sur mon absence à l'événement.

J'alla m'assoir sur le parapet et aperçu la foule se diriger vers un stade. Je pouvais entendre les acclamations d'où j'étais.

30minutes plus tard, les duels commençaient. Dragon, vert, bleu et pour finir un gris avec d'après ce que je pouvais voir des pointes énormes sur le corps et la queue.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas pour Harry celui-là…

Deux minutes plus tard, un balai sans conducteur siffla à mes oreilles. Il se dirigea de lui-même vers le stade. Le sortilège d'attraction. Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Il volait plutôt bien.

Eole vola vers moi et se posa sur mon épaule. Fier.

- Salut mon beau, ce domaine te plait ?

Il frotta sa tête contre ma joue, affectueusement.

- J'en suis contente. Dis-je. La vie en communauté est plus compliquée que ce que j'imaginais. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi…

Soudain, des exclamations me parvinrent. Harry venait de réussir. Et il semblait avoir gagné !

- Je vais rester ici encore un peu, je crois. Dis-je à Eole. Ça doit être la folie dans la salle commune.

Je fis une petite sieste. Ma montre indiquait 7h quand je me réveilla.

Je décida d'allé directement à la bibliothèque. J'alla m'assoir à une table au calme et continua à lire les articles sur Sirius Black… mon père meurtrier… Je laissa couler quelques larmes. Déçue d'avoir un père comme ça… Fallait pas rêver… Déjà que je suis à moitié vampire alors pourquoi aurais-je un père normal ?...

2h plus tard, je retourna dans la salle commune, les yeux rougis.

De la musique et des rires se faisaient entendre à quelques mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je souffla et donna le mot de passe. La salle commune était pleine à craquer. Dansant, chantant, riant. Certains étaient même ivres. Je me fis un visage souriant et me faufila jusqu'à l'escalier menant au dortoir.

- Hey ! Léa ! S'écria une voix derrière moi. J'ai réussi !

- Salut Harry ! Lançais-je en le reconnaissant. Félicitation !

Il était drapé d'un drapeau de Gryffondors.

- Tu es beau comme ça ! Riais-je. Essai de ne pas prendre la grosse tête !

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu étais où ? On ne t'a pas vu au stade.

- Je … je ne me sentais pas très bien… Dis-je.

- ça va mieux maintenant ?

- Oui, merci.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as les yeux rouges. Dit-il, inquiet.

- Oui, oui… j'ai juste… j'ai continué à lire les articles sur… sur mon père et bon… je ne peux pas nier que je ne suis pas … déçue d'avoir un père meurtrier.

Il me regarda intensément. Il me prit le bras et nous fit sortir dans le couloir.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dit-il. Attends … pas devant les tableaux.

Il me conduit derrière une tapisserie, plongée dans le noir. Il alluma sa baguette.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Demandais-je.

- Chut ! Hermione et Ron voulait que j'attende encore un peu mais tu as le droit de savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- La vérité sur ton père, sur Sirius Black.

***^(^.^)^***


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Et à partir de ce chapitre, il y a un nouveau personnage ! Un de L. J. Smith ^^ Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et un des personnage est de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 8**

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je, perdu.

- L'année passé, quand Sirius Black s'est évadé, j'ai appris qu'il était mon parrain et qu'il avait trahi mes parents. On n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il voulait me tué pour finir son travail. En fin d'année, on a eu une confrontation, peut-on dire…. Mais je te raconterais en détail plus tard…

- Non ! Raconte-moi ! Dis-je.

Il me raconta tout. Peter Pettigrow le traitre, son animagus sous forme de rat, rat de Ron, l'incarcération de Black alors qu'il était innocent…

Je sentis des larmes coulés le long de mes joues.

- Il est innocent ? Murmurais-je.

- Oui. Hermione voulait que j'attende sa réponse pour te parlé de lui mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Dit-il.

Je lui sauta au cou et enfouit mon visage dans son cou. Il caressa mon dos, maladroit. Je ria doucement.

- Merci, Harry. Tu ne peux pas imaginé à quel point je suis soulagée…. Murmurais-je.

- De…de… rien… Bafouilla-t-il.

Je me recula et essuya mes larmes.

- Je suis pathétique… Dis-je. Mon oncle rirait bien s'il me voyait…. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer et de me plaindre depuis que je suis ici…

- ça peut faire du bien de pleurer.

- Tu as parlé de moi à … à Sirius ?

- Non… j'avais peur de sa réaction… Mais maintenant qu'il est de retour… Et puis, je pense que ce genre de situation doit se faire en douceur….

- Comment ça peur de sa réaction?

- Ben, je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne, ici, en Angleterre, à cause du Ministère qui le cherche mais il s'inquiète pour moi avec le Tournoi.

- Je suis jalouse. Riais-je. Tu l'as connu avant moi.

- Tu vas bien le voir un jour, t'inquiète pas.

Le mois de décembre arriva avec ces courants d'air glacial.

A la fin d'un cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall nous annonça un événement qui se déroulerait le 25décembre. Le Bal de Noël… ce qui, bien évidemment, provoqua l'hystérie chez les filles…

- Des fois, je me sens anormale… Dis-je, alors qu'on sortait de classe.

Hermione rigola.

- On est deux alors ! Dit-elle.

Harry sortit de la classe 2minutes plus tard, il était livide.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demandais-je.

- Je dois trouver une cavalière et danser devant tout le monde…. Dit-il, à la limite de vomir.

- Tu ne sais pas dansé ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tu crois vraiment que les Dursley m'auraient donné des cours ? Dit-il.

- C'est facile, une fois que tu as le rythme. Dis-je.

- Tu as déjà dansé la valse toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh, oui avec mon oncle. Mais je marchais toujours sur ses pieds alors il a abandonné ! Riais-je.

- Je te montrerais. Dit Ron. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maman m'a harcelé avec la danse cet été….

Vers la mi-décembre, mes forces commençaient à me quitter… Il me fallait du … du sang. Je détestais l'idée mais mon regard s'arrêtait trop sur les gorges de mes camarades. Même les autres remarquaient mon changement d'apparence et d'humeur… Je décida d'allé voir le professeur Dumbledore.

- Entrez ! S'écria-ton, après que j'eu toqué.

Dumbledore était accompagné du professeur Rogue qui semblait tendu.

- Bonjour professeur. Je peux revenir plus tard si vous voulez.

- Non, Miss Black ! Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Riais-je, ironique. C'est à propos… de … de mon problème.

Rogue me regarda, soupçonneux.

- Excusez-moi mais je voudrais vous parlé seul à seul, professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur Rogue, pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plait ?

- Voilà, je vous écoute. Dit-il, une fois Rogue sorti.

- Ben, voyez-vous, mon oncle ne m'a pas envoyé mon … mon sang pour ce moi-ci et, comment dire, … je commence à le sentir….

- Oh, je vois…

- Est-ce que, demain, je pourrais aller à Pré-au-Lard pour allé en chercher ? J'en prendrais suffisamment aux Trois Balais pour tenir quelques mois.

- Il ne faudrait pas que ça se sache alors. Répliqua le directeur. Il faudrait vous camouflé pour que les autres élèves ne vous reconnaisse pas lorsque vous sortirez et entrerez.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. J'ai été entrainé à ça. Dis-je.

Il acquiesça.

- Vous avez mon autorisation. Mais vous allez devoir faire au plus vite.

- Oui, professeur.

Le lendemain, samedi, Je m'enveloppa dans ma cape d'hivers et cacha mon visage avec mon écharpe. Je m'étais levé tôt et était resté dans le parc en attendant une heure raisonnable pour embêté Madame Rosmerta.

Le village était calme. La neige recouvrait le village d'un épais manteau blanc, magnifique.

Alors que je traversais la rue pour aller à l'auberge juste en face, je me pris les pieds dans des dalles mal scellé recouvertes de neige… Je m'affala dans la neige…. En me redressant j'aperçu un chien noir, il était énorme mais maigre, très maigre.

Je me releva et remis ma capuche.

- Tu as à l'air bien affamé toi… Dis-je au chien. Attends-moi ici, je reviens.

J'entra au Trois Balais. Rosmerta était au bar en train de laver les chopes.

- Bonjour. Dis-je, en changeant ma voix.

- Hum, bonjour. Dit-elle.

- Je voudrais 3litres de sang et un poulet.

- Etes-vous un vampire ?

- Voulez-vous que je vous le prouve ? Demandais-je d'une voix suave.

- Je vous apporte ça, tout de suite. Dit-elle, tendue.

Elle rapporta 3bouteilles et le poulet que je mis dans les plis de ma cape. Je la paya et sortis. Le chien était toujours à la même place.

- Tu m'as l'air intelligent pour un toutou. Dis-je. Viens, on va se faire remarqué ici.

J'alla plus loin dans la ruelle et le chien me suivi. Je lui donna le poulet qu'il attaqua directement. Il me fit une lèche sur la joue lorsqu'il eut fini.

- Je viendrais la semaine prochaine. Dis-je. Je t'apporterais de la nourriture. Je ne pourrais pas venir plus souvent, ça attirerait l'attention.

Il aboya, content.

- Je dois y allé. A la semaine prochaine, à l'entrée de la cabane hurlante.

Une fois dépassé les grilles du château, je sortis les bouteilles et les réduisit pour plus de facilité. J'enleva ma capuche et baissa mon écharpe. Je marcha d'un pas vif vers les Portes. Je croisa Hermione, sortant de la Grande Salle. Elle était rouge pivoine. Elle ne me vit pas et continua son chemin.

J'alla prendre mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Neville. Un garçon très gentil mais un peu lunatique.

Une fois fini, je remonta dans mon dortoir. J'y trouva Hermione en train de faire les 100pas.

- Bonjour Hermione. Lançais-je.

Elle sursauta et se stoppa nette.

- Oh, bonjour Léa. Tu t'es levé bien tôt. Dit-elle.

- Oui, j'avais besoin d'air frais. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je alors qu'elle se craquait les doigts

- Si si, tout va bien.

- Hermione, je ne le dirais à personne. Dis-je, en enlevant ma cape.

- Bon, d'accord. On m'a invité au bal.

- Oula, Ron s'est enfin dévoilé ! Riais-je.

Elle rougit de plus belle.

- Non, pas lui ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

- Par qui alors ?

- Viktor Krum… Dit-elle, penaude.

Je me mis à rire.

- Félicitation, jeune fille ! Dis-je, en me déshabillant.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde mes cheveux ! Je ne pourrais jamais être la cavalière d'un des champions !

- Mais si, je vais t'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Je mis un jogging noir et un gillet gris par-dessus un t-shirt noir.

- Et toi ? Tu t'es trouvé un cavalier ? Demanda-t-elle, assise sur son lit.

- Oh, moi ? non. Dis-je en souriant.

- Vraiment ? Personne ne t'a demandé ? Demanda-t-elle, septique.

- Ben, non. Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en attachant mes cheveux.

- Tu es très jolie, c'est étonnant.

J'haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose… Dis-je en rangeant mes affaires. Et puis, j'ai surement fait peur en attaquant Rogue ! Riais-je.

Hermione me regarda, perplexe.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Courir un peu. Dis-je.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Tu vas avoir dur à me suivre. Rigolais-je. Mais ok.

Je lui prêta un survêtement et on descendit dans le parc.

- Il… il fait fr… froid. Grelotta Hermione.

- Tu vas te réchauffé en courant. Remonte ton écharpe.

Je courus au ralenti pour qu'Hermione puisse me suivre. Au bout de 30min, elle commença à s'essouffler.

- Viens, on fait une pause. Dis-je.

- D'a… d'accord. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle alla s'assoir sur une pierre au bord du lac.

- Désolé, je te ralentis. Dit-elle.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va me permettre de travailler le reste.

- Alors, dis-moi, quel genre de robe voudrais-tu ? Demandais-je en commençant à faire des pompes.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop… J'ai toujours vécue en temps que petite écolière anglaise, tu vois le genre.

- Ok. Je vais y réfléchir.

- Comment tu fais pour faire tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Ben, pour courir autant, faire des pompes sans transpirer, fin tu vois ?

- Des années d'entrainement.

- Hey ! Hermione ! Léa ! On vous cherchait. S'écria Ron, accompagné d'Harry.

- Léa ! Souffla Hermione. Tu ne leurs dit rien, d'accord ?

- Promis.

- Tu cours maintenant Hermione ? S'étonna Ron, en arrivant à deux mètres de nous.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, sec.

- Euh… comme ça.

- C'est ça qu'il faudrait ici. Dis-je en faisant des pompes sur une main.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

- De l'activité physique. Pour la vivacité, les réflexes, l'endurance. Dis-je. C'est bien beau de faire des sorts mais si on ne tient pas 5minutes, on est foutu.

- Vu comme ça… Dis Harry, pensif. Mais faire comme toi… il va falloir des années ! Ria-t-il.

- Et si on allait manger en attendant ? Proposa Ron.

On retourna donc à l'intérieur.

Depuis l'annonce du bal, les filles étaient devenues hystérique. Elles gloussaient au moindre garçon qui passait devant elle. Pathétique…

On croisa d'ailleurs un groupe de fille de Serdaigle qui en voyant Harry, gloussait. Je ne pus me retenir un petit rire. Elles me regardèrent méchamment et continuèrent leurs chemins plus rapidement, vexées.

C'est à ce moment que je réalisa qu'Harry avait ralenti et était maintenant derrière nous.

- Harry ? ça va ? Demandais-je.

- Euh, oui, oui… Dis-je, les joues rosies.

- Il est intéressé par Cho Chang, de Serdaigle. Murmura Hermione, à mon oreille.

- Ah ok ! Riais-je.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, nerveux.

- Rien, rien ! Riais-je. J'ai faim !

- Alors ? vous avez trouvé une cavalière les garçons ? Demandais-je, une fois à table.

- Non… Grognèrent-ils en cœur.

- Vous avez encore une semaine mais tout de même… Constatais-je. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Cho, Harry ?

Ce dernier devint rouge pivoine.

- Mais au fait, Hermione ! Tu es une fille ! S'exclama Ron.

- Finement observée… Répondit la concernée, froidement.

- tu viens avec un de nous deux ? Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

- Quelqu'un me l'a déjà demandé ! Et j'ai dis Oui ! S'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle partie sans un regard en arrière.

- Finement bien joué, Ron. Dis-je, consternée.

Je lui emboita le pas et la retrouva dans le dortoir. Elle pleurait.

- Hermione ?

J'alla m'assoir à côté d'elle, sur son lit.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour gérer ce genre de situation… Dis-je. J'ai toujours vécu avec mon oncle… enfermée… Donc, ce que je vais te dire… ben, ça vient des films et séries que j'ai regardé à la télévision… Ne l'écoute pas Hermione, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu seras la reine du lycée… ah, non, du bal ! Et après, il sera jaloux de Krum et il va réaliser qu'il tient à toi.

Elle ria.

- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

- Oui. Souriais-je, en lui frottant le dos. Je vais te rendre plus stupéfiante que tu ne l'ai déjà ! Il sera jaloux comme un pou !

La semaine suivante, j'alla comme promis à Pré-au-Lard. En pleine nuit bien sûr. Telle une ninja, invisible dans la nuit ! Le chien était au rendez-vous. C'était vraiment étrange mais je passa outre. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois, le pauvre.

- Dommage que les chiens ne sont pas acceptés à Poudlard, je t'aurais bien gardé avec moi…. Dis-je en lui caressant la tête.

Soudain, un bruit de branche brisée retentit derrière moi. Un homme encapuchonné s'approchait. Heureusement que j'avais mis la mienne également. Je fis mine de rien et continua de caressé le chien. D'après les bruits de pas, c'était quelqu'un qui boitait. Le professeur Maugrey ?

L'homme s'arrêta près de moi.

- Joli chien… Grogna-t-il.

- Merci... Dis-je, en changeant ma voix.

- C'est dangereux de se promené à cette heure… Vous pourriez tomber sur quelqu'un … de pas net…

- Qui dis que ce n'est pas moi la personne pas nette…

Il continua son chemin.

Confirmation…C'était Maugrey… Maugrey en pleine nuit allant vers une forêt…. Etrange… soit ! Je faisais pareil moi aussi !

Le chien vint se collé à mes pieds alors que je me redressais.

- T'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre. Dis-je. Tiens, prend.

Je lui donna un drap contenant de la nourriture.

- Ne mange pas tout. Riais-je.

Il me lécha la joue et prit le drap par le nœud.

- Je dois rentrer. A la semaine prochaine !

Je marcha d'un pas vif vers Poudlard. Soudain, je sentis une présence. On m'espionnait.

- Qui que vous soyez, sortez qu'on en découd. Dis-je.

Je serra fermement mes couteaux dans mes poches de capes.

Une ombre passa rapidement sur ma droite. Je me retourna. Une silhouette noire se tenait droite devant moi. Ce n'était pas un humain, je pouvais le sentir.

- Si vous voulez mon sang, va falloir me battre d'abord. Et ce ne sera pas chose facile.

Je sortis mes couteaux et me mis en position d'attaque.

- Doucement _mia bella_… Souffla l'homme. Je ne te veux aucun mal au contraire.

- Si c'est le cas, venez et enlevez votre capuche !

Il s'approcha lentement. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je connaissais cette voix, cette odeur…

Il enleva doucement sa capuche. Ses lèvres charnues souriaient, arrogant. Ses yeux bleus clair étaient pleins de malice, ses cheveux charbons étaient décoiffés artistiquement.

- Damon … que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je, furieuse

Damon Salvatore. Il avait été mon baby-sitter quand j'étais plus jeune. Je devais avouer qu'à l'époque, j'avais un gros béguin pour lui. Jusqu'au jour où j'avais découvert sa véritable nature de tueur et manipulateur…

- Ton oncle m'a demandé de te surveillé un peu en son absence. Dit-il.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de baby-sitter. Répliquais-je.

- Visiblement si, vu l'endroit où tu te trouves actuellement.

- J'avais besoin de sang.

- Il en a au château pourtant. Dit-il. Du frais en plus.

- Je n'ai même pas envie de répondre à ça. Je dois rentrer.

Il me plaqua soudainement contre le mur. Il caressa ma joue tendrement.

- Tu es tellement belle…. Souffla-t-il. Demi-vampire…

Il sentait l'alcool.

Je dégagea ma main et l'égratigna sa joue de mon couteau. Il recula brusquement. Son regard était sévère.

- Bonne nuit Damon. Dis-je en reprenant mon chemin.

Une fois dans la salle commune, je souffla un bon coup. Je n'avais croisé personne ! j'enleva ma capuche et me dirigea vers l'escalier.

- Léa ? D'où viens-tu à cette heure ? Demanda une voix provenant de la cheminée.

Je m'arrêta net.

- Harry ? Et toi alors ? Que fais-tu tout seul, ici ? ça va pas ? Demandais-je, faussement soucieuse.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Dit-il.

- Tu m'as l'air fatigué pourtant.

- J'ai trop … trop de pensé en tête et je n'arrive pas à les mettre de côté….

- Je connais ça… Dis-je. Je paris qu'un de tes problèmes est : l'absence de cavalière, j'ai raison ?

- ça se voit tant que ça ? Grogna-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas demandé à Cho ? Elle te plait beaucoup d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Elle y va avec Diggory…

- Ah… Désolé…

- Et toi ? Tu y vas avec qui ?

- Ben, je ne crois pas que je vais y allé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai personne.

- Personne ne t'a demandé ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Je ne suis pas super jolie et puis, le nom de Black doit faire peur ou alors c'est parce que j'ai mis Rogue à terre et ils ont peur de moi !

Il rigola.

- Mais bon, si tu n'as pas peur que je te marche sur les pieds, on peut y allé ensemble si tu veux ? En ami.

- Tu me sauverais ! Dit-il, soulagé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas demandé plus tôt. Ria-t-il.

- Je vais aller me coucher. Dis-je, en lui faisant la bise. Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit Léa. Sourit-il.

- Hey ! Potter ! Lançais-je au pied des escaliers.

- Pense à quelque chose d'agréable et imprègne-toi de ce moment. Le sommeil va t'engloutir plus vite que tu ne l'imagine. Comme voler sur un balai. J'ai vu que tu étais un très bon joueur.

- Très bonne idée. Je vais aller essayer immédiatement. Dit-il en se levant.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione stressait déjà pour la soirée avenir. Elle n'avait dit à personne hormis moi qu'elle y allait avec Krum. Je m'étais levé tard, profitant de mon lit au maximum. Il était 14h quand j'ouvris les rideaux de mon lit. J'alla à la fenêtre et vit que le trio accompagné des jumeaux jouaient dans la neige.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et regarda le spectacle.

- Vous allez attraper la grippe ! Criais-je.

- Ah ! tu es enfin levée ! Cria Fred.

- Il le faut bien !

- Salut Léa ! Crièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Tu vas avec qui au bal, Léa ? Demanda George.

- Tu le verras bien ce soir !

Harry envoya une boule de neige dans la figure de Fred et Ron dans celle de George.

- Heyyyy ! Crièrent-ils avant de répliquer.

- Hermione, rendez-vous dans 2h !

- D'accord !

J'alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Je me tressa les cheveux mouillés pour les avoir ondulés pour ce soir et mit un vieux survêtement. Ensuite, j'alla fouiller dans ma valise… C'était un vrai… foutoir ? Il est vrai que j'avais vidé toutes mes armoires sous la colère. Je trouva une robe que j'avais acheté par correspondance, il y a quelques années. Ça suffira.

Hermione devait trouver une robe et acheté le produit pour lisser ses cheveux.

Celle-ci arriva à l'heure. Elle était tendue.

- Coucou… couina-t-elle.

- Tout d'abord, veux-tu que nos deux camarades de dortoir soient au courant et nous posent des questions toutes les 3secs ?

- Non !

- Ok, alors on va aller se préparé ailleurs. Dis-je. Prend tes affaires et n'oublis rien.

- Tu as une idée d'un endroit ?

- Fred et George m'ont parlé d'un endroit sympa. Suis-moi.

Je l'emmena à la salle de bain des préfètes.

- Mais c'est interdit ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Il n'y a personne, Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez au travail !

Ce fut 2 très longues heures. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient indomptables. Ce fut donc les cheveux, le plus gros du travail.

La robe qu'elle avait choisie était magnifique même si pas mon genre. Rose avec quelques voiles.

- Oh par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle était enfin prête.

- Tu as fait un travail… magnifique ! Dit-elle, émue, en me prenant dans ses bras. Merci !

- De rien. Je n'ai fait que dompter des boucles rebelles !

- Oh par Merlin ! Il reste 30min ! Tu ne t'es même pas préparée ! Harry va t'attendre ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Il m'en a parlé en catimini ce matin. Ajouta-t-elle face à mon air interrogateur.

- Je vais me préparer. Dis-je en prenant ma robe.

20minutes plus tard, j'étais prête. J'avais mis une longue robe noir style grecque avec des bagues sur les bretelles. Je m'étais trouvé des talons noir pour allé ensemble. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulés. J'avais maquillé légèrement mes yeux.

- Waw… Souffla Hermione. Tu es… magnifique !

- Merci. Souriais-je.

Je bus une gorgée de ma bouteille de sang et la remis dans le sac. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passé ce soir…

- C'est quoi ce que tu bois ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oh… euh… juste… un tonic. Bafouillais-je. Je vais vite ranger le sac dans le dortoir et go !

On marcha le plus vite possible sans paraitre désespérées. On avait plus qu'une volée d'escalier à descendre. Hermione s'arrêta et respira pour se calmer.

- C'est parti, Hermione ! Dis-je, enjouée.

**^(^.^)^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Et voilà un graaaannnd chapitre ! J'ai fait une nuit blanche et j'ai déjà tapé jusqu'au chapitre 11 mais je dois les corriger. Je les posterais donc demain ou après-demain, selon le temps de libre que j'aurais ^^ bisous !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et un personnage de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Léa.**

- Va-y en première. Dis-je. Je veux voir la tête d'Harry et Ron en te voyant ! Ça va aller, amuse toi ! Ajoutais-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle opina et descendit les escaliers. Je me cacha derrière le pilonne pour voir le spectacle. Tous était bouche bée devant Hermione. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'habillé et de se coiffer ainsi, il fallait l'avouer. Les gens la voyaient vraiment, à présent. Elle n'était pas la simple je-sais-tout de l'école. C'était une magnifique jeune fille.

Je pris ma respiration et alla à sa suite, confiante. Harry regardait toujours Hermione en souriant. Ron n'était pas dans les parages. Dommage.

- Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je.

Il se retourna brusquement et me regarda, bouche bée.

- Léa ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui ? C'est bien moi. J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

- Non, non ! C'est juste que… tu es … magnifique ! Bafouilla-t-il.

- Merci, Harry. Tu es très élégant, également.

- Les champions ! C'est à vous ! S'exclama McGonagall à l'entrée des grandes portes.

Je pris la main d'Harry qui sursauta.

- On se calme Mr Potter. On va s'amuser. Dis-je.

- Je ne suis nulle en danse…. Murmura-t-il.

- Idem. C'est ça qui va être marrant ! Riais-je.

- Miss Black ? Demanda McGonagall, étonnée.

- Bonsoir, professeur. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

On entra enfin dans la Grande Salle. J'étais tellement admiratif des décors de glaces et de neiges que je ne fis pas attention aux murmures qui s'élevaient sur notre passage. Harry, lui, était trop occupé à faire attention à ne pas trébucher.

On nous indiqua une table où on alla s'assoir. On était heureusement attablé avec Hermione et Viktor Krum. Je n'aurais pas supporté Fleur toute une soirée…

Le dîner se passa agréablement. Je devais juste me retenir de rire en voyant Harry rougir et baisser la tête à chaque fois que Cho regardait dans notre direction. Je fis connaissance de Viktor qui était en réalité très sympathique quoique pas très bavard sur les choses « normale ». Seul le sport l'intéressait et comme j'en étais une adepte, on discuta durant tout le dîner.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde fit de même. D'un geste de la main, les tables et les chaises se déplacèrent contre les murs pour laisser de la place au centre. Ensuite, sur le mur de droite, il fit apparaitre une scène avec plusieurs instruments de musique. Des filles aux cheveux longs et à robes noires déchirées entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent sur la scène.

- On y va Harry ? Demandais-je alors que les lumières diminuaient d'intensité.

Il émergea et acquiesça.

Les champions et leurs cavalières/iers s'installèrent sur la piste de danse.

- Met ta main droite sur ma taille. Murmurais-je en prenant sa main gauche dans la mienne.

Il rougit et obéit.

Une valse assez entrainante démarra. Harry sembla soulagé par la facilité pour danser. Il me suivait et me souriait, reconnaissant.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ! Riais-je.

- Il faut avouer que tu danses très bien. Dit-il.

- Et tu ne peux pas imaginer la concentration que j'ai en ce moment pour ne pas te marcher sur les pieds ! Rigolais-je.

Les autres élèves et professeurs nous rejoignirent sur la piste. La fin de la valse arriva et Harry voulu allé s'assoir.

Je le suivis et on alla retrouver Ron à une table. Il regardait d'un œil mauvais Hermione et Viktor qui continuaient de danser sur un rythme endiablé. La fille à côté de lui était mécontente. Elle avait les bras croisé et tapait du pied.

Harry se débucha une bouteille et m'en proposa une. C'était délicieux….une sensation de chaleur m'envahi à mesure que je buvais. Je ne pouvais décrire le mélange de goût que ça m'inspirait… on aurait dit un mélange de glace à la vanille avec de la cannelle…

- C'est trop bon ! Dis-je.

- Tu n'avais jamais gouté de bièraubeurre ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

- Non.

Padma fut invitée par un élève de Beauxbatons. Ron en était indifférent.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour elle, Ron. Dis-je.

Il grogna, indifférent.

Hermione vint nous voir une fois la chanson terminée. Elle avait un grand sourire et rougissait.

- Salut. Dis Harry.

- Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? Fit remarquer Hermione en s'éventant d'une main. Viktor est allé chercher quelque chose à boire.

- Viktor ? Dit Ron, haineux. Tu ne l'appelle pas encore Vicky ?

- C'est cucu Vicky… Commentais-je en buvant ma bièraubeurre, en rigolant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Hermione à Ron, surprise.

- Si tu ne le sais pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. Répliqua Ron.

- On va aller demandé à Trelawney ! Rigolais-je.

- ça va Léa ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh ouais. Rigolais-je.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que … ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il est à Dumstrang ! Lança Ron. C'est un adversaire d'Harry ! Un adversaire de Poudlard ! Tu… tu es… Tu es en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! Voilà ce que tu fais !

Hermione était bouche bée.

- Sortons nos épées mes amis et allons tuer ce bulgare ! Riais-je.

- Léa… Tu es saoul… Commenta Harry, à moitié amusé.

- Mais je n'ai bu que ce que tu m'as donné….

- Viens, on va prendre l'air. Dis Harry.

Il m'aida à me levé et me pris le bras pour que je ne titube pas. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme ça. J'étais euphorique comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

- C'est surtout pour ne pas te retrouvé au milieu d'une dispute, n'est-ce pas ? Riais-je.

- En partie, je l'avoue. Ria-t-il.

On croisa Cho et Diggory qui dansaient un slow. Ils nous saluèrent.

- Je n'aime pas cette fille… Bougonnais-je.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, un peu abrupt.

- Ché pa… Elle sait que tu craques pour elle mais prend l'autre champion…

- Laissez-moi deviner… Dis une voix près de nous. Elle a bu de la bièraubeurre ?

- Euh… oui… Répondis Harry.

Je me retourna avec peine pour découvrir… oh non…

Damon…

- Oh non, pas toi…. Dis-je.

- Je t'avais prévenue que je te surveillais.

- Harry… aide-moi à allé dans le parc, s'il te plait… Damon, laisse-moi tranquille…

- D'accord, _mia bella_. Répondis Damon, avant de s'éloigner.

On arriva enfin à l'extérieur. L'air était agréablement glacial.

- Tien, prend ma cape. Tu vas geler. Dis Harry.

- Non, c'est bon. Dis-je. Il fait bon….

J'alla m'assoir sur un des bancs installé occasionnellement et Harry resta début, m'observant.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demandais-je en fermant les yeux.

- Je me demande si je dois t'emmener chez Pomfresh.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va déjà mieux. Je ne savais pas que la bièraubeurre avait cet effet là sur les … sur moi…

- On se promène ? Demandais-je.

Ron arriva juste à ce moment-là, furieux.

- Nous sommes dans un havre de paix ici mon enfant. Dis-je avant qu'il prenne la parole. Pas de disputes, pas de haussements de voix….

- D'accord mais …

- Tut ! Dis-je, menaçante. On va se promené, tranquillement. On va admirer le travail de nos professeurs.

J'enroula mes bras autour des leurs et les guida à travers le parc. On venait de parcourir une 50ène de mètres quand on entendit des voix familières.

-… Je ne vois aucune raison de faire tant d'histoire, Igor. Retentit la voix de Rogue.

- Severus, tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne se passait rien ! Répliqua Karkaroff, anxieux. Depuis quelques mois, on la voit de plus en plus nettement. Je commence à être très inquiet, je dois l'avouer…

- Alors, prends la fuite. Répliqua Rogue, sèchement. Va t'en, je trouverais une explication pour justifier ton absence. Moi, en tout cas, je reste à Poudlard.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda la voix de Rogue.

On leva les yeux pour découvrir les 2hommes de l'autre côté du bosquet.

- On se promène. Répliqua Ron. Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache ?

- Hé bien, continuez à vous promener ! Lança Rogue avant de partir suivi de Karkaroff.

- Qu'est-ce qui inquiète tant Karkaroff ? Murmura Ron, alors qu'on reprenait notre chemin.

- Et depuis quand est-ce que Rogue et lui se tutoient ? Dit Harry.

- Ils étaient peut-être ami dans le temps ou encore amoureux ! Rigolais-je.

- L'effet de la bièraubeurre n'est pas passé visiblement… Commenta Harry.

On arriva devant une grande statue de renne au-dessus de laquelle on voyait scintiller les jets d'eau d'une fontaine. Deux immenses silhouettes se dessinaient au peu plus loin. On entendit vaguement la voix d'Hagrid…

Mais soudain, tout se mit à tourner… Je perdis l'équilibre et m'effondra sur le sol neigeux. La tête me tournait atrocement…. Je ferma les yeux, inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais couchée là mais j'étais bien… j'étais bien jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur vint me titiller les narines… une odeur délicieuse, sucré, douce… J'ouvris les yeux et vit le goulot d'une bouteille près de mon visage. Je pris la bouteille et commença à la boire, ignorant son contenu. C'est après quelques gorgées que je réalisai que c'était du sang.

Je me ressaisis et m'asseyait. J'étais sur un banc. Harry et Ron me regardaient, inquiet. A côté d'eux se trouvait la personne que je voulais le moins voir… Damon.

- Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille… Dis-je, d'une voix pâteuse.

- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas aimé.

Je le regarda, essayant de deviné ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, en vain.

- Je crois qu'on doit parler. Dit-il.

- Retournez à la fête, les garçons. Je vous rejoints dans quelques minutes. Dis-je.

- D'accord. Acquiesça Harry.

- La bièraubeurre est toxique pour les créatures maléfique et magique. Dis Damon après le départ des garçons. Tu aurais dut faire plus attention.

- Si on me l'avait dit, je n'en aurais pas bu. Répliquais-je. Pourquoi mon oncle ta confier ma surveillance ? Demandais-je.

- Il est parti en voyage.

- Où ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu le sais. Ne me mens pas.

- En Albanie. Dit-il, en soupirant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des rumeurs qu'il devait vérifier. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Je te le promets.

- Je te crois. Dis-je. Je vais retourner à l'intérieur avant qu'on se pose des questions.

- Une petite danse avant ? Demanda-t-il en faisant une moue craquante.

Craquante ? Non, Léa. C'est pour te séduire et te rendre vulnérable !

C'est à ce moment que je réalisa que de la musique douce était diffusé dans le parc.

(ndl : petite mélodie que j'écoutais en tapant : .com/watch?v=ZZz-7zPHO0w )

La mélodie changea. Il posa ma droite sur son cœur et pris ma main gauche dans la sienne.

- Tu sais, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer même si je doute de ton approbation. Dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je pourrais t'entrainer. Dit-il. D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu ne fais que courir. Et puis, je peux t'apprendre les petits trucs de vampires comme, par exemple, la bièraubeurre.

Je resta 1minute silencieuse, bercé par la musique.

- D'accord. Mais tu devras être sage et gentil.

- Oui, mademoiselle. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer, en toute honnêteté, que tu es absolument magnifique. Je me rappelle encore quand tu étais petite…

Il s'arrêta et caressa ma joue. Il embrassa mon front et s'écarta.

- Va rejoindre tes amis.

- A bientôt, Damon. J'aime quand tu es comme ça.

Il sourit et disparut.

Je retourna à la fête. Je retrouva Harry et Ron à une table à l'écart.

- Alors on se cache ? Dis-je.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demandais-je en voyant leurs mines sérieuses.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Ron et m'indiqua de m'assoir près d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demandais-je en me penchant vers eux.

- On a surpris une conversation entre Hagrid et Madame Maxime. Murmura Ron.

- Oui, et ?

- Hagrid est un demi-géant ! Murmura Ron, choqué.

- Ben oui… Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Ça parait logique, vous l'avez vu ? Rigolais-je.

- Tu le savais ? Souffla Ron.

- Je l'avais déduit.

- En tout cas, ne faut pas que ça se sache. Dis Ron. Pour ceux qui connaissent bien Hagrid, ça va mais pour les autres… Hagrid pourrait être renvoyé ! T'imagine, un géant !

- Mais… mais c'est un demi-géant, les gens…. Les gens vont comprendre qu'il n'est pas un géant à part entière. Dis-je, mal à l'aise.

30minutes plus tard, je décida d'allé me coucher.

- Tu n'attends pas la fin du bal ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, je ne préfère pas.

Dans le hall, je croisa Rogue qui semblait mécontent.

- Où allez-vous comme ça Miss Black ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vais me coucher, professeur.

- La fête n'est pas encore fini, vous devez rester jusqu'à la fin.

- Je vais juste me coucher ! Dis-je, un peu plus fort.

Mes mains tremblaient. Je serra les poings pour me contrôler.

- Si vous voulez m'accompagner jusqu'à ma tour, vous pouvez. Je ne vais pas vandaliser le château.

- Allez-y. Dit-il. S'il y a le moindre problème, vous en serrez responsable.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Je fonça à la tour Gryffondor. Une fois dans le dortoir, je me changea et alla m'assoir sur mon lit. Je devais me calmer de toutes ces émotions.

Quelques temps après, alors que j'étais toujours en position du lotus, j'entendis des cris provenant de la salle commune. La voix d'Hermione et de Ron plus précisément.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione ouvrit la porte à la volé. Elle était furieuse. Elle me regarda, incrédule. J'ouvris mes bras et elle vint s'y blottir, pleurant.

- Chuuuut, calme-toi. Que vont penser nos 2 camarades de chambre si elles te voient comme ça. Calme-toi, Hermione. Il est encore jeune… Un jour, il va réaliser …

Je la berça quelques minutes encore, lui murmurant des mots réconfortant.

- Va prendre une douche pour te calmer. Dis-je. Les filles arrivent.

- D'accord.

- Au fait, et Krum ? Demandais-je.

- Trop physique ! Ria-t-elle. Pas pour moi.

Le retour en cours fut tout à fait normal. Sauf en allant en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid n'était pas là et c'était un professeur Gobe-planche qui, je devais l'avouer, était plus organisée qu'Hagrid, qui donna cours. Le cours était sur les licornes. Les licornes vinrent chez moi à peine j'eu fait quelques pas. Le professeur fut d'ailleurs très étonnée.

- Je sais que les licornes préfèrent la présence féminine mais pour venir ainsi à la rencontre d'un humain… Dit-elle.

J'haussa les épaules en caressant un des bébés.

A la fin du cours, je pris le bras d'Hermione pour aller retrouvé Harry et Ron. On les rattrapa dans le hall.

- C'était un excellent cours. Dit Hermione. J'ignorais la moitié de tout ce que nous a dit le professeur…

- Regarde ça ! S'exclama Harry en lui donnant la Gazette du sorcier.

Elle le lit et parut choqué. Elle me le passa une fois fini.

- Comment cette horrible bonne femme a-t-elle fait pour savoir ça ? S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est Hagrid qui le lui aurait dit ?

- Non. Répondit Harry.

On alla s'attablé. Harry était furieux.

- Même à nous, il n'en a jamais parlé. Elle devait être tellement folle de rage qu'il ne lui dise pas des tonnes d'horreurs sur moi qu'elle a du se venger en fouinant partout pour trouver quelque chose sur lui.

- Elle devait être caché dans les buissons ou autres. Dis-je.

- Non, elle n'a plus le droit d'entré dans le château. Hagrid nous l'a dit l'autre jour, Dumbledore lui a interdit l'accès.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de venir quelque part qu'on ne peut pas y allé. Sauf si il y a une barrière magique ce qui m'étonnerait. Dis-je.

Le soir venu, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Hagrid. Mais celui-ci ne leurs avait pas ouvert. La semaine qui suivie, on ne vit toujours pas Hagrid.

A la mi-janvier, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée. Je décida d'allé me baigné avant d'y allé. Krum aussi faisait de même mais je resta dans mon coin. Nageant tranquillement.

Lorsque j'émergea, je vis le trio regardé du côté du bateau de Dumstrang. Je sortis de l'eau et pris mes affaires que j'avais laissées près d'un vieux chêne.

- Hey ! Salut vous trois ! Criais-je.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, livide. Je pris ma serviette et mes affaires et alla les rejoindre.

- Vous allez au village ? Demandais-je.

- Oui… Dis Harry d'une petite voix.

- Léa… tu… Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix, en montrant mon bikini noir.

- Euh… ben… a nager, on se réchauffe. Dis-je, hésitante.

- Tu vas au village après ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je vais me changer et j'y vais.

- Tu nous retrouve au Trois Balais ?

- Ok. A tout à l'heure. Dis-je. Je me dépêche !

J'enfila mon survêtement et décampa vers le château.

Je pris une bonne douche chaude. Je me sécha et mis un jeans noir avec un pull en v gris. Je mis mes basket noir, ma veste d'hiver et repartit. Alors que je traversais le parc en direction des grilles, je vis le trio se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Criais-je en courant vers eux. Vous êtes déjà revenu ?

- Euh… Hermione… craque… Dis Harry. On a croisé Rita Skeeter et …

- Hagrid ! Cria Hermione en martelant la porte de la cabane. Hagrid, ça suffit ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser faire par cette horrible Rita Skeeter ! Hagrid, sortez de là, vous êtes en train de …

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Il était t…. Dit Hermione en voyant Dumbledore.

Elle devint rouge pivoine.

- Bonjour. Dit-il, en souriant.

- Nous… euh… nous voulions voir Hagrid. Dis Hermione, timide.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Répondit-il. Mais pourquoi restez-vous dehors ? Entrez donc.

Hagrid était assis à sa table. Il paraissait anéanti.

- Bonjour, Hagrid. Dis Harry.

- Jour'… Grogna-t-il.

Dumbledore fit du thé supplémentaire alors qu'on s'asseyait à table.

- Est-ce que par hasard vous avez entendu ce que Miss Granger a crié tout à l'heure, Hagrid ? Demanda Dumbledore. A en juger par la façon dont ils ont essayé de défoncer la porte, Hermione, Harry et Ron ont toujours envie de vous voir.

- Evidemment ! S'exclama Harry. Vous n'allez pas écouter cette grosse truie de Skeeter… excusez-moi, professeur…

- Voilà la preuve vivante de ce que je vous disais, Hagrid. Commenta Dumbledore. Vous n'imaginez pas toutes les lettres d'anciens élèves qui me menacent si jamais je devais vous renvoyer !

- Il y en a d'autres. Dit Hagrid, d'une voix rauque. D'autres qui ne veulent pas que je reste…

- Ecoutez, Hagrid. Depuis que je suis devenu directeur de cette école, il ne s'est pas passé une seule semaine sans que je reçoive une lettre pour protester contre la façon dont j'assure cette fonction.

- Vous n'êtes pas un demi-géant ! Dit Hagrid, d'une voix enraillée.

- Hagrid, regardez qui j'ai comme famille ! S'exclama Harry avec fougue.

- Judicieuse remarque. Fit remarquer Dumbledore.

- Regardez-moi… Dis-je, d'une petite voix. Orpheline qui a toujours vécu avec un vampire parano, entrainée au combat, qui a appris récemment qu'elle un père meurtrier et que j'étais à… euh…. Fin je ne mords pas pour autant… Bafouillais-je.

Dumbledore posa une main réconforta sur mon épaule.

- Vous voyez Hagrid ? Dis Dumbledore. Tout le monde a son fardeau mais il ne faut pas rester cloitré indéfiniment chez soi. Il y aura toujours des rumeurs et des insultes.

- On ne peut pas changer sa nature. Dis Harry. Il faut vivre avec. Parfois, c'est plus dur mais on doit continuer et puis si vous avez besoin de parler, on est là.

Les paroles d'Harry était tellement vraies… Mais si je devais l'écouter et révéler ma véritable nature… Je ne pourrais plus rester ici… Je n'aurais plus d'amis sorciers…

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je l'essuya en vitesse, espérant que personne ne m'avait vu.

Le soir venu, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était 2h du matin et je lisais l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'Hermione m'avait prêté.

- Hey !

Je me retourna et vit Harry venir vers moi.

- On ne dort pas ? Demandais-je.

- Toi non plus. Souri-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi dans le canapé.

- Trop de pensées…

- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, on est là. Dit-il.

- C'est gentil. Dis-je.

- Mais ?

- Mais ?

- Je sens qu'il y a un mais. Dit-il.

Je contempla les flammes, hésitante.

- Mais … mais tout va bien.

- D'accord. Dit-il, pas convaincu. Tu sais où nous trouver au cas où.

- Merci, Harry. Dis-je en lui faisait la bise.

Ses joues se rosirent et il se frotta la tête, gêné.

- Vous adorez les bises, en France. Dit-il.

- Je peux arrêter si ça te gène. Dis-je.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- D'accord. Dis-je. Je vais aller me coucher, maintenant. Merci Harry.

- De rien. Bonne nuit, Léa.

Une fois dans mon lit, je mis ma main sur mon cœur. Un nouveau sentiment m'envahi. Un sentiment étrange mais agréable. C'est en souriant que je m'endormie.

**^(^.^)^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Voilà comme promis les chapitres 10 et 11 ! ^^ **

**Le chapitre 12 est en cours d'écriture. Je le publierais dans 2jours, je dirais. **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Léa.**

Le lendemain, alors que j'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuné avec Hermione, Ron et Harry, une 2ème année de Serpentard vint me voir.

- Léa Black ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix éteinte. C'est pour toi….

Elle me tendit un parchemin et s'en alla.

- Elle était plutôt bizarre… Commenta Harry.

- Fais attention ! Elle est surement piégée ! S'exclama Ron.

J'inspecta le papier. C'était une feuille de papier moldu pliée en deux tout à fait normal. Je le porta à mon nez. L'odeur de Damon me titilla les narines.

- Pas de risque, je connais l'expéditeur. Dis-je en dépliant le papier.

_Rejoins-moi, ce soir, à 8h, à la plus haute tour de Poudlard. _

_D. _

Je fronça les sourcils et me leva d'un bond. Je me dirigea vers McGonagall à la table des professeurs sans un mot.

- Professeur ?

Elle arrêta sa discussion avec un Hagrid qui allait beaucoup mieux depuis hier.

- Oui, Miss Black ?

- Je voudrais vous poser une question sur Poudlard.

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce qu'il existe des barrières autour du château empêchant les monstres d'entrer ?

- Oui, en effet mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sur leurs natures, je suis navrée.

- Je voudrais juste savoir si un vampire pouvait entrer comme ça, sans permission.

- Non, il lui faut le consentement du directeur en personne. Dit-elle. Mais pourquoi demandez-vous ça ?

- Oh, comme ça. Dis-je, en haussant les épaules. Merci beaucoup, professeur. Bonne journée.

Je retourna à ma place où je finis de déjeuner.

- Alors c'était quoi ce mot ? Demanda Ron.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Ron. Gronda Hermione.

- J'ai rendez-vous. Dis-je, simplement.

- Avec qui ? Demanda Ron.

Je bailla et me leva.

- Avec le roi des lutins. Bon ! Je vais aller me faire une petite sieste. Dis-je.

- Mais et tes devoirs ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je les ai faits hier soir. Dis-je. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis occupée.

- Dors bien. Me souhaita simplement Harry.

Je m'endormis comme une masse. Et c'est à 19h15 que je me réveilla. Le dortoir était vide et silencieux. Seul des rires me provenaient de la salle commune.

J'alla prendre une douche froide pour bien me réveiller. Je m'habilla d'un jeans slim noir et d'un débardeur blanc. Je mis mes baskets, mis ma baguette dans mon jeans, attacha mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et sortis. Je ne savais pas ce que m'avait réservé Damon mais je devais m'attendre au pire.

Je croisa Harry qui regardait les flammes de la cheminée d'un air éteint. Je ne m'arrêta toutefois pas. Je ne voulais pas que Damon me charrie dès le premier entrainement.

L'air était glacial mais je ne ressentais pas le froid. J'étais en forme et de bonne humeur. Je ne croisa personne et arriva à la tour d'astronomie avec 10minutes d'avance. Je sentis une odeur familière.

- En avance. Dis une voix dans mon dos.

- Oui.

Damon se tenait debout contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire en coin.

- Que me veux-tu ? Demandais-je. Allons-nous commencé l'entrainement ce soir ?

- Non pas d'entrainement. Dit-il. L'exercice de ce soir va consister à te faire réaliser les capacités que tu possèdes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je vais mesurer ta force et ta puissance actuelle en t'attaquant. Dit-il avant de me donné un coup de poing en pleine joue m'envoyant à 5mètres.

Il s'était déplacé à une vitesse incroyable.

Je fis craqué ma nuque et me releva.

- Rien de cassé. Tu es donc aussi résistante que nous. Dit-il.

- On dirait un docteur psychopathe. Dis-je.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment. Ria-t-il. Frappe-moi de toutes tes forces, maintenant.

Je m'approcha lentement vers lui et lui envoya un uppercut dans le ventre puis un coup de pied dans la figure l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres.

- J'avoue, joli. Complimenta-t-il, en se levant.

- Dis-moi, Damon. Dis-je. Comment as-tu convaincu Dumbledore ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le parapet.

- Je lui ai expliqué la situation et du moment que je suis sage, tout va bien. Répondit-il, naturel.

- Tu es bien calme et coopératif. Dis-je, étonnée.

Il sourit et s'approcha de moi à allure humaine.

- Prochain et dernier test de la soirée. Dit-il en caressant ma joue. La gravité. Ajouta-t-il avant de me poussé violemment dans le vide.

Le vent fouettait mon visage et je sentis l'adrénaline se propagé délicieusement en moi. Le sol devenait de plus en plus net. Mon corps bougeait de lui-même. Mes jambes de plièrent légèrement, ainsi que mes bras.

Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, c'était comme si j'avais descendu une marche. Hormis peut-être un petit craquement à ma cheville droite. Je me redressa en grimaçant et essaya de faire un pas… avant de m'affalé dans la neige.

Damon atterrit à mes côtés, souriant.

- Tu es complètement fou ! Criais-je, en m'asseyant dans la neige. J'aurais pu me tuer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé dans la tête !

- Hého doucement, tu n'as rien.

- Si ! Ma cheville est cassée ! Criais-je en lui montrant mon pied. Alors tu as intérêt à m'emmené à l'infirmerie tout de suite !

- Pas la peine d'allé jusque là-bas. Dit-il en s'accroupissant à côté de moi. Bois-ça. Ajouta-t-il en me tendant une flasque.

- Je n'aime pas l'alcool.

- Bois ! Gronda-t-il.

J'obéis malgré moi. C'était du sang. Ma cheville ne me fit plus mal en une minute. Horriblement magique….

- Tu dois comprendre ça. Plus tu bois du sang, plus tu seras puissante, plus tu développeras des pouvoirs de vampires.

- Comme hypnotiser ? J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre Serpentard.

- C'était pour te transmettre le message. Je n'ai pas de piaf et puis je ne pouvais encore entrer dans l'enceinte du château. Je n'ai pas fait de mal à cette pauvre âme, t'inquiète pas.

- Et au bal ! Tu étais bien entré dans le château ! Dis-je.

- Oui, en effet. Le directeur m'avait invité pour qu'on puisse discuter de ton cas. Dit-il.

- C'est fini ? Demandais-je. Je peux retourner à ma salle commune ?

- Non, je veux que tu remontes. Dit-il, comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

L'ascension de la plus haute tour de Poudlard fut plus facile que je l'aurais imaginé.

- Tu es trop lente. Dis Damon, une fois au sommet.

- C'est la première fois que je fais ça. Dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Dit-il, froid.

- Je peux y allé ? Dis-je, agacée.

- Oui. Rendez-vous demain soir à la même heure au 7ème étage devant le portrait de Barnabas le Follet.

- A demain, Damon.

Je sortis et retourna à la salle de commune. J'étais resté seulement 1h mais beaucoup était déjà parti se coucher. Harry était toujours dans son fauteuil, Ron était avec ses frères et Hermione faisait ses devoirs d'arithmancie. J'alla m'assoir à côté d'Harry qui ne se rendit pas compte de ma présence.

- ça ne va pas Harry ? Demandais-je.

- Hum… ça va…

- J'ai du mal à te croire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Riais-je.

Il regarda autour de lui et se pencha vers moi.

- Cédric m'a conseillé d'allé prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets avec l'œuf. J'ai peur que ce soit une farce, fin tu vois.

- Il te l'a dit quand ?

- A la fin du bal.

- Oh ben ça va, une farce ne doit pas durer longtemps donc je pense que tu n'a rien à craindre.

- Tu as raison, j'irais cette semaine. Dit-il, confiant. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

- ça va, merci.

Un silence douillet s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, je n'en pouvais plus de cette inactivité. Je me leva d'un bond et me mis devant Harry.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'allé à la salle de bain des préfets maintenant ? Demandais-je.

- C'est la salle de bain des préfets et non des préfètes. Tu ne pourras pas y entrer. Dit-il, gêné.

- Juste, je n'y avais pas pensé… Dis-je, penaude. Mais tu devrais y allé ce soir. Plus vite fait, plus vite tu auras trouvé la solution.

- Tu as raison. Dit-il en se levant.

Il accourut dans les escaliers et revint 2minutes plus tard avec l'œuf, un morceau de tissu et un parchemin. Il me fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la salle commune.

Hermione releva sa tête à ce moment, intriguée. Elle vint me voir.

- Où va Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Laver son œuf. Riais-je.

- Ah, il était temps. Soupira-t-elle.

Le lendemain matin, je me leva avec un surplus d'énergie. Il était 5h30 du matin quand je descendis à la salle commune. Je m'installa devant l'âtre et ralluma le feu. Je l'admira pendant une bonne heure, comme hypnotisée. Par curiosité, je mis ma main dans les flammes. La chaleur m'envahie, une chaleur agréable. Un film de suie apparue sur ma peau. J'entendis des bruits venant des escaliers, j'enleva ma main du feu et l'essuya sur ma robe. Noir sur noir, ça ne se voit pas ! héhé.

Harry descendit les escaliers, il avait l'air crevé.

- Oula, tu as passé une petite nuit. Commentais-je.

Il acquiesça en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Alors cet œuf ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai 1h pour allé chercher un objet à moi se trouvant au fond du lac…. Dit-il, déprimé.

- Et ? C'est facile, non ?

- Ah oui ! Et comment je fais pour respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé… Désolé, Harry… Te fâche pas….

- Désolé… Dit-il. Je n'ai jamais appris à nager et je dois en plus apprendre à respirer sous l'eau ! C'est magnifique !

- Pour apprendre à nager, je pourrais t'aider si tu veux. Dis-je. Pour te faite de respirer sous l'eau, on peut aller à la bibliothèque maintenant. Tu as un mois pour trouvé la solution, tu as de la marge.

- Merci Léa. Mais je ne veux pas t'embêté…

- Tais-toi imbécile et allons à la bibliothèque.

Pendant une bonne heure, on chercha des solutions en vain. Seul la métamorphose humaine était sur la liste mais inenvisageable.

Le soir venu, j'alla retrouver Damon au 7ème étage. Il me montra une salle cachée, la salle sur demande, qui contenait tout ce dont on a besoin. Damon fit apparaitre une salle de boxe.

Il enleva sa veste en cuir et on se bâta « gentiment » toute la soirée.

- Tous les deux soirs, on s'entrainera car ton cher directeur veut que tu aies du temps pour faire tes devoirs. Dis Damon, une fois fini.

- D'accord. Dis-je. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'entraines comme ça ? Dis-moi la vérité.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu. Dit-il, en remettant sa veste en cuir.

- Je veux la vraie réponse.

Il me regarda, silencieusement.

- Quelque chose se prépare, Léa. Dit-il, sérieux. Ton côté vampire n'est pas assez développé pour que tu puisses le sentir.

- Quelque chose de mal, je suppose, vu ton air sérieux?

Il opina et pris ma main.

- Bonne nuit Miss Black. Dit-il, avec son sourire en coin.

Il me fit un baisemain et disparut.

Les semaines suivantes furent les plus intenses et chargées que je n'avais jamais connu. Les cours, les recherches à la bibliothèque, les entrainements, les devoirs, les virées nocturnes à Pré-au-Lard pour donné à manger au chien solitaire … Rogue m'avait enfin donné son verdict sur son analyse de mon sang mais il n'avait rien trouvé de très concluant. Il n'était pas arrivé à déterminé la part hybride en moi.

La veille au soir de la 2ème tâche, on était resté à la bibliothèque. J'avais rendez-vous avec Damon mais je lui avais posé un lapin (pas bien, je sais…) mais il n'aurait pas comprit…

- Il doit quand même y avoir un moyen autre que la métamorphose humaine ! S'exclama Hermione, désespérée.

- ça doit être quelque chose de simple mais on passe à côté… Murmurais-je, pour moi-même.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens… Dis une voix derrière nous.

Oh non…

- Euh… bonsoir… Murmura Hermione.

- Hermione, Harry, Ron, je vous présente Damon Salvatore… un …ami…

- Bonsoir… Dirent les deux garçons.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse faux bon, Léa. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Mes frissons calmés, je me retourna et planta mon regard dans le sien.

- J'aide mes amis à trouver une solution pour la 2ème tâche. Dis-je.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Dit-il.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé.

- J'avoue… Dit-il après quelques secondes. Que cherchez-vous ?

- Comment respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure. Dis-je en me replongeant dans un livre.

- Métamorphose humaine.

- Autre chose.

- On n'est pas assez doué pour en faire… Dis Hermione.

- Branchiflore. Dit-il. Pas d'effet secondaire, rien à apprendre.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-on en chœur.

- Une espèce de plante gluante. Dit-il. Mais revenons à nos moutons, Léa. On y va. Ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main.

Hermione était déjà partie en courant dans les rayons.

- Non, je reste. Dis-je, froide. On verra demain.

- Non, tu viens avec moi.

- J'ai dis non ! Criais-je en tapant mon livre sur la table, la cassant en deux…

- Wow… Souffla Ron. Comment ta fait ça ?

- _Reparo_… Soufflais-je, en pointant ma baguette sur la dite table en chêne.

Une fois la table réparée, je sortis en trompe de la bibliothèque, ignorant les appels des garçons.

Je sentais la présence de Damon derrière moi mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'alla dans le parc, ignorant les fantômes sur mon passage.

Arrivée au bord du lac, je me laissa tomber à genoux, enroulant mes bras autour de ma poitrine. Je devais me calmer, me calmer, me calmer….

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas bu de sang ? Demanda Damon.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Grognais-je.

- Ben, moi rien mais tu pourrais attaquer un de ces gamins sous un excès de colère. Dit-il.

- Je veux être normale… Murmurais-je. Je veux être une sorcière tout à fait normale…

Il s'assit à côté de moi et me plaqua contre lui, caressant mon dos. Il me réconfortait… une première…

- Je connais ça… Souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi m'entraines-tu ainsi ? Aussi intensément ? Je peux continué seule.

- Quelque chose de mal se prépare.

- Tu te répètes.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée… Dit-il, malgré lui. Je ne suis pas toujours l'être insensible que tu connais….

Il me tendit sa flasque que je pris à contrecœur.

- Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas de cette vie mais tu y es obligé. On ne choisit pas sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me résolus et but goulument l'intégralité du contenu.

- Tu as besoin de sommeil. Dit-il en caressant mes cheveux. On dirait un zombie.

Je souris. J'étais calmée.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, c'est entrainement ce soir.

- L'entrainement du jour : le premier qui s'endort à gagner. Dit-il, en rigolant. Je veux une élève en pleine forme. Tes potes ont trouvé la solution, tu peux te reposer à présent.

J'acquiesça et il m'aida à me lever.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla au contact d'une main chaude sur mon front. J'ouvris les yeux instantanément. Hermione recula légèrement.

- Tu m'as fait peur … Souffla-t-elle.

- Toi aussi… Dis-je, en m'asseyant dans mon lit. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demandais-je en me frottant les yeux.

- Ben … ça fait 2jours que tu dors… on s'inquiétait… Même madame Pomfresh est venue te voir mais elle a juste dis que tu avais besoin de repos.

- ça fait deux jours que je dors ?

- Oui… Tu as raté la deuxième tâche, c'est dommage. Dit-elle en s'essayant au pied de mon lit. Harry et Cédric ont gagné à égalité. Et puis l'objet personnel des joueurs, c'était nous !

- Pardon ?

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle et Ron avait été endormi puis plongé dans le lac avec la sœur de Fleur et Cho et que les champions devaient les délivrer.

- Et j'ai raté ça… Soufflais-je.

- Ben tu n'aurais pas vu grand-chose… Les spectateurs devaient attendre que les champions remontent.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je.

- 21h.

Je me laissa tomber sur le dos avec un grand soupir. J'étais encore fatiguée…

Hermione était toujours sur mon lit.

- Je sens que tu as quelque chose à me demander… Dis-je.

- Non, non… en fait, si… La veille de la tâche… L'homme qui est venu te chercher…

- Oui ?

- Tu as dit qu'il s'appelait Damon Salvatore.

- Oui, et ?

- Tu sais que c'est un vampire très puissant ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Aie…

- Ah bon ? Dis-je, l'air de rien en me levant.

- Je sais que la confiance est quelque chose de difficile à confié à quelqu'un mais tu peux avoir confiance en nous, Léa.

- Je peux juste te dire qu'il me donne des cours particulier. Dis-je. Je vais me doucher, à toute suite.

Au début du mois de mars, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée. Je décida d'allé y faire un tour. Pour me promener. Harry, Ron et Hermione était partie avant moi. Ils semblaient pressés et stressé. Ils me reprochaient d'être trop secrète mais eux aussi me cachait des choses…

Il devait être 13h quand je partis tranquillement pour le village. Le temps était magnifique. J'avais même opté pour une robe noire qui m'arrivait aux genoux. J'avais toutefois mis ma cape pour ne pas attiré l'attention sur moi.

Quelques Serpentard me suivaient, dont Malefoy, se moquant de moi ouvertement. Mais étrangement, une plaque de verglas se matérialisa mystérieusement sur leurs chemins, les faisant tous trébucher douloureusement.

J'alla m'acheté du parchemin et des nouvelles plumes. J'alla ensuite au magasin de farces et attrapes où je rencontra, bien évidemment, les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan. Je resta un peu avec eux avant de ressortir avec quelques potions qui pourraient être utiles. J'alla, ensuite, à l'endroit où je venais voir « mon »chien errant. Je n'avais rien apporté cette fois-ci mais quelques câlins lui plairaient surement.

Une fois arrivée, pas de chien. J'alla m'assoir sur un tronc et profita du paysage et du calme.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là mais des voix me parvinrent un peu plus loin dans la montagne. Je plissa les yeux et vit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui venaient vers moi.

Alors qu'ils étaient à une 10ène de mètres de moi, je les hélai. Ils étaient accompagnés du chien noir.

- On est parti en vadrouille à ce que je vois. Dis-je.

- Léa ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Harry, perplexe et … inquiet ?

- Ben rien. Je profite du silence. Dis-je. Et puis, je pensais venir voir un ami qui n'était malheureusement pas là.

Le chien noir vint vers moi, remuant la queue.

- Euh… Léa ? Tu connais ce chien ? Demanda Hermione.

- On peut dire ça … Je sais, en tout cas, que c'est un chien affamé. D'ailleurs, désolé, je n'ai rien aujourd'hui.

Je caressa la tête du chien.

- Faudrait le leurs dire, Harry… Tu ne crois pas ? Murmura Hermione.

- De quoi ? Demandais-je.

Le chien aussi s'était tourné vers eux.

- Me dire quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Ben… Commença Harry.

**^(^.^)^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Harry.**

- Hermione, je te dis qu'il faut lui en parler ! Dis-je.

- Je ne sais pas… Dit-elle, gênée. Elle cache des choses …. Et puis, on n'est même pas sûr !

- Et on n'a même pas de preuve que c'est vraiment sa fille !

- Je n'aime pas parlé d'elle comme ça… Dis-je. Elle est gentille…

- Mais il faut avouer qu'elle est bizarre des fois… Dis Ron.

On était sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. On allait voir Sirius.

- Elle met son pied dans les flammes et n'a rien du tout, elle va se baigné dans un lac gelé, elle casse une table en deux, elle va se promené en cachette pendant la nuit, elle porte des armes sans aucuns efforts, elle a plaqué Rogue au sol… Reprit Ron.

On ne répondit pas. C'était vrai… Elle avait un comportement étrange. Mais elle n'était pas mauvaise, je le sentais.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. On avait même enlevé nos capes. On alla d'abord à Gaichiffon pour acheter un cadeau à Dobby. On en sortit avec une paire de chaussettes complètement horrible.

Puis, 1h30 plus tard, on se dirigea vers la grande rue. On passa devant Derviche et Bang et poursuivit notre chemin vers la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Je ne connaissais pas cette partie du village. Une allée sinueuse nous mena dans la campagne luxuriante qui s'étendait aux alentour. On marcha vers la montagne qui dominait le village, puis, au détour d'un virage, on aperçut une clôture. Les pattes posées sur la plus haute barre de la clôture, un gros chien noir aux longs poils nous attendait. Il portait des journaux dans sa gueule.

- Bonjour Sirius. Dis-je.

Sirius flaira mon sac avec avidité. Il m'avait demandé de lui apporter des vivres. On avait réussi à s'en procuré au déjeuner.

Il nous conduisit au flanc de la montagne à travers un chemin sinueux et escarpé. Après 30min de marche, on était en sueur et la courroie de mon sac me faisait mal à l'épaule.

Soudain, Sirius disparut. Il s'était faufilé dans une fissure entre les roches. On s'y glissa et on découvrit une grande grotte fraiche et sombre. Buck était au fond. On se précipita pour s'incliner et après une petite attente, il fit de même.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius se transformait en humain. Il était vêtu de la même robe grise en lambeaux qu'il portait lors de son évasion. Ses cheveux étaient sales et hirsutes mais le pire était sa maigreur…. On aurait dit un squelette.

- Du poulet ! Dit-il, d'une voix rauque après avoir jeté par terre les vieux numéros de la Gazette du sorcier.

J'ouvris mon sac et lui donna les vivres.

- Merci. Dit-il.

Il s'assit sur le sol et dévora un pilon.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai surtout mangé des rats. Une fois par semaine, une fille vient m'apporter à manger. Mais elle ne peut apporter beaucoup mais c'est déjà énorme.

- Une fille ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, elle a toujours un capuchon. Mais je sais juste qu'elle sent bon et qu'elle a des yeux bleus clair.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je après quelques minutes de silence.

- Mon devoir de parrain. Dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je fais semblant d'être un gentil chien errant.

- Et si quelqu'un te voit ? Si tu te fais prendre ? Dis-je.

- Vous êtes les seuls, avec Dumbledore, à savoir que je suis un animagus.

On parla de Croupton et de sa mystérieuse maladie qui l'empêche d'être vu, de son fils mangemort mort à Azkaban, de son épouse qui est morte de chagrin. (_ndl : vous connaissez l'histoire ^^)_

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Sirius après s'être frotté les yeux.

- 15h30. Répondit Hermione.

- Vous feriez bien de retourner à l'école. Conseilla Sirius.

- Attends ! Dis-je. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Oui ?

- Harry… Tu…Tentas Hermione.

- Est-ce que tu connaissais une Nina Summers quand tu étais à Poudlard ? Dis-je, ignorant Hermione.

Il devint livide, me fixant.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu … tu étais proche d'elle ?

Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux.

- C'était une fille magnifique. Je voulais même me marié avec elle mais… on s'est disputé… fin soit. J'ai appris quelques années après qu'elle avait disparue. Je suppose que les mangemorts ont été pour quelque chose. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Comment connais-tu Nina ?

- Euh… quelqu'un a fait une illusion comme quoi tu aurais eu un enfant avec elle. Dis-je.

- Non, à la sortie de Poudlard, on ne sait plus revu qu'une ou deux fois et après je ne l'ai plus vu.

- Je pense qu'on devrait y allé. Dis Hermione, hésitante.

- Oui ! S'exclama Sirius, se réveillant de sa rêverie.

On sortit de la grotte et repartit vers le village.

Arrivée à quelques mètres de la clôture, j'entendis une voix familière nous héler.

Léa était assise sur un tronc d'arbre et nous faisait signe.

- On est parti en vadrouille à ce que je vois. Dit-elle.

- Léa ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je.

- Ben rien. Je profite du silence. Dit-elle. Et puis, je pensais venir voir un ami qui n'était malheureusement pas là.

Sirius alla vers elle directement.

- Euh… Léa ? Tu connais ce chien ? Demanda Hermione.

- On peut dire ça … Je sais, en tout cas, que c'est un chien affamé. D'ailleurs, désolé, je n'ai rien aujourd'hui.

- Faudrait le leurs dire, Harry… Tu ne crois pas ? Murmura Hermione.

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sirius aussi s'était tourné vers nous.

- Me dire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ben… Commença Harry. Euh rien. Nous aussi, on connait ce chien.

- Il est à vous ?

- Non, on le croise de temps en temps quand on vient ici.

C'était Léa, la fille qui venait nourrir Sirius toutes ces semaines ?

- Et toi ? Comment le connais-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oh… euh… ben pareil, quand je viens ici et avant de venir à Poudlard, je venais ici avec mon oncle.

- On devrait rentrer. Dis Ron. Le temps de faire le chemin du retour, on sera juste à temps.

- Oui, tu as raison. Dis Léa. C'est dommage que les chiens ne soient pas acceptés à Poudlard…

- J'avoue… Dis-je.

- Je vais en parlé à Dumbledore. Dit-elle, déterminée.

Elle caressa une dernière fois Sirius et on partit.

- Dis Léa ? Il te donne des cours de quoi Damon Salvatore ? Demanda Hermione.

- Qui ? Demanda Ron.

- L'homme qui est venu chercher Léa la veille de la 2ème tâche. Répondit Hermione.

- Ah.

- Il m'entraine. Dit-elle, nerveuse.

- A te battre ? ou en magie ?

- Un peu des deux.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux avec un vampire ?

- Un vampire ? Demanda Ron.

- Voyons Ron ! On l'a vu en cours avec le professeur Lupin l'année passé ! S'exclama Hermione. Damon Salvatore ! Les frères Salvatore qui vivaient à Florence au 19ème siècle. Il a été un des plus meurtriers depuis cette époque.

- Wow … Souffla Ron.

- Un type comme ça te donne des cours ? Demandais-je, perplexe. Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non, je le connais. Il n'a pas intérêt à me faire du mal, je sais me défendre.

- Tout de même… Souffla Hermione. Un vampire de cette trempe….

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Dit-elle. Et puis, les gens peuvent changer.

Hermione était perplexe.

Arrivée devant les Trois Balais, Léa nous demanda de l'attendre pendant qu'elle allait dire bonjour à un ami qu'elle avait vu entré dans l'auberge.

- Ce pauvre Sniffle doit vraiment t'aimer pour faire tout ça, Harry. Dis Ron. Tu t'imagines ! Etre obligé de manger des rats dans une caverne…

- Vous avez déduit la même chose que moi ? Demanda Hermione.

- De ?

- C'est Léa qui vient nourrir Sniffle une fois par semaine ! Elle nous a menti ! Sniffle est là depuis quelques mois et pas depuis des années comme elle le prétend !

- Elle sortirait la nuit pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ? Dis-je, perplexe. Comment elle ferait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Dis Hermione, songeuse. Il y a pleins de protections et elle n'a pas de cape d'invisibilité à ce que je sache.

- En tout cas, Sniffle connaissait bien la mère de Léa. Dis Ron.

- Oui, l'histoire colle avec ce qu'à raconté Léa… Dis-je.

- Tu t'imagines si c'était Léa qui avait mis ton nom dans la Coupe ? Demanda Ron. C'est peut-être elle qui est derrière tout ça…

- Non, elle n'a pas 17ans. Rappela Hermione.

- ça, on ne sait pas ! Répliqua Ron.

- Chut, elle revient… Souffla Hermione.

Malgré leurs dires, je sentais que je pouvais faire confiance en Léa même si elle nous cachait des choses…

**POV Léa. **

J'avais laissé le trio pour allé faire quelques réserves. A peine dans la taverne, j'avais camouflé mon visage sous ma capuche et avait acheté 2bouteilles de sang.

Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait au bar, il s'intéressa à moi un instant.

- Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Je me tourna vers lui, choquée. Il voulait casser ma couverture ou quoi ?

- Bien et vous, professeur ? Demandais-je.

- Bien, bien merci. Il fait un temps magnifique, je trouve !

Rosmerta me donna mes 2bouteilles et je la payai.

Dumbledore me les rétrécit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Incroyable ce type…

Je mis ma commande dans une poche de ma cape et sortit.

Lorsque je rejoignis le trio, ils chuchotaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent en me voyant.

Je passa outre et on retourna au château. Ils étaient plutôt silencieux alors je fis la conversation pour 4. Disant des bêtises et des histoires sans queue-ni-tête.

Le lundi suivant, Hermione reçut pleins de lettres de menaces suite à un article de Skeeter disant qu'Harry et elle, était ensemble. Même que certaines étaient empoissonnées ! Avec du pus de Bubolbulb par exemple. Les Serpentard, eux, appréciaient vraiment ces petites lettres.

Hermione avait donc un nouveau but : trouver comment Skeeter faisait pour espionner sans qu'on la voie…

La semaine suivante, elle reçut de nouvelles lettres et même des Beuglantes… ce qui empira la colère d'Hermione.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent. Damon doublait les heures d'entrainement s et je devais travailler très tard pour avancer dans mes devoirs.

On était le 27mai, la journée avait été calme. Trop calme ?

On était en train de souper quand McGonagall vint voir Harry pour l'avertir que Verpey attendait les champions pour leurs expliquer la nature de la 3ème tâche, à 21h.

- Ben, tu me raconteras ça tout à l'heure. Je dois aller m'entrainer. Dis-je.

A 20h30, j'étais au point de rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire, devant la salle sur demande.

- Bonsoir _mia bella _! Lança Damon devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande.

- Salut ! Dis-je. Comment vas-tu ce soir, Damon ?

- Très bien, merci.

On entra dans la salle et je commença à enlever ma robe de sorcier. J'avais mis un short et un débardeur sous ma jupe et ma chemise pour évité de retourné au dortoir à chaque fois.

- Attends ! Dit-il. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. J'étais venu t'avertir.

- Que c'est aimable de ta part. Dis-je en remettant ma robe.

- Léa, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Dit-il, sérieux.

- Oui ?

Il s'approcha de moi. Très près de moi.

- Ne va pas à la 3ème tâche du tournoi.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, en essayant d'oublié la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de lui.

- Comme je te l'ai dis, il y a quelques temps. Quelque chose se prépare et je sens que ça va se passé ce jour-là.

- Je ne peux pas y assister de toute façon. Dumbledore ne veut pas que les créatures magiques soient perturbées par ma présence.

- Très bien. Dit-il.

- Des nouvelles de mon oncle ? Demandais-je.

- Non. Dit-il, sérieux.

- Et ça t'inquiète.

Il resta silencieux, baissant le regard.

- Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Dis-je. Bonne nuit, Damon. Fais attention à toi….

Il releva la tête avec un petit sourire.

- N'oubli pas qui je suis. Dit-il, en souriant. Le grand Damon Salvatore n'a peur de rien ni personne !

- Oui mais un accident peut vite arriver… la preuve avec mon oncle… je sais qu'il est mort, Damon. Je le sens…

- Je ne veux rien affirmer tant que je n'en ai pas la preuve. Dit-il.

Je finis de me rhabiller.

- Au fait ! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je vois quelqu'un de façon flou ? Demandais-je, en repensant à Maugrey.

- C'est quelqu'un qui se cache. Comme avec une cape d'invisibilité, une potion de camouflage…

- Hum… d'accord. Merci, Damon.

Maugrey n'avait donc pas sa vraie apparence… C'était louche…

Je l'embrassa sur la joue, sortis de la pièce et me dirigea vers ma tour. Arrivée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, je m'arrêta nette. Je devais me défouler et réfléchir au calme…

J'enleva ma robe, ma chemise et ma jupe que je cacha derrière une statue et repartit. Une fois aux grandes portes, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible. Le vent frais fouettait agréablement mon visage. Je me sentais bien. Je me sentais libre.

Soudain, j'entendis des exclamations un peu plus loin près de la lisière de la forêt. Je ralentis et vis Harry et Dumbledore. Je décida d'allé voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous voulez que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? Demandais Harry.

- Non, reste ici. Répondit Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir. Dis-je, timidement.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement, baguettes pointées sur moi.

- Oula… paix ! J'ai rien fait !

- Miss Black ! Que faites-vous ici ? S'exclama le directeur.

- Je… je courais… Répondis-je, intimidée. Que se passe-t-il ? Hey ! Mais c'est Krum qui est allongé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il a été stupéfixié. Répondis Harry.

Dumbledore murmura un sort et un filament argenté qui prit la forme d'un oiseau se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il s'intéressa ensuite à Krum.

- Enervatum !

Krum ouvrit les yeux, l'air hébété.

- Il m'a agressé ! Bredouilla Krum. Le vieux fou m'a agressé ! Je regardais pour voir où était passé Harry Potter et il m'a attaqué par derrière !

- Quel vieux fou ? Demandais-je.

- Croupton. Répondis Harry. Il était là, complètement fou.

- Restez tranquille, ne bougez pas pour l'instant. Dit Dumbledore, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Krum.

Hagrid arriva avec son énorme chien et son arbalète à la main.

- Hagrid ! Il faut que vous alliez chercher Karkaroff. Dit Dumbledore. Son élève a été attaqué. Quand vous l'aurez prévenu, soyez assez aimable pour avertir également le professeur Maugrey….

- Inutile, Dumbledore. Grogna une voix essoufflée. Je suis là.

Toujours aussi flou…

- Fichue jambe… Marmonna-t-il. J'aurais pu être là plus vite… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Rogue m'a parlé de Croupton…

- Croupton ? Dit Hagrid.

Le directeur le rappela à l'ordre et Hagrid alla prévenir Karkaroff.

- J'ignore où est Barty Croupton. Dit Dumbledore à Maugrey. Mais il faut absolument le retrouver.

- Je m'en occupe. Grogna Maugrey.

- Professeur ? Dis-je, intimidée.

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais peut-être aidé ?

Le directeur me regarda longuement.

- D'accord, allez-y Miss Black mais faites attention.

Harry me regarda, perplexe. Je lui souris et partit vers la forêt.

La forêt plongée dans le noir m'apparaissait teinté de mauve et de bleus. C'était magnifique. Je pouvais voir dans le noir. Damon ne m'avait pas menti. Je commençais à avoir les dons des vampires.

L'odeur de brûlé du sort de stupéfixion m'assaillit. Il y avait eu un brève combat. Je sentis les arbres mais ne trouva pas d'odeur humaine. Ça faisait 10minutes que je cherchais, je ne faisais guère attention aux discutions, un peu plus loin.

Une odeur vint titiller mes narines. Une odeur… familière, humaine. L'odeur de … Maugrey ?

Elle se fit plus intense près d'un arbre. Il s'était arrêté ici. Je m'accroupis et vit que la terre avait été retournée.

- Miss Black ? Grogna la voix du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je continua à creusé et trouva un os. Etrange… je le sentis… l'odeur d'un autre homme… Croupton ?

- Je ne sais comment tu as fait pour le retrouver mais tu vas vite l'oublier… Grogna Maugrey.

Je me retourna et le vit, appuyé sur un tronc, grimaçant. Sa peau semblait bougée… il se transformait…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?...

Soudain, tous se mis en place dans ma tête…

**POV Harry.**

Léa revint 30minutes plus tard avec Maugrey. Elle avait un regard étrange. Vide…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Dis Maugrey. Elle ne parle plus. On dirait qu'elle vu quelque chose qui la choqué…

Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle, incertain. Il posa sa main sur son front.

- Léa ? M'entends-tu ?

- Oui… Souffla-t-elle, les yeux toujours grands ouverts.

- Comment je m'appelle ?

- Je ne sais pas…. Murmura-t-elle.

Dumbledore semblait très inquiet.

Je m'approcha d'elle.

- Léa ?

Pas de réaction… Que lui était-il arrivé ?

- Hagrid, voulez-vous bien emmené Miss Black à l'infirmerie et Mr Potter jusqu'à son dortoir. Et Harry, je veux que tu y restes. Tout ce que tu pourrais avoir envie de faire, comme envoyer des hiboux, attendra demain matin, tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui, professeur.

Je voulus prendre le bras de Léa mais elle resta figée à la même place.

Hagrid la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire sans aucunes résistances comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Je vous laisse Crockdur, professeur. Dis Hagrid.

Hagrid était de mauvaise humeur. Karkaroff avait insulté le directeur et avait craché aux pieds de Dumbledore. Hagrid l'avait même plaqué contre un arbre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Lorsqu'on arriva à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh remplissait de la paperasse à son bureau.

- Oh ! Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en accourant vers nous.

- On ne sait pas. Elle a été dans la forêt et quand on la retrouvé, elle était comme ça. On dirait qu'elle a perdu la mémoire…. Dis-je.

Hagrid la déposa sur le lit le plus proche. Elle avait les yeux toujours grands ouverts.

L'infirmière la fit s'assoir au bord du lit. Elle se laissa faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'après vous ? Demandais-je.

- Amnésie… je dirais. Dit-elle en lançant des sorts sur la tête de Léa, sans réaction. Allez vous coucher, vous pourrez venir demain matin.

- D'accord… Dis-je.

Je m'approcha de Léa et lui prit délicatement la main.

- Bonne nuit, Léa… J'espère te voir demain…

Hagrid me raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à ma tour.

- Fais attention avec elle, Harry. Dit-il en chemin. Il se dit qu'elle pourrait être la fille de Sirius Black et…

- Je sais ! Le coupais-je. Mais elle est gentille et généreuse.

Hagrid ne répliqua pas.

Une fois dans la salle commune, je me précipita vers Ron et Hermione, assis devant la cheminée, pour leurs raconter.

- Oh non… Léa… Souffla Hermione. Qui a pu lui faire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas mais elle va bien guérir. Dis Ron. Pomfresh est la meilleure.

- Et Croupton alors ? Où est-il ? Dis Hermione, inquiète.

J'haussa les épaules, ignorant la réponse…

- Léa a vu quelque chose… Dis-je, soudain. Elle a vu quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas voir…

Ron et Hermione me regardèrent, inquiet.

**^(^.^)^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Petit retard, désolé. J'étais tellement prise dans mon écriture que je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter x.x **

**J'ai tapé jusqu'au chapitre 14, le temps de les corriger et je les publierais ^^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 12 :**

**POV Harry.**

Aucunes améliorations… Léa restait immobile, les yeux ouverts… On allait la voir tous les soirs avant de m'entrainer pour la 3ème tâche. Pomfresh commençait à désespérée… Elle voulait l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste mais Dumbledore l'avait fermement interdit. L'homme qu'on avait vu un jour vient la voir en début de soirée, une semaine après son agression. Il l'avait examiné mais ne trouva rien. Il était en colère et voulait emmener Léa avec lui mais Dumbledore avait refusé.

Son faucon, Eole, était resté avec elle. Pomfresh avait tout essayé pour le faire partir mais il était resté auprès de sa maîtresse.

Le matin de la 3ème tâche, je vins la voir avant d'aller en cours. Ron et Hermione révisaient avant l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie prévu cet après-midi.

- Bonjour Léa. Comment vas-tu, ce matin ?

Elle était allongée, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle portait toujours son short et son débardeur. On n'avait pas voulu trop la brusqué. La seule différence depuis ces 4semaines étaient qu'elle avait des cernes et semblait de plus en plus blanche.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière tâche. J'avais espéré que tu viennes me voir. Tu n'as même pas pu venir aux autres épreuves… Tu sais, j'avoue avoir un peu peur… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… Ron et Hermione disent que je me fais des idées mais…

Pas de réactions. Eole descendit du dossier du lit et vient se coucher contre son visage, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Elle te manque à toi aussi… Dis-je, en caressant la tête du rapace.

Je resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, caressant Eole.

- Tu sais, Léa, j'aurais dut te le dire plus tôt. Murmurais-je. A propos de ton père… Ron et Hermione voulait attendre d'avoir plus de preuves mais… Le chien qu'on a vu à Pré-au-Lard… et que tu allais visiblement rendre visites de temps en temps,… c'est ton père. Il n'est pas au courant, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le lui dire. Je m'excuse… ça se trouve, tu vas rester comme ça pour toujours et tu ne le connaîtras jamais…

Pas de réactions.

La sonnerie retentie et je dus partir.

- A plus tard, Léa. Je reviendrais te raconté mes exploits demain si je ne suis pas mort. Dis-je, en rigolant. Eole, je te la confie.

L'oiseau me regarda bizarrement et se recoucha près de sa maîtresse.

**POV Léa.**

_- Je ne sais comment tu as fait pour le retrouver mais tu vas vite l'oublier… Grogna Maugrey. _

_Je me retourna et le vit, appuyé sur un tronc, grimaçant. Sa peau semblait bougée… il se transformait… _

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?... _

_Soudain, tous se mis en place dans ma tête…_

Quelqu'un en voulait à Harry… C'était cette personne qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe… Je ne connaissais pas vraiment la vie d'Harry mais on voulait sa mort, je le sentais… Elle l'attendait à la 3ème tâche…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je, furieuse alors que c'était une toute autre personne devant moi.

- Je m'appelle Barty Croupton Junior et je vais effacer ta mémoire ! Toute ta mémoire !

- Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Demandais-je alors que je me préparais à l'attaquer.

- ça ferait trop louche ! Te voir en légume sera plus amusant ! Adieu Miss Black, je te tuerais une fois ma mission accomplie, tu pourra aller voir votre Sang-de-Bourbe de mère et ton pote Potter ! Rigola-t-il.

Je n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter, j'étais tellement choquée par ces paroles.

- Oubliette ! S'exclama l'imposteur.

J'eu juste le temps de voir un sort de couleur argenté foncé sur moi…

Puis, le trou noir… ou plutôt blanc

Tout était blanc, c'était étrange et pourtant, j'aimais ça. J'entendais des voix. Elles m'étaient familières mais je n'arrivais à mettre des noms dessus. On me posait des questions mais je ne connaissais aucunes réponses. Désarmé, je ne parla plus. J'étais seule et j'avais peur…

Un jour, je me concentra sur une voix. C'était une voix de garçon. Il me parlait de mon père et d'un chien, d'une 3ème tâche,… Tout ça avait un sens, je le savais… mais lequel ?

Je voulais pleurer… Pleurer de mon impuissance… Tout ce blanc commençait à me rendre folle, je voulais du noir, je voulais de la couleur, je voulais retourner à la réalité ! Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni sentir, ni me souvenir de ces gens qui semblaient tenir à moi… Je voulais me souvenir, je voulais bouger, je voulais parler, je voulais me venger !

Attendez… Pourquoi me venger ? … Quelqu'un m'avait rendu comme ça … Mais qui… Concentre-toi, Léa. Léa ? C'est mon prénom, oui.

Au fur et à mesure, les souvenirs revenaient. Ça me sembla une éternité mais j'y arrivais…

C'est comme si j'avais été aspirée. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la pièce où je me trouvais était plongé dans le crépuscule. Une bougie était sur la table de chevet à côté de moi. En regardant autour de moi, je réalisa que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Mes yeux me faisaient mal, ils étaient secs. Combien de temps étais-je resté ici ?

Je me leva et fit craqué mes articulations douloureuses. J'avais une soif sans nom. Je devais aller dans mon dortoir pour boire mon sang et vite….

Je me dirigea en silence vers la sortie.

- Miss Black ? Vous êtes réveillée ! Par Merlin, mais où comptez-vous aller ?

- Je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans mon dortoir. Dis-je.

- Hors de question, je dois vérifier si tout va bien !

- Je dois vraiment y allé…

- Assis ! Ordonna-t-elle, en me montrant mon lit.

Vaincue, j'alla donc m'assoir. L'infirmière commença à m'ausculté sous toutes les coutures. Elle était intriguée.

- Madame Pomfresh ? Quel jour est-on ? Demandais-je.

- On est le 24juin.

- ça fait un mois que j'ai dormi ? Demandais-je, choquée.

- Et oui… Dit-elle. Savez-vous qui vous a fait ça ?

Des élèves entrèrent soudain en plein crises. Ils hurlaient, pleuraient…

- C'est aujourd'hui la 3ème tâche, je paris ? Demandais-je, en voyant les élèves en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Elle me regarda, écarquillant les yeux.

Soudain, le souvenir de Maugrey revint et une colère sans nom m'assaillit. Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je n'entendais plus Pomfresh me parler, j'avais de plus en plus de mal pour respirer calmement et j'avais chaud, très chaud… Une seule pensée me venait à l'esprit : Je voulais le tuer, le massacrer,….

Je me leva d'un bond et courut à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Mon odorat me guidait. Mon esprit me disait d'allé dehors mais mon flair me disait d'allé dans son bureau. Mon corps bougeait de lui-même, je ne le contrôlais plus… tel un spectateur.

J'arrêta de courir et me mis à marcher. Je marcha d'un pas vif alors que j'arrivais au bureau de Maugrey.

La porte était fracassée. Je rentra et ne vit pas les personnes présentes. Je ne voyais que lui… assis, ligoté, son visage était flasque et ses yeux, éteints.

Je fonça sur lui et le pris par la gorge.

- Je vais te tuer… Susurrais-je. Je vais te faire payer….

- Miss Black ! S'écria la voix d'un homme.

Mes doigts s'enfonçaient lentement dans sa gorge lorsqu'on me tira en arrière violemment.

Malgré moi, je grogna.

Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue me regardaient, choqués. Il y avait aussi un elfe de maison.

- Je vais le tuer ! Il veut tuer Harry et il a voulu me tuer moi !

- Nous le savons, Miss Black, mais veuillez vous calmer. Dis Dumbledore.

- Léa… Souffla une voix vers ma droite.

Je me retourna vivement et vit Harry.

- Harry… Soufflais-je. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il était en sang et recouvert de poussière et de boue. Du sang… Oh non, du sang…

- Ligotez-moi. Dis-je, livide.

Dumbledore me regarda et suivit mon regard vers Harry qui était en sang et compris. Il me ligota donc solidement.

Je commençais à reprendre mes esprits mais il fallait d'une seconde pour que mon instinct reparte et je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Harry…

- Albus… pourquoi vous… Demanda McGonagall.

- Je crois que ce soir, les masques vont tomber. Et vous comprendrez mon acte à ce moment-là. Répondis Dumbledore.

Mon regard était accroché à l'imposteur. Mon esprit reparti à cette vue. Je voulais boire son sang à lui…. Je voulais le tuer…

- Laissez-moi m'en occuper, professeur. Dis-je. Ça ne dura pas longtemps et je ne salirais pas le tapis.

- Miss Black, s'il vous plait… Gronda Dumbledore. Minerva, reprit-il, puis-je vous demander de monter la garde pendant que j'emmène Harry dans mon bureau ?

- Bien sûr. Dit-elle.

Elle était blanche et semblait nauséeuse mais lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette sur l'imposteur, sa main ne tremblait pas.

- Severus, pourriez-vous demander à Madame Pomfresh de descendre ici avec ce que je lui avais donné pour Miss Black? Demanda Dumbledore. Et il faut transporter Alastor Maugrey à l'infirmerie. Vous irez ensuite chercher Cornelius Fudge dans le parc et vous le ramènerez dans ce bureau. Il voudra surement interroger Croupton lui-même. S'il a besoin de moi, dites-lui que je serai à l'infirmerie dans 30min environ.

Rogue approuva et sortit de la pièce.

- Harry ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Harry se leva et chancela.

- Harry ! ça va ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

- Oui, c'est juste… ma jambe qui me fait mal.

- Miss Black, lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux, je voudrais que vous me rejoigniez à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, professeur… Dis-je, en enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes, les faisant saigner.

Dumbledore, Harry et Rogue sortirent de la pièce, me laissant seule avec McGonagall et ma proie.

- Alors, professeur, que s'est-il donc passé pour que je sois au courant ? Demandais-je.

- Et bien, Miss Black. Dit-elle, fixant toujours Croupton. Durant la 3ème tâche, Miss Delacour a abandonné, Krum a été stupéfixié… Il ne restait que Potter et Diggory… Ils ont disparu pendant une bonne heure… Lorsqu'ils sont réapparus près des tribunes, Diggory était mort et Harry bien amoché. Avant que vous arriviez, Croupton venait de nous expliquer qu'il avait volé l'apparence d'Alastor Maugrey et qu'il avait mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe de Feu. Le but était de faire allé Harry jusqu'à la 3ème tâche. Le trophée était un porteloin qui la mené à Vous-Savez-Qui. Qui est … revenu, visiblement.

- Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Veuillez m'excusez, je le connais depuis un an… Mon oncle me n'en avait jamais parlé…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le professeur Rogue revint avec Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci déposa un sac qui faisait un bruit de bouteilles.

Je soupira de satisfaction.

- Voici Miss Black. Dit l'infirmière en déposant le sac devant moi.

- Merci. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me libérer ? Demandais-je.

Rogue fit disparaitre mes liens et je me précipita sur une des bouteilles. A ma 5ème, je m'arrêta. Je me sentais mieux.

Fudge entra à ce moment-là. Mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait une créature horrible portant une cape noir en lambeau cachant un être informe de chair en putréfaction qui flottait à quelques 10ènes de centimètres. L'odeur était horrible…

- Bouh… il a besoin d'une douche lui… Dis-je, en me pinçant le nez.

Le professeur McGonagall et Rogue étaient, eux, livide et n'osèrent parler.

A peine entré dans la pièce que la créature fonça sur Croupton.

- Hey ! Il est à moi ! Criais-je.

- Stop ! Cria Fudge.

Mais la créature avec plaqué son visage contre celui de Crompton qui hurlait.

- Faites-le arrêter ! Dis-je.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Fudge.

- Peut importe ! Il est train de le tuer !

La créature recula et Croupton retomba mollement.

- Tu peux retourner à Azkaban. Dit Fudge à la créature.

Celle-ci sortit de la pièce par la fenêtre alors que je me précipita sur l'imposteur et le regarda dans les yeux… Il n'avait plus l'étincelle…

- Plus d'âme ? Demandais-je, d'une petite voix.

- Mais vous êtes complètement fou ! Hurla McGonagall. UN DETRAQUEURS DANS POUDLARD ! QUAND DUMBLEDORE LE SAURA … !

- Si il a fait ça c'est que ma sécurité était en danger ! Répliqua Fudge, furieux.

Je serra les poings et les mâchoires pour me contrôler.

- Il était à moi… Dis-je, rageusement.

Je me redressa et courut vers la fenêtre, sautant dans le parc.

J'atterris en souplesse après 4étages et courut. La créature était à mi-chemin. Je le rattrapa aisément et le plaqua au sol.

- Il était à moi… Grognais-je.

Je frappa à plusieurs reprises sur son crâne. Me défoulant.

La respiration saccadée, je m'arrêta lorsque la chose cessa de bouger.

Il avait la tête dure ce truc en tout cas. Je pris la capuche et tira le corps alors que j'allais vers le château. J'entendais des cris un peu plus loin vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les élèves paniquaient…Mes sens étaient beaucoup plus affinés. Ça devait être à cause de tout ce sang que j'avais bu…

J'alla directement à l'infirmerie où le directeur m'avait donné rendez-vous.

La porte était ouverte et des voix s'élevaient de la pièce.

- Toc toc… Dis-je, pas sûr de moi. Puis-je entrer ?

- Allez à votre dortoir ! S'exclama un Fudge en pétard.

- Entrez Miss Black. Dit Dumbledore.

- Il a fait entrer un détraqueur dans le château! S'exclama McGonagall.

- Vous parler de celui-là ? Dis-je en entrant avec le corps trainant derrière moi.

Ce fut le silence total.

- Comment… comment avez-vous pu tuer un détraqueur ? S'écria Fudge, hors de lui. Ce sont des outils du Ministère !

- Il a tué … le type ! Et il a voulu me tuer aussi. Légitime défense. Dis-je, l'air de rien.

- Attendez… Mais c'est vous qui êtes sauté par la fenêtre !

- Vous avez un sens de l'observation très développé, monsieur le ministre. Rigolais-je.

- Miss Black. Gronda Dumbledore. Déposez cette chose et calmez-vous quelques minutes.

- Oui, monsieur ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je déposa donc le cadavre près de l'entrée et vit le chien de Pré-au-Lard près du lit où se trouvait Harry ! J'alla donc me coucher sur le lit voisin d'Harry, intriguée.

Hermione vint me voir discrètement, souriante.

- Je suis contente de te voir bouger. Dit-elle.

- Moi aussi ! Dis-je, avant de voir le regard assassin de Rogue.

Je regarda Harry qui était assis sur lit. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit mais ça l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne le montrait.

J'aurais dut le voir plus tôt… Tout était de ma faute…

J'écoutais les professeurs et le super ministre débattre d'une oreille. Je sentais que l'atmosphère avait changé. Quelque chose de mal s'était produit… Damon ne m'avait pas menti… Je ne savais pas l'étendu du pouvoir qu'avait ce Seigneur des Ténèbres mais d'après les dire de Dumbledore et de la trouille de Fudge, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

J'atterris lorsque Rogue montrait son avant-bras gauche à Fudge. Il me tournait le dos et je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant. Mais apparemment il portait la Marque des Ténèbres. Le signe de ralliement des mangemorts.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, vous et vos collègues, Dumbledore, mais j'en ai entendu assez. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Je vous recontacterai demain pour parler un peu de la façon dont cette école doit être dirigée. Pour l'instant, je dois me rendre au Ministère.

Il lança une bourse pleine d'or à Harry et partit.

- Il y a du travail. Dit Dumbledore, une fois Fudge parti. Molly, j'espère ne pas me tromper en estimant que je peux compter sur vous et sur Arthur ?

- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez. Répondit une femme que je n'avais pas remarquée.

Elle était bien en chair et rousse. Ça devait être la maman Weasley.

Un garçon également roux parti prévenir Mr Weasley. Il s'appelait Bill.

- Minerva, je veux voir Hagrid dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. Et également, si elle consent venir, Madame Maxime.

McGonagall sortit à son tour.

- Pompom, dit alors Dumbledore à Pomfresh. Voudriez-vous être assez aimable pour descendre dans le bureau de Maugrey ? Vous y trouverez une elfe de maison dans un grand état de détresse.

- Très bien. Dit-elle, étonnée.

Dumbledore s'assura ensuite que la porte fut bien fermée.

- Bon, je crois que certaines choses et vérités doivent être dévoilées. Dit-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit adéquat mais on ne doit pas perdre de temps.

Il se tourna vers moi, sérieux. Tous firent de même mais ils étaient plus intrigués.

Je n'étais pas prête… Mais le serais-je vraiment un jour ?...

- Dois-je le montrer par une cabriole ou dois-je le dire de but en blanc ? Dis-je, toujours couchée, fermant les yeux. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas revenir l'année prochaine… Soufflais-je. Je suis un hybride… je suis un demi-vampire.

La mère Weasley retint un petit cri.

- Mais je ne mords pas. Dis-je.

- ça explique tout…Souffla Hermione. Sauf le soleil…

- Les explications sur aptitudes de Miss Black seront pour plus tard. Interrompit le directeur.

- Maintenant, il est temps pour deux d'entre nous de se reconnaître tels qu'ils sont. Sirius… Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme habituelle ?

_SIRIUS ?_

Le gros chien noir leva la tête vers Dumbledore puis, en un instant, se métamorphosa en homme… L'homme des journaux…Mon … père…

Mrs Weasley poussa un hurlement et fit un bond en arrière.

Quand à moi, j'étais tombée du lit. Je me redressa et recula le plus possible…

- Sirius Black ! S'écria Mrs Weasley.

- Arrête, maman ! S'exclama Ron. Il n'y a pas de danger !

_Mon… mon père était là… devant moi… Le gros chien noir… était mon père… Harry le savait et ne m'avait rien dit…_

Malgré moi, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

- Lui ! Gronda Rogue. Que fait-il ici ?

- Il est ici parce que je l'ai invité, tout comme vous. Dit Dumbledore. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

Tous avaient le regard braqué sur Sirius Black sauf le trio qui me regardait, inquiet.

Dumbledore le réalisa.

- Qui a-t-il ?

Même lui me regardait.

- Elle n'était pas au courant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ben,… on a cru… Dis Hermione.

- Désolé, Léa… Coupa Harry, penaud. Je voulais te le dire mais… tu t'es faite attaquée le soir où je voulais te l'annoncer…

- Annoncer quoi ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Rien. Dis-je. J'ai juste été surprise tout comme vous Mrs Weasley. Dis-je.

Je n'osa le regarder dans les yeux et m'assit sur le lit, les yeux baissés.

- J'étais obligé de me cacher, désolé. Dis Sirius Black d'une voix rauque.

J'opina d'une geste de tête.

- Bien, maintenant, le moment est venu d'oublier vos anciennes querelles et d'avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre.

Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire entre eux deux mais ils se regardaient avec dégout.

- A court terme. Reprit Dumbledore, impatient. Vous allez commencer par vous serrez la main. Vous êtes du même côté maintenant. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, et si les rares personnes qui ne connaissent pas la vérité ne s'unissent pas dès maintenant, il n'y aura bientôt plus d'espoir pour aucun d'entre nous.

Ils se serrèrent donc la main une fraction de seconde.

- ça suffira pour l'instant. Dit Dumbledore en se plaçant entre eux. A présent, j'ai du travail pour vous deux. L'attitude de Fudge, bien qu'elle ne soit pas surprenante, change tout. Sirius, il faut absolument que vous ailliez prévenir Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher,… tous les anciens. Restez cacher chez Lupin pour le moment, je vous contacterai là-bas.

- Mais… Dit Harry.

- Tu me reverras très bientôt. Dit Sirius. Je te le promets. Mais je dois faire ce que je peux, tu comprends ?

- Oui, bien sûr… Dit Harry.

Harry croisa mon regard et je compris qu'on avait tous les deux la même envie… Qu'il reste un peu avec nous.

Sirius partit donc sous sa forme de chien.

Rogue partit 2minutes plus tard pour une mystérieuse mission.

Le silence s'installa plusieurs minutes.

- Et moi, professeur ? Demandais-je. Que dois-je faire ?

- Rien, Miss Black. Rien pour l'instant. Je veux que vous vous reposiez ce soir.

Je souris. Avec tout ce sang ingurgité, ça allait être dur de m'endormir…

- Mais je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Dit-il.

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez demander à Damon Salvatore s'il veut bien me rencontrer. Vous lui direz que ça concerne l'Ordre du Phénix. Dit-il.

- Oui, monsieur. Dès que je le verrais, je lui passerais le message.

- Merci, je dois descendre maintenant. Il faut que je voie les Diggory. Harry, bois le reste de ta potion. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Tout fut silencieux pendant un bon moment. Personne n'osait parler … moi je repensais au visage de … mon père. Si triste, si marqué par ces années de prison…

- Il faut que tu finisses ta potion, Harry. Dit Mrs Weasley. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Essaye de penser à autre chose… pense par exemple à tout ce que tu vas pouvoir t'acheter avec ce que tu as gagné !

- Je ne veux pas de cet or. Répondit Harry. Prenez-le. Donnez-le à n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais dû gagner, c'est Cédric.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry. Murmura Mrs Weasley.

Je sentais qu'Harry allait craquer. Ma première envie était d'allé le serrer dans mes bras mais la mère de Ron fut plus rapide.

Je ferma les yeux pour ne pas craquer moi aussi.

Il y eut un grand bruit, comme un claquement de porte, qui me fit sursauter. Mrs Weasley lâcha Harry. Hermione, elle, tenait quelque chose étroitement dans ses mains.

- Désolé. Murmura-t-elle.

- Ta potion, Harry. Dit Mrs Weasley.

- Léa… Dit Harry, hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché.

- Et moi je suis désolé de vous avoir caché ma vraie nature. Dis-je en m'asseyant.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne nous connaissais pas totalement. Un tel secret est délicat à dévoiler.

Harry but sa potion et se rendormit immédiatement.

Le regard de Mrs Weasley commençait à me peser.

- Je suis un hybride mais pas une tueuse. Lâchais-je. Si j'avais voulu tuer quelqu'un, j'aurais eu largement le temps cette année.

Je me leva et sortit de l'infirmerie. J'avais besoin d'air.

**^(^.^)^**

**Prochain chapitre demain ^^**

**Cette semaine, je continuerais Moon of Blood IV ^^**

**Big bixouxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 13**

**POV Léa. **

Je ne voulais pas dormir, je ne voulais pas courir, je ne voulais pas retourner au dortoir ni ailleurs d'autre… J'alla donc à la tour d'astronomie.

Sur le chemin, je croisa Dumbledore.

- Ah ! Miss Black ! Je voulais vous voir. Je pensais que vous alliez rester à l'infirmerie. Dit-il.

- Pas sommeil. Dis-je, simplement. Que me vouliez-vous ?

- Je voulais vous demander, tout d'abord, ce que vous comptiez faire l'année prochaine ?

- Je ne sais pas, professeur. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé … Tout dépendra de ce qui se passera pendant juillet et aout.

- Je comprends… Mais en ce qui concerne les vacances, j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il y a 20ans environ, j'ai créé l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est une organisation qui met tout en œuvre pour détruire les forces du mal et plus précisément Voldemort. Elle regroupe une 20ène de sorciers très doué. Je sais que vous aurez 17ans au mois d'aout mais vos compétences plus qu'exceptionnelles nous seront plus qu'utiles.

- D'accord. Dis-je. Si ma force peut vous aidé, je serais de la partie.

- Très bien. Je vous contacterais en temps voulu. Dit-il. Au fait, je voudrais vous poser une question personnelle. Ajouta-t-il.

- Allez-y.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit sur votre lien de parenté avec Sirius ?

- Je suis un demi-vampire… Je ne suis pas une fille normale qu'un père souhaite avoir. Je préfère le côtoyer sans qu'il le sache.

- Votre condition ne changera rien. Dit Dumbledore. Il a bien un loup-garou comme meilleur ami. Mais soit, c'est à vous de décider.

J'opina et lui souhaita la bonne nuit.

Je continua mon chemin vers la tour Nord. Une fois arrivée, je m'allongea sur le parapet et admira les étoiles. Je resta là toute la nuit. L'esprit vide.

Un peu avant l'aube, j'alla dans mon dortoir. Les filles dormaient encore, bien évidemment.

Je devais me changer… Rester en minishort et top était trop voyant…

Je mis donc un jeans noir, un t-shirt gris et ma veste en cuir. Je lâcha mes cheveux et me maquilla les yeux. Je mis ensuite toutes mes affaires dans ma valise.

Je ne voulais pas rester… Je voulais prendre du recul… Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas voir leurs visages dégoutés…

Je pris mon sac et ma valise et repartit.

Une fois arrivée au 1er étage, je décida d'allé jeté un coup d'œil à Harry. Voir s'il allait bien.

Il dormait toujours. J'alla m'assoir sur le lit voisin sans faire de bruit.

Il a mauvaise mine… Je me demande ce qu'il a vu…

Je me leva et alla près de lui. Je caressa légèrement ses cheveux en batailles. C'est là que je découvris sa célèbre cicatrice.

Soudain, deux yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent.

Je me repris et lui sourit.

- Salut jeune homme aux yeux vert.

- Léa ? Euh… bonjour… Dit-il en s'asseyant dans son lit.

Il tâtonna la table de chevet et pris ses lunettes.

- Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur. Dis-je. Je ne voulais pas…. Je ne comptais pas rester…

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il, en voyant ma tenue et mes valises. Tu pars ?

- Oui… J'ai besoin de recul…

- Si c'est parce que tu es à moitié vampire, ce n'est pas grave ! Y a que nous qui le savons ! On ne le dira à personne !

- C'est gentil mais je sais ce que je suis…Fin soit, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Où comptes-tu allé ?

- Je ne sais encore… Surement dans mon ancienne maison et puis, j'improviserais.

Il semblait triste.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes… Murmura-t-il.

Je mis ma main sur sa joue et leva son visage vers moi.

- On va bientôt se revoir, Harry. Je te le promets.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, envoi Hedwige. Dis-je.

- D'accord.

Le voyant déprimant. Je souffla et le prit dans mes bras.

Il sentait bon. J'étais bien.

- Tu sens bon la fraise. Rigola Harry.

Je souris et me recula.

- Je sais que ça va être difficile ces prochains jours mais faut tenir le coup, d'accord ?

- Oui, madame. Tu vas aller rejoindre Sirius ?

- Pas tout de suite, le mois prochain surement.

- Ok.

- Allez, je vais partir avant que Pomfresh me voit. Repose-toi avant de devoir retourner à la vie en société.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Je lui fis une bise sur la joue et partit.

Devant les Grandes Portes, je croisa McGonagall qui s'arrêta en me voyant. Elle semblait exténuée. Elle n'avait sans doute pas dormi avec les événements de la nuit.

- Miss Black ! Où allez-vous, je vous pris ?

- M'aérer.

- Avec vos valises ? Veuillez retournez à votre dortoir.

- Non, professeur. Je m'en vais. Je dois changer d'air pendant quelques temps.

- Je vois, je ne vous retiendrais donc pas.

- Merci, pourriez-vous prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plait. Il pourra m'envoyé un hibou, je reste en Angleterre.

- Très bien, j'espère vous revoir très vite. Dit-elle, avec un très léger sourire.

- Je suis coriace, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dis-je.

Il faisait un temps magnifique. Le parc était silencieux. Il était 6h aussi…

Je traversa le parc sans rencontré personne.

Arrivé aux grilles, j'aperçus une silhouette qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de celles-ci.

- Je te préfère comme ça. Dis Damon.

- Moi aussi. Enfermé dans mon esprit n'est pas agréable très longtemps.

Il sourit. Sa bague de lapis-lazuli brillant au soleil.

- Une promenade milady ?

- Avec joie. Dis-je, en prenant son bras.

- Nouvelle leçon : Se déplacer d'un point à un autre très éloigné ou le transplanage des vampires.

Mon corps sembla beaucoup plus léger. Damon se transforma en un nuage de fumée noire. Et moi aussi !

Tout devint noir et soudain, je ressentis de nouveau le sol.

- Trop cool, va falloir que tu m'apprennes ça. Dis-je.

- Surtout que le ministère ne détectera pas vu que ce n'est pas de la magie sorcière ! Dit-il, fière.

- Alors dis-moi, tu as des infos sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Demandais-je.

- Il est revenu. Dit-il, simplement. Ses partisans sont en train de le rejoindre. Et il tue ceux qui s'enfuient. Une nouvelle ère sombre commence.

- C'est de ça que tu me parlais avec ton mauvais pressentiment.

Il acquiesça.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi.

On était dans une forêt un peu dense. Tout était silencieux à notre approche.

- Près de ma demeure. Je voulais te proposer d'y passé quelques temps… Pour t'entrainer loin de ces sorciers.

- Bonne idée. On se trouve quand même en Angleterre ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Dumbledore souhaitait me contacter. D'ailleurs il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il voudrait te rencontré au sujet de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Hum… Il peut toujours rêvé. Dit-il.

On sortit de la forêt pour découvrir un magnifique manoir de pierres blanches style anglais.

Deux jours plus tard, je reçus une lettre de la part de Dumbledore. Il me donnait rendez-vous pour la première réunion, le soir même, à 22h, au Square Grimmaurd à Londres.

- C'est où ça ? Demandais-je.

Damon me tendit une carte de Londres avec un petit sourire.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour _viaggiare _comme dirais Damon. Autrement dit, le transplanage vampirique.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y allé ? Me demanda pour la énième fois Damon.

- Oui. Dis-je en mettant mes vans noirs.

- Il va vouloir te recruter.

- Il l'a fait et ça ne me dérange pas.

Je mis ma veste en cuir noire par-dessus mon t-shirt long bordeaux un peu difforme et épousseta mon jeans slim gris troué.

- Tu ressembles à une vraie dame…. Commenta Damon, ironique.

Je lui tira la langue avant d'ébouriffer mes cheveux et de coiffer ma frange de sorte que mes yeux soient à peine visible.

- Je suis ado, je me rebelle. Rigolais-je en montrant mes ongles noirs.

- Manque plus que les piercings et les tatouages… Souffla-t-il, en se servant un verre de whisky.

- Bonne idée les piercings ! Un à langue ! Aux oreilles ! À la lèvre ! À l'arcade ! Un sous la peau trop cool !

Il me regarda, écarquillant les yeux.

J'éclata de rire.

- Je rigole, c'est bon ! Allez, je vais y allé.

- Arme-toi, on ne sait jamais.

Je pris deux couteaux papillons que je mis dans mes poches arrière et un sabre rétractable magiquement grâce à un petit bouton sur le pommeau du sabre que je mis dans ma poche de veste.

- Je veux que tu les ai en permanence sur toi où que tu ailles. Dit Damon.

- Oui, monsieur. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je transplana donc dans le Londres sorcier, plus précisément dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Je ne m'attarda pas et me dirigea directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je passa par le Chaudron Baveur, salua Tom et sortit dans le Londres moldu.

Il y avait une légère foule. Je m'incrusta facilement, évitant les regards des passants et me concentrant sur un danger potentiel. Je n'en détecta aucun. Je sortis mon baladeur (_ndl : on n'avait pas de mp3 ou mp4 à cet époque… les pauvres) _et mis mon casque.

Alors que j'étais à une 50ènes de mètre du square. Je vira dans une ruelle. Pas d'âme qui vive. Je grimpa au mur et continua sur les toits.

Arrivée au square, celui-ci était plongé dans le noir mais ma vue de vampire me permettait de distinguer les personnes présentes. Il y avait 5personnes : Albus Dumbledore, Maugrey, McGonagall et un homme que je ne connaissais pas, et une fille aux cheveux roses.

Je m'accroupis au bord et scruta le moindre danger. Rassurée, je me redressa. Dumbledore leva son regard et en me voyant, souris.

- Bonjour Miss Black. Heureux de vous revoir. S'exclama-t-il.

Les autres personnes suivirent son regard et me regardèrent, choqués ou étonnés.

Je sauta du bâtiment et atterrit en douceur sur le trottoir.

- Salutation. Dis-je, d'une voix neutre en mettant mon casque autour de mon cou.

- On fera les présentations plus tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Dit Dumbledore.

L'homme que je ne connaissais pas me regardait étrangement de ses yeux dorés. Quelque chose émanait de lui mais j'ignorais si c'était bon ou pas.

- On attend qui ou quoi ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le trottoir.

- Les Weasley et quelques personnes de ma connaissance. Répondit Dumbledore. Je leurs ai dit 22h, ne voulant pas qu'on soit trop nombreux à attendre ici.

- Et après on va où ?

- Albus, nous devrions justement entrer. Dis l'homme aux yeux dorés en regardant plus loin dans la rue.

En effet, un groupe de jeunes arrivaient vers nous.

Dumbledore acquiesça et donna un papier à l'homme.

- Lisez bien ce parchemin et retenez bien ce qui est écrit. Dis le directeur.

Le papier alla de main en main pour finir dans la mienne.

« _Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres »_

- C'est bien, il n'y a même pas de numéro 12. Dis-je.

Dumbledore sourit et me montra les maisons 11 et 13. Celles-ci s'écartèrent pour laissé apparaître une nouvelle maison. La numéro 12.

- Pas mal. Dis-je, en sortant de mon émerveillement.

- Allez-y, je vais vous rejoindre dès que les autres sont arrivés. Dit Dumbledore.

Je suivis donc les autres vers le numéro 12.

- Ne faites aucuns bruits. Chuchota l'homme aux yeux dorés.

On le suivit. Je dus rattraper la fille aux cheveux roses plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne trébuche. Elle était vraiment maladroite, pire que moi !

L'endroit était lugubre, plongé dans le noir et rempli de toile d'araignée. Sur le mur de droite, un épais rideau cachait quelque chose, surement un tableau.

Maugrey alluma sa baguette et on alla tout droit, à l'autre bout du hall où se trouvait une petite porte. On entra un par un en silence.

La nouvelle pièce était éclairée par une cheminée au fond de la pièce et quelques chandeliers étaient placés sur une longue table. C'était la cuisine… plutôt lugubre mais une cuisine avec des murs en pierre brutes et pleins de toiles d'araignées.

Assis au bout de la table, près de la cheminée, un homme se leva à notre vue.

Il se dirigea vers nous avec un sourire qui me semblait forcé. Sirius Black…

_Respire Léa, tu t'y attendais … Respire, sois maître de ton corps… sois digne ! _

- Bonsoir Sirius. Dit l'homme aux yeux doré avant de lui faire une accolade. Comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai vu mieux et j'ai vu pire. Dit-il.

Il était toujours habillé de sa tenue de détenu déchiré et sale. Il semblait n'avoir toujours pas pris de douche vu l'état de ses cheveux et sa crasse.

- Je suis arrivé, il y a 1h. Continua Sirius. Je cherchais Kreattur.

- Qui ? Demanda McGonagall.

- L'elfe de maison des Black. Il est complètement cinglé… Et il ne s'est pas occupé de la maison visiblement…

Soudain des petits bruits parcouru le mur derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

- Qui a-t-il Léa ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Je… rien, juste des bestioles dans les murs, ça m'a surprise.

Ils me regardèrent étrangement sauf l'homme aux yeux dorés.

- Bonne ouïe. Dit ce dernier.

- Je vais rejoindre Dumbledore à l'extérieur. Grogna Maugrey.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Tonks. Dit la fille aux cheveux roses. Je suis auror.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Dit l'homme aux yeux doré en souriant à Tonks.

- Tout le monde me connait. Ricana Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin se tourna vers moi, curieux.

- Et vous mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il.

- Léa Black. Dis-je, sans hésitation.

- Il me semblait bien n'avoir pas rêvé l'autre jour. Dit Sirius. Une Black comme moi. C'est rare. Rigola-t-il.

Lupin me regardait toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

- ça va Rem' ? Demanda Sirius.

C'est là que les paroles de Dumbledore me revinrent : Un des meilleurs amis de Black est un loup-garou. Il devait sentir ma différence.

- Oui… oui… Dit-il.

- Je suis un hybride. Dis-je pour l'aider. C'est pour cela que vous sentez une odeur différente des autres.

- Hybride de quelle condition ?

- Vampire/humain.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

Dumbledore et Maugrey revinrent, 5minutes plus tard, accompagnés de 7personnes.

On s'essaya tous autour de la table. Dumbledore et Sirius au deux extrémités. Lupin, assis à droite de Sirius, me regardait toujours.

- Bonjour à tous. Salua Dumbledore. Je suis heureux de tous voir revoir. Nous allons commencer par faire les présentations. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas beaucoup mais certaines personnes n'ont pas pu venir dont mon frère Abelforth et Arabella Figg qui surveille Harry.

Il tendit le bras vers Sirius.

- Sirius Black, vous me connaissez tous me semble-t-il.

- Remus Lupin… loup-garou…

Tous le regardèrent d'un œil méfiant. Le pauvre…

- Alastor Maugrey, auror.

- Tonks, auror et métamorphomage.

- Nymphadora Tonks. Précisa Maugrey.

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard.

- Tonks. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Bill Weasley, je travaille pour Gringotts comme chercheur de trésor.

- Charlie Weasley, dompteur de dragons en Roumanie.

- Molly Weasley.

-Arthur Weasley, employer au Ministère.

- Mondingus Fletcher, je suis … revendeur d'objet précieux…

_Voleur quoi…._

- Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard.

- Léa Black, hybride et étudiante à Poudlard.

- Excusez-moi mais n'était-elle pas trop jeune pour faire partie de l'Ordre ? Demanda Arthur Weasley.

- J'aurais 17ans au mois d'aout. Dis-je.

- J'ai demandé personnellement à Léa de rejoindre l'Ordre pour ses nombreux talents. Ajouta Dumbledore.

- Qui sont ? Demanda Maugrey.

- Je suis un demi-vampire.

Maugrey grogna.

- Excusez-moi, Mr Maugrey mais je n'aime pas qu'on juge une personne juste pour sa condition ou son âge. Je pourrais très bien vous battre sans baguette.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça. Ricana-t-il, en se levant.

- Pas ici ! S'exclama Dumbledore.

Ni une ni deux, je me déplaça à la manière vampire et me retrouva derrière lui en 1seconde, l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Gagnée. Murmurais-je à son oreille.

Il grogna et j'alla me rassoir à allure humaine.

- Léa, je voudrais que tu te calmes. Gronda Dumbledore.

-Je suis sage, monsieur. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Bien… Reprit-il. Nous nous trouvons dans l'ancienne maison des Black, la maison de Sirius. Elle possède toutes les protections possible et inimaginable. Elle n'a pas été entretenue mais un nettoyage va être fait. Lors de nos brèves contacts, je vous est expliqué brièvement la situation. Voldemort est revenu le soir de la 3ème tâche. Ses mangemorts sont retournés à ses côtés sauf Igor Karkaroff qui s'est enfui mais je crois que c'est peine perdu pour lui… J'ai envoyé Hagrid et Madame Maxime rencontrer les géants. J'ai également entendu dire qu'il allait essayer de recruter des loups-garous et des vampires. D'ailleurs Léa, qu'a dit Mr Salvatore ?

- Il ne veut pas se mêlé à tous ça. Dis-je.

- Continue-t-il à t'entrainer ?

- Oui mais je n'ai plus besoin d'aide. Dis-je.

- Quel sont les mangemorts actif pour l'instant ? Demanda Maugrey.

- Crabbe et Goyle senior, Malefoy, Fenrir Greyback, Macnair, Nott senior, Rowle, Pettigrow. Répondit Dumbledore. Mais il est en train de recruter et d'après mes informations, il a pour but de faire évader ses fidèles qui sont à Azkaban. Il va donc recruter les détraqueurs qui ne vont surement pas refuser une telle invitation vu comment ils sont traités par le Ministère.

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? Demanda Arthur Weasley.

- Harry devait mourir ce soir-là et faire son grand retour. Répondit Dumbledore. Mais Harry a réussi à s'échapper et à me prévenir ce qui a fait échouer son plan.

- Alors il laisse le Ministère se moqué de vous et quand les gens seront le plus vulnérable, il attaquera… Dis-je.

- En effet, c'est ce que nous pensons. Acquiesça Dumbledore.

- Quel sera notre but pour l'instant ? Demanda Molly.

- Recruter le plus de monde sans attirer l'attention. Répondit-il. Le mois prochain, nous allons escorter Harry jusqu'ici.

- Pourquoi ne pas le laisser où il se trouve ? Demanda Tonks.

- Les Dursley, la famille où il vit n'est pas très… chaleureuse… Néanmoins, des surveillances sont faites. Avec Maugrey et Miss Figg, nous surveillons Harry. J'espère que je pourrais compter sur vous pour nous aider.

_Les Dursley… _

- Si Sirius le consent, nous pourrions venir l'aidé à nettoyer la maison. Proposa Molly.

- Avec plaisir. Répondit le concerné. Vous pouvez même habiter ici, le temps des vacances.

- Très bonne idée. Acquiesça Arthur.

- Très bien. Reprit Albus. La prochaine réunion aura lieu dans une semaine à la même heure.

Tous partirent un par un. Certains discutèrent encore un peu.

- Léa ?

- Oui, professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose, s'il te plait.

- Oui ?

- De ne rien dire à Harry sur l'Ordre et nos missions. Je ne veux pas qu'il monte sur ses grands chevaux et qu'il fonce.

- Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi mais d'accord, je ne dirais rien. Je me suis entrainé jusqu'à maintenant et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de personnes.

- Merci. Dit-il avant d'aller voir le professeur Rogue.

- Excuse-moi, Léa.

Je me retourna et vit Lupin.

- Oui ?

-Je voudrais m'excuser de la façon dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

- C'est rien. Dis-je. Les vampires et les loups-garous ne s'entendent pas toujours ! Rigolais-je.

- En effet. Dit-il, amusé. Je voudrais te poser une question.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourquoi tes parents t'ont laissé t'engager dans un tel combat ? A ton âge, tu ne devrais pas avoir à combattre…

- Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon oncle est surement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Dis-je.

- Et ton père ? Demanda-t-il. Désolé si je suis indiscret.

_Juste un peu…_

- Mon père… Il ne sait pas que j'existe et il est mieux sans moi. Qui voudrait d'un demi-vampire ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Etant un loup-garou, je comprends ta façon de penser mais tu sais, on peut être étonné par certaines personnes. Ton père est un sorcier ?

- Oui.

-Ecoute, si jamais tu veux parler, je vais habiter ici quelques temps pour que Sirius ne dépérisse pas. Viens quand tu veux.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger Mr Black. Dis-je.

- Mais non, t'inquiète. Tien, je vais lui demandé pour être sûr. Sirius ? Appela-t-il.

Sirius était toujours assis sur sa chaise, l'esprit ailleurs. Il leva la tête et vint nous rejoindre.

- Oui ?

- ça te dérange si Léa vient de temps en temps ici ?

- Non, pas du tout. Tu es une amie d'Harry en plus, il me semble ?

- On peut dire ça, oui. Dis-je. Lui et ses amis sont les seuls amis que j'ai et qui connaisse ma condition.

- Ah ! Sirius ! S'exclama Molly en s'approchant de nous. Pourrons-nous venir la semaine prochaine ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais nettoyer les chambres et la cuisine en premier pour votre arrivée. Dit Sirius.

- Très bien, à la samedi prochain donc. Bonne soirée.

Elle me jeta un dernier regard, hautain et s'en alla.

- Elle ne m'aime pas trop, on dirait. Souriais-je.

- Chacun ses goûts. Rigola Sirius. Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit ?

- Non, merci. Je vais rentrer. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux venir demain matin pour vous aider à nettoyer.

- ça serait sympa. Dit Sirius en me souriant.

Je me sentis rougir légèrement. Je leurs souhaita donc la bonne nuit et partit le plus vite possible.

**POV Remus.**

- Elle me donne une impression de déjà vu… Dis-je alors que Léa partait.

- Comment ça ? Me demanda Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

- En tout cas, moi ce qui me parait étrange est qu'elle est le même nom que moi.

- J'avoue, c'est étrange. Dis-je. Il n'y a qu'une seule famille sorcière se nommant Black d'après mes souvenirs.

- Oui. Sa mère était peut-être moldue. Dit Sirius. Et j'aime bien sa répartie.

- Mouais… Sirius ?

- Oui Rem' ?

- Tu sens le chien mouillé… Rigolais-je.

-Hey !

N'empêche… Ces cheveux noirs … ces yeux bleus clairs…. Je regarda Sirius d'un autre regard… Non, ce n'est pas possible ….

**^(^.^)^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Sheltan** : le neurone arrive au chapitre 15 x)

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 14**

**POV Léa. **

Le lendemain matin, je me leva tôt. J'avais deux projets à accomplir !

J'alla prendre une douche rapide. De retour dans la chambre, je mis la tête par la fenêtre ouverte et sentis la chaleur étouffante. Ça allait être encore une journée chaude.

Pour mon premier projet du jour, je devais aller dans le monde moldu. Donc je devais porter une tenue adéquate. Je mis un short en jeans délavé et un t-shirt mauve large. Je mis mes tongs noirs, pris mon sac en bandoulière gris et mes lunettes de soleil.

- Puis-je savoir où tu vas jeune fille ? Me demanda Damon, lorsque je sortis de ma chambre.

- Me promener. Dis-je.

Il me regarda, hésitant.

- Ne fais pas comme mon oncle, Damon ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je veux voir le soleil, me promener sous le soleil ! Côtoyer des gens !

- Ok. Rentre au moindre problème. Tu peux prendre la voiture ou la moto. Dit-il avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

_Satané vampire protecteur… Moto ? Voiture ?_

Je pris un croissant dans la cuisine et une bouteille de jus d'orange et alla dans le garage derrière le manoir. Une magnifique Kawasaki noir et une Ferrari de même couleur trônaient fièrement dans le garage.

Je pris le casque et sauta sur la moto. J'avais toujours rêvé d'en faire ! Mais je n'avais jamais su… Je soupira, triste. Je lui demanderais de m'apprendre ce soir !

Je caressa une dernière fois la carrosserie de la moto, mis mes lunettes de soleil et transplana.

J'atterris dans une petite ruelle de Londres, près de la gare de King Cross. Un clochard qui se trouvait dans celle-ci, sursauta violemment. Je lui fis un grand sourire et alla vers la rue principale, l'air de rien.

J'entra dans le premier commissariat de police que je trouva. Il n'y avait personne. Un jeune policier dormait à moitié sur son bureau. Je toussota mais je n'eu pas de réaction.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Dis-je.

Le policier sursauta violemment, faisant tomber plusieurs dossiers.

- Excusez-moi ! Dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- A vrai dire, je viens d'arriver en ville et je voudrais faire une surprise à un ami qui a déménagé chez son oncle et sa tante, récemment. Le problème est que je ne connais pas l'adresse…. Dis-je, l'air triste.

- Oh… Vous avez de la chance, j'ai du temps de libre ! Comment s'appelle-t-ils ?

- Les Dursley. Je ne pense pas qu'ils habitent dans le centre.

Il tapota sur son ordi pendant une bonne minute.

- Ah ! Vernon et Pétunia Dursley habite le 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ! Ce sont les seuls à Londres. Enfin, eux habitent en banlieue après la Tamise.

Je le remercia et partit, l'adresse en main. Je chauffais.

J'appela un taxi. Je le fis arrêter à quelques rues de mon but. Je voulais voir dans quel environnement Harry avait été élevé.

C'était un quartier très calme avec des dizaines de maisons identiques. Seules les voitures changeaient ou les fleurs.

Il était 10h et quelques enfants jouaient dans la rue.

J'arriva enfin dans Privet Drive. Arrivée au numéro 4, je guetta un signe de vie dans la maison. J'entendais une télévision ou une radio. Il y avait quelqu'un.

Discrètement, je passa la barrière et regarda discrètement par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Un énorme garçon mangeait des gâteaux devant une télévision, dans la cuisine alors qu'une femme assez maigre au long cou lavait le sol.

_Sonner ou ne pas sonner… _

_Allez Léa ! Tu es une Gryffondors ! Courage !_

Je sonna donc et entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte. C'était la femme qui m'ouvrit. Elle avait un air strict.

- Oui, c'est pour ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bonjour ! Je suis bien chez les Dursley ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous êtes une amie de Dudley ? Dudley ! C'est pour toi !

- Non ! Je viens pour …

L'énorme garçon arriva et me regarda surpris, me détaillant de haut en bas.

- Harry… Finis-je.

Les Dursley écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Il n'y a pas d'Harry, ici ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Je pus mettre mon pied pour stoppé la porte.

- Permettez-moi d'insister…

- Harry est sorti. Dit le garçon, mort de peur.

- D'accord, merci ! Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil. Bonne journée !

Je repartis, l'air de rien.

J'alla dans le parc où son odeur était présente mais pas récente… Non, il n'était pas sorti… je l'aurais senti au abord de la maison.

Je retourna vers la maison où j'entendis les cris d'un homme.

J'alla m'assoir sur le trottoir d'en face. Deux minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la maison, furieux.

- Salut beau gosse ! Lançais-je alors qu'il continuait son chemin sans me voir.

Il s'arrêta et leva son regard vers moi.

- Léa ?

Il courut vers moi.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Je voulais te faire un petit coucou. Dis-je en mettant mes lunettes dans mes cheveux.

- Ton oncle ne semblait pas content. Dis-je.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, soupirant.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas grave… J'ai l'habitude… Dit-il.

- C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, non…

- Je ne serai pas vexée, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, ok… Les Dursley haïssent la magie ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche… dont moi et donc tout ce qu'ils leurs font pensé à moi…

- Donc quand je suis venue…

- Oui…

- Je suis désolé, la prochaine fois je grimperais à ta fenêtre ! Dis-je. C'est laquelle la tienne ?

- En haut, à gauche. Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui, sauf si tu ne veux pas…

- Non, non… Personne n'était venu me voir jusqu'à maintenant, ça fait bizarre…

La tante d'Harry regardait à travers le rideau, nous espionnant.

- On nous espionne. Dis-je, en rigolant.

- Viens, on va se promener. Dit-il en se levant.

- J'adore ta tenue. Rigolais-je en marchant.

- Ce sont des anciens vêtements de Dudley… Grogna-t-il.

- Je vois ça….On dirait un vrai rockeur ! Riais-je.

Il portait un t-shirt gris troué et très large avec un jeans troué lui aussi qu'il avait du coupé pour ne pas marché dessus.

On alla dans le parc et s'installa sur les balançoires. Tout le monde nous évitait.

- On sent mauvais, on dirait. Commentais-je.

- Non, c'est moi… Soupira Harry. Tout le monde me connait ici comme le neveu des Dursley qui va dans un institut de redressement pour délinquants… Et les vêtements n'aident en rien… Merci les Dursley…Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu as fait quoi de beau jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Entrainements… J'apprends de plus en plus sur mes dons. Je peux transplaner à la mode vampire maintenant ! C'est plutôt pratique.

- J'imagine. Tu as des nouvelles de quelqu'un ?

- Non, personne. Soupirais-je. Je crois que Ron et Hermione n'ont pas apprécié le fait que je sois un hybride…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils m'ont écrit. Dit Harry. Ils n'ont pas de problème avec ça, c'est juste qu'ils ne veulent pas te sauter à la gorge pour te poser des questions.

1h après environ, on vit le cousin d'Harry arriver avec deux autres garçons. Ils ne semblaient de pas nous avoir vu.

- Le garçon au milieu, le plus en chair, c'est mon cousin Dudley.

- Oui, je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure. Rigolais-je. Il a l'air un peu bébête…

- Un peu beaucoup… C'est une grosse brute qui tape les plus petits…

- Toi aussi, je suppose…

- Plus depuis que j'ai 11ans et ma baguette. A mes 11ans, Hagrid est venu m'apporter ma lettre et étrangement, après que Dudley est mangé mon gâteau d'anniversaire, Hagrid lui a fait poussé une queue de cochon au derrière. Rigola-t-il.

On se balança tranquillement, observant la bande à Dudley embêté les plus petits.

- Tu dors bien Harry ? Demandais-je.

Il resta silencieux, dans ses pensées.

- J'ai vu mieux… Souffla-t-il.

- On est deux. Je voulais me faire une potion de sommeil, tu veux que je t'en fasse aussi ?

- Non, merci, Léa.

- Je vais devoir y allé. Dis-je.

- Merci d'être passé. Dit-il. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

- De rien ! Ça te dérange si je reviens un de ces jours ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Dit-il.

Je descendis de la balançoire et alla l'embrassé sur la joue. Il rougit.

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis comme ça ! Rigolais-je. A bientôt !

Je fis attention à ce que personne ne me voit et transplana.

Arrivée au square Grimmaurd, j'ignorais si je devais toquer, sonné,… J'ouvris la porte timidement.

- Hello ! Lançais-je, à peine entrée.

J'alla jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine où je toqua. Personne ne répondit. J'ouvris légèrement la porte mais il n'y avait personne.

Je monta les escaliers. Horrible… des têtes d'elfe de maison était accrochées tel des trophées.

- Beurk…

Au premier pallié, j'entendis des rires. Ils provenaient d'un salon miteux.

- Bonjour ! Lançais-je.

- Ah ! Léa ! On ne t'avait pas entendu ! Bonjour ! Lança Lupin.

Ils étaient recouverts de poussières, assis sur le sol avec des grandes boîtes remplies d'objets louches.

- Bonjour ! Lança Sirius. On allait justement manger. Tu nous accompagnes ?

- Oui, avec joie.

On descendit à la cuisine où l'on mangea des sandwichs.

- Au fait, tu habites où, Léa ? Demanda Sirius.

- Chez un ami de mon oncle. Je ne connais pas la position exacte. Je n'y vais qu'en transplanant.

- Tu transplane ! Mais tu n'as de problèmes avec le Ministère pour ça ? Demanda Lupin.

- Non, je transplana à la manière des vampires. On ne me détecte pas tant que j'utilise mes dons.

- Pratique !

Une fois fini de mangé, on retourna dans le salon du premier étage.

- Que dois-je faire ? Demandais-je.

- On vide les étagères pour pouvoir analyser chaque objet susceptible d'être dangereux pour l'instant.

- Voulez-vous que je commence par nettoyer une chambre ?

- Oui, si tu veux. Celle dans face. Si tu vois le moindre objet dangereux, appelle nous ou apporte-le nous.

- Ok.

La chambre était lugubre et sentait la mort. J'ouvris les épais rideaux vert émeraudes. Des bestioles y avaient élu domicile. J'ouvris les fenêtres en grand pour changer l'air. Un humain n'aurait pas tenu 2minutes…

Je retourna au salon où je demanda un sceau d'eau et un sceau vide. Lupin me les procura pendant que Sirius se battait avec un pendentif qui voulait l'étrangler. Je pris également un balai.

De retour dans la chambre, j'enleva tous les draps du lit et les secoua par la fenêtre. Je les mis, ensuite, à l'entrée de la porte. Faudra les laver au moins 2 ou 3fois…

Je fis les poussières, balaya, frotta le sol avec force.

En dernier, je retira les rideaux pour extraire les petits bêtes ailés qui s'y étaient installés. Je les assomma et les jeta dans le sceau vide.

Une fois fini, on pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres, on pouvait respirer et le sol était propre. C'était déjà ça.

- J'ai fini ! Déclarais-je de retour dans le salon avec le sceau remplis de bestioles.

- Déjà ! S'exclamèrent les hommes.

- Fin, faudra surement repeindre et laver les draps mais sinon oui. Et il y avait ça dans les rideaux.

- Des Doxys. Dit Lupin. Il me semblait bien en avoir vu.

Ils vinrent voir la chambre et furent étonné par mon travail.

- J'adore faire le ménage ! Rigolais-je. Sauf dans ma chambre…

- On repeindra en dernier. Dit Sirius. Merci, Léa. Bon travail.

Je les aida ensuite à nettoyer le salon vu qu'ils étaient toujours occupé avec les bibelots.

3heures plus tard, le salon était propre. Sol, plafond, fenêtre, lustre, armoires, canapé.

-On va aller vite grâce à toi, Léa. Merci. Dit Sirius.

- De rien. Dis-je en rougissant.

Le nettoyage avançait rapidement et le samedi matin, la famille Weasley arriva. Ils furent agréablement surpris en découvrant la propreté.

- Hé bien, Sirius. Je suis vraiment étonné ! Vous avez fait un travail extraordinaire ! S'exclama Molly.

- Oh, c'est à Léa qu'il faut dire ça. Dit-il. C'est elle qui a fait le plus gros du travail.

- Mais non… ce n'est rien du tout… Dis-je.

- Léa ! Que fais-tu ici ? S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Ils me prirent dans leurs bras.

- Vous allez m'étouffer ! Riais-je.

- On a appris que tu étais un vampire ! Trop cool ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Demi-vampire. Précisais-je.

Je croisa le regard haineux de Molly.

- Maman ne veut pas qu'on t'approche. Chuchota Fred.

- Elle a peur que tu nous mordes. Chuchota George.

Je ria de bon cœur.

-Salut Léa ! S'exclama Ron. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Oh oui. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

Il se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura.

- Sirius s'est que tu es sa fille ?

- Non, je ne lui rien dit.

Il acquiesça.

- Hermione va surement nous rejoindre bientôt. Dit-il. Elle est en vacances en France pour l'instant.

- Ok. Je vais vous laisser. Dis-je.

Je les laissa donc pour l'après-midi, le temps qu'ils s'installent.

Je retourna chez Damon qui n'était pas là. Je trouva un mot de ce dernier dans la cuisine.

_J'ai des affaires à réglé à New-York, je reviens dans une semaine environ. _

_Sois sage. _

_D.S._

Je me frotta les yeux, fatiguée. Depuis le soir de la 3ème tâche, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. J'avais des cauchemars remplis de cadavres et d'un homme à tête de serpent.

J'alla dans le salon et m'installa dans le canapé pour regardé la télé. Eole me rejoignit et s'installa sur le dossier du fauteuil voisin.

Je zappa pendant 3 bonnes heures d'ennuie total.

Je repensa à Harry qui devait encore plus s'ennuyer…

Soudain, un hibou grand duc entra par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Je pris la lettre à sa patte et il partit.

_La réunion est avancée à 20h._

_D._

Il était 18h. J'avais encore 2h à tué.

Je pris un bon bain chaud en écoutant Kiss à la radio.

J'arriva au square Grimmaurd à 19h30.

- Rebonjour ! Lançais-je dans la cuisine.

- Tu es en avance, Léa. Commenta Lupin.

- Je m'ennuyais… La personne qui s'occupe de moi, Damon, est parti en voyage pour une semaine…

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui.

- Je dois en parlé à Sirius mais tu pourrais peut-être rester dormir ici, si tu veux.

- C'est gentil mais ça va, je vais me débrouiller. Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ?

- Ben, je sais ce que c'est d'être différent. Dit-il. Il faut s'entraidé.

- Merci.

Les membres arrivèrent et la réunion commença. Elle consista à la rencontre avec les nouvelles recrues dont certaines faisaient partie de l'Ordre la dernière fois, dans les années 70.

Il y avait Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance.

Le tour de garde autour de la maison des Dursley se mirent en place. Dumbledore m'en exempta pour le moment. Il voulait attendre mes 17ans pour pouvoir utiliser ma baguette.

- Je voudrais, à présent, vous parler de quelque chose de sérieux. Reprit Dumbledore. Il y a 15ans, une prophétie a été faite. Elle concernait Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, toute prophétie proclamée est enregistré dans des sphères au Département des Mystère au Ministère. Seul les concernés ont le droit de les toucher. Nous pensons que Voldemort veux se la procurer. Nous allons donc programmé des tours de garde devant l'entrée du Département des Mystères. La personne qui surveillera portera une cape d'invisibilité pour plus de discrétions.

Tous acquiescèrent et les tours de garde furent faits.

- Excusez-moi, professeur. Dis-je. Et pour Harry ? Quand pourra-t-il venir ici ?

- Bientôt, il faudra organiser cela la semaine prochaine. Il ne peut malheureusement pas utilisé de magie, il faudra donc trouver un moyen pour qu'il arrive jusqu'ici.

- D'accord.

La réunion se finit tard. Il était 23h quand tous partirent. Il restait plus que le couple Weasley, Lupin et Sirius.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Lançais-je aux dernières personnes.

- Attends, Léa. Je sors avec toi ! S'exclama Lupin.

Il mit sa cape et on sortit.

- Il fait frais. Tu n'as pas froid comme ça en débardeur.

- Je ne sens pas vraiment le froid. Dis-je. Bonne nuit.

- Attends, Léa. Je voudrais te poser une question. Je t'ai beaucoup observé cette semaine et je ne voulais pas y croire mais… mais si je te le demande pas, ça va me torturé l'esprit.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Ton père… Dit-il, hésitant.

…

- Oui ?...

- C'est Sirius, pas vrai ?

Je cessa de respirer.

- Comment…

- Vous vous ressemblez tant… autant physiquement que psychologiquement… vous avez les même expressions parfois et McGonagall m'a parlé de tes petites blagues faites aux Serpentard…et puis, le nom de famille.

- Vous allez lui dire ? Demandais-je.

- Non, ce n'est pas à moi de le lui annoncer. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le lui dit pas. Par curiosité, comment s'appelais ta mère ?

- Nina Summers.

- Je vois. Dit-il, nostalgique.

- En tout cas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Sirius serait hyper heureux de savoir qu'il a une fille même si elle est à moitié vampire. Pour lui, il est seul au monde, il n'a qu'Harry avec qui il ne peut pas rester. J'essaie de le faire rire mais depuis qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban… Il ne va pas bien du tout.

- Je vais y pensé… Dis-je.

- Bonne nuit, Léa. Dit-il avant de transplaner.

Je continua à marcher un peu. J'avais envie d'allé voir Harry… Mais vu l'heure… Oh allé, juste pour voir si il va bien.

Je transplana près de Privet Drive. Ce soir, ça devait être Mondingus qui devait surveiller. Je pourrais facilement le duper.

Je monta discrètement sur le toit du numéro 10 et sauta dans le jardin. J'alla de jardin en jardin, l'air de rien.

Une fois arrivée au numéro 4, je força la serrure de la véranda et entra dans le salon.

J'enleva mes chaussures et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Il y avait pleins de serrures et de cadenas… Je les crocheta et entrebâilla la porte.

- Harry ? Soufflais-je alors que j'avais entrouvert la porte.

Il ne m'entendit pas mais en ouvrant plus la porte, je vis qu'il était allongé. Il semblait faire un cauchemar.

- Non, pas Cédric … Disait-il. Non… non…

Je m'accroupis près de son lit et lui frotta le bras.

- Harry … Murmurais-je. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Réveille-toi.

Peine perdu, il était emprisonné dans son rêve.

Je lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Il semblait se calmer.

- Calme-toi… Soufflais-je.

- Léa… Souffla-t-il.

- Oui, je suis là.

Il prit ma main et la serra fort.

Il pensait surement que j'étais un rêve.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi sa souffrance m'était autant douloureuse. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça…

Je me coucha près le lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux.

- Léa ? Dit-il. C'est bien toi ?

- Oui… Désolé, je venais juste faire un coucou mais …

On n'était qu'a 1cm. Il sentait si bon…

- Je … je vais te laisser… Désolé… Désolé de t'avoir réveillé… Bafouillais-je, sentant mes joues rougir.

Je voulus me relever mais Harry garda ma main dans la sienne.

- Tu veux bien rester, s'il te plait ?

- D'accord... Dis-je.

Je me recoucha à ses côtés et enroula mon bras autour du sien.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien pour ces cauchemars ? Demandais-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ah… les hommes et leur fierté. Dors ! Ordonnais-je.

- Je vais avoir dur…

- Moi, je vais dormir. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je ferma les yeux. J'étais bien là. Je me sentais moins seule… Et puis l'odeur que dégageait Harry était tellement agréable…

- Léa ?

- Hum ?

- Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

- Non… Et toi ?

- J'en ai sans en avoir… Ils ne me racontent rien.

Je cala ma tête contre son épaule.

- N'y pense plus. Murmurais-je. Vide ton esprit, pense à des choses agréables…

Alors que je pensais qu'il dormait, il pencha sa tête vers mes cheveux.

- Tu sens bon. Murmura-t-il.

- Tais-toi et dors. Rigolais-je.

Après 30minutes, sa respiration se ralentie et se fit plus profonde.

Je ne pus résister à Morphée et m'endormie…

**^(^.^)^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 15**

**POV Sirius.**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Impossible ! Non…

- REMUS ! Hurlais-je depuis le 2ème salon.

Remus arriva en courant, inquiet, baguette brandie.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Regarde ! Et dis-moi que je ne rêve pas !

Je lui montra la gigantesque tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black.

- Je dois… Ah… Soupira-t-il. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

Sous mon nom se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus comme les miens. _Léa Black…_

- Comment ça ? Tu étais au courant ?

- Depuis hier soir, à vrai dire… J'avais des doutes mais je le lui ai demandé confirmation hier soir.

- Léa est ma fille… Murmurais-je. Pourquoi elle ne me la pas dit plus tôt ?

- Elle avait peur. Peur que tu la rejette pour ce qu'elle est… Dit Remus, triste.

- Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

- Etre différent des autres n'est pas facile, Sirius. Je connais ça… On ne sait jamais la réaction que vont avoir les gens…

- Oui mais moi, je ne suis pas comme ça !

- Je sais mais elle non.

- J'ai une fille… Murmurais-je, abasourdi.

**POV Léa.**

Lorsque je me réveilla, les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient la chambre.

J'avais un mal de tête horrible et ma gorge était en feu.

Je tourna la tête. Harry dormait profondément, sa tête contre la mienne. Son cœur battait à un rythme régulier. Je pouvais entendre le sang coulé dans ses veines pulsé par son cœur. Ma gorge se fit encore plus douloureuse…

Je me leva délicatement. Je lui remis la couverture et lui laissa un mot.

Le réveil d'Harry indiquait 6h. Je regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu Maugrey presque transparent. Il était sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Je transplana chez Damon et but la dernière bouteille de sang. J'alla continuer ma nuit dans mon lit avec l'odeur d'Harry dans mes cheveux.

**POV Remus. **

Sirius avait été impossible toute la journée durant… Il me répétait toutes les 2minutes que Léa était sa fille…

- Comment je dois me comporter ? Me demanda-t-il. Elle ne sait pas que je sais ! Je fais l'ignorant ? ou je lui dis que je l'ai vu sur la tapisserie ? J'attends qu'elle me le dise ?

- Laisse-la faire. Si elle met trop de temps ou si tu sens que c'est le bon moment, parle-lui.

- Ouais, tu as raison…

Alors que je reprenais ma lecture, il leva de nouveau la tête vers moi.

- Tu crois qu'elle va venir aujourd'hui ?

- Je suppose… Dis-je. Ou ça sera demain.

- Tu crois qu'elle a honte de moi ? Demanda-t-il, penaud. Regarde-moi… Ex-détenu d'Azkaban, je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os et regarde mes cheveux…

Je ne pus me retenir de rire.

- T'entendre parler de tes cheveux… ça me manquait ! Riais-je.

- Arrête… ce n'est pas marrant… Bouda-t-il.

Le soir venu, Sirius voulait voir Léa mais celle-ci n'était pas venue.

On était en train de finir de souper quand la porte d'entrée claqua violemment ce qui fit hurler la mère de Sirius. On se regarda intrigué. Tout savait que le portrait hurlait au moindre bruit. J'entendais une voix en plus des hurlements du tableau. Quelqu'un … qui chantait ?

On s'était à peine levé qu'une tornade aux cheveux noirs déboula dans la cuisine. Léa dansait, une bouteille à la main.

- Macho macho mennn, I want to be a MACHO MAN !

- Léa ! Descends de cette table ! Grondais-je.

Mais elle continuait à sautiller sur la table de la cuisine en chantant. De la musique sortait d'un appareil dans sa main.

- Léa ? Tu as bu ou quoi ?

- On dirait bien. Rigola Sirius. Je reviens, je vais stopper la harpie dans le couloir.

- Oui ! J'adore la vodka ! Et vous savez quoi ! C'est pas toxique la vodka, la birobeu oui … c'est dommage parce que c'bon… Dit-elle en se couchant sur la table alors la musique s'arrêta.

- Waw… Souffla-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de la bouteille.

Soudain la musique reprit et elle se releva d'un bond, dansant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la cuisine. Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, intrigué par l'agitation.

- Miss Black. Dit-il, intriguée. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle est arrivée comme ça, il y a 30min. Elle est ivre et on n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Expliquais-je.

- Elle chante et danse hyper bien, faut dire. Rigola Sirius, émerveillé.

- Tu devrais être furieux contre elle, Sirius. Dis-je. Elle a 16ans…

- Moi aussi, je faisais ça à son âge. Et je n'en suis pas mort pour autant, au contraire.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclama-t-elle. Quand Harry pourra venir ici ?

- Je dois voir encore pour l'escorte… Dit-il.

- Il est très malheureux là-bas vous savez…. Dit-elle en s'asseyant enfin sur la table. Ils sont vraiment méchants avec lui et il est tout seul, sans nouvelles !

Elle finit sa bouteille d'une traite, descendit de la table d'un bond, marcha deux pas et s'écroula.

- Oula… Souffla-t-elle. La terre est proche…

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'allé se coucher, jeune fille. Dis Sirius.

Il mit le bras de Léa autour de son cou et l'aida à marcher.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demandais-je.

- Non, ça ira. C'est à moi de le faire. Dit-il, souriant.

Sirius et Léa sortirent de la cuisine. Celle-ci riait toujours autant.

- Il est au courant ? Demanda Dumbledore. Qu'elle est sa fille ?

- Oui, il l'a appris aujourd'hui en regardant la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Elle ne sait pas qu'il le sait. Je lui ai conseillé d'attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Il acquiesça.

- Dites-moi, monsieur ? Que nous vaut votre visite ?

- Je voulais demander des renseignements à Léa mais ça attendra demain, je crois. Dit-il. Je vais vous laisser. Je vous dis à demain, Remus.

- Bonne nuit, Albus.

- Ah au fait, Remus. Faites attention à Léa, lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Les vampires sont assoiffés après avoir bu.

- D'accord, merci.

**POV Sirius. **

- Allez Léa ! Sois sérieuse 2minutes, le temps de monter jusqu'à la chambre.

Elle continua de rire aux larmes.

On arriva enfin à ma chambre. Je l'installa sur mon lit et alla à la salle de bain. Je lui passa une serviette mouillé sur la figure. Elle se calma petit à petit.

- Alors vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as bu comme ça ? Demandais-je.

- J'en avais envie… Dit-elle. J'avais envie de … ne plus pensé à rien…

- Faut pas prendre l'habitude de boire aussi. Dis-je.

- Oh non… Mes bouteilles… Dit-elle.

- Quoi tes bouteilles ?

- Je les ai laissées dans le hall…

- J'irais te les chercher. Dors, repose-toi.

- Non… Je ne veux pas dormir… Dit-elle, d'une voix pâteuse

- Il le faut pourtant. Tu es crevée. Je vais chercher tes bouteilles, je reviens**. **

Je descendis donc jusqu'au hall, un sac contenant 6bouteilles d'un litre.

Je remonta dans la chambre. Léa s'endormait. Je déposa les bouteilles à côté du lit et m'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds.

- Papa, reste avec moi cette nuit s'il te plait… Dit-elle, plaintive.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, des larmes de sang…

- D'accord. Dis-je.

Je m'allongea à ses côtés et remonta la couverture sur nous. Elle vint dans mes bras, s'agrippant à ma chemise.

- Je reste là, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Murmurais-je.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- De quoi ?

- D'être un hybride….

- Non, pas du tout. On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais j'aime déjà ce que tu es. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux être le père que tu n'as pas eu.

- Comment tu as su ?

- L'arbre généalogique. Tu y es indiquée.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Murmura-t-elle.

Je souris.

- Dormons maintenant.

- Bonne nuit, papa.

Je souris, ému.

**POV Léa.**

Lorsque je me réveilla, j'avais un mal de crâne horrible. Les doxys dans les murs me cassaient les tympans. Et voilà la goule au dernier étage qui commence à crier…

Je grogna en mettant ma tête sous l'oreiller.

Des pas dans les escaliers, des bruits de casseroles, des rires, des cris et des explosions ….

Je lâcha un cri étouffé.

- Je veux du silenceeeeeee… Criais-je.

Je me leva avec difficulté et alla dans la salle de bain. Je mis des boules de coton dans les oreilles pour atténuer cette souffrance.

Que devais penser … mon père…Me voir ivre …

Sa chambre était un vrai bazar. Des papiers trainaient partout. Les murs étaient peints en rouge et des drapeaux de Gryffondors étaient cloués à ceux-ci.

Près du lit se trouvait le sac de bouteilles que j'avais acheté. J'en pris une, pris mon casque dans ma veste posée au pied du lit et le mis sur mes oreilles. Je sortis en cachant mes yeux. La lumière m'éblouît et me brûlait les yeux.

Je descendis les escaliers à tâtons. Une fois arrivée à la cuisine, l'odeur de nourriture me donna la nausée.

- Beurk…. Dis-je, dégoutée.

- Ah ! enfin réveillée ! S'exclama Sirius.

Je grogna et il rigola.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je, en m'asseyant.

- 7h du matin. Et ça fait 3jours que tu dormais. Répondis Sirius.

Je posa ma tête sur la table, soupirant.

- Pourquoi ta tout ça sur les oreilles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour le bruit, j'imagine. Dit Lupin en entrant.

Je leva mon pouce pour acquiescer.

- Au moins, tu ne recommenceras pas. Dit Lupin, amusé.

- Au moins, j'ai dormi … Dis-je.

Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars surtout…

Molly entra, accompagnée de Ginny.

- Bonjour ! S'exclamèrent-elles.

- Jour'… Grognais-je.

- Léa ! Tu es réveillée ! S'exclama Ginny.

- Chut ! Grondais-je.

- Elle a la gueule de bois. Expliqua Sirius.

- Aie… Grimaça Ginny.

Elles s'installèrent à table. Alors que Sirius plaçait les plats sur la table.

Je regarda les mets, dégoutée…

Les deux hommes vinrent s'assoir à côté de moi, amusés.

- Vous êtes sadique… Grognais-je.

- Tu pouvais rester dans ta chambre, si tu n'es pas contente. Dit Molly, acide.

Je la regarda, étonnée. Arquant les sourcils.

- Molly, je t'interdis de parler à ma fille ainsi. Dit Sirius, froid.

- Je suis descendue parce que les jumeaux font exploser des trucs dans leurs chambres et que ça me casse les tympans. Expliquais-je, calme.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

- Non mais…

Elle revint 2minutes plus tard, accompagnée des jumeaux et de Ron. Ceux-ci me saluèrent et se mirent à table.

- Un peu de bacon ? Me demanda Sirius, amusé.

Je lui lança un regard assassin et pris ma bouteille que je déboucha.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Fred.

- Encore de l'alcool ? Plaisanta George.

- Non, c'est du sang. Dis-je, simplement avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Les Weasley me regardèrent, dégouté. Sauf Lupin et Sirius étaient mi-amusés, mi-dégoutés.

- Ah… ça fait du bien… Dis-je.

En effet, mon mal de crâne se dissipait petit à petit.

- Ah, au fait Dumbledore voulait te voir Léa. Je lui ai dis que je lui enverrais un message une fois que tu serais réveillée.

- Ok. Vous pouvez l'appelez, je suis réveillé maintenant.

Sirius alla à la cheminée et appela le directeur par poudre de Cheminette.

- D'accord. A tout de suite. Dit-il, avant de sortir de la cheminée. Bon, il sera là dans quelques minutes.

- Ok.

Dumbledore arriva 15minutes plus tard. Les autres venaient de finir leurs petits-déjeuners et étaient remontés dans les étages. Seuls Lupin, Sirius et Molly étaient encore là.

- Bonjour à tous ! Lança joyeusement Dumbledore en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Comment allez-vous, Albus ? Demanda Lupin.

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Léa, je suis heureux de te voir réveiller. Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux qu'il y a 30minutes. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

- Je voulais te demandé si tu connaissais un bar se nommant La ballade des pendus ?

- J'y suis allé une fois, il y a quelques années avec mon oncle. Pourquoi ?

- Quelques mangemorts parlaient d'y allé pour recruter un certain Claudius.

Je ricana.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça. Rigolais-je.

- C'est qui ce type ? Demanda Sirius.

- Un très très puissant vampire. Un des anciens. Il a toujours été neutre en ce qui concerne la guerre entre sorciers.

- Quelle genre de bar est-ce ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- C'est plutôt un repère pour vampire. Il fait bar, boite de nuit et garde-manger.

- Garde-manger ? Demanda Molly.

- Oui, ils fournissent des humains pour que les clients se nourrissent.

- Vivant ? Demanda Dumbledore.

J'acquiesça.

- Et je suppose que le Ministère n'est pas au courant…

- ça, je ne sais pas. Faudrait que je demande à Damon.

- Qui ? Demanda Sirius.

- Damon Salvatore, c'est lui qui m'héberge en attendant que… oncle Priam revienne…

- C'est lui le Corbeau, non ? Demanda Lupin.

- Oui. Dis-je. Mais il est sympa… maintenant.

- Un vampire qui a provoqué des génocides vit avec toi… Murmura Sirius.

- J'ai toujours vécu avec un vampire. Dis-je.

Il resta silencieux.

- Je voudrais que tu y ailles, Léa. Dit Dumbledore. Tu es la seule qui peut y allé sans avoir d'ennuies. Nous sommes des sorciers humains, nous ne passerons pas inaperçu.

- D'accord. Dis-je.

- Non mais vous rigolez. Dis Sirius. Vous n'allez pas la laisser allé seule dans un truc pareil !

- Je demanderais à Damon de m'accompagner. Dis-je.

- Non, Léa. Dit Sirius, froidement.

On ne m'avait jamais dit non, ainsi… Je ne me considérais pas comme capricieuse mais je savais que j'étais compétente pour cette mission que j'étais la seule à pouvoir l'accomplir…

- C'est trop dangereux. Dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Il est juste inquiet pour toi, Léa. Expliqua Lupin.

J'opina.

- Des nouvelles d'Harry ? Demandais-je.

- Il est toujours chez les Dursley.

- Il faudrait revoir les protections sur la maison, en tout cas. Dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Dumbledore, perplexe.

- Ben, j'ai été le voir, il y a 4jours. Je suis rentrée chez lui en pleine nuit par les jardins sans aucuns problèmes.

Ils me regardèrent, interloqués.

- Tu as été le voir ?

- Oui, après la réunion de l'autre jour. C'était Mondingus qui était de garde d'ailleurs.

- Mais … comment as-tu fais pour entré dans la maison ?

- Ben, j'ai forcé la porte… Dis-je, exaspérée. Mais dites moi, pourquoi vous retardez tant à emmener Harry ici ? Je pourrais très bien allé le chercher en transplanant et revenir, ni vue ni connu.

Ils me regardèrent, perplexe.

- Quoi ? Dis-je. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Nous avons peur qu'Harry veuille retrouver cette sphère et qu'il tombe dans le piège de Voldemort. En venant ici, il sera susceptible d'entre des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir… Dis Dumbledore.

- Foutaise. Si vous lui expliquez pourquoi il ne peut pas y allé, il écoutera. Ce n'est pas un gamin. Répliquais-je, furieuse. Il est malheureux là où il est ! Ils le maltraitent et vous ne faites rien ! Il est le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde d'après cette prophétie et ce n'est pas en le maltraitant, en l'enfonçant et en l'écartant des infos qu'il va y arrivé ! Il a déjà perdu ses parents alors je trouve qu'il mérite un peu d'affection de ses amis et qu'il puisse vivre heureux avec le dernier membre de sa famille !

Je finis de boire ma bouteille d'une traite et sortie de la maison sans prendre la peine de mettre mes chaussures.

- Léa ! Que fais-tu ? S'exclama Lupin.

- Je vais chercher Harry. J'en ai marre de cette lenteur et de cet état d'esprit ! Criais-je. Vous êtes tous des idiots sadiques !

Une fois passée la porte, je transplana dans le parc près de Privet Drive. Je courus de sorte que les humains de me voient pas, sautant sur les toits.

Arrivée sur le toit du numéro 4, je rentra par la véranda.

La tante hurla en me voyant entrer.

- Bonjour. Lançais-je. Je viens chercher Harry.

- Sortez d'ici espère de monstres ! Hurla l'oncle.

Je ne fis pas attention à leurs insultes et monta à l'étage.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, l'oncle m'attrapa l'épaule. Je me retourna violemment, le fixant dans les yeux.

- Monstre, vous pouvez le dire. Dis-je, menaçante. Savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Un monstre comme lui ! Cria-t-il, le visage violacé.

- Je suis un vampire, cher monsieur alors vous devriez reculer avant que je vienne me nourrir. Menaçais-je.

Il me lâcha comme si il avait été électrocuté, reculant jusqu'en bas.

Je continua mon chemin et découvrit que la porte d'Harry était fermé à double tour de l'extérieur.

Je toqua.

- Léa ? Appela Harry de l'intérieur.

- C'est moi-même, puis-je entrer ?

- Oui mais c'est fermé à clef… Mon oncle a la clef…

-Recule !

Un petit coup de pied et hop ! la porte sauta.

- C'est direct comme entrée. Commenta Harry, amusé.

- Faites vos valises, jeune homme, nous partons ! Lançais-je.

- Sérieux ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Ouep ! Pourquoi reporter à demain ce qu'on peut faire le moment présent ! En avant !

Il s'activa donc à tout mettre dans sa valise.

Il mit environ 10minutes à tout mettre dedans y compris les affaires dans le placard sous l'escalier que j'étais allé chercher moi-même sous les regards terrorisés des Dursley.

- Tu as tout ? Demandais-je.

- Oui.

On descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Je fis un petit signe de la main aux Dursley. Harry, lui, ne leurs jeta même pas un regard.

Je guida Harry dans le jardin. Une fois à l'extérieur, je lui pris le bras et transplana.

Arrivé au square, un petit problème se posa… Harry devait lire un papier avec l'adresse écrite par la main de Dumbledore pour pouvoir entrer…

- Oups… Soufflais-je.

- On ne pense pas à tout à ce que je vois. Dit une voix derrière nous.

Lupin sortit d'une ruelle, tranquillement.

- Je vous attendais. Dit-il. Heureux de te revoir Harry.

- Moi aussi, professeur ! S'exclama Harry.

- Appelle-moi Remus et tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne suis plus ton professeur. D'ailleurs Léa, toi aussi tu peux me tutoyer, ça me gêne que tu m'appelles monsieur. Ria-t-il.

- D'accord. Acquiesçais-je.

Remus, donc, tendit un papier à Harry qui le lut.

Une fois l'étonnement d'Harry passé, on entra dans la maison.

**^(^.^)^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Désolé pour cet attente mais en cadeau, je vous mets 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un ! :p **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 16**

**POV Léa.**

Une fois dans la cuisine, il ne restait plus que Molly et Sirius.

Sirius et Harry se prirent dans les bras.

- Oh ! Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! S'exclama Molly.

Elle bouscula Sirius et prit Harry dans ses bras.

J'alla m'assoir à côté de Remus qui me regardait avec amusement.

- Ton tempérament a chamboulé Dumbledore. Dit Remus. Il est parti furieux.

- Il traite Harry comme un enfant de 5ans. Il a 15ans et il a vécu des choses que peu d'adultes aient vécues.

- J'avoue… Dit-il. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non merci…

- Tu es à moitié-vampire, il faut que tu penses à nourrir ton côté humain avant que le vampire prenne le pouvoir. Dit-il, sérieux.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé… Je veux bien un toast ou deux en attendant le dîner.

Harry put se libérer de Molly quelques minutes plus tard.

- Merci Léa de m'avoir libérer. Dit-il.

- We ien' ! Bougonnais-je, en mangeant mon 5ème toast.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry, perplexe et amusé.

- De rien ! Répétais-je, en rigolant. Pardon !

- Et toi qui ne voulais pas manger… Ria Remus.

- Elle tient de son père ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Sirius, il y a un épouvantard dans le secrétaire du salon du 1er étage. Il faudrait que tu t'en débarrasse. Dit Molly, froide.

- D'ac…

- Je vais m'en occupé. Coupa Remus.

- C'est quoi un épouvantard ? Demandais-je.

- C'est une créature qui prend l'apparence de ce qu'on a le plus peur. Répondit Harry.

- Waw ! Je veux voir !

On monta donc au salon alors qu'Harry montait ses affaires dans sa chambre avec Molly.

- Allez, reculez les enfants. Souri Remus en nous regardant.

- Va-y, fait ton malin mumus. Grogna Sirius.

Je posa ma tête sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne peux pas… Lui dis-je.

Il sourit alors que Remus allait ouvrir le secrétaire.

- C'est quoi la formule pour le détruire ou le neutraliser ?

- Ridikulus. Répondit Sirius.

- Je peux essayer ? Demandais-je. Sans la formule bien sûr vu que je ne peux pas utiliser la magie. J'ai envie de connaitre ma peur.

- Non, vaut mieux qu'on réessaie lorsque tu auras 17ans. Dit Remus.

- D'accord. Boudais-je.

Les jours qui suivirent furent calme. Sirius reprenait du poids et avait constamment le sourire. Remus, quant à lui, avait commencé sa mission d'espion chez les loups-garous.

- Ne bouge pas ! Grondais-je.

- Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? Demanda mon père, inquiet.

- Oui, je me les coupe moi-même depuis que je suis petite. Et puis je te rafraichis un peu, c'est tout.

Quelques coups de ciseaux plus tard, je le tourna face au miroir de la salle de bain.

- Alors ça te va ? Demandais-je.

Couper les cheveux de mon père n'avait pas été simple… Il stressait au moindre coup de ciseau…

- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu as la main, dis donc.

- Je sais, je sais, je suis la meilleure ! Riais-je.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et retourna se contempler.

- Ah, au fait ! S'exclama-t-il. Hier soir, j'ai vu Dumbledore. On a parlé de cette mission dans ce bar…

- Et ?

- Je… je suis d'accord à condition que tu y ailles avec ton ami Damon. Dit-il. Je me suis laissé emporté l'autre jour…Je dois apprendre à te faire confiance… je suis désolé, c'est juste que… fin, tu vois… J'apprends que j'ai une fille et …

- Tu veux me protéger. Finis-je. Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais en parler à Damon.

- Dumbledore va venir ce soir pour les formalités. Dit-il.

- D'accord. Je vais aller chez Damon, Eole est parti chasser.

Je descendis les escaliers en rencontrant les jumeaux qui s'amusaient à transplaner.

Alors que je descendais la dernière volée d'escaliers, je croisa Harry qui semblait soucieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je.

- Non, rien… Dit-il.

J'arqua les sourcils, pas dupe.

- C'est … on me traite comme un gamin et ça m'énerve… c'est tout…

- Je le sais, j'ai même haussé la voix contre Dumbledore à ce sujet. Je dois aller voir Damon, si tu veux parler, je serais rentré dans 1h environ.

- D'accord. Merci.

Je lui fis la bise et continua mon chemin.

Une fois chez Damon, je sentis l'odeur de Damon. Elle était fraiche.

- Damonnnn ! Chéri, je suis rentré ! Criais-je.

Il sortit de la cuisine en haussant les sourcils, un verre en main.

- Quoi ? On peut rire un peu. Dis-je.

Je le suivis dans le salon où il alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

- Tu sais que je me suis fait du souci ? Dit-il avec un soupçon de colère.

- Comment ça ?

- Je rentre de New-York et personne. Pas de nouvelles… J'ai dut aller voir le barbu pour avoir de tes nouvelles. D'ailleurs, il t'en veut pour une raison que j'ignore. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu restais au square Grimmaurd…

_Oups…_

- Je suis désolé… Dis-je, penaude. Je… le temps a passé si vite que…

- Soit ! C'est fini. Tu es là.

- ça s'est bien passé à New-York ? Demandais-je, pas fière.

- Bien, bien. Des problèmes de loups-garous sans gravité.

- Des loups-garous ?

- Oui, ils ont sentis que Voldemort était de retour et veulent venir ici, en Angleterre, pour rejoindre son camp.

- Et vu ton air, je suppose que tu en connais certains ?

Il acquiesça.

- Et toi ? Quoi de nouveau ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mon père sait qui je sui et m'accepte comme sa fille. Et Dumbledore m'a confié une mission.

- Laquelle ?

- Aller à la Ballade des Pendus, le bar, et m'infiltrer. Des mangemorts voudraient recruter Claudius.

- Ils veulent te laisser y allé toute seule ? Demanda Damon, choqué.

- Non, justement. Ils voudraient que tu y ailles avec moi.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes.

- Tu n'es pas prête pour ce genre de chose. Dit-il. Il faut être … tu n'es pas assez vampire pour allé dans ce genre d'endroit. Il faut être sanguinaire… sexy même !

- Je peux être sexy !

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Si ! Insistais-je.

- Ok … d'accord… Dit-il, amusé.

Je fulmina dans mon coin alors qu'il finissait son verre.

- Bon, d'accord. Dit-il. Je vais accepter son invitation si c'est ça… même si je n'aime pas cette façon de faire… mais alors pas du tout….

- Quelle invitation ?

- D'être membre de son Ordre machin truc….

- Pourquoi ? Je te croyais neutre…

- Je le suis mais tu es dedans maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors que je voulais rester neutre. J'ai promis à Priam qu'il ne t'arriverait rien.

Je ne sus quoi répondre à ça. C'est impossible de lui faire changer d'avis…

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche de jeans et l'ouvrit en soufflant.

- C'est quoi ? Demandais-je, d'une petite voix.

- _Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaurd. _Lut-il. Ok, allons-y.

- Où ça ?

Il montra le papier avec l'adresse qu'il jeta dans les flammes.

Il prit ses lunettes de soleil et sa veste en cuir et on sortit dehors.

Il m'offrit son bras que je pris volontiers.

- Je vous suis milady. Je n'ai jamais été à ce square truc.

- Tu jures d'être gentil, hein ?

- Si tu me le demande gentiment. Dit-il en souriant.

Je lui fis mon regard de chien battu et rigola.

- Ok, ok ! Allons-y gaiement mais casse pas trop ma réputation de gros méchant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'emmena Damon directement dans la cuisine.

- J'amène quelqu'un ! Annonçais-je.

Remus, Sirius et Molly étaient assis autour de la table. Ils semblaient très sérieux.

- Tu as fait vite. Commenta mon père, les sourcils froncés face à Damon.

- Je vous présente Damon Salvatore. Dis-je. Il a finalement accepté de faire parti de l'Ordre.

- Comment ça ? S'exclama Molly.

- Je vous le dis directement, je ne suis pas ici par gaieté de cœur. Je suis là pour Léa, pour la protéger.

- Qui nous dit que tu n'as pas un plan en tête ? Demanda mon père.

Damon sourit alors que je roulais des yeux.

- Il ne fera rien… Soufflais-je. N'est-ce pas ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil espiègle.

Molly, elle, était sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Vous êtes donc d'accord d'accompagner Léa pour sa mission ? Demanda Remus.

Damon eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Je le veux bien mais Léa n'a pas un tempérament suffisamment… vampirique pour y allé selon moi.

- Genre, suis' po sexy… Marmonnais-je. Je pourrais me montrer attirante. Dis-je.

- Léa, tu peux être coquette mais pas sexy. Les femmes vampires qui vont là-bas, ce n'est pas des écolières si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit Damon.

- Je le sais ! J'y suis déjà allé avec oncle Priam !

- Justement ! Et puis si tu devais y allé, faudrait te déguisé de façon à ce qu'on te reconnaisse pas vu que tu y ais déjà allé.

C'est furieuse et déterminée que je sortis de la cuisine en criant un « je reviens ! ».

Je voulais montrer ce que je valais ! Je voulais montrer que la petite Léa avait murit et grandit pendant cette année. Je n'étais plus une petite fille !

Je sortis de la maison et transplana chez Damon où se trouvait ma valise.

Je pris une robe noire sans bretelle qui était un peu serrée depuis que j'avais grandie et la découpa avec des ciseaux pour la raccourcir.

Je pris un flacon de teinture dans ma valise et me colora les cheveux en un rouge bordeaux. Je me maquilla les yeux en noirs sans avoir la main légère et mis un rouge à lèvre rouge pétant.

Je me regarda dans le miroir, à moitié satisfaite.

Je mis des talons rouges comme mes cheveux et une ceinture sous ma poitrine pour m'affiner de la même couleur.

Je pris un air fier et péteux. Avec ma peau d'albâtre et ma taille de jeune fille, ça devrait faire l'affaire !

Je transplana directement au square Grimmaurd et entra fièrement dans la cuisine.

Tous m'avaient obéit et étaient resté dans la cuisine.

Tous avaient arqués les sourcils en me voyant, même Damon.

- Si je n'avais pas mon odorat de vampire, j'aurais pu te prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Dit ce dernier.

- Défi réussi ? Demandais-je.

- Oui pour moi. Répondit Damon.

Les autres me détaillaient toujours, sauf Remus qui était amusé et commença à rigoler.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda Sirius, toujours sous le choc.

- C'est bien ta fille. Rigola-t-il.

- C'est Léa ? S'exclama Molly, les yeux exorbités.

- Présente ! Dis-je en levant la main.

- Par contre, faudra faire attention à ton comportement… Commenta Damon.

A ce moment-là, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il semblait soucieux.

Il me regarda et regarda Damon.

- Je suis ravi de voir parmi nous, Mr Salvatore. Dit-il, en lui serrant la main. Je vois que vous êtes venu accompagner… Ce n'était pas dans la proposition….

- Pourquoi ? Je vous dérange peut-être ? Demandais-je d'une voix suave, les mains sur les hanches.

Je m'approcha lentement vers le directeur.

- Je ne suis pas si méchante vous savez… Je pique un peu, c'est tout… Soufflais-je.

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'exclama Dumbledore.

- Test réussi. Dit Damon, amusé. On peut même y allé ce soir.

Dumbledore me regarda, perplexe. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je sentis une intrusion dans ma tête que je repoussa sans aucuns problèmes.

- C'est Léa, professeur. Soupira Remus. Elle s'est … habillée pour la mission.

- Je vois… Murmura-t-il. Très beau déguisement Miss Black.

- Merci.

La porte s'ouvrit et les jumeaux accompagnés d'Harry entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Y a encore un épouvantard dans le bureau du 3ème étage. Dit Fred.

Ils me regardèrent et regardèrent Damon.

- Euh… bonjour… Dirent les jumeaux.

- ça te va bien les cheveux rouges, Léa. Dit Harry.

- Merci !

- Attendez… Dit Remus. Comment as-tu reconnu Léa ?

- Ben à ses yeux puis son visage aussi. Pourquoi ?

- Je devrais peut-être mettre des lentilles. Dis-je.

- Non, seul une personne comme ton ami ou moi pourrait te reconnaitre.

- Pouvez-vous y allé dès ce soir ? Demanda Albus.

- Je n'ai rien à faire d'autre. Répondit Damon. Et puis Léa est déjà habillée.

- Je suis d'accord. Dis-je.

- Il faut néanmoins attendre la tombée de la nuit. Ajouta Damon. Je dois aller régler certaines choses, je reviendrais dans 1h30. Sois prête et équipée, Léa.

- Oui, monsieur !

- Et sérieuse…

J'opina, honteuse.

Je souffla lorsqu'il sortit de la maison.

- Venez les garçons, allons s'occupé de cet épouvantard. Dit Remus.

Harry, Fred, George et Remus sortirent donc de la pièce.

Molly les suivirent presque immédiatement.

- Savez-vous quels sont les mangemorts susceptibles de venir ? Demandais-je.

- Nous pensons à ceux les plus influents tels que Malefoy ou Greyback qui est un loup-garou.

J'acquiesça.

- Je vais aller m'équiper. Dis-je en me levant.

- Comment ça ? Demanda mon père.

- M'armer. Dis-je. Comme je ne peux toujours pas utiliser la magie, vaux mieux que j'utilise la manière moldue.

Je monta dans la chambre que j'utilisais depuis plusieurs jours. J'avais ramené mon sac d'armes au cas où Voldy aurait décidé d'attaquer.

J'étais en train d'affuter un de mes canifs lorsque je sentis la présence de mon père derrière moi.

Je me retourna et lui sourit.

Ça devait lui faire bizarre de voir sa fille affuter des couteaux et s'habiller ainsi…

- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux tout ça ? Demanda-t-il, à moitié amusé.

- Lorsque j'ai eu 4ans, mon oncle m'a offert mon premier couteau. Bien sûr, il était émoussé mais il m'a toujours dit que c'était pour mon bien… Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas été élevée d'une manière très traditionnelle…

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me regarda finir mon travail.

- Et… et tu es douée pour utiliser ces armes ?

- Oui, on peut dire. Dis-je, amusée. N'ai pas peur pour moi… C'est mon destin de faire ce que je fais.

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mes cheveux.

- Au fait, demain midi, il faudrait que tu sois réveillée. Dit-il. On fait l'anniversaire d'Harry.

- C'est demain ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non…

- Tu le sais maintenant. Dit-il, amusé.

On toqua à la porte et Harry entra.

- Damon est là, il t'attend dans la cuisine. Dit-il.

- Ok. C'est parti !

On descendit donc dans la cuisine où nous attendait un Damon habillé entièrement en noir comme à son habitude.

Il me tendit un collier fait de dentelle noire et une pierre rouge, telle une goutte de sang, y était suspendue.

- C'est un collier espion. Expliqua-t-il. Ils pourront voir tous ce que tu vois.

Il montra une sorte de petite Pensine posée sur la table.

- Ok. Dis-je en le mettant.

- Equipée ? Demanda-t-il.

Je toucha mes cuisses, ma ceinture et ma poitrine.

- Très bien, allons-y.

Sirius me serra la main et me murmura un « sois prudente ».

Je lui souris, rassurante.

- A plus tard. Lançais-je avant de sortir accompagnée de Damon.

**^(^.^)^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**x') j'avais laissé des notes à la fin de ce chapitre, désolé ! (*va devoir revoir certaines choses...*)**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 17**

**POV Léa.**

Le soleil venait de se coucher. La chaleur de la journée était encore présente et faisait transpirer les passants.

J'avais enroulé mon bras autour de celui de Damon et on marchait d'un pas décidé. Damon m'emmena dans une ruelle et transplana.

On arriva dans une nouvelle ruelle. Elle était déserte et silencieuse.

- Bois. Dit-il en me tendant sa flasque.

J'obéis et on continua notre chemin.

On entra dans un entrepôt vide. On alla au fond de la salle où se trouvait une nouvelle porte gardé par deux vampires de taille imposante en costume noir.

- Mr Salvatore, mademoiselle. Dit l'un des vampires en s'inclinant légèrement.

Ils nous ouvrirent la porte et on pénétra dans une chambre froide brillamment éclairé dont les murs étaient immaculés.

- Regarde droit devant toi et garde la tête froide. Me murmura Damon.

En effet, je dus retenir un hoquet de surprise… Des centaines d'humains se trouvaient suspendus dans des sacs plastiques transparents. Du sang s'écoulait dans un tuyau qui allait dans des tonneaux.

Je reporta vivement mon regard sur la porte au bout de la salle.

- Je ne suis pas venue par cette entrée la dernière fois… Murmurais-je.

- Oui, il y a 2entrées. Celle-ci est l'entrée visiteur commun. Priam connait personnellement Claudius et il a droit a venir le voir par l'entrée privé.

- Je vois… Soufflais-je.

Un vampire de même carrure que les deux précédents nous ouvrit la porte et on pénétra dans une vaste pièce plongée quasiment dans le noir.

Le long des murs se trouvaient des petits fauteuils et des canapés de velours rouge ou noir avec de petites tables basses rondes.

Au fond se trouvait un bar et l'espace au milieu servait de piste de danse.

Une dizaine de vampires se trouvaient déjà là. Certains accompagnés d'humains.

On alla s'assoir sur un des canapés où une serveuse humaine vint nous voir.

- Bonsoir messeigneurs que puis-je pour vous ?

- Une bouteille de pure. Répondit Damon. Est-ce que Claudius est là ce soir ?

- Maître Claudius devrait arriver dans pas longtemps, monseigneur.

Il acquiesça et elle partie.

- Une humaine en serveuse… Commentais-je. Elle est suicidaire, on dirait.

- Elle espère juste qu'elle sera transformée si elle travaille bien. Elle ferait tout pour, mais elle va finir cadavre comme toutes celles qui viennent ici.

La fille revint avec un magnum et deux verres à vin.

- Voici. Dit-elle.

- Prévenez Claudius que Damon Salvatore voudrait le voir.

- Oui, monseigneur. Ça sera tout ? Voulez-vous du frais ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas…

- Vous avez une préférence ?

- Non, aucune. Je vous fais confiance.

- Faut donner le change… Murmura-t-il, une fois la serveuse partie. Fais le vide et laisse ton démon ressortir un peu. Plusieurs vampires se posent des questions sur toi.

J'acquiesça et regarda les autres clients qui me scrutaient.

- Ton odeur les intrigue. Expliqua-t-il.

La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une jeune fille au regard éteint.

- Voici, monseigneur.

Damon se leva et caressa le visage de la fille, sondant son regard.

- Pas d'âme. Dit-il.

- Non, monseigneur, elle vient tout droit d'Azkaban. Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

- Non.

Damon me tendit une main et je me leva. Il me tendit le poignet de la jeune fille.

- Bois, mon amour. Je te sais assoiffée. Dit-il, le regard insistant.

Je fis le vide, pris mon courage à deux mains et prit le poignet.

Lorsque je mordis dans la chaire, se fut comme … une explosion de plaisir. Ce nectar chaud coulant dans ma bouche… C'était mille fois mieux que le sang en bouteille…

J'agrippa le poignet, aspirant le maximum de sang.

Je sentis qu'on posait quelque chose sur mon épaule et entendit mon prénom. Damon… le bar…

Je m'arrêta et lécha mes lèvres.

- Tu aurais pu m'en laisser. Dit Damon, moqueur.

Je posa mon regard sur la fille qui était maintenant à terre, inanimée.

Damon prit ma main et me la serra, réconfortant. Il embrassa ma joue tendrement avant de me murmurer un « elle n'est pas morte ».

Rassurée, j'alla me rassoir alors que Damon congédiait la serveuse. Cette dernière fit léviter la jeune fille et disparut derrière le bar.

J'étais nerveuse… J'en voulais encore … encore…

Damon prit ma main et la serra fort.

- Du calme… Relax… Dit-il. Au fait, j'ai entendu une rumeur là tantôt.

- Quelle rumeur ?

- Que Priam serait en vie. Dit-il. Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est une rumeur. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'homme qui le disait. C'était un sorcier en plus.

- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

- Un blond avec de longs cheveux. L'air hautain. Un homme dont on a envie de briser la nuque si tu veux mon avis.

- Un blond aux cheveux longs… Tu n'as pas entendu son nom ?

- Non, ils parlaient en langage codé mais pas très dur à comprendre.

- J'ai une bonne idée de qui s'était. Dis-je. Faudra voir ça tout à l'heure.

On parle de choses et d'autres, observant les nouveaux arrivants mais aucunes traces de mangemorts.

Alors qu'on buvait le magnum, la serveuse vint nous voir.

- Maître Claudius accepte de vous recevoir. Dit-elle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

On la suivit donc. On passa par une porte à côté du bar.

- Je ne peux vous y conduire. Suivez le couloir puis monté jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Dit la serveuse.

Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus total. On suivit les instructions et on monta jusqu'en haut.

On arriva à un petit salon qui ressemblait beaucoup au bar. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée d'où l'on pouvait voir le bar en dessous. Un homme se trouvait dans un fauteuil victorien qui se trouvait devant la baie vitrée.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir Miss Léa et toi aussi Damon. Dit Claudius en se levant.

Il était très grand, svelte mais musclés. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et d'incroyables yeux bleus presque blancs. Il était habillé d'un costume moldu gris 3pièces. Elégant quoi…

- ça fait un bail. Dit Damon.

- Même si tu es magnifique, je te préférais ton style d'avant, Léa. Dit Claudius, ignorant Damon.

- Vous m'avez reconnu. Vous êtes très observateur. Dis-je.

- Je t'ai sentie surtout. Tu as beaucoup grandie depuis notre dernière rencontre. Comment va ton oncle ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il a disparu… Dis-je.

- J'en suis navré, je vais faire mon enquête à ce sujet. Mais dites moi, pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir ?

- Nous venions te parler de Voldemort.

- Ah… Celui-là. Soupira-t-il. Il commence à m'énerver avec ses mangemorts.

- On t'il essayé de te recruter ? Demanda Damon.

- Oh, oui. Ils viennent environ toutes les nuits en me promettant des moldus et sorciers vivants. Du sang à volonté ! M'ont-ils dit. Et si c'est ça qui vous inquiète, j'ai répondu non et je répondrais non quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis du genre neutre mais cet … homme est le mal.

- Pourtant il y a bien des gens venant d'Azkaban. Dis-je.

- Oui, je l'avoue. Ce sont des personnes ayant subit le Baiser du Détraqueur. Le Ministère nous les donne lorsqu'ils ne savent pas quoi en faire. Et je dois dire que j'ai tellement pitié d'eux… Coquille vide… Il faut se méfier du Ministère, surtout ces derniers temps. Mais en ce qui concerne Voldemort, je peux vous dire une chose. Méfiez vous des loups-garous. Il les recrute activement et le suivent facilement. Certains vampires également mais se sont des jeunes, les anciens ne veulent pas se mêler de ce genre de guerre inutile et chaotique. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné de te voir dans le conflit Damon.

- Je surveille Léa, c'est tout. Répondit celui-ci.

Claudius sourit et se tourna vers la baie vitrée.

- Les revoilà. Dit-il.

On s'approcha et on vit 3mangemorts dont Lucius Malefoy et deux autres qui ressemblaient à des gorilles, surement les pères de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Maître Claudius, Messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle voudraient vous parler. Dit une voix venant d'un baffle. Dois-je les faire monter ?

- Souhaitez-vous y assister ? Nous proposa Claudius.

- Je ne pense pas…

- Oui. Dis-je, coupant la parole à Damon.

- Tu peux les faire monter, Sue.

- Installez-vous. Dit Claudius en faisant apparaitre deux fauteuils victoriens comme le sien.

Ils étaient trop confortables…

Claudius nous servit un verre de whisky qu'on sirota en attendant les nouveaux venus.

- Léa, calme, ok ?

- Bien sûr. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Les mangemorts arrivèrent 2minutes plus tard, Malefoy en tête.

- Bonsoir Seigneur Claudius, merci à vous de nous recevoir. Dit Malefoy en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Bonsoir, bonsoir. Dit Claudius.

Malefoy réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul et nous fixa, mécontent.

- Excusez-nous, nous vous dérangeons.

- Non, pas du tout. Ce sont de très bons amis. Que puis-je pour vous ce soir, messieurs ?

- Mon Maître souhaite vous offrir ce présent. Dit Malefoy en tendant un petit paquet à Claudius.

- ça ne changera rien à ma réponse. Répliqua Claudius.

- Mon Maître vous prie d'y réfléchir, Seigneur Claudius. Veuillez prendre ce présent. Mon Maître en serrait vexé. Il a eu difficile à le trouver.

Plus intrigué qu'autre chose, Claudius finit par prendre le paquet.

Il l'ouvrit et un collier de lapis-lazuli se trouvait dans un écrin.

Damon s'était figé en voyant le collier.

- Il rend les vampires insensibles à la lumière du soleil!

- Savez-vous que profaner une tombe d'un vampire endormi est très dangereux et un délit ignoble. Dit-il, froid, en jetant un regard à Damon.

- Il ne vient pas d'une tombe, Seigneur. Il provient d'un antiquaire…

- Sortez ! S'exclama Claudius en se levant.

Les mangemorts n'insistèrent pas et sortirent.

- Partons. Dit Damon à peine ceux-ci partis.

- Damon… Tenta Claudius.

- Au revoir, Claudius. Dit-il avant de sortir.

Ce revirement de situation m'avait laissé couac.

Je me repris et me leva.

- Au revoir, Claudius. Merci de nous avoir reçus. Dis-je.

- De rien ma belle. Je te donnerais des nouvelles de ton oncle si j'en ai.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Dit-il avant de me faire un baisemain.

Je sortis en trottinant et retrouva Damon en bas des escaliers. Il avait un visage dur et n'était pas enclin à discuter. Je me tus donc et le suivis. Le chemin du retour fut donc silencieux.

Arrivée dans une ruelle isolée, il se stoppa.

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Peux-tu rentrer seule ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Dis-je. Je transplane et hop ! maison !

Il acquiesça et enleva mon collier.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tes sorciers me le volent. Dit-il, avec un petit sourire.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me regarda dans les yeux. J'étais toujours intimidée quand il faisait ça… mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est que Damon. Mon babysitteur, mon entraineur…

- Tu as fait du très bon travail, ce soir. Dit-il.

- Tu plaisantes, tu as tout fait ! Répliquais-je.

- Tu t'es contrôlé, tu as gardé ton sérieux et c'est grâce à toi que nous avons pu rencontrer Claudius. Nous étions en froid depuis 100ans et il ne m'aurait pas reçu sans ta présence. Je suis fier de toi. Dit-il.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les mienne et transplana aussitôt.

… !

Je resta pétrifié pendant quelques minutes. C'est une voiture qui klaxonna qui me réveilla de mon choc.

Je me repris et transplana au square Grimmaurd.

Je monta les escaliers en trainant les pieds. Je n'étais même pas passée par la cuisine.

Je me déshabilla d'un geste et plongea sous la douche.

J'avais vu des films, des séries romantiques… Mais … je n'avais jamais pensé à ça pour moi…. Je veux dire que hormis mon oncle, je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé personne… et mon oncle, c'est mon oncle… ce n'est pas un amoureux… là c'est Damon… celui dont j'ai eu le béguin enfant, puis détesté, puis… Ce n'était peut-être que platonique… ou peut-être pas ? ….AAAAHHH ! Je ne sais plus ! Je ne sais pas ! je ne veux pas savoir…. J'ai jamais voulu ça… je veux être seule …

Je coupa l'eau rageusement et sortie de la douche. Je mis un bas de pyjama gris quadrillé rose et un débardeur blanc. Je me coucha en travers de mon lit, l'essuie sur mon visage.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis des gémissements, des plaintes. Quelqu'un avait un cauchemar. Surement mon père…

Je me leva et sortie de ma chambre. Je guetta du bruit de la chambre de mon père mais n'entendis rien.

Les gémissements reprirent et je descendit d'un étage.

Le bruit venait de la chambre d'Harry et Ron.

C'est avec hésitation que j'entrebâilla la porte de leurs chambres. Ron ronflait paisiblement alors qu'Harry gigotait dans tous les sens.

Je m'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Il se calma au bout de 2minutes. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

- Excuse-moi… Murmurais-je. Je ne voulais te faire peur mais comme tu avais un cauchemar, j'ai préféré intervenir.

- Merci, Léa… Souffla-t-il, en retombant dans son lit. Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non, je me suis trop nourrie ce soir. Je ne dormirais pas.

- Je peux te tenir compagnie un peu ? Demanda-t-il en mettant ses lunettes.

- Bien sûr.

On descendit dans la cuisine pour aller mangé un bout.

- Tien tu as de nouveau les cheveux noirs. Dit-il.

- Oui, c'était une simple teinture qui s'enlève avec du shampoing.

- La mère de Ron n'a pas aimé ta couleur. Rigola Harry en se servant un verre de lait. Elle a dit que c'était vulgaire !

- C'était voulu d'un côté. Dis-je en me servant un bol de céréales au chocolat. Elle ne m'apprécie vraiment pas.

- Elle va s'y habituer, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste les idées faites des vampires et tout. C'est comme pour le professeur Lupin.

- C'est vite passé avec Remus, pourtant.

- Oui, mais toi tu bois du sang devant elle. Rigola Harry.

- Ouais, j'avoue… Tu veux des céréales ?

- Non, merci.

- Tu as mauvaise mine. Tu devrais demander des potions de sommeil pour pouvoir te reposer de temps en temps. Dis-je.

- ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Toi aussi, tu as du mal à dormir, il me semble.

- Je… Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Bien sûr… Ricana-t-il.

- Hey ! Criais-je. Mais c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui !

Je me leva et alla le prendre dans mes bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

Lorsque je me redressa, il était tout rouge. Je ria.

- Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu t'acheter de cadeau… Dis-je, penaude. Mais ! Je pensais que je pourrais te servir de chauffeur pour une journée !

- Chauffeur ?

- Oui, je peux t'emmené partout avec mon transplanage vampirique !

- C'est tentant mais…

- Mais ?

- On ne me laissera jamais sortir comme ça… Dit-il, triste.

- On a qu'à y allé la nuit ! ou alors on part très tôt le matin ! Dis-je, enthousiaste.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te déranger, Léa…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne te l'ai pas proposé pour rien ! ça t'intéresse ou pas ?

- Je dois avouer que c'est tentant… Dit-il, se retenant de sourire.

- Tu as un endroit précis ?

-Ben… je dois avouer que je voudrais bien allé sur la tombe de mes parents…

- Tu n'y es jamais allé ?

- Non…

- C'est vendu ! Veux-tu y allé maintenant ou demain ?

- Je ne sais pas… faudrait prévenir quelqu'un quand même…

- Je laisserais un mot. Et puis si tu veux aller que là-bas, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Harry se leva d'un bond avec un grand sourire.

- Je crois que des capes et ma cape d'invisibilité s'imposent. Dit Harry.

Harry alla se changé et je fis de même.

J'enfila un jeans noir avec un t-shirt bordeaux. Je mis mes baskets noirs et ma veste en cuir. Je m'arma et sortit de ma chambre. Une fois sur le pallier, une idée me titilla…

Une fois fini, 5minutes plus tard, je descendis.

Harry était déjà dans le hall, habillé et prêt.

Je laissa un mot destiné seulement à mon père puis retrouva Harry.

- Allons-y ! Murmurais-je, pour ne pas réveillé ma grand-mère.

L'air était doux et agréable, une fois à l'extérieur.

- ça fait du bien de respirer un peu. Dit-il.

- Où se trouve la tombe de tes parents ? Demandais-je.

- Godric's Hollow. Dit-il.

- Ok.

Je pris sa main et sentit un petit frisson. Je n'y fis pas attention et me concentra sur le nom du village. Je transplana et on atterrit devant une église.

- J'ai visé juste, on dirait. Dis-je, contente.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixait le cimetière qui se trouvait derrière l'église.

On prit le petit chemin y menant. Le soleil se levait au loin et on voyait mieux les noms sur les tombes.

- Ce sont des tombes moldues. Dis-je en lisant les noms.

- Oui, allons voir plus loin.

En effet, à une 50ène de mètres plus loin, une barrière forgés séparaient deux emplacements.

On passa la petite barrière qui s'était ouverte à notre arrivée et on put découvrir des noms sorciers.

Une tombe à une 30ène de mètres avait accroché le regard d'Harry. Il s'était avancé en premier.

Il s'accroupit devant la tombe et frotta les noms du bout des doigts.

Je m'avança prudemment et me mis derrière lui.

- Alors ? Demandais-je, presque en murmurant.

- Ce sont eux… Dit-il, d'une voix rauque.

- Je n'ai pas pensé aux fleurs… Dis-je, penaude. Désolé, Harry.

- Tais-toi. Dit-il. C'est grâce à toi que je peux enfin venir ici voir mes parents.

On resta là pendant 20 bonnes minutes.

- Je voudrais tellement leurs parler… Murmura-t-il.

- Tu le peux. Ils sont là. Dis-je, sans trop savoir comment je le savais mais je le sentais. Je te laisse quelques minutes, je vais à la barrière.

Je m'éloigna pour lui laisser de l'intimité et m'appuya à la barrière côté moldu.

Je ferma les yeux et somnola quelques secondes. L'effet « caféine » du sang s'était évaporer et je commençais à fatiguer.

Soudain, je vis une ombre dans les arbres. Alors que je scrutais les ceux-ci, un pop retentit derrière moi et un homme avec un masque de crâne surgit, poignard et baguette dans les mains.

Trop stupéfaite et choquée, je ne vis pas le coup arrivé et il me planta le couteau dans la poitrine.

Je repris mon souffle et pris mon canif que je lui planta dans le cou.

- Harry ! On dégage ! Hurlais-je, alors que ma tête commençait à tourner dangereusement.

Celui-ci arriva 10sec plus tard, paniqué.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'écria-t-il, en voyant le mangemort au sol.

- Rien. Grognais-je. Partons.

Je pris le bras d'Harry et transplana directement au square Grimmaurd.

Je m'affala sur trottoir à peine arrivée.

- Léa ! Tu es blessée ? S'écria-t-il, en s'accroupissant.

- C'est rien. Un petit bobo de rien du tout. Ça va passer, t'inquiète.

Harry m'aida à me lever et on rentra dans la maison.

**^(^.^)^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Hop nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 18**

**POV Harry.**

A peine dépassé le seuil, elle s'effondra la tête la première sur le sol.

- Léa !

La mère de Sirius commença à hurler …

Je retourna Léa sur le dos pour voir où elle était blessée. Elle s'était évanouie et énormément de sang coulait de son ventre. Un couteau y était planté jusqu'à la garde.

J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers et la porte de la cuisine claquée.

- Harry ?

Sirius qui venait de la cuisine, semblait inquiet. Il avait les cheveux rouges ?...

- Sirius viens ! C'est Léa !

Il accourut et Molly apparut en bas des escaliers, mécontente. Elle avait des cheveux rouge fluorescent…

- Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ! Dit-elle. Par Merlin…. Souffla-t-elle, en voyant Léa. Elle est blessée ?

Sirius s'accroupit aux côtés de Léa, paniqué face à tout ce sang.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

- Je pense que c'est un mangemort. On était à Godric's Hollow et je…

- Bon ! S'exclama-t-il. On réglera ça plus tard. Va chercher Remus dans sa chambre s'il te plait. Je l'emmène à la cuisine. Dit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Je courus le plus vite possible jusqu'au 2ème étage et toqua énergiquement sur la porte. Remus apparut complètement endormi et les cheveux rouge également…

- Léa s'est faite poignardée ! Dis-je, essoufflé. Elle est dans la cuisine avec Sirius.

Il mit sa robe de chambre et me suivit en courant.

Sirius avait allongé Léa sur la table. Elle était inanimée et continuait à perdre du sang. Sirius avait soulevé son t-shirt et épongeait le sang. Molly était tétanisée.

- Arrête Sirius ! S'exclama Remus. Il faut faire attention à la lame.

- Il faut l'enlever ! Dit Sirius.

- Non, ça pourrait empirer.

Remus examina le pommeau du couteau.

- Il semble classique… Souffla-t-il.

- Elle s'est évanouie sur le bas de la porte. Dis-je. Elle nous a fait transplaner jusqu'ici et s'est étalée en atterrissant, c'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'elle était blessée.

- Attendez ! Où étiez-vous ? S'exclama Molly.

- Léa n'avait pas pu m'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire alors elle m'a proposé d'être mon taxi en m'emmenant où je voulais. Mais comme on savait que vous alliez refuser, on est parti en catimini.

- Et vous êtes allé où ? Demanda Remus qui avait réussi à stoppé l'hémorragie.

- Au cimetière de Godric's Hollow…

Les 3 adultes restèrent silencieux, compréhensif.

- Vous auriez dut nous prévenir… Dit Sirius.

- Léa t'avait laissé un mot pourtant. Dis-je.

J'alla à l'autre bout de la table et prit l'enveloppe. Je la donna à Sirius qui avait les mains en sang. Il l'a regarda et la mis dans sa poche.

- Il faut s'occuper de Léa. Dit-il, d'une voix rauque. Tu crois qu'on doit l'emmener à Pomfresh ?

- Je ne sais pas… Dit Remus.

Celui-ci posa sa main sur le ventre de Léa, près de la lame.

Léa ouvrit soudainement les yeux et hurla.

- Léa ! Calme-toi ! Ordonna Remus. Sirius tient la par les épaules.

Sirius obéit avec difficulté par les tremblements de Léa.

- Enlevez-moi ce truc ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Faut faire venir Pomfresh… Dit Sirius.

- J'y vais ! S'exclama Molly avant d'allé à la cheminée.

Léa continuait à se tortiller dans tous les sens, se retenant de crier. Soudain, elle frappa la table du pied et celle-ci s'effondra.

- Il faudrait peut-être la monté dans sa chambre. Proposais-je, me mettant à genoux à côté de Léa.

Celle-ci se mit à cracher du sang. Beaucoup de sang…

- Poison… Grogna-t-elle.

- Sur la lame ? Demanda Remus.

Elle opina en fermant les yeux.

- Pompom arrive ! Déclara Molly. Par Merlin ! La table…

- Léa a tapé du pied… Dit Sirius.

- Montons-la dans sa chambre. Décida Sirius. Ça sera mieux. Prête ma puce ?

- Du moment qu'on m'enlève ce truc… Grogna-t-elle.

Remus fit apparaitre une civière et on fit léviter Léa pour la déposer dessus.

2minutes plus tard, on y était arrivé.

Léa avait cessé de se tortillé et était amorphe, le regard dans le vide.

- Hey Léa, tu ne nous lâche pas hein ? Dit Remus.

- J'ai froid… Murmura-t-elle.

Je pris la couverture sur la chaise et lui mit sur les jambes.

- C'était un mangemort, Léa ?

- Oui. Il avait une lame et sa baguette.

- Il s'est enfoui ?

- Non, je lui ai planté mon canif dans la carotide… Dit-elle, sans émotion.

Madame Pomfresh arriva à ce moment-là avec un grand sac.

- Dites-moi tout. Exigea-t-elle.

- Elle a été poignardé à l'abdomen avec une lame empoisonnée. Répondit Remus.

- Empoisonnée ?

- Je sens le poison dans mon sang. Répondit Léa, calme.

Celle-ci devenait de plus en plus blanche… La blessure continuait de saigner et un filet de sang continuait de couler au coin de sa bouche.

- Bon, d'accord. Dit-elle. Vu qu'elle est demi-vampire, étant donné que je ne peux pas l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, je ferais tout ce que je peux … Alors sortez ! Je vous appellerais si j'ai besoin de vous !

Elle nous poussa à l'extérieur et ferma la porte.

Sirius s'effondra contre le mur en face de la porte. La tête entre les mains.

Je m'installa à ses côtés et Remus resta debout.

- Il va lui falloir du sang. Dit Remus. Je vais envoyer un message à Damon.

Il descendit les escaliers alors que Sirius soupirait.

- Elle va s'en sortir… Dis-je. Elle s'en sort toujours.

Il ne répondit pas.

Un cri retentit venant des étages inférieurs. Des pas retentirent, montant les escaliers.

Molly apparue, folle de rage. Ses cheveux rouges en bataille.

- Qui m'a teint les cheveux en rouge ? S'exclama-t-elle, en regardant Sirius.

Celui-ci me regarda, perdu.

- Ce n'est pas moi. Dit-il.

- C'est Léa… Dis-je, en souriant tristement. Elle a teint les cheveux de tout le monde avant qu'on parte…

- Moi aussi ? Demanda Sirius.

J'acquiesça.

Il haussa les épaules.

- ça part avec de l'eau. Dis-je.

Molly repartit furieuse.

Ron et Hermione vinrent nous trouver inquiet, 30minutes plus tard.

- Harry ! le professeur Lupin nous a prévenu ! S'exclama Hermione. Comment va-t-elle ?

- On ne sait pas. Pomfresh n'est toujours pas venue nous voir… Dis-je.

Ils s'essayèrent à côté de nous, silencieux.

Pomfresh sortie de la pièce 30minutes plus tard.

Sirius se leva d'un bond.

- Alors ?

- ça va, mais elle est dans le coma. J'ai réussi à retirer la lame mais le poison empêche une bonne cicatrisation et la lame a abimé sa moelle épinière. Son côté vampire va peut-être l'aidé à guérir plus vite qu'un humain normal. Elle a beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie, en tout cas.

**POV Sirius.**

Je soupira, rassuré.

- Merci Madame Pomfresh… Soufflais-je, en prenant l'infirmière dans mes bras.

Je la libéra et alla au chevet de Léa.

- Je lui ai mis son pyjama. Dit l'infirmière. Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre une chemise de nuit de Poudlard.

Les fameuses chemises de nuit de Poudlard…

- Je viendrais changer son pansement dans 3h. Dit-elle. Elle doit rester immobile tant que la blessure n'est pas refermée.

- D'accord. Dis-je.

Pomfresh s'en alla et les autres vinrent autour du lit de Léa.

- Elle est tellement pâle… Commenta Harry.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés, ternes. Elle avait de larges cernes et semblait … morte.

- Va dormir, Harry. Dis-je. Tu es crevé.

- Je…

- Viens, Harry. Dit Hermione. Sirius a raison.

Je m'installa sur le petit fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Alors que je caressais ses cheveux distraitement. Quelque chose attira mon regard : un papier dépassait de sous son oreiller.

C'était un article. Mon avis de recherche que je détestais tant. Il y avait aussi une photo d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Je souris et les remis à leurs place.

Une semaine passa, puis deux… mais Léa était toujours dans le coma.

Damon venait la voir tous les 2jours environ et lui donnait du sang pour qu'elle ne soit pas affamé une fois réveillée. Il semblait très énervé contre elle et contre les mangemorts.

On se relayait pour la veiller, sauf Molly qui avait toujours peur d'elle.

On était le 14aout, au matin. J'étais en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier qui, comme à son habitude, proclamait Dumbledore fou et sénile et Harry de menteur.

- Ils méritent vraiment un poing ou deux… Marmonnais-je.

Je posa le journal sur le bureau, pris la main de Léa et posa ma tête sur le matelas. Je laissa quelques larmes coulés. J'avais peur, peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas… Ma fille…

Soudain, je sentis bouger sa main. Je me redressa et contempla ses doigts.

- Va-y, ma puce. Sers-moi les doigts ! Je t'en pris ! Fais-le !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me sera les doigts.

- Bravo, ma chérie ! Essai d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant !

Ses traits grimacèrent et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi en grimaçant.

- Papa… Dit-elle, d'une voix rauque. Tu pleures…

Je m'essuya les joues vite fait et l'embrassa sur le front.

- J'ai eu tellement peur... Désolé…Avouais-je.

- Ta pas de chance avec moi… Dit-elle.

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette bêtise. Dis-je.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Où est-il ? Il va bien ?

Elle voulut se redresser mais grimaça de douleur.

- Oula ! Calme-toi ! Dis-je, en la recouchant. Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

- On est allé sur la tombe des parents d'Harry. Je lui ai laissé de l'intimité… J'étais en train de m'assoupir quand… quand un mangemort a transplané juste à côté de moi… Je…

Elle fronça les sourcils et mis ses mains sur son visage.

- Je ne sais plus… Dit-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! ça va revenir. Dis-je, en m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Harry nous a raconté. Tu l'as appelé. Quand il est arrivé, un mangemort était à terre et vous avez transplané jusqu'ici. Tu t'es effondré à peine rentré dans la maison.

- D'accord. Souffla-t-elle, s'essuyant les yeux. Il va bien alors…

- Tu as eu peur, c'est normal.

- Je ne suis pas sensé avoir peur… Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu es à moitié humaine, Léa…

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Souhaites-tu manger quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai pas faim. Dit-elle.

- Ok, je vais te chercher des sandwichs. Dis-je, l'air de rien. Et reste coucher, hein !

Elle ne répondit pas et je sortis de la chambre.

- Ah ! Sirius, tu arrives à temps pour le dîner. Dit Molly alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et Ginny étaient là. Remus était en mission et Arthur, au travail.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Dis-je, en prenant une dizaine de sandwichs que je mis sur un plateau.

- Quelle genre de chose ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Donner à manger à ma fille !

Ce fut un vrai troupeau qui monta les escaliers à ma suite.

Je toqua à la porte de la chambre et passa ma tête.

- Léa ? Quelques personnes voudraient te voir. Dis-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

Je m'écarta de la porte et tout le monde entra en criant. Seule Molly était restée à l'extérieure.

- Elle a sauvé Harry. Dit-elle.

Je me tourna vers elle, intrigué.

- Oui, en effet. Dis-je.

- Elle ne peut être mauvaise alors… Dit-elle.

- Elle ne l'ai pas, au contraire… elle est trop gentille… Elle veut aider tout le monde mais s'oublie elle-même.

- J'ai honte de mon attitude… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se reprit et entra dans la chambre où elle fit sortir tout le monde.

- Elle ne va s'envolé ! Dit-elle. Laissez-la se reposer !

Elle sourit à Léa et sortie de la chambre me laissant enfin entrer dans la pièce.

- J'ai rêvé ou Molly m'a sourie ?

- Elle a réalisé que tu n'étais pas méchante vu que tu avais sauvé Harry. Dis-je en posant le plateau sur le bureau.

Je l'aida à s'assoir et mis le plateau sur ses genoux.

- Mange ! Ordonnais-je.

Elle obéit au début à contrecœur pour finir à dévorer les sandwichs un par un.

- Tien, ton dessert. Dis-je en tendant une bouteille de sang que Damon m'avait donné.

- Merci. Dit-elle.

- Damon m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu alternes les deux. La nourriture pour ton corps et le sang pour ta force et coagulation.

- Je veux me lever. Dit-elle après avoir bu la bouteille.

- Hors de question, tu te reposes. Dis-je, dur. Tu risques de rouvrir la blessure.

Elle me lança un regard assassin et je sortis de la chambre avec le plateau et la bouteille.

Je redescendis à la cuisine, confiant. Elle allait vite se rétablir.

Je croisa Remus dans le hall, il venait de rentrer.

- Salut Lunard ! Lançais-je.

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'elle est enfin réveillée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Elle a mangé et bus son sang.

- Elle n'a pas encore demandé à se lever ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Si mais je lui ai dis de rester coucher. Dis-je, en entrant dans la cuisine.

Remus s'arrêta net, amusé.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Lorsque tu te retrouvais à l'infirmerie, à l'époque, restais-tu allongé sans rien dire ?

…

Sans attendre, je retourna à la chambre de Léa en courant, Remus sur mes talons.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et vit Léa allongée sur le sol à un mètre de la porte.

- Grillée… Souffla-t-elle.

- Léa ! Mais tu es folle ! Je t'ai dit de rester coucher ! M'exclamais-je en la retournant sur le dos.

- Tel père, telle fille… Soupira Remus.

- J'ai des comptes à régler… Grogna-t-elle. Laissez-moi !

- Hors de question ! Dis-je. Et s'il faut t'attacher, on le fera !

- Essayez pour voir !

Je la pris dans mes bras et la remis au lit.

- Non, les cordes pourrait frotter contre sa blessure. Dit Remus.

- Potion de sommeil ? Proposais-je.

- Et comment je vais me nourrir en dormant ?

- Tu as déjà prévenu Pomfresh de son réveil ? Me demanda Remus.

- Non.

- J'y vais alors, surveille-la.

Remus sortit et j'alla m'assoir au pied du lit.

- Qu'as-tu voulu dire en parlant de compte à régler ?

Elle resta silencieuse.

- D'accord. Dis-je. Reste silencieuse, ça ne changera rien.

**POV Léa.**

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais dans ce lit… 5 longues journées interminables…

Bien évidemment, j'avais toujours quelqu'un avec moi pour me surveiller…. Les jumeaux me faisaient rire et je passais du temps avec le trio parlant de Voldemort et du Ministère.

Voldemort …. Depuis mon réveil, je n'avais plus que lui en tête. Je voulais le tuer, le détruire… Il s'en prenait à ceux que j'aime et je ne le supportais pas…

Hier, j'avais essayé de marcher mais sans résultats. Pomfresh m'avait signalé que la lame avait touché la colonne vertébrale et que ça prendrais du temps avant qu'elle soit totalement réparée.

Il était 1h du matin et comme d'habitude, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Je me redressa et m'assis au bord de mon lit. La douleur était toujours là mais diminuait de jour en jour.

Je regarda mes pieds et avec toute ma volonté, me mis debout. J'eu un léger vertige mais j'y étais arrivée !

Maintenant… marcher…

J'avança mon pied droit et le posa sans problème.

Je marcha jusqu'à la porte et si j'avais pu, j'aurais sauté de joie. Ma vengeance approchait.

Les 2 jours qui suivirent, je les passa à marcher. Bientôt, j'allais pouvoir courir !

Il était 7h du matin quand je descendis les marches avec précaution.

- Hey Léa ! S'exclama Harry qui descendait les escaliers. Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda-t-il, derrière moi.

- Non, ça va merci. Je dois me débrouillée seule. Tu es levé bien tôt. Ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Dit-il, toujours dans mon dos. Ça va mieux ton ventre ?

- Oui, je ressens quasiment plus la douleur. Mes jambes ont encore dur à suivre mes directives mais ça vient.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je souffla.

- Qui aurait dit qu'un jour, j'aurais été contente de moi après avoir descendue un escalier… Dis-je.

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'arrêta devant la porte.

- Tu viens ?

- Non, va y moi je remonte. Dis-je.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Non. Je m'entraine c'est tout.

Je fis l'allée et retour 3fois. Mes pieds ne m'obéissaient plus et je m'effondra sur le palier du 3ème étage.

- Alors, on veut forcer ? S'exclama une voix.

Remus montait les escaliers et m'aida à me lever.

- Lorsque j'ai un but en tête, c'est dur de m'arrêter. Dis-je.

- Tel père, telle fille. Rigola Remus.

Il m'aida à allé dans ma chambre.

Une fois assise sur mon lit, je bus une bouteille de sang posée sur ma table de chevet.

- Comment vas-tu Léa ? Demanda Remus, sérieux.

- Bien merci. Je n'ai plus mal et je…

- Non, je ne parle pas du physique. Coupa-t-il. Je parle dans ta tête.

Je le fixa et eut dur à cacher mes émotions.

- Je ne peux pas te mentir alors je vais dire ce que j'ai envie de dire. Mon but est de retrouver ma puissance et de l'augmenter afin de détruire ceux qui s'en prennent aux innocents pour le plaisir.

- Tu veux te venger en résumé. Dit-il. Tu sais que la colère obscurci le jugement et la logique.

- Mon esprit est clair et je sais ce que je fais, Remus.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance.

Remus me laissa. Je pris une potion de sommeil et je me recoucha.

Le soir venu, je descendis pour le dîner avec tout le monde. Je mangea un rôti de porc en entier accompagné de pomme de terre.

J'étais rassasiée.

Je me leva avec l'intention d'allé m'entrainé quand mon père me pris la main.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dans ma chambre, je suis fatiguée. Mentis-je.

- As-tu oublié quel jour on est ?

Je regarda tout le monde, perdue.

- Ben à vrai dire, depuis mon accident…. Je n'en pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi ?

- On le 22aout. Dit-il.

…

Tout le monde se leva et cria « Joyeux anniversaire !». Des ballons et des pétards apparurent de nulle part.

- Non… Soufflais-je. Non non non non non…

Mon père fronça les sourcils et je sortis de la cuisine.

Je monta le plus vite possible les escaliers et alla dans ma chambre où je m'enferma.

Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ?

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas hurler…

**^(^.^)^**

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**J'ai pensé à une chose hier soir… C'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça alors ne vous moquez pas !**

**Alors voilà, j'avais pensé créer un compte facebook pour que vous puissiez poser des questions ou pour qu'on puisse parler Harry Potter ou autre….**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**xXx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 19**

**POV Harry.**

L'anniversaire de Léa n'avait pas eu l'effet voulu…

- On devrait peut-être allé la voir ? Demanda Hermione.

- Laissons-lui un peu de temps. Dit Remus. Elle va peut-être revenir.

- On n'aurait pas du faire une surprise. Dit Sirius. Sa mère non plus n'aimait pas ça…

On attendit une petite heure mais Léa n'était pas revenue.

- Je vais aller la voir. Dis-je.

- Elle dort peut-être. Dit Hermione.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait. Dis-je. Elle ne dort plus depuis quelque temps.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sirius, intrigué.

- Je le sais, c'est tout… Dis-je.

Je monta directement pour éviter d'autres questions.

Après avoir toqué pendant 5 bonnes minutes sans avoir de réponses, je décida d'entrouvrir sa porte.

- Léa ?

…

Elle n'était pas là. Son lit était fait et ses affaires n'étaient plus là…

Seul un morceau de parchemin était posé sur l'oreiller.

Je pris le parchemin et m'asseya au pied du lit.

_J'ai besoin d'espace et de solitude, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

_Je prendrais mes potions et ferait attention à ne pas forcer._

_Dès que je serais installé, je vous enverrais Eole. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyé un message si vous avez besoin de moi. Et ne me mentez pas pour me faire revenir, je le saurais._

_Léa._

Je redescendis dans la cuisine, le pas lourd.

Les jumeaux, Ginny et Molly n'étaient plus là. Il restait Sirius, Remus, Hermione et Ron.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Sirius.

Sans un mot, je lui tendis le parchemin.

- Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre… Dis-je. Elle est partie…

- Je le craignais… Soupira Remus.

On le regarda sans comprendre. Sirius semblait démoralisé.

- Elle voulait se venger à peine réveillée de son coma. Expliqua Remus. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas faire de folie…

Les 10 derniers jours de vacances furent morose… Sirius était retombé dans la dépression et le retour à Poudlard approchant, ça empirait… Il allait se retrouver seul…

Le jour de la rentrée, se fut le chaos total avec les valises comme d'habitude.

Léa n'était pas réapparue…

- Vous pensez qu'elle va faire son grand retour au train ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas… Dis-je. Elle n'était pas sûre de revenir cette année vu qu'elle avait 17ans et vu les circonstances…

- ça serait idiot. Dit Hermione, assise sur mon lit. Elle va rater tout son avenir ! C'est l'année des buses cette année en plus !

- Hermione, je pense qu'elle a d'autres choses en tête que les buses. Dis-je.

Elle sembla vexée.

Le trajet jusqu'à King Cross fut fait à pied cette année. Le ministère n'avait pas prêté de voiture… on ne sait pas pourquoi …

Sirius nous avait accompagnés sous sa forme d'animagus. Il passa incognito et tout le monde semblait être amusé de ce chien.

Alors que Ron et Hermione allait au compartiment des préfets, j'alla avec Ginny chercher des places de libres.

On alla dans le tout dernier wagon. On rencontra Neville qui cherchait aussi un compartiment de libre.

- Bonjour, Harry… bonjour, Ginny… Dit-il, à bout de souffle. Tout est plein … Je n'arrive pas à trouver de place…

Ginny passa devant lui et regarda dans le dernier compartiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Celui-là est libre, il n'y a que Luna Lovegood là-dedans. Elle est très gentille, Luna.

On rencontra donc l'étrange Luna Lovegood au look étonnant et à la pensée… étrange et rêveuse…

Après les présentations, Neville nous montra le cadeau qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire. C'était une espèce de petit cactus gris recouvert de pustule en guise d'aiguille. Cette petite plante au système de défense répugnant me fit la honte de ma vie lorsque Cho Chang passa la tête dans notre compartiment alors qu'on était recouvert d'empestine.

Ron et Hermione revinrent une heure plus tard et nous expliquèrent les devoirs d'un préfet. On eu la mauvaise nouvelle que Malefoy était préfet lui aussi…

- Au fait, Léa n'est pas venue finalement. Commenta Ron.

- Elle va peut-être faire une super entrée à Poudlard. Dis-je.

- Elle aurait des ennuies comme vous lorsque vous êtes venu en voiture volante. Dit Hermione.

Malefoy vint nous voir 5minutes plus tard accompagné de ses gorilles habituels.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lançais-je.

- Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue. Répondit Malefoy. Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

- C'est ça, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche-nous la paix.

- Dis-moi, Potter, l'enterrement de votre copine s'est bien passé ? Dit-il, mauvais.

Il est au courant ce ….

Je me leva d'un bond, prêt à le frapper.

Soudain, un énorme bruit retentit juste au dessus de nous. Comme si quelque chose était tombé sur le train…

On fixa le plafond, pas rassurés…

Une porte claqua un peu plus loin et des bruits de talons se firent entendre dans le couloir.

- Mon enterrement s'est bien passé, merci. Dit une voix.

Malefoy et ses gorilles s'étaient retournés vers la porte, nous dissimulant la nouvelle arrivante qui ne devait être personne d'autre que Léa.

- On peut arranger le tien si tu veux Drago…

Il ne répondit pas et sortit du compartiment en vitesse.

La fille qui apparue devant nous n'était pas la Léa qu'on avait connue…

Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs pointant dans tous les sens. Ils étaient rouges avec les racines noires. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil, une veste en cuir ouverte laissant apparaitre un soutien noir… Son pantalon en cuir noir était coupé de partout comme si elle s'était battue.

Elle rangea son sac et s'asseya à côté d'Hermione.

- Et ben alors ? On ne dit même plus bonjour. Dit-elle.

- Tu… tu… Bafouilla Hermione.

- Oui, j'ai changé de style. Dit-elle. C'était nécessaire.

- Où étais-tu ? Demandais-je.

- Quelque part. Dit-elle.

- Comment es-tu venue ? Demanda Hermione.

- En transplanant.

- Et … tu vas mieux ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, merci. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

Neville nous regardait bizarrement et Luna regardait Léa au-dessus de son magazine.

Personne n'osa vraiment lui parler même Hermione qui regardait sa tenue avec critique. Alors qu'on allait arriver à Poudlard, Hermione se décida.

- Léa… tu … euh… tu devrais peut-être te changer. Dit-elle.

La concernée était restée immobile depuis qu'elle s'était assise. On ne savait pas si elle dormait ou non avec ses lunettes.

- Bonne idée. Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

- Euh… on va te laisser te changer. Dit Hermione.

- Pas la peine. Répondit Léa.

Elle prit ses affaires dans son sac et s'habilla si vite qu'on ne vit rien.

- Pratique pour le matin. Commenta Luna, d'une voix rêveuse.

- Je confirme. Répondit Léa.

- Tu as oublié tes lunettes. Dis-je.

- C'est fait exprès. Dit-elle.

Le train arriva enfin à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione et Ron durent aller surveillé les élèves et nous confièrent donc leurs familiers.

Hagrid était étrangement absent. Je me retourna vers Léa qui semblait indifférente.

On se dirigea vers les diligences qui étaient tiré par des sortes de chevaux squelettiques noirs avec de grandes ailes. Leurs yeux blancs sans pupilles étaient fixes et vide.

Hermione et Ron vinrent nous retrouver alors que j'étudiais toujours ces choses.

- C'est quoi ces choses ? Demandais-je.

- Quelles choses ? Demanda Ron.

- Ces chevaux…

- Il n'y a rien Harry… Dit Hermione.

- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Ron.

- Léa ! Dis-je. Tu les vois toi non ?

Je ne devenais pas fou ! Ils existaient !

Léa était justement allée voir une des créatures. Elle la caressa affectueusement.

- Oui, ce sont des sombrals. Dit-elle, simplement. Seules les personnes ayant vu la mort peuvent les voir.

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose là ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Regarde dans tes livres ce soir.

- Oui, moi aussi je les vois. Dit Luna.

On monta dans la diligence.

- Ceux qui on vu la mort ? Demanda Hermione, perplexe.

- Lorsqu'on a vu quelqu'un mourir. Dit Léa.

Elle sembla comprendre.

- Harry, tu as vu Diggory mourir, c'est pour ça que tu as pu les voir cette année.

Une fois dans le château, Luna rejoignit ses amies de Serdaigle et Ginny, celles de son année.

On alla rejoindre notre table alors que Dumbledore regardait Léa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione en montrant sa cible.

Même Léa regarda le nouveau venu ou plutôt la nouvelle venue. Trapue, cheveux châtains clairs bouclé et courts où était glissé un horrible manteau rose. On aurait dit un crapaud habillé en bonbon rose…

- Je ne sais pas… Dis-je. Mais elle fait peur….

- Je paris qu'elle travaille pour le ministère. Dit Léa.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Hermione.

- Regard sournois, regard sadique.

Arrivant par les portes, McGonagall approcha de nous, l'air réprobateur.

- Miss Black ?

- Oui, professeur ? ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama Léa.

- Veuillez enlever ces lunettes noires. Dit-elle.

- Ok.

Léa les enleva donc, laissant apparaitre ses yeux… noirs ?

- Merci, miss Black. Dit McGonagall, un peu perplexe elle aussi, avant de repartir.

- Tu as les yeux noirs maintenant. Commenta Ron, perdu.

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa contemplation de la nouvelle venue.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces 10jours mais la Léa qu'on connaissait avait disparue.

McGonagall revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les premières années terrifiées.

Après une chanson du Choixpeau mise sous le signe de la solidarité et des avertissements, la répartition commença.

Ensuite, le festin commença et les élèves sautèrent sur les plats.

Tout le monde sauf Léa qui regardait les plats avec dégout.

- Tu ne manges pas Léa ? Demandais-je.

- Non, merci. Dit-elle en fixant la table des professeurs.

Le repas terminé, Dumbledore commença son habituel discours de début d'année. Le professeur Gobe-Planche reprenait le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magique et la nouvelle venue, le professeur Ombrage, allait donner le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Alors qu'il abordait le sujet du Quidditch, un raclement de gorge l'interrompit, surprenant toute l'assemblée.

Ombrage se leva et nous parla comme à des enfants puis commença son discours… ennuyant…

A la fin, personne ne l'écoutait plus. Certains dormait, d'autres discutaient, d'autres encore riaient ouvertement entre eux. Seule Hermione et Léa semblaient écouter attentivement.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant. Dit Dumbledore, une fois le discours fini. A présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le…

- ça, pour être éclairant, c'était éclairant. Dit Hermione.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'a captivée, non ? Murmura Ron. C'est le discours le plus ennuyeux que j'aie jamais entendu et pourtant, moi, j'ai grandi avec Percy.

- J'ai dit éclairant, pas captivant. Répondit-elle. C'était très révélateur.

- Vraiment ? Dis-je, étonné.

- Le Ministère va s'immiscé dans les affaires de l'école. Dit Léa, en se levant. Dumbledore me demande, ne m'attendez pas.

Dumbledore venait de finir son discours et Léa se dirigeait vers lui alors que les élèves se levaient dans un grand brouhaha.

**POV Léa.**

Cette femme me donnait envie de la frapper… Ombrage…

Elle me regardait alors que je m'approchais de la grande table avec un grand sourire malsain.

Je m'arrêta devant Dumbledore qui me regardait, perplexe.

- Miss Black, je suis ravi de vous revoir et je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir à Poudlard.

- Je m'ennuyais… Dis-je.

- Avez-vous prévenu Sniffle de votre retour à Poudlard ?

- Non.

- Vous devriez, il était très inquiet. Je voudrais vous parler au sujet de votre retard. Pourriez-vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau dans 20minutes environ ? Dit-il, me regardant dans les yeux.

Ombrage nous écoutait…

- Bien sûr, professeur. Dis-je.

Je fis demi-tour sans faire attention à Ombrage et me dirigea vers la sortie.

- Hey Black ! Ta changé ta coupe ? Tu veux faire ta dangereuse ? Se moqua Pansy Parkinson.

Je m'arrêta nette et la regard en penchant la tête.

Immobile et sans expression, elle commença à avoir peur et partit sans rien dire.

Je continua mon chemin et croisa Rogue.

- Miss Black, vous faites votre grand retour… Je me doutais que reviendriez maintenant. Votre blessure est guérie ?

- Oui, monsieur. Dis-je.

- Très bien. Dit-il, avant de partir.

Arrivée devant le bureau directorial, j'ouvris la fenêtre juste en face et m'asseya sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide.

L'air frais me fit du bien et me calma.

Dumbledore arriva 10minutes plus tard, il semblait soucieux.

- Un peu de paix avant la bataille. Dit-il, derrière moi.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui, montons dans mon bureau.

Je le suivis et m'installa sur le siège devant le bureau.

- Bien… Comme vous avez pu le voir, Dolores Ombrage fait partie du corps professoral cette année.

- Elle fait partie du Ministère, je paris ?

- Oui… Elle était, est, la secrétaire personnelle de Fudge.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous engagé si vous désapprouvez ?

- J'ai été … forcé. Le 30, je n'avais toujours personne pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal et Fudge est arrivé et voilà…

- Voulez-vous que je la surveille ?

- Non, elle se fera voir et entendre. Je voudrais que vous protégiez les élèves d'elle en quelque sorte. Je la connais et si, un jour, je serais obligé de vous renvoyez pour mauvais comportement, je pourrais, si vous le souhaitiez, vous embauchez comme surveillante.

- Vous pensez donc que je n'aurais pas assez de sang-froid pour supporter ses brimades ?

- On ne sait jamais… Dit-il.

- D'accord, à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur Voldemort. Son passé et présent. Ses pouvoirs et ses faiblesses.

Dumbledore me regarda longuement et accepta.

Je n'avais pas envie de dormir dans le dortoir, j'alla donc sur le toit où je fus tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, j'alla dans le dortoir vers 5h où je me changea. Je pris mes affaires, mon sang en bouteille et sortie.

Vers 7h, j'étais déjà dans la Grande Salle.

Ron, Hermione et Harry vinrent me rejoindre 30minutes plus tard environ.

Fred et Gorge s'était joint à nous mais je n'y fis pas attention. Observant les Serpentard et Ombrage qui déjeunaient.

La matinée fut ennuyante, je devais l'avouer… Binns, Rogue le matin et on avait Trelawney et Ombrage l'après-midi.

Il était midi et on était dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione se disputaient comme à leurs habitudes depuis quelques temps.

C'est la voix d'Harry qui me fit atterrir.

- Oh, taisez-vous, tous les deux. Dit Harry.

Il laissa son repas et partit.

2minutes plus tard, je me leva et me dirigea vers la classe de divination.

Harry était déjà assis. Le regard dans le vague.

J'alla m'assoir à côté de lui, l'air de rien.

- Tu es bien calme depuis ton retour. Dit-il, soudain.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Ton père était effondré lorsque tu es parti. Dit-il.

…

Je me leva et alla m'assoir plus loin sous le regard incompréhensible d'Harry. Mais celui-ci n'insista pas.

Les autres arrivèrent 5minutes plus tard et Ron alla s'assoir à côté d'Harry.

Le cours portait sur les rêves. Je dus faire équipe avec Neville qui avait peur de moi depuis mon retour.

Le cours finit, je fus la première sortie et la première arrivée au cours de DCFM.

J'alla m'assoir tout derrière et attendit.

Une fois que toute la classe fut assise, elle nous souhaita le bonjour.

- Voyons, voyons. Dit-elle. Ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plait, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. Scandèrent les élèves alors que je me retenais de rire.

Ensuite, on dut ranger nos baguettes et sortir un parchemin et une plume.

On dut recopiez les objectifs du cours « approuvés par le ministère ».

- Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la classe.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer. Dit-elle. Lorsque je vous pose une question, j'aimerais bien que vous me répondiez : « Oui, professeur Ombrage », ou…

A ce moment-là, je ne pus me retenir de bailler et Ombrage le capta immédiatement.

- Miss Black, je vous ennuie ?

Je ne répondis pas, calme.

- Miss Black ?

- Je suis fatiguée, professeur. Mon corps avait besoin d'oxygène alors le mécanisme de bâillement s'est enclenché. Dis-je, calme.

- Vous avez intérêt à stopper votre mécanisme, si vous ne voulez pas de points en moins, Miss Black.

- Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page 5 et que vous lisiez le premier chapitre : « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ». Et je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder.

La tête entre les mains, je regardais le ciel avec envie. Pourquoi étais-je revenue ici…

Tout le monde faisait semblant de lire, sauf Hermione qui levait la main.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Ombrage n'avait pas dénié lui adresser la parole. Elle céda lorsque plus de la moitié de la classe s'était tourné vers elle.

- Souhaitez-vous poser une question sur le chapitre ?

- Non, pas au sujet du chapitre.

- Pour l'instant, nous lisons. Si vous avez d'autres questions, vous attendrez la fin du cours.

- J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage. Dit Hermione.

- Et vous vous appelez ? Demanda Ombrage, étonnée.

- Hermione Granger.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement.

- Je ne pense pas. Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

- Alors, on ne fera pas de magie ? Demanda Ron.

- On lève la main pour parler.

Harry et Hermione levèrent la main.

- Miss Granger ? Vous vouliez demander autre chose ?

- Oui. La raison d'être des cours de défense, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défenses, non ?

- Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère ?

- Non, mais…

- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit.

- A quoi ça peut bien servir ? Interrogea Harry. Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec…

- Votre main, Potter ! L'interrompit Ombrage.

Elle se tourna vers Dean.

- Vous vous appelez ?

- Dean Thomas. Harry a raison, non ? Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents.

- Je le répète, craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

- Non, mais…

- Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école à été dirigée mais vous vous trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux.

La parole de trop….

Je grogna bruyamment et me leva, l'air de rien.

- Miss Black ? S'exclama-t-elle. Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle alors que je rangeais mes affaires.

- Je m'en vais avant de faire une « bêtise » comme dirais Dumbledore. Dis-je.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, choquée.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi d'un pas décidé.

- Je suis venue à Poudlard pour apprendre à me défense d'un point de vue magique. J'aurais bien pu continuer chez moi vu que je suis majeure mais j'ai voulu bien faire en venant ici mais visiblement si on ne va faire que lire un livre que j'ai lu à mes 4ans, je préfère m'en aller.

- Je vous ordonne de vous rassoir immédiatement !

Je me tourna vers elle, les sourcils arqués.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un crapaud rose.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Ombrage fulminait.

Elle retourna à son bureau et écrivit rageusement quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Vous donnerez ça au professeur McGonagall. Dit-elle en me le donnant.

- C'est une semaine de retenue ? Demandais-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je quittais le cours mais je quitte l'école, Ombrage. Dis-je.

Elle resta stupéfaite.

Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et une fois devant la porte, je me retourna vers elle.

- Au fait, le danger est partout Ombrage, partout. Vous pourriez être attaquée par inadvertance.

- Est-ce des menaces ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui. Dis-je, l'air de rien. Et au fait, je suis une hybride et je pourrais avoir une petite faim…

- Vous ? Une hybride ?

Je ne répondis pas et sortie.

**^(^.^)^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai été inspiré x) **

**Ce week-end et la semaine prochaine, je me consacrerais à Moon of Blood IV, ça fait un petit temps que je ne l'ai pas continué. **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 20**

**POV Léa.**

Je ne pouvais plus la supporter. J'alla dans le parc et abandonna mes affaires au pied des escaliers. Je courus dans la forêt interdit alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir et me défoula en massacrant quelques arbres et démons.

La nuit arriva et je rentra au château encore énervée et trempée.

Je repris mes affaires qui elles aussi étaient trempés et rentra dans le château.

Les élèves sortaient de la grande salle. La fin du dîner… Je n'avais pas faim de toute façon.

Alors que j'allais monter les escaliers, j'entendis la voix de Malefoy.

- Alors Black, on a pris sa douche !

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Malefoy… Dis-je, las.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle serait fâchée la petite fille aux cheveux rouge ! Ton père doit se cacher, tu es toute seule !

- Où habites-tu Drago ? Demandais-je, en me tournant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Black ? Demanda-t-il, haineux, alors que j'avançais vers lui.

- Pour allé tuer tes parents et bouffer leurs entrailles avant d'en finir avec toi, petit gringalet. Dis-je, sérieuse.

On n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Tu es complètement dingue… Souffla-t-il, pas fière.

- Dingue peut-être mais sérieuse surtout. Dis-je avant de repartir. Au fait, tu ne sens pas un courant d'air ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

Le pantalon de Malefoy s'était mystérieusement volatilisé…

Je continua mon chemin sans voir sa réaction. Une fois dans la salle commune, je croisa Hermione, Ron et Harry faire leurs devoirs.

Je passa derrière eux sans manifester ma présence.

Le dortoir était vide. Je pris mes affaires et les mis dans mon sac.

Je pris une douche chaude, me sécha et m'habilla d'un jeans noir, d'un t-shirt gris et de mes baskets noires.

Je mis ma veste en cuir, mes lunettes de soleil, pris mon sac et descendit.

Je vis tout le monde s'écarter à mon arrivée et le silence se fit.

Je sortis de la salle commune alors qu'Harry criait mon nom.

Je l'entendis courir derrière moi.

- Attends ! Cria-t-il.

Je soupira et m'arrêta.

- Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait. Dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas ma place, ici, Harry. Dis-je.

- Si, tu l'as ! Tu es comme ça depuis l'attaque ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu nous évites, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non… c'est juste que…

Il avait tellement grandi en 2mois… Je n'y avais pas fait attention… Et ses yeux verts qui étaient maintenant légèrement plus haut que moi…

- On ne pourra jamais vivre heureux temps que l'autre est vivant. Dis-je. Et je veux régler ça au plus vite, vu que Dumbledore semble prendre son temps.

Je déposa mon sac et pris les deux colliers en argent que j'avais acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Tien. Dis-je en lui tendant un.

C'était un long collier avec un pendentif rond en argent sur lequel un mandala compliqué y était dessiné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

- Une sorte d'émetteur-transmetteur. On pourra se parler via les pendentifs. Il faudra juste que tu cites mon nom complet et il se connectera au mien. Quand il se met à chauffer légèrement, c'est que je serais en train de t'appeler. Il faudra que tu dises mon nom et voilà. Pour l'éteindre, tu dois dire « fin de conversation ».Tu pourra le mettre sous ta chemise, il est long, on ne le verra pas. Et puis comme ça si tu es en danger ou autre, je serais là. Ok ?

- Merci. Dit-il, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Etonnée, je tapota son épaule, hésitante. Je voulais à tout prix éviter ce genre de situation et bien sûr il fallait que ça arrive…

Il sentait tellement bon…

Il se recula en souriant et mis le collier qu'il glissa sous sa chemise.

- Je dois aller voir Dumbledore. Dis-je en mettant mon collier.

- Fais attention à toi. Dit-il.

- Et toi, garde ton sang-froid face au crapaud. Ne fait pas comme moi.

Je l'embrassa sur la joue et reprit mon chemin.

- Je voudrais voir le professeur Dumbledore. Dis-je à la statue phénix, pas sûre de moi.

Celle-ci bougea sous mon plus grand étonnement.

Je toqua, ensuite, à la porte de chêne qui s'ouvrit également d'elle-même.

- Bonsoir Miss Black, je vous attendais. Ombrage m'a parlé de votre esclandre à son cours.

- Je n'ai dit que la vérité d'un ton calme et posé, c'est elle qui s'est emportée. Dis-je.

- Elle demande votre renvoi immédiat. Dit-il.

J'éclata de rire.

- Elle est vraiment… idiote, pour ne pas dire de mots vulgaire. Je lui ai dit que je quittais l'école et elle demande mon renvoie… C'est logique…

- Je vais donc vous reproposé mon offre. Dit-il. Acceptez-vous d'assurer la sécurité de Poudlard ?

- Avec plaisir. Dis-je. Puis-je garder mon identité pour ce poste ?

- Oui, c'est vous qui voyez mais si j'étais vous, je prendrais un autre nom pour que ne vous soyez pas ennuyé dans le futur. Vous pourrez habiter ici également si vous le souhaitez.

- Je vais y réfléchir pour le nom et je louerais une chambre aux Trois Balais si ça ne vous dérange pas. Dis-je.

- D'accord.

- Puis-je commencer après-demain ? Demandais-je.

- Bien évidemment.

J'alla donc au Trois Balais où Rosmerta avait été prévenue de mon arrivée. Elle m'avait préparé une chambre totalement confortable avec salle de bain privé et lit à baldaquin dans les tons bordeaux. Une armoire, un bureau et fauteuil… ça me suffisait amplement.

- Merci Rosmerta. Dis-je.

Elle me laissa et je me coucha sur le lit. Mon collier chauffa et je l'activa.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Harry… Soupirais-je.

- C'était pour le tester… Dit-il. Excuse-moi… Bonne nuit, Léa.

- Bonne nuit Harry. Dis-je, triste. Fin de conversation…

Je pris le pendentif et le posa sur mon cœur, fermant les yeux.

- Entre, Damon. Dis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et Damon entra dans la chambre.

- Tes dons se développent. Dit-il.

- Dumbledore t'a dit que j'étais là.

- Non, je t'ai vu entrer. Je buvais un verre en bas.

Un silence gêné s'installa. La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, il m'avait embrassé…

- Que veux-tu ? Demandais-je, refermant les yeux.

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Je t'ai cherché partout…

- Je n'étais pas à Londres. Dis-je. J'étais retourné à Paris.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Je… je ne veux pas… m'attacher… Je veux qu'on me déteste, qu'on me hait, qu'on m'oublie…

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je devais mourir, personne ne serait triste…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Dit-il, dur.

Je soupira et me releva, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Je crois au destin, Damon. Je suis un demi-vampire et j'ai le pouvoir de les aider. D'aider Harry dans sa prophétie, d'innocenter mon père ! J'en ai pris conscience lorsque je me suis faite poignardée. Temps que Voldy et ses mangemorts seront vivants, on ne sera jamais tranquilles. Je suis prête à mourir pour qu'Harry et mon père vivent libre et sans menaces.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu ne penses même pas à toi ? Ta vie à si peu d'importance ?

J'haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas l'énerver plus que ça.

Je me rassis et contempla mes baskets. J'étais soulagée d'un poids d'avoir exprimé mes sentiments à quelqu'un, même si c'était Damon.

- Je peux comprendre ton point de vue… Dit-il en s'accroupissant devant moi. Mais je le trouve complètement idiot et je refuse que tu te sacrifices pour eux.

Il posa sa main froide sur ma joue en la caressant tendrement. Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Au début tendre, le baiser se fit plus intense. Me couchant sur le lit, il se mit au-dessus de moi. Il caressa mes hanches alors que j'avais enroulé mes bras autour de son cou.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… Ces lèvres froides sur les miennes… dans mon cou… me rendaient… folle ?

Je me recula légèrement pour respirer. Il continua à m'embrasser dans le cou. Mon cœur qui habituellement ne battait pas vite comparé aux humains, s'était accéléré et me faisait presque mal.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement alors qu'il descendait vers ma poitrine et il revint sur mes lèvres.

Tout en continuant à m'embrasser, il enleva sa veste et je l'aida à enlever son t-shirt.

Il enleva mon t-shirt et embrassa mon cou pour descendre de plus en plus bas… Arrivée à ma ceinture, il s'arrêta et se releva. Je ne pus retenir un grognement.

- Tu t'arrêtes comme ça ?

- Je ne peux pas. Dit-il.

- Et pourquoi ?

- De 1, tu es Léa, nièce de Priam. De 2, je suis affamé et je risque de te mordre. De 3, tu es vierge et je ne veux pas être ton premier.

Je me releva brusquement et remit mon t-shirt.

- Va-t'en. Dis-je.

- Désolé si je t'ai offensé. Ce n'est pas que tu ne m'attires pas, bien au contraire mais…

- Je sais… Merci de m'avoir fait de faux espoirs, maintenant dehors !

Damon remit son t-shirt et sortit, sa veste en main.

Je me coucha frustrée.

C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrivait… ça me perturbait…

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla tard. Il était 14h quand je descendis.

Rosmerta m'apporta une bouteille de sang et un message de Dumbledore. Il me demandait de venir ce soir avec ma nouvelle apparence éventuelle. Il m'avait donné également le mot de passe de son bureau.

Si je restais telle que je suis, le trio allait me harceler sans arrêt… Une nouvelle apparence s'imposait…

J'alla donc m'acheter de la teinture et des nouveaux vêtements.

Le soir venu, j'étais blonde… J'avais allongée et ondulé mes cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos. J'avais mis des lentilles vertes et du fond de teint magique pour foncer ma peau. J'étais méconnaissable !

Une fois prête, j'alla donc à Poudlard.

L'orage grognait et la pluie martelait la capuche de mon manteau. Je transplana directement devant les grilles du château et entra dans le domaine. Hagrid n'était toujours pas rentré de sa mission… Les géants… j'espère qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave…

Mes bottes à talons résonnaient dans le château. Mais je n'y fis pas attention et continua mon chemin, sûre de moi.

Mon souffle se coupa quand je croisa Harry qui semblait énervé. Seul lui avait réussi à me reconnaitre à ma première transformation.

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dis rien.

Gagné !

- Excusez-moi !

Je me retourna. Harry me regardait.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je connais le chemin, merci. Dis-je, froide comme la glace.

Je continua ma route alors qu'Harry entrait dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Coller avec Ombrage ? Je me demande quelle punition elle lui fera faire…

- Glace au citron. Dis-je, une fois arrivée devant la statue phénix.

Je toqua et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonsoir, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Questionna Dumbledore alors que je refermais la porte.

Rogue aussi était présent…

- Je viens pour le poste de surveillante.

- Ah ! Oui ! Bien sûr, excusez-moi, ma mémoire me joue des tours par moment. Dit-il, le regard pétillant. Miss … ?

- Delacroix.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je vais vous laisser, professeur. Demanda Rogue en me regardant étrangement.

- Très bien, bonne nuit professeur Rogue.

Dumbledore attendit quelques secondes et sourit.

- Il n'a vu que du feu. Très beau déguisement, Miss Delacroix.

- Merci. Dis-je en m'asseyant.

- Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, merci.

-Avez-vous prévu un prénom ? Demanda-t-il, en se servant une tasse de thé.

- Mélinda Delacroix. Démon qui a une dette envers vous après m'avoir sauvé d'une horde de goules ou autre.

- Enchanté. Dit-il, souriant.

- Professeur, avez-vous des nouvelles d'Hagrid ?

- Pas vraiment. Dit-il, sérieux. On avait conclu d'utiliser aucunes magies que ce soit donc les hiboux sont proscrits. Mais je pense qu'il sera bientôt parmi nous.

J'acquiesça.

- Et Harry ? Je l'ai vu entrer dans la classe d'Ombrage, là-tantôt.

- Oui, il a été collé une semaine avec elle… Dit-il, soucieux.

- Craignez-vous quelque chose ?

- Je m'attends à tout avec Dolores Ombrage. Dit-il. Mais je pense qu'Harry viendrait m'en parler s'il se passait quelque chose.

- Je l'espère.

- Vous êtes donc prête pour demain ?

- Je peux commencer ce soir, si vous le souhaitez.

- Je vous fais confiance. Dit-il. Vous avez carte blanche.

- D'accord.

- Je devrais juste faire votre présentation aux élèves et aux professeurs. D'ailleurs cela ne vous dérange pas si je convoque les professeurs maintenant ?

- Pas du tout.

On alla dans la salle des professeurs quasiment vide, il n'y avait que Rogue et Sinistra en train de discuter.

- Monsieur le Directeur, que nous vaut votre visite à cette heure ? Demanda le professeur Sinistra, étonnée.

- Je vais demander à tous les professeurs de se réunir ici même pour vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue.

Alors que j'allais devant l'âtre pour me réchauffer les mains, l'air de rien, Dumbledore envoyait des mini messages qui s'évaporaient après qu'il est dit le nom du professeur destinataire.

10minutes plus tard, les professeurs arrivèrent au compte-goutte. Il manquait Ombrage.

- Bonsoir, veuillez m'excusez de vous déranger à cette heure, nous ferons vite. Je voulais vous présenter Mélinda Delacroix. Notre nouvelle surveillante.

Il y eut quelques bonsoirs de politesse et chaque professeur se présentèrent.

- Elle sera chargée de surveiller les couloirs, le parc et elle pourra enlever des points aux élèves en cas de bagarre. Continua Dumbledore. Et comme nous sommes entre nous, je peux vous dire qu'elle surveillera en partie le professeur Ombrage.

- Pourrions-nous savoir quels sont vos qualifications ? Demanda Rogue.

- Mélinda est un démon de 3ème catégorie. Elle a une dette envers moi et à bien voulu me rendre service en ces temps difficiles. Mais je pense qu'il est inutile de le préciser aux élèves. Elle commence dès demain matin. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Bien, alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! S'exclama Dumbledore vu l'absence de réaction.

- Venez avec moi, Miss Delacroix.

- C'était marrant. Dis-je, une fois dans le couloir.

- Severus se pose beaucoup de questions. Dit Dumbledore.

- Il va surement découvrir qui je suis. Dis-je.

- On verra ! Au fait, vous voulez toujours rester au Trois Balais ?

- Oui, je préfère.

- D'accord, si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas.

Je retourna au Trois Balais tranquillement, profitant du calme et de la fraicheur de la nuit.

J'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre et personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'effondra sur mon lit et m'endormie comme une masse.

**POV Harry. **

La retenue avec Ombrage fut … horrible et douloureuse…

Cette femme était démoniaque…

Je n'avais pu faire aucuns de mes devoirs, ni m'exercer au sortilège de Disparition…

Je voulus sauter le petit-déjeuner mais Hermione nous informa que le directeur voulait qu'on soit tous présent à 8h dans la Grande Salle.

- J'espère que c'est important… Grognais-je, en gribouillant des idées pour le devoir de divination.

- ça, c'est clair… Admit Ron qui faisait pareil.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à les faire dès que vous aviez l'occasion. Dit Hermione en beurrant un petit pain.

- D'ailleurs… pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait tes devoirs hier soir ? Demandais-je.

- J'étais … j'ai eu envie de me promener. Dit-il, évasif.

Une fois que tous les professeurs furent présents, Dumbledore se leva.

Le silence se fit immédiatement comme d'habitude.

- Bonjours ! S'exclama Dumbledore. J'espère que vous avez passé une nuit agréable et reposante et que vous êtes prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cours ! Courage le week-end arrive à grand pas!

- Week-end, on t'aime! Crièrent les jumeaux.

Quelques élèves rirent.

- Merci Messieurs Weasley pour l'expression de vos sentiments. Rigola Dumbledore. Pour en venir au sujet principale, je vous ai convoqué pour vous annoncé une nouvelle recrue dans le personnel de Poudlard que vous serez susceptible de croiser dans les couloirs et qui pourrait, en cas de bagarre ou de duel non-autorisé, enlever des points à vos maisons.

D'un coup, les derniers bavardages cessèrent et un silence de mort s'en suivit.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne me laisserais pas attendrir pour son joli minois car comme dit le proverbe : Il ne faut se fier aux apparences. Continua-t-il. Je vous présence Mélinda Delacroix.

Une belle jeune fille apparue aux côtés du directeur comme venue de nulle part. Elle était de taille moyenne, élancée, de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et portait un pantalon en cuir noir avec une longue veste à capuche en cuir noir également.

Plusieurs sifflements retentis sous les regards réprobateurs des professeurs.

- Je dirais simplement que Miss Delacroix n'est pas humaine à 100% et qu'elle est assez irritable.

La concernée le regarda en arquant les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Sur ce, je vais vous laisser allé en cours ! Bonne journée à tous ! S'exclama Dumbledore alors qu'Ombrage allait vers lui, énervée.

- Un petit bizutage s'impose, n'est-ce pas frérot ? Dit Fred.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Dit George.

- Vous ne devriez pas… Dit Hermione. Elle n'est pas humaine… Elle peut être dangereuse…

- Pas si dangereuse, vu que Dumbledore l'a engagée ! Répliqua Fred.

- Et puis on ne se fera pas prendre. Dit George. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas pour les points.

Hermione soupira et on se leva pour aller en cours de métamorphose.

**^(^.^)^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Me revoilà ! HAHA !**

**Excusez-moi pour la petite attente mais j'avais un examen et je me suis mise à écrire dimanche à peine et puis, beaucoup de boulot…. Enfin voilà !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 21 : Un cœur entre les mains…**

**POV Léa.**

Un mois s'était déroulé. Ombrage me fusillait du regard à chaque fois qu'on se croisait et elle s'était mise à inspecté chaque professeur pour évaluer leurs niveaux et leurs capacités d'apprentissage.

Ombrage voulait me faire renvoyer pour travail sans raison valable mais Dumbledore avait répliqué qu'il avait de très bonne raison de faire protéger le château et Voldemort y était pour beaucoup. Cette réplique avait fait que renforcer la haine de Fudge et Ombrage à l'encontre du directeur.

- Nid de cafard. Dis-je à la statue phénix.

Je monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Entrez !

Le directeur était en train d'écrire une lettre quand je suis entrée.

- Miss Delacroix. Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien professeur et vous ?

- J'ai vu mieux comme j'ai vu pire. Dit-il, las.

- Je vous comprends…

- Demain aura lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année et je voudrais que vous y ailliez.

- J'y comptais. Dois-je surveillé quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Non, juste surveiller. Une attaque n'est pas exclue et je ne veux pas que la sécurité des élèves soit menacée parce que le ministère ne veut pas envoyé d'auror pour sécuriser le village.

- D'accord.

- Ah, tenez ! J'avais presque oublié ! S'exclama-t-il, en me tendant une pile de livres et de parchemins miniaturisés.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Toutes les informations que j'ai pu trouver sur les horcruxes. Expliqua-t-il. Désolé pour tout ce temps mais les affaires de l'Ordre et du ministère m'ont un peu …

- Je comprends, professeur. Je vais y travailler. Dis-je. Mais j'ai une question…

- Allez-y.

- Combien pensez-vous qu'il y ait d'horcruxes ?

- Je n'en ai aucunes idées… Soupira-t-il.

- On va bien finir par trouver... Dis-je. Je vais vous laisser, bonne soirée professeur.

Je repartis et alors que je me trouvais au 5ème étage en train de surveiller les étages, mon médaillon chauffa sous ma chemise.

Je le sortis et m'enferma dans une classe vide.

- Bonjour Harry. Dis-je.

- _Salut, Léa. Comment vas-tu ? _

- Bien et toi ?

_- J'ai … j'ai vu mieux mais ça va. _

- Tu as besoin de moi ?

_- Non, c'était pour te demandé si tu … enfin, demain, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et on pensait… si tu voulais venir… On pourrait se revoir… ça te dis ?_

- Pourquoi pas. Je dois y réfléchir.

- _Tu nous manques, Léa._

_- _A demain, peut-être. Dis-je. Fin de la conversation.

La communication coupé, je laissa quelques larmes couler.

Mon père me manquait, Harry et les autres me manquaient… J'avais beau apercevoir ceux-ci tous les jours dans les couloirs ou dans le parc, leurs distances étaient douloureuses… Je pensais qu'en me cachant d'eux, ça serait plus facile mais je me trompais…

Je me repris et reprit contenance. Je sortis de ma cachette et tomba sur… Harry ?

- Bonsoir Miss Delacroix. Salua Harry.

- Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Demandais-je, froide.

- Je vais en retenue chez le professeur Ombrage… Dit-il, amer.

_Encore ?_

- Pour quel motif sans indiscrétion ?

- J'ai sous-disant dit des mensonges… Grogna-t-il.

- Je vois… Si il y a de l'exagération dans ses punitions, vous devriez aller en parlé au directeur, Potter.

- Oui, Madame. Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas être en retard. Dit-il. Bonne soirée.

- Bon courage, Mr Potter.

En le voyant partir, j'eu un mauvais pressentiment. Harry ne me disait pas toute la vérité…

Le lendemain matin, j'avais décidé de rester sous mon apparence de Mélinda Delacroix.

A 8h30, je commença à parcourir les rues du petit village. Inspectant chaque recoin, je ne trouva ni mangemorts, ni pièges.

J'alla m'assoir sur un toit et attendit 11h pour allé jusqu'à Poudlard.

Le temps était frais mais dégagé.

Arrivée aux Grandes Portes, Rusard et Minerva étaient en train de rappeler aux élèves sortant les règles.

- Ah ! Miss Delacroix ! S'exclama Minerva. Sachez que Miss Delacroix surveillera le village, alors je vous déconseille toutes infractions au règlement. Ajouta-t-elle, aux élèves.

Les élèves commencèrent à partir me jetant des petits regards.

- Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Demanda Minerva.

- Non, tout est réglo.

- D'accord. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne après-midi.

Capuche sur la tête, dissimulant une grande partie de mon visage, j'ai transplané une fois aux grilles.

Atterrissant dans la ruelle adjacent le pub des Trois Balais, je grimpa sur le toit et observa les alentours.

J'aperçus le trio se dirigeant dans les rues reculés du village, là où les élèves n'avaient pas l'habitude d'aller.

Remontant le col de mon pull, dissimulant ma bouche et mon nez, je sauta du toit et marcha tranquillement dans la direction du trio.

Si un problème devait avoir lieu, c'était le trio qui serait visé à coup sûr… Ils attiraient les problèmes comme des aimants…

Je suivis l'odeur d'Harry et me retrouva devant la Tête du Sanglier. Le pub le plus mal fréquenté du village…

…_Dans quelle histoire vous vous êtes mis encore…_

Vérifiant que mon visage était bien dissimulé, j'entra dans le pub et parcourut du regard les clients, l'air de rien.

Il y avait un homme plein de bandages au bar, deux personnes assissent à une table et une vieille femme dont l'odeur m'était familière. Tous avaient le visage dissimulés… tout comme moi, d'ailleurs…

Le trio était assis au fond de la salle. Légèrement inquiet.

Je me tourna vers le barman et commanda un verre de sang qu'il me servit en me scrutant avec méfiance.

_Albelforth_…

J'alla m'assoir à la table derrière celle des deux hommes et tendit l'oreille en direction du trio qui sirotait des bièraubeurres dont les bouteilles étaient crades.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être Ombrage ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, elle est trop fine pour l'être. Répondit Hermione.

Soudain Neville, Dean et Lavande entrèrent accompagnés de Parvati, Padma et d'une fille aux cheveux noirs. Plusieurs élèves entrèrent à leurs suites, s'installant avec le trio. Tous semblaient enthousiastes.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait attaquer maintenant ? Murmura la voix d'un des hommes devant moi.

Je sursauta légèrement et garda mon sang froid. Si je n'avais mes gènes vampires, je n'aurais pas pu l'entendre.

- Pourquoi pas… Ce ne sont que des enfants… On tue le barman, on bloque la sortie et tu lances un sort anti-transplanage. Murmura l'autre homme d'une voix plus grave aux accents du Yorkshire.

- Ok.

- A mon signal…

Je me tourna vers le groupe accompagnant le trio… Ils étaient 26 en tout… S'ils attaquaient vraiment, ça serait un vrai carnage…

- On attend quoi ?

- Une minute… Souffla le plus grand.

La haine se propageant dans mes veines, je n'entendis même pas les paroles du groupe. Concentrée sur les deux hommes, je me retenais d'ouvrir les hostilités, les oreilles bourdonnants.

- ça y est, ils ont fini… Souffla le plus petit. Il faut ramener Potter vivant, n'oubli pas.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier …

Je pris mes couteaux de mes poches et attendit qu'ils se lèvent.

- Go ! Souffla le plus grand.

Ni une, ni deux, les deux se levèrent et je fis de même.

- Stupéfix ! Cria le plus grand.

Le sort alla se percuter contre le mur du fond alors que je l'avais poussé.

Le groupe hurlait de peur. Sauf Harry donnait l'impression d'être calme, à moitié baissé.

- Stupéfix ! Cria-t-il. Touchant l'homme plus petit.

Le plus grand se releva et je sauta sur lui, abattant mes poignards sur ses épaules, le clouant au sol.

-Tu as raté ton coup. Ricanais-je.

- Dégage pétasse ! Grogna-t-il.

L'odeur de son sang commença à me tourné la tête. Je me concentra donc sur son identité. Enlevant sa capuche, un homme dans les 50ans, les cheveux brun et gris me regardait avec dégout.

- Tu sens le mangemort à planer… Grognais-je, respirant l'odeur délicieuse du sang.

- Crève… Grogna-t-il, crachant du sang.

- Harry, peux-tu stupéfixier cet homme, s'il te plait. Demandais-je, en me levant.

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Tous me regardaient, hébétés.

- Je ne dirais rien à Dumbledore si vous partez de ce pub immédiatement. Dis-je.

Fixant l'homme toujours encapuchonné qu'Harry avait stupéfixié, je sentis la présence d'Harry, Ron et Hermione derrière moi. Il ne restait plus qu'eux.

- Je vous ai demandé de sortir. Dis-je, froide.

- Je connais cet homme. Cracha Harry. Et je ne le lâcherais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas chez Dumbledore.

Je me retourna vers lui, interrogatrice.

- Peter Pettigrow… Dit, simplement, Hermione, haineuse.

J'enleva son capuchon et me pétrifia d'effroi.

- C'est lui Peter Pettigrow ? Demandais-je.

On aurait dit un rat en plus moche…

Une seule envie me tenaillait… Je sentais la colère et la haine envahir mon corps comme jamais je ne l'avais ressenti…

Je sentais qu'Harry voulait lui aussi le faire payer. Hermione et Ron était en train de le résonné, m'oubliant…

D'un coup, mon corps bougea tout seul et j'empoigna le traitre, le plaquant contre le mur près de l'entrée.

Je sortis ma baguette et le réanima.

Il se mit à hurlé et se débattre.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne bougerais pas… Grognais-je.

Son visage à 1cm du mien, je me retenais de le mordre.

Cet homme avait tué les parents d'Harry, cet homme avait fichu en l'air la vie d'Harry, cet homme avait fait emprisonné mon père, cet homme m'avait privé de mon père…

Un grognement menaçant m'échappa et j'enfonça mes ongles de ma main droite dans son épaule. Il hurla, se débattant comme un diable.

- Miss Delacroix ! Hurlèrent le trio.

Je revins sur terre alors qu'Harry avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

- Miss Delacroix, le voir mort serait la plus belle chose qu'il pourrait arrivé mais il faut qu'il soit vivant pour que Sirius Black soit innocenté… Dit-il. Vous pourrez le tué après si vous voulez…

Je me mis à rire, redescendant le traitre sur le sol mais le tenant toujours par le bras.

**POV Harry.**

Pettigrow… Ce traitre, ce rat était devant moi… Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Ron et Hermione m'avait calmé et m'avait fait réaliser qu'avec Pettigrow vivant, Sirius serait libre !

Et Delacroix qui était intervenue… Je ne l'avais même pas reconnue… Cette femme me donnait une impression de déjà-vu et me faisait un peu peur.

La gardienne cessa de rire et alla vers le barman, tenant toujours le traitre par le bras.

- Pourriez-vous prévenir Albus que j'ai quelque chose de très important pour lui, s'il vous plait, Abelforth.

Le barman la regarda, bouche bée.

Abelforth… ce nom me disait quelque chose… Son visage aussi ne m'était pas inconnu…

- Je fais partie de l'Ordre, alors vous le prévenez si vous voulez. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'emmène cette vermine à Poudlard.

Pettigrow se mit à se débattre de plus en plus, son sang coulant abondement de sa blessure.

- Excusez-moi, Miss Delacroix mais ne voulez vous pas qu'on le stupéfix ? ça serait plus facile… Tenta Hermione.

- Non, je veux qu'il souffre. Dit-elle, froide. N'est-ce pas Peter ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Peter Pettigrow ! Vous faites erreur ! S'exclama le concerné de sa petite voix criarde. Lâchez-moi !

Je pointa ma baguette sur lui, menaçant. Il se recula d'un pas, grimaçant.

- Allons-y, et si tu tentes la moindre chose, je t'éventre et te tire par les tripes jusqu'au château. Dit-elle, en prenant le bras de l'autre mangemort.

On frissonna et elle demanda de poser notre main sur son bras ou son épaule.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, vous devriez venir avec moi. Dit-elle, fixant toujours le traitre qui gémissait, l'autre étant toujours stupéfixié.

On posa notre main sur son bras et on transplana tranquillement devant les grilles de Poudlard. Comme avec Léa… Léa… elle me manquait, elle aurait tellement été heureuse de voir ce traitre mourir… Je devais la contacter pour la prévenir dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Delacroix marchait vite, très vite… à un point qu'on dut courir pour la suivre. Pettigrow, lui, avait trébuché mais la gardienne n'y fis pas attention et continua sa route, le trainant sur la pelouse. Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir, pleurer, crier de nous relâcher, que mon père n'aurait pas voulu ça…

- Comment pourriez-vous le savoir vu que par votre faute, il est mort ! Criais-je.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Harry. Dis Hermione, essoufflée. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Une fois dans le château, Delacroix continua, l'air de rien, trainant Pettigrow et l'autre mangemort dans les escaliers en pierre, laissant une trace de sang. Rusard allait être content ! Pettigrow criait de douleur dans les escaliers. Tant mieux !

Une foule d'élèves nous suivaient, à présent, curieux et choqués. Ils avaient surement été alertés par les cris et hurlements du rat.

- C'est bien Peter. Dit, soudain, la gardienne. Plus de gens te vois, plus notre version sera crédible comparé à la tienne.

McGonagall apparut alors qu'on arrivait devant la statue phénix.

- Miss Delacroix ! Cria-t-elle. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

- J'emmène ce rat et ce mangemort au directeur pour qu'on puisse l'emmené au Ministère pour qu'on leurs fasse un petit baiser. Dit-elle, froide.

- Que…

Elle fixa l'homme étendue à ses pieds, le visage et le bras ensanglanté.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Peter Pettigrow et l'autre, je ne sais pas. Répondit Delacroix. Nid de cafard.

La statue phénix nous laissa passer et on suivit la gardienne jusqu'en haut où elle ouvrit la porte sans avoir toqué. McGonagall nous avait suivis, choquée.

- Albus ! J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéressé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle souleva son fardeau, l'air de rien, doigts toujours enfoncé dans son bras ensanglanté.

- Pettigrow… Souffla le directeur après quelques secondes de silence. Comment ?

- Impossible… Souffla McGonagall.

- Il se trouvait à la tête du Sanglier avec cet autre mangemort. Ils comptaient attaquer et kidnapper Harry et tuer le reste des élèves.

- Je suis en tout cas très étonné de le voir encore vivant. Commenta Dumbledore, en se levant de sa chaise.

- Je me maîtrise mais je n'attendrais pas éternellement. Dit-elle, enfonçant ses doigts plus profondément faisant hurler le rat. Nous devrions aller directement au Ministère pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Ajouta-t-elle.

- J'approuve mais n'allons pas directement chez Fudge. Nous devrions allé voir les aurors… Voudrais-tu venir avec nous, Harry ? Demanda le directeur.

- Bien évidemment. Répondis-je.

Il s'approcha de nous et Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la gardienne en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous devriez surveiller votre aura, miss.

- Je fais de mon mieux… Répondit-elle, le nez pincé. Pourrions-nous y allé, l'odeur me dérange quelque peu…

- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, pourriez-vous avertir de la situation à Sniffle mais qu'il doit rester à la maison. J'irais le voir une fois les choses arrangées. Vous pouvez utiliser ma cheminée pour plus de discrétion.

- Oui, professeur. Répondit Hermione.

- Voulez-vous que je lévite celui qui est stupéfixié ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, ça ira.

Il me tendit son bras droit alors que sa gauche était sur l'épaule de Delacroix alors que Fumseck se posait sur la tête du directeur.

Une grande chaleur m'envahit et dans un éclatement de flammes, le bureau du directeur avait disparu remplacé, 2sec plus tard, par un grand hall.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de l'admiré que Dumbledore et Delacroix étaient déjà presque arrivé au fond de celui-ci où se trouvait des sortes d'ascenseurs.

Le hall était bondé et lorsque le directeur de Poudlard accompagné du démon qui lui sert d'employé fit leurs entrées, un silence étrange se fit. Plus un bruit. C'était… flippant….

Je me mis à courir pour les rattraper et arriva à temps pour monté dans ces sortes d'ascenseurs alors que des murmures se firent entendre tel un nuage de guêpes.

Avec les deux corps que trainait Delacroix, on était un peu serré et je dus malgré moi me collé à la gardienne. Elle n'était pas très grande mais son regard vert émeraude déterminé fixait Pettigrow comme s'il pouvait disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre.

L'ascenseur n'était pas comme ceux des moldus, bien évidemment, ils montaient et descendaient mais allaient aussi d'avant en arrière. On aurait dit des montagnes russes !

« Niveau 2 : Département de la Justice Magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Service administratif du Magenmagot » S'exclama une voix venue de nulle part.

On sortit pour découvrir un long couloir dans lequel des portes s'alignaient de chaque côté. On franchit au bout du couloir une lourde porte en chêne. On arriva dans une immense salle en désordre, divisée en boxes. Accroché de travers une pancarte indiquait : Quartier général des aurors.

Plusieurs aurors nous fixèrent et en appelèrent d'autres. Pour finir, une vingtaine d'auror armés jusqu'aux dents nous faisaient face. Intimidant… je voulais trop en être !

- Bonjour messieurs ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Nous vous apportons un petit cadeau qui va très certainement vous faire plaisir.

- Bonjour professeur ! Salua Kingsley qui se trouvait au premier rang. Que nous vaut votre visite. Et je vois que vous êtes accompagné. Ajouta-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, en effet. Ce sont pour des raisons personnelles que Monsieur Potter et Miss Delacroix sont venus avec moi. Mais venons-en aux faits.

Il fit signe à Miss Delacroix et celle-ci balança le mangemort stupéfixié aux pieds des aurors qui reculèrent sur le coup.

- Lestrange… Souffla l'un d'eux. Rodolphus Lestrange !

Cette tête me disait bien quelque chose… Le mari de Bellatrix Lestrange, cousine de Sirius. Je l'avais vu sur l'arbre généalogique au Square Grimmaurd.

- Comment l'avez-vous attrapé ? S'exclama un jeune auror qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20ans.

- Miss Delacroix a eu de la chance d'être au bon endroit, au bon moment. Répondit Dumbledore. Mais le plus intéressant n'est pas Mr. Lestrange mais plutôt… celui-ci.

La gardienne leva son bras, tenant toujours Pettigrow. Celui-ci hurla de douleur au changement de position. Elle le leva, les pieds ne touchant plus le sol tel une horrible marionnette.

- Qui est-ce ?... Souffla plusieurs jeunes aurors.

Kingsley, lui, écarquillait les yeux.

- Impossible… Souffla-t-il. Mr Scrimgeour ! Vous devriez venir voir ça. Cria-t-il, fixant toujours Pettigrow.

La foule s'écarta et un homme de la cinquantaine arriva d'une démarche souple mais claudicante. Il avait des cheveux fauves avec des mèches grises. Ses yeux dorés derrière ses lunettes me donnaient l'impression que c'était lui le chef.

- Pourquoi me dérangez-vous Kingsley ? Demanda-t-il, mécontent.

- Regardez… Dit, simplement, Kingsley.

Le dénommé Scrimgeour s'approcha du visage du traitre et lui nettoyage le visage d'un sort.

- Par Merlin… C'est impossible… Souffla-t-il.

Dumbledore qui restait toujours silencieux, souri légèrement.

Delacroix, elle, était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Pourtant, je sentais la tension émaner d'elle. Une envie d'en finir vite… Tout comme moi… Mais pourquoi ?

- Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Intervint le directeur. C'est bien Peter Pettigrow portant la Marque des Ténèbres, soi-disant passant.

- Ce qui signifie… Souffla un auror. Que Black ne la pas tué ?

- Cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'il est vendu les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui. Répliqua froidement Scrimgeour.

- Je n'en saurais pas si sûr. Répliqua Dumbledore. Pourquoi ne lui feriez-vous pas un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum ?

- C'est ce que nous allons faire immédiatement. Répondit Scrimgeour. Mais à qui devons-nous cette capture ?

- A moi et si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous voudrions venir avec vous pour l'interrogatoire. Répondit Delacroix. Je crois que l'on mérite au moins ça.

- Vous êtes ?

- La gardienne de Poudlard. Mélinda Delacroix.

- Ah oui, je vois. Allons-y alors. Kingsley, envoyez un message au Ministre pour lui expliquer les événements.

- Oui, Monsieur. Répondit celui-ci.

L'interrogatoire fut jouissif. Entendre dire de la bouche du traitre ses actes… c'était… J'avais envie de sauter partout ! Sirius allait être libre et le retour de Voldemort allait être annoncé officiellement. Ombrage et Fudge ne pourraient plus rien dire contre ça.

Scrimgeour nous avait juré que Pettigrow serait jugé et envoyé à Azkaban où il recevrait le baiser du détraqueur.

Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, on en ressortit mais je voyais que la gardienne de Poudlard semblait contrariée. Dumbledore aussi le remarqua.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'on sortait des ascenseurs.

- Rien. Répondit-elle.

Dumbledore la regarda en insistant.

- Je sens de la mauvaise magie.

- Des mangemorts commencent à infiltrer le ministère. Répondit Dumbledore. Ils sont partout…

- En parlant de mangemort… Soufflais-je.

Lucius Malefoy venait vers nous. Un petit sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

- Dumbledore ! Vous n'avez pas peur de vous promenez ici, avec Potter qui plus est ! Ça pourrait être… dangereux…

- Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de grands dangers ici, Lucius.

- Je le confirme. Ajouta Delacroix, fixant Malefoy comme… un enfant fixant une sucrerie…ça faisait flipper.

Malefoy aussi visiblement car il adressa un regard révulsé à la gardienne.

- Vous devriez être sur vos gardes, Dumbledore. Dit Malefoy. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver… à vous et à … Mr Potter…

Un grognement sauvage retentit. Delacroix serrait les poings, les dents légèrement découvertes sur ses canines.

- La ferme ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pettigrow et Lestrange ont été capturés et tu vas être le prochain. Pour ton Voldy, je m'occuperais de lui en personne !

- Mon Maître sera ravie de t'éventrer lui-même. Murmura-t-il, avant de faire demi-tour.

- J'en ai marre… Grogna-t-elle. Marre de ne rien faire…. Ils méritent tous de mourir ! Cria-t-elle. Ce ne sont que des lâches ! Ils ne font que torturés, tués et se cacher tel de sales vipères !

Malefoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Une grimace de haine sur le visage.

- Crève pétasse ! Grogna-t-il. Vous allez tous mourir ! Mon Maitre se fera un plaisir de finir avec Potter ! D'ailleurs, tu vas m'accompagner ! Dit-il, se tournant vers moi.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette mais le démon fut plus rapide que lui. Elle avait planté sa main dans sa poitrine, le regard froid. Aucunes expressions sur son visage… hormis la haine… Une haine que je n'avais jamais vue… Aucunes hésitations…

Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés, échappa un petit gémissement rauque. Delacroix retira sa main violemment et Malefoy s'effondra… mort.

- Son sang ne mérite même pas d'être bu… Dit-elle. Ils ont détruit ma vie… La vie de ma famille… Toutes ces familles… Ils iront tous en enfer… Je vais tous les tuer….

Des larmes de sang coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme. Elle leva la main droite remplie de sang dans laquelle se trouvait… un cœur… le cœur de Malefoy…

Dumbledore était livide. Je ne devais pas être mieux…

Il me tendit son bras et fixa la gardienne.

- Nous devrions rentrer. Dit-il, d'une voix calme. On nous attend.

Elle ne cilla pas et le directeur posa sa main sur son épaule et transplana de manière « classique ». Je préférais la manière de Fumseck ou de Léa…

Je n'osais parler… je ne réalisais que maintenant… Malefoy père était mort…

Lorsqu'on atterrit, je dus prendre quelques secondes pour réaliser où nous étions… Au square Grimmaurd…

Delacroix écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

- Il est temps. Dis celui-ci, en avançant. Venez, nous ne devons pas trop tarder.

**^(^.^)^**

_**Salut !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !**_

_**Cette semaine, j'ai découvert un forum que j'ai particulièrement apprécier. Le seul problème est le manque de membre actif ! **_

_**Alors je fais un peu de PUB **_

_**^o^**_

_**Allez jeter un œil ! ça ne coute rien ! ^^**_

_**http:/ harrypotterv1. forumactif. net/forum**_

_**Bisoussss !**_

_**Lili-black89**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris même si une petite review ferait plaisir. Et merci à Elo-didie qui me review à chaque chapitre 3 **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 22 : Cure de désintox pour vampire….**

**POV Harry. **

Je le suivis, heureux de revoir Sirius et Remus.

Delacroix nous suivit lentement, un air résigné sur le visage.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Faisait-elle partie de l'Ordre pour pouvoir entrer ici ? Oui, obligé…

L'endroit était toujours aussi miteux. Lorsqu'on entra dans la cuisine, elle était pire qu'avant…

La vaisselle s'entassait et des bouteilles vides d'alcool jonchaient le sol.

Sirius était assis au bout de la table, près de l'âtre. Il semblait… torturé et son visage était triste.

- Sirius ? Appela Dumbledore.

Celui-ci sembla revenir sur terre et nous toisa sans comprendre.

- Harry ? Dumbledore ? Que faites-vous là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, en se levant brusquement.

- Miss Granger ne vous a pas prévenu ? Demanda le directeur, étonné. Elle devait utiliser ma cheminée pour vous contacter.

- Je viens juste de descendre ici… j'étais dans le salon… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous venons vous annoncé une grande nouvelle. S'exclama Dumbledore. Va-y, Harry.

- Pettigrow s'est fait arrêté et les aurors l'ont interrogé au Veritaserum ! Tu vas être libre ! M'exclamais-je.

Sirius avait les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée.

- C'est… c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix.

- Oui !

- Mais comment s'est fait-il capturé ?

Je lui raconta l'histoire de La Tête du Sanglier et l'intervention de Miss Delacroix.

- Et de plus, Lucius Malefoy n'est plut. Ajouta Dumbledore, plus amèrement.

- Il est mort ?

- Oui, il nous menaçait et Miss Delacroix la … tué. Finis Dumbledore.

- Mélinda Delacroix ? Demanda Sirius, perplexe. Vous ne faites pas partie de l'Ordre, il me semble… Mais en tout cas, je vous dois ma liberté.

Il s'approcha de la gardienne en tendant la main.

Celle-ci était appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte. Elle n'avait pas parlé et je l'avais presque oubliée… Elle avait l'air dans ses pensées, les bras pendant, tenant toujours le cœur dans sa main.

Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre ? Mais comment est-elle entrée ici ?

Je la regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

Serait-il possible que …non….

Elle regardait la main de Sirius, son regard semblait troublé.

Sirius retira sa main, un peu perplexe.

- Je vous remercie, tout de même. Dit-il.

Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Remus entra. Il semblait très fatigué.

- Tien, salut tout le monde ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Peter Pettigrow a été arrêté. Expliqua Dumbledore avant de lui raconté l'histoire en plus bref.

- Tu vas être libre Pat' ! S'exclama Remus avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il se tourna vers la gardienne en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les blondes, Léa. Mais ça te va bien quand même ! Rigola-t-il.

On se figea par la surprise. Seul Dumbledore soupira.

- Léa ? Souffla Sirius. Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il à Remus.

- Mon flair ne ment jamais à l'approche de la Lune…

Je me tourna vers la gardienne qui avait toujours la même expression.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius perdit sa contenance et approcha vivement de la jeune femme.

- Léa ? Cria-t-il. Enlève-moi ce déguisement immédiatement et explique-nous !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, froide.

Sans un mot, elle balança le cœur de Malefoy sur la table de la cuisine, l'air de rien.

Elle se lécha les doigts….

- Je ne suis plus Léa… Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sirius recula, incrédule.

- Je savais que ça allait arriver… Soupira Remus. La part vampire a pris le dessus…

- J'ai toujours été comme ça, alors n'essayer pas de trouvé des réponses. Dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-je. C'est depuis l'accident au cimetière.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et pendant 1sec, je crus voir du désespoir qui disparut lorsqu'elle réalisa mon regard.

- Pourquoi as-tu disparue comme ça ? S'écria Sirius. Tu nous as foutu une peur bleu ! As-tu pensé à nous en partant comme ça ? Tu aurais pu te faire capturer par des mangemorts ou je ne sais quoi !

- Je sais me défendre. Dit-elle. Et je ne suis pas bête au point de me faire capturer.

- Mais POURQUOI ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? S'écria Sirius.

- J'avais envie de prendre l'air…Dit-elle, peu convaincante.

- A d'autre ! Ne me mens pas Léa Nina Black !

Elle serra les poings et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Les 3 adultes ne bougèrent pas, choqués. Je me mis à courir après elle.

Elle était devant la porte d'entrée, immobile, fixant la porte.

**POV Léa. **

- Léa ? C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas t'expliqué. On attendra mais reste s'il te plait… Tu nous manques…

- Je ne suis pas prête… j'ai besoin de temps. Soufflais-je, en me tournant vers lui.

Il s'approcha et me pris dans ses bras.

- Plus tu resteras seule, moins ça ira. Souffla-t-il. Je connais ça…

Ma volonté de vouloir les haïr avait disparu. Je voulais rester avec eux… je voulais être heureuse, vivre avec ceux que j'aime… Je ne voulais plus vivre seule. Ma volonté de tuer Voldemort n'avait pas disparue mais ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui, en tuant Malefoy, m'avait fait peur… Je devenais un monstre, comme eux… Remus avait raison. Mon côté vampire avait pris le pouvoir… Je m'étais surestimée en croyant pouvoir supporter ça…

J'enroula mes bras autour du cou d'Harry tel une bouée de sauvetage. Enfuyant mon nez dans les cheveux de jais d'Harry, un poids énorme disparu. J'étais bien.

- D'accord…je reste … Murmurais-je.

- Je préfère ça. Dit Harry.

- Merci Harry… Soufflais-je.

- De rien. Mais je te préfère avec les cheveux noirs. Rigola-t-il.

Je me retira de son étreinte en lui souriant.

- J'avoue que je n'aime pas non plus mais c'était pour pas qu'on me reconnaisse.

- N'en parlons plus. Prêt à allé les voir ?

J'acquiesça.

La semaine qui suivit fut la plus belle depuis la rentrée.

L'innocence de Sirius fut déclarée par le Ministère et Pettigrow fut emprisonné à la prison d'Azkaban en attente de finalisé la libération de Sirius pour finir en pâté aux détraqueurs.

La capture de Rodolphus Lestrange et son interrogatoire au Veritaserum prouva le retour de Voldemort.

Mais malgré l'annonce publique, Voldemort restait muet. Tant mieux, dira-t-on mais lorsqu'il frappera… ça fera mal…

Fudge dut le reconnaitre et s'excusa publiquement d'avoir dénigré Dumbledore et Harry, et Ombrage s'excusa brièvement auprès d'Harry pour les retenues qui s'avéraient avoir été injustes.

J'avais passée la semaine avec mon père avec qui je m'étais réconciliée. J'étais heureuse de passer du temps avec lui mais je commençais à m'ennuyer et à souffrir de la soif…

Le mois passa et Dumbledore m'avait ramené mes affaires des Trois Balais et je buchais sur les horcruxes pour m'occuper. Malgré mes recherches et mes trouvailles, j'étais bloquée… Je ne savais pas combien d'horcruxes il existait.

J'avais réduit ma consommation de sang à un verre par jour, ce qui fut particulièrement difficile… et j'avoue, entre nous, … que j'ai triché… J'avais caché quelques bouteilles dans ma valise pour les coups durs mais depuis une semaine, j'étais à sec et des sueurs froides me parcouraient en permanence. Finalement avait eut raison… j'étais devenue dépendante…

On était le 16décembre et Harry devait arriver en fin de semaine.

Il me contactait tous les 2 ou 3jours pour me demander comment ça allait et il me racontait sa journée, les réunions de l'AD qu'il faisait avec l'accord de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs.

Il me manquait… Lorsque j'étais près de lui, j'étais si bien… Je n'étais pas amoureuse mais Harry était comme un frère, enfin je pense vu que je n'ai jamais eu de frères ou de sœurs.

Je descendis dans la cuisine après une nuit assez courte peuplée de mes cauchemars habituels et quotidiens. Je chassa ses pensées et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

- Bonjour… Grognais-je.

- Déjà debout ? S'étonna mon père. Tu as une sale tête, tu devrais remonter te coucher.

Remus aussi était là en train de déjeuner.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je, ignorant la remarque.

- 7h. Répondit Remus.

- C'est à vous deux que je devrais demander pourquoi vous êtes déjà debout. Dis-je.

- Je viens de rentrer. Répondit Remus.

- Et moi, Kreattur a fouillé mes affaires durant mon sommeil et m'a bien sûr réveillé et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir.

- Logique, logique… Dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'eux. Y a quoi au menu ?

- Toast, bacon… je peux te faire une omelette si tu veux ?

- Un O négatif avec une ombrelle, s'il te plait… Grognais-je, en faisant tomber ma tête lourdement sur la table.

- Léa, s'il te plait. Fais un effort. Dit Remus.

- Facile à dire pour vous…

Mon père me glissa une assiette avec une énorme omelette et du bacon avec un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Si tu manges tout ça, tu auras un verre.

Je le regarda d'un air haineux.

J'engloutis l'assiette et attendit patiemment alors que Remus allait chercher ma ration.

A peine déposa-t-il mon verre que je le pris et l'engloutis goulument, me léchant les lèvres une fois finie.

Mon corps en voulait encore mais je me fis souffrance et retourna dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans mon antre, je ferma la porte à clef et jeta un sort d'intimité pour pas qu'on m'entende. Et comme à mon habitude, je hurlai… Je hurlai ma haine et ma souffrance… jusqu'à ce que je sois épuisée.

Je redescendis à la cuisine vers midi. Je m'étais douchée et changé. J'avais mis un jeans noir, des tennis blanches et sweat-shirt bordeaux à capuche.

Remus était toujours là mais il s'était changé et douché vu ses cheveux encore mouillé.

- Tonks adorait te voir ainsi. Dis-je, l'air de rien.

Mon père ricana alors que Remus rougit, l'air de rien comprendre.

- Tu as prévu d'allé quelque part cet après-midi ? Me demanda mon père.

- Je voulais aller me promené… je ne sais pas trop où…

- On pourrait y allé tous les deux. Dit-il. Albus m'a envoyé ceci, ce matin. J'ai toqué à ta porte mais tu n'as pas répondu…

- Oh… je… je… je dormais. Bafouillais-je. Désolé. C'est quoi ? Demandais-je, en prenant les papiers à l'air officieux.

C'était la déclaration d'innocence officielle de mon père avec signature de Fudge, de tous les membres du Magenmagot et de Mr Scrimgeour.

- Waw ! C'est formidable ! M'exclamais-je.

Je me leva et le pris dans mes bras pour le repousser 2sec plus tard. Le rapprochement avec des humains était plus difficile maintenant que j'étais en manque.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

- Oui, oui … désolé… Dis-je.

Je devais avoir une drôle de tête pour qu'il me demande ça…

- Allons sur le chemin de Traverse alors !

- Tu viens avec nous Lunard ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, merci. Je vais aller dormir un peu, je n'ai pas très faim. Dit-il en se levant.

Remus partit donc dormir alors que mon père nous prépara des pâtes à la bolognaise.

On dîna et on alla donc sur l'avenue commerçante.

Mon père alla, en premier, s'acheter une nouvelle baguette. Puis, j'en profita pour acheter quelques cadeaux de Noël. Une nouvelle montre pour Harry, un livre sur les fondateurs pour Hermione, un livre sur le Quidditch pour Ron. Pour Remus, je décida de lui fabriqué un stock de potion tue-loup mais pour mon père… je ne trouva rien…

Il m'avait laissé seule quelques minutes, le temps d'allé chez Gringotts et j'étais au milieu de l'allée, perdue…

Je trouverais bien. J'avais tout mon temps libre, maintenant.

J'alla m'assoir sur les marches de la banque et il commença à neiger. Je mis la capuche de mon sweat et admira le spectacle.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

Mon père vint s'assoir à côté de moi, serrant son écharpe autour de son cou et se frotta les mains.

- Non, ça va.

- ça te manque Poudlard ? Me demanda-t-il.

- ça peut aller. Dis-je. Je ne pourrais pas y allé de toute façon.

- C'est plus dur que tu ne le montre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas en parler…

- Et si tu allais voir Harry demain ? Ça te changerait les idées d'allé à Poudlard. Je sais que tu pourras te contrôler quelques heures.

- Oui, pourquoi pas…

Le soir même, je commençai à faire les potions de Remus. Je fis même une nuit blanche.

A 9h du matin, je finis enfin et mon père vint me voir.

- Léa ? Tu es réveillée ? Demanda-t-il en entrebâillant la porte de ma chambre.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le chaudron et le bazar…

- Je vais tout ranger ! Promis ! M'exclamais-je.

- Le désordre ne me dérange pas mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Cadeau pour Remus… Dis-je, piteuse.

- Ah, ok je vois. Tu as fini ?

- Oui, à l'instant ! Je me rafraichis et je viens déjeuner.

Il sortit et j'alla dans la salle de bain.

M'observant dans le miroir, j'avais vraiment mauvaise mine… De longues cernes s'étaient incrustés sous mes yeux et mon teint était encore plus blanc que d'habitude…

Alors que je prenais ma brosse, mes mains se mirent à trembler puis mes jambes me lâchèrent. Des tremblements incontrôlables secouaient mon corps. Mes muscles étaient raides et douloureux et une douleur horrible à la tête me frappa me faisant hurler.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans les escaliers et mon père entra dans la salle de bain, complètement paniqué.

- LEA ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, en s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

Je ne pus parler, mordant ma langue qui se mit à saigner abondement dans ma bouche.

Une seule pensée était dans mon esprit… Du sang… je voulais du sang !

10minutes plus tard, mes tremblements cessèrent et c'est complètement épuisée que je pus enfin m'assoir, aidé de mon père.

- Par Merlin, que t'est-il arrivé ? Soupira mon père en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Rien, c'est surement la fatigue… Dis-je, en me levant. Je crois que je devrais me coucher, je n'ai pas dormie cette nuit pour finir les potions.

- Je te fais confiance. Dit-il. Dors, on en reparle plus tard.

- D'accord.

Remus m'avait dis que le manque pouvait entrainer ce genre de situation mais je n'avais pas écoutée…

A peine couchée sur mon lit que je m'étais endormie. Je dormis plutôt bien pour une fois. Je me rappelais avoir rêvé de cadavres mais je ne m'en rappelais heureusement pas exactement.

Mon réveil indiquait 18h, l'heure pour le souper…

Je me leva et descendit à la cuisine.

- Ah, par Merlin ! Une revenante ! S'exclama Sirius, à mon arrivée.

Il était accompagné de Maugrey qui me fit un signe de tête.

- Tu sais que tu as dormi plus de 30h d'affilée ! J'ai cru devoir t'emmené à Sainte-Mangouste !

- Ils n'auraient pas pu faire grand-chose pour moi… Dis-je, piteuse.

- Bon, je vais y allé. Déclara Maugrey. Tu diras bien que c'est Arthur qui prend la garde de ce soir et non Tonks.

- Oui, ok. Répondit mon père.

Maugrey partit et mon père se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Steak saignant et pomme de terre rissolées ça te va ?

J'acquiesça.

Une fois le repas fini, je décida d'allé faire un tour à Poudlard comme me l'avait proposé Sirius. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées…

- Je crois qu'Harry donne cours ce soir. Dit Sirius.

- Tu ne veux pas venir ? Demandais-je.

- Non, j'ai des papiers à remplir pour me remettre dans la société.

- Ok. A toute à l'heure alors.

Il neigeait abondamment lorsque j'atterris devant les grilles du château. Je dus utiliser ma baguette pour me faire un passage dans l'épaisseur de la neige.

Le château était désert et je me mis à monter les étages sans rencontrer âmes qui vivent ou non (les fantômes ! voyons !).

Arrivée au 7ème étage, je parcourus les couloirs, cherchant l'odeur d'Harry… enfin du trio…

Je la détecta enfin et vit une porte qui était entrebâillé. Je passa la tête pour voir si j'avais enfin trouver et me pétrifia…

Harry… Harry … Il …embrassait une fille aux cheveux noirs…

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Harry tourna la tête vers moi, écarquillant les yeux.

Je me recula brusquement, trébuchant sur une dalle mal scellé.

- Léa ! Cria Harry.

Harry apparut dans l'encadrement. Il était rouge pivoine et me regardait, gêné.

- Salut. Dis-je. Je ne voulais pas déranger, désolé…

Il m'aida à me lever et j'eu une décharge électrique. Lui aussi car il lâcha ma main directement.

- Electricité statique… Dis-je.

- Je ne savais pas que tu venais, aujourd'hui. Dit Harry, toujours gêné.

- C'était sur un coup de tête… Dis-je. Je vais rentrer, ne t'en fais pas. On se voit pendant les vacances….

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et la fille aux cheveux noirs apparut, les joues pleines de larmes.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. Dit la fille.

- Euh, salut Cho… Bafouilla Harry.

On se mit à marcher dans un silence gêné.

- Je ne savais pas que ça constituait en ça… tes cours, je veux dire… Dis-je, amusée. (Faussement amusée ?...)

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je …

- Laisse, je te taquine. Dis-je.

Je n'osais pas le regarder. Je ne savais pas pourquoi… Je fixais le sol tout en marchant vers la tour Gryffondor.

- Au fait, j'ai essayé de t'appeler hier soir. Dit Harry.

- Oh, oui… j'ai eu … quelques problèmes… fin, je dormais. Et toi ? Tes problèmes de cauchemars ça va mieux ? Demandais-je, pour changer de sujets.

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des cauchemars… Je vois un couloir et au bout, il y a une porte… Je veux absolument l'ouvrir mais je n'y arrive pas…

- C'est un endroit où tu es déjà allé ?

- Non, même pas ! Je n'ai jamais vu ce couloir et puis, c'est quand même bizarre que j'en rêve toutes les nuits…Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, un rêve récurent n'est pas naturel. C'est soit un rêve prémonitoire soit, autre chose…Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, il pourra t'aider. Dis-je.

On venait d'arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Je ne veux pas le déranger. Dit-il. Il a surement des choses plus importantes à faire.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Harry. Tu n'es pas tout seul, ne l'oubli pas.

- Pareil pour toi. Répliqua-t-il.

- Moi ce n'est pas pareil. Dis-je. Je ne…

- Tu quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas comme vous… humaine…

- Je n'ai même pas envie de répliquer à cette connerie. Dit-il. Tu veux rentrer ? Demanda-t-il, en montrant le portrait.

- Non, je vais rentrer à la maison. Je vais aller aider mon père à finaliser ses documents pour sa réinsertion.

- Ok, on se voit fin de semaine.

- Oui, ok.

Je lui fis la bise et repartis en trainant les pieds.

**^(^.^)^**

**La suite dans quelques jours ! Samedi au plus tard ! ^^**

**Bises !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**J'avais dis samedi mais j'ai eu une sortie imprévue x) **

**Quoiqu'il en soit … bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 23 : On reste calme…**

**POV Léa.**

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. Je voulais rester un peu seule. Je monta donc à la tour d'Astronomie d'où je profita de la merveilleuse vue que m'offrait la plus haute tour du château.

Le parc et la forêt enneigée, la cabane d'Hagrid d'où s'échappait de la fumée, deux élèves assis au bord du lac, la pleine lune éclairant le tout d'un voile mystérieux.

J'étais bien là, personne ne me voyait et je voyais et entendais tout.

Je repensais à Harry et cette fille… Pourquoi mon cœur avait-il eu un raté ? Pourquoi des larmes étaient-elles montées ?

Soudain, j'entendis un cri. En tendant l'oreille, je localisa celui-ci dans la tour Gryffondor…

**POV Harry. **

Je rentra dans la salle commune sans un mot. Ron et Hermione étaient installés devant la cheminée. Hermione écrivait une interminable lettre et Ron finissait un devoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Ron lorsque je me suis assis dans un fauteuil à côté d'Hermione.

- Je…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Ron. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- C'est Cho ? Demanda Hermione, sérieuse.

J'acquiesça.

- Et… euh… qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Demanda Ron, à moitié amusé.

- Elle… euh…

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Demanda Hermione.

J'hocha la tête après quelques secondes.

- HA ! S'exclama Ron, victorieux. Et c'était comment ?

- Humide… Répondis-je. Elle pleurait…

- Oh… Dit Ron, dépité. Tu embrasses si mal ?

- Je ne sais pas… c'est possible… Dis-je, inquiet.

- Mais non, elle pleure tout le temps depuis juin dernier.

Elle nous expliqua en bref ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de Cho.

- Et puis, c'est elle qui a commencé. Dis-je. Moi, je n'aurais rien fait… Elle est venue vers moi… et elle s'est mise à me pleurer dessus… Je ne savais plus comment réagir… Et puis, Léa est apparue et je … je ne savais pas quoi faire….

- Ouais, je comprends… Dit Ron. Attends… Léa ?

- Tu as vu Léa ? Demanda Hermione, étonnée. Alors que tu embrassais Cho….

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Demanda Ron.

- Elle passait nous saluer.

- Et ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ben… rien… Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire…

- Et Cho ? Comment a-t-elle réagit en voyant Léa ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas… Elle… Elle m'a dit bonne nuit et elle est partie… Dis-je.

Hermione eut un petit sourire victorieux et retourna à son parchemin.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, intrigué.

- Rien, rien… Dit-elle, amusée.

- Hermione ! On te connait ! Dis-nous ! S'exclama Ron.

- Je constate juste que tu as préféré parlé et regarder Léa alors que tu venais d'embrasser Cho.

- Pas tort… Souffla Ron. Tu es amoureux de Léa mec ?

- Je… non ! c'est une amie ! Comme ma sœur ! C'est la fille de Sirius ! Je … non, je m'inquiète juste pour elle !

Hermione souris et décida d'allé dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron y alla également et je le suivis.

Lorsque je me coucha dans mon lit moelleux, je m'endormis quasiment instantanément.

Il y eut d'abord, ce rêve débile… Cho disait que je lui avais promis des cartes de Chocogrenouille, que Cédric lui en avait donné plein… Moi je m'étais des boules ayant la forme de la tête de Dobby… Léa était à genou sur le sol en train de dessiner un sapin…

Le rêve disparu pour laisser place à un serpent… j'étais ce serpent… dans ce fameux couloir dont je rêvais toutes les nuits… Un homme un peu plus loin était assis par terre, dormant, baguette en main.

L'homme se réveilla et le serpent le mordit violemment… Je sentais son sang dans ma bouche… Ses os se briser sous mes impacts…

HARRY !

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Ron était sur mon lit au dessus de moi, livide.

J'étais ensaucissonné dans mes draps. Je m'en dépêtrai et vomit sous la douleur de ma cicatrice.

- Tu as failli toucher mes pieds… mais je te pardonne. Commenta une voix près de mon lit.

Léa… Léa était livide me regardant calme…

- Je dois voir Dumbledore… Soufflais-je, tremblant. Le serpent … il a … attaqué…

Elle s'approcha et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Calme-toi d'abord. Dit-elle.

J'étais en sueur et ma cicatrice me faisait mal comme jamais…

Elle m'essuya le front avec un essuie qui traina, en me disant des mots rassurants.

- Neville est parti cherché McGonagall. Dit Ron. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu es malade ?

- J'ai vu…

- Pas ici. Dit Léa.

Elle était inquiète, je le voyais à ces yeux. Mais ne le montrait pas…

- Respire comme moi. Dit-elle.

Après quelques minutes, ma crise fut calmée et McGonagall entra accompagnée de Neville.

- Vous êtes malade Potter ? Miss Black ! Que faites-vous là ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important. Harry devrait aller voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer.

- Expliquer quoi ? Demanda le professeur, intrigué.

- Ce qu'il vient de se produire… Insista Léa.

- Je vois… Allons-y alors. Répondit Minerva, fixant Léa dans les yeux. Weasley venez avec nous.

Je mis ma robe de chambre et on sortit du dortoir sous les murmures de Dean et Seamus.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur alors vous avez intérêt à ne pas répéter ce que vous avez vu, ok ? Les menaça Léa avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle était devenue froide et concentrée. Elle me faisait peur quand elle était comme ça… on ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pensait…

McGonagall marchait d'un pas vif alors qu'on devait courir… Mr Weasley allait mourir !

On arriva devant la gargouille et Minerva donna le mot de passe.

Le directeur était présent lorsqu'on entra. Il portait un pyjama et sa robe de chambre.

Il fut intrigué en nous voyant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en regardant McGonagall.

- Potter a fait … un cauchemar…

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ! M'exclamais-je. J'étais encore dans ce couloir… le serpent, il était gigantesque ! Il a mordu Mr Weasley !

Je vis Ron devenir livide.

- D'où voyais-tu la scène ? Demanda le directeur en regardant ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Dans ma tête je suppose ! M'énervais-je.

Mr Weasley perdait énormément de sang et il n'allait pas tenir longtemps !

- Non, d'où voyais-tu la scène ? D'haut, dessus ou…

- J'étais le serpent. Répondis-je. Mais ce n'est pas la question ! Il pourrait être n'importe où ! Il faut le retrouver !

Dumbledore regarda Léa qui acquiesça.

- Léa. Dit le directeur. Peux-tu y allé ?

- Bien sûr. Répondit celle-ci, avant de disparaitre dans un nuage noir.

- Dans quel état est-il ? Demanda le directeur, fixant son bureau.

- Inquiétant… Il l'a mordu à plusieurs reprises…

Le directeur fixait toujours son bureau sans daigner lever le regard vers moi…

Je me tins la tête sous la douleur de ma cicatrice et attendit la suite.

Dumbledore appela deux des personnages des tableaux, Dilys et Everard, et les envoyèrent dans leurs autres tableaux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Everard revint essoufflé.

- Dumbledore ?

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- J'ai crié jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne… Et j'ai aperçu Miss Black… Vous n'auriez pas dût la laisser allé là-bas… Dit Everard, avec un drôle de regard.

- C'est-à-dire ?... Demanda Dumbledore, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois que le sang lui ai monté à la tête… Mais les renforts sont arrivés à temps et elle a disparu…

Le directeur acquiesça.

- Merci, Everard. Je vais m'en occuper plus tard.

Dilys arriva.

- Ils l'ont emmené à Ste Mangouste… je les ai vus passer devant mon tableau… Il est dans un triste état…

- Merci. Dit Dumbledore. Minerva, je voudrais que vous alliez réveiller les autres enfants Weasley.

- Bien sûr.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'en alla et Dumbledore créa un portoloin pour nous emmener chez Sirius.

Il envoya ensuite un autre personnage d'un des tableaux, Phinéas, prévenir Sirius de notre arrivée.

Lorsque les enfants Weasley arrivèrent, le directeur expliqua brièvement la situation et nous invita à utiliser le portoloin.

On se rapprocha donc de celui-ci et c'est à ce moment-là que Dumbledore me regarda….

Ma cicatrice éclata et je n'avais qu'une envie… le tuer…

Le portoloin s'actionna et on fut transportée loin de Poudlard.

On atterrit dans la cuisine de Sirius. Celui-ci était tout habillé et semblait inquiet.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il, en aidant Ginny à se lever. On m'a dit qu'Arthur avait été gravement blessé ?...

- Demandez à Harry.. Dit Fred.

- Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir. Ajouta George.

Tous me regardèrent, intéressés.

- J'ai..eu une sorte… de … vision…

A ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée claqua. On était pétrifiés…

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Léa apparue…

Elle était recouverte de sang… Sa bouche, ses mains…

Elle avait le regard vide.

- Léa … ma puce… ça va ? Demanda Sirius, n'osant quoi faire.

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle ouvrit l'eau chaude et commença à boire….

- Léa, où étais-tu ? Demanda Sirius.

Elle ne répondit pas, buvant toujours l'eau chaude.

- Elle a été aidé Mr Weasley… Dis-je. Everard a dit que ça avait été une mauvaise idée…

Et si elle l'avait mordu ?...

Sirius me regarda. Il pensait la même chose…

Soudain, Léa arrêta de boire et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Elle se redressa et se fit craque le cou et les mains.

- Je suis calme…Souffla-t-elle.

- Léa, ça va ? Demandais-je.

Elle se tourna vers nous. Son visage était propre et elle avait un regard neutre.

- Je vais bien. Dit-elle. Je vais devoir vous laisser quelques minutes, le temps de me purger… Et je n'ai pas mordu Arthur si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.

Elle disparue dans un nuage noir et Sirius alla s'assoir en soupirant.

- Je croyais que c'était passé… Soupira-t-il. Mais visiblement, elle a encore des problèmes…

- De dépendance ? Demandais-je.

- Oui…

On resta plusieurs minutes dans un silence de mort.

- Je veux aller à Ste-Mangouste. Dit, soudain, Ginny.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas censé savoir que votre père a été blessé. Votre mère ne le sait même pas !

- Peu importe ! S'emporta George.

- C'est important parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'on sache qu'Harry voit des choses dans ses rêves qui se déroule à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres ! Répliqua Sirius. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que pourrait faire le ministère de ça ? Votre père a été blessé durant une mission de l'Ordre… le ministère pourrait s'en mêler et nous attirer des gros problèmes …

- Mais tout le monde sait maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ! Répliqua Fred.

- Et vous croyez vraiment que Fudge va laisser passer ça ? Lestrange a peut-être révélé que Voldemort était bien vivant et rassemblant ses mangemorts mais tant qu'il n'aura pas attaqué, Fudge n'y croira pas. Je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut attendre des nouvelles de votre mère… Ajouta Sirius. En attendant, nous devrions boire quelque chose… _Accio bièraubeurre_ !

Léa redescendit une heure plus tard, elle s'était changée et portait un jeans bleu et un débardeur blanc. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et attaché. Son regard était redevenu normal mais elle était extrêmement pâle….

- Tu es calmée ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui… Dit-elle, d'une petite voix. Veuillez m'excuser…

Sirius la prit dans ses bras brièvement et lui tira une chaise pour qu'elle se joigne à nous.

- Quand… quand je suis arrivée là-bas… j'ai trouvé Arthur allongé sur le sol. Il était… recouvert de sang… et comme a dit Harry, il s'est fait mordu par un serpent. Un fameux d'ailleurs… J'ai fait de mon mieux vu les circonstances… J'ai voulu arrêté l'hémorragie mais n'y arrivant pas, j'ai préféré atténuer la douleur…

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda son père.

- J'ai aspiré le venin… Il en avait beaucoup… J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tiré de sang…

- Tu t'es donc retenu. Souris Sirius.

Elle acquiesça.

- Pourquoi as-tu bu toute cette eau chaude ? Demandais-je.

- Pour me faire vomir… Le venin était en train de m'affecter…

Le silence se réinstalla et je vis Léa faiblir.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger, Léa ? Demandais-je.

- Je m'en occupe. Intervint Sirius.

Léa mangea et elle reprit des couleurs.

Le silence se réinstalla et ma culpabilité aussi…

On avait beau dire, c'était moi qui avais attaqué Mr Weasley… Je pouvais recommencer… Qui je tuerais la prochaine fois ?...

- ça va Harry ? Demanda Léa, fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, oui… Mentis-je.

Soudain, une flamme apparue et une lettre tomba avec une plume d'or. Sirius la donna à Fred qui nous rassura en nous annonçant que Mr Weasley était vivant et que Molly allait pour Ste Mangouste.

Mes mains tremblaient de plus en plus et la culpabilité me hantait…

Sirius proposa qu'on aille se coucher mais sans succès…

A l'aube, tout le monde dormait à moitié sauf Léa qui semblait être dans son monde.

Vers 10h30 du matin, Molly arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, fatiguée mais souriante.

- Il va s'en sortir ! Annonça-t-elle. Pour l'instant, il dort. On pourra tous allé le voir un peu plus tard. Billy est resté avec lui. Il a décidé de ne pas aller travailler ce matin.

Les enfants Weasley lui sautèrent au cou, soulagés.

Je me leva et voulut m'éclipser discrètement mais Mrs Weasley m'attrapa et me plaqua contre elle.

- Je me demande ce qui se serait passé sans toi, Harry. Dit-elle.

Je n'arrivais pas à accepter ces paroles… C'était de ma faute ! Tout était de ma faute !

Molly me lâcha et Léa m'attrapa par le bras.

- Je dois te parler. Dit-elle, sérieuse. On revient. Ajouta-t-elle aux autres.

Elle me conduisit à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Je me pétrifia à peine entré.

La pièce était recouverte de papiers, de parchemins et de livres.

- Mes recherches. Dit-elle, en marchant dessus sans vergogne. Raconte. Ordonna-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur un morceau du tapis libre.

- Raconter quoi ?

- Ce que tu ressens. Je pourrais sentir ta colère et ta culpabilité à 1000km à la ronde !

Je ne répondis pas. Fixant le désordre.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Je ne suis pas d'humeur alors dis-moi !

J'avança en faisant attention où je marchais et alla m'assoir au bout du lit.

- C'est de ma faute … C'est moi qui est attaqué Mr Weasley… Soufflais-je.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu sais bien que c'est Voldemort et non toi.

Je releva la tête, intrigué.

- Ben oui… Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée. Le serpent, c'est celui de Voldemort. Nagini.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Ben c'est Albus qui me l'a apprit. Je cherche les autres horcruxes. Précisa-t-elle, en montrant sa chambre.

- Les quoi ?...

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas combien il y en a … Et dans quels objets ils sont… Si j'avais un moyen…

- Les quoi ? Redemandais-je.

- Ben les horcruxes. Les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort. Dumbledore ne te la pas dis ?

- Euh non…

- Pour en revenir au sujet principale de cette conversation, si j'étais toi je ne culpabiliserais pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as juste assisté à ce que Nagini a fait.

- Si tu étais moi ? Si j'étais toi, je me tairais, tu ne sais rien ! M'emportais-je. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu ! Ce que j'ai senti, je …

- MAIS OUI ! S'exclama-t-elle, en se levant d'un bond. TU ES UN GENIE !

Elle accourut vers moi, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa….

_Attendez… m'embrassa ?_

J'étais pétrifié… et elle aussi visiblement…

Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient froides mais si douces…

Elle se recula vivement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Euh… excuse-moi… Bafouilla-t-elle avant de prendre sa veste et sortit de la pièce.

…

**^(^.^)^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Je voulais juste vous souhaiter …. JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ! **

**Bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 24 : Il a dit qu'il était un horcruxe…**

**POV Léa.**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ! ça avait été plus fort que moi ! Embrasser Harry ! …

Je chassa cette imagine de ma tête avec difficulté et continua ma route.

Harry m'avait donné l'idée. Elle était tellement évidente que je n'y avais pas pensé ! Je devais penser comme Voldemort ! Comme Tom Elvis Jedusor pour savoir ce qu'il aurait fait et qui est le mieux placer pour me le dire ? Albus Dumbledore.

Arrivée à une ruelle, je transplana directement devant les grilles du château et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans le hall, je me mis à marcher d'un pas rapide.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit alors que je montais le premier étage.

Une foule d'élèves affluèrent, me bousculant.

- Vous ne pourriez pas avoir la politesse de ne pas me bousculer pendant que j'essaie de monter ces marches ? M'exclamais-je, énervée.

La foule se fendit et je pus continuer ma route.

- Non mais… Grognais-je.

Au 2ème étage, je rencontra Ombrage qui souriait de son sourire sadique habituel.

- Miss Black ! S'exclama-t-elle. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Dis-je. Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous dire mes projets à une mangemort comme vous !

Sourcils arqués, elle ne répondit pas et continua son chemin.

J'avais donc vu juste… c'était bien une mangemort… Je devais prévenir les autres.

Arrivée à la gargouille, je n'eu pas le temps de prononcer le mot de passe qu'Albus sortait.

- Léa ! S'étonna-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien. Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose…

- Je dois malheureusement partir pour Ste Mangouste voir ce pauvre Arthur.

- Je peux vous parler en marchant ? Demandais-je.

- C'est donc important. Conclut-il.

- J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous saviez sur Tom Elvis Jedusor, de son enfance, de ses goûts…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour trouver les horcruxes ! Il faut tout simplement se mettre à sa place pour les trouver ou du moins savoir quels objets il aurait pu prendre.

- J'y pensais justement… Dit-il, songeur.

Il regarda autour de nous, vérifiant que personnes n'écoutaient.

- Je peux juste vous dire que Tom a été abandonné dans un orphelinat. Sa mère y a accouché et y est morte en couche. Son père les avait abandonnés et Tom a été élevé dans cet orphelinat. Je pensais justement y allé d'ailleurs. Pour le reste, j'ai été le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard à ses 11ans. Une rencontre plutôt … étrange. A la fin de ses études, il a voulu postuler pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal. J'ai refusé et depuis, aucun professeur ne dure plus d'une année… D'après ses dires, il serait le descendant de Serpentard ce qui est probable. Je suppose que ça viendrais de son côté maternelle. Son père était un moldu. Il faudrait aller voir…

- Descendant de Serpentard… Il aime Serpentard, il veut le représenter… il … les reliques de Serpentard ! M'exclamais-je. Je paris qu'il a pris ses objets symbolique pour y mettre ses horcruxes.

- On en reparlera dans les jours avenir, d'accord ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Repose-toi, ce sont les fêtes de Noël après tout.

J'acquiesça et le directeur s'en alla.

_Moi, me reposer… mais bien sûr…._

Je le regarda partir et alla directement à la bibliothèque.

Je salua Mrs Pince, l'air de rien et alla à la section dédié aux fondateurs. Je trouva facilement un livre sur Salazar Serpentard et donc ses reliques. Il en avait deux : Un médaillon en or avec un S ouvragé qui fut perdu et un anneau en or grossièrement taillé, dont la pierre de jais est gravée des armes des Peverell.

Les frères Peverell… mon oncle m'en avait parlé, il y a quelques années… Les frères des Reliques de la Mort.

Je sentais que ces reliques étaient des horcruxes… Voldemort n'irait pas mettre son âme dans n'importe quoi ! Il les a mis dans des choses symboliques et mystérieuses.

Je remis les livres à leurs places et repartit en marchant normalement tout en liant tous les liens.

Harry avait détruit un horcruxe : le journal intime de Jedusor. J'étais certaine que Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, en était un aussi.

Ça faisait donc 2.

Mais si Nagini était un horcruxe et que Voldemort la contrôlait ainsi et qu'Harry avait tout vu dans l'œil du serpent… ça voulait dire que…

Lorsque je rentra à la maison, tout était étrangement calme. Personne n'était dans la cuisine et je monta directement dans ma chambre.

Sur ma porte était collé un mot avec l'écriture de mon père.

_Nous sommes partis à Ste Mangouste, nous revenons en début de soirée._

_Je t'aime._

J'alla me coucher sur mon lit et regarda les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol.

Je dus m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait noir à travers la fenêtre.

Ma porte que j'avais laissée ouverte, était fermée et un plat plein de petits sandwiches était posé sur mon bureau.

Je me redressa et en mangea quelqu'un.

Mon réveil indiquait 1h du matin.

Je pris des parchemins et sortit de ma chambre pour allé dans le salon.

Une fois dans le salon, je vis qu'on m'avait précédé. Quelqu'un était assis dans le canapé en face de l'âtre crépitant.

En avançant, je m'aperçu que c'était Harry…

Le baiser me revint et je sentis mes joues chauffer… Devais-je le laisser seul ou … ?

- Puis-je m'assoir avec toi ? Demandais-je, finalement.

Il sursauta et me fit face.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé… M'excusais-je.

- Non, t'inquiète. J'étais dans mes pensées… Va-y, assis-toi.

Je m'assis à son opposée, en tailleur. Mes parchemins entrent les mains.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demandais-je.

- Non, pas trop…

…

- Comment va Arthur ? Demandais-je.

- Il va beaucoup mieux. Il devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici demain ou après-demain. Les guérisseurs ont dit que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de venin. C'est grâce à toi qu'il a pu être sauvé. Dit-il, souriant, fixant les flammes.

- J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait. Dis-je.

- Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Léa. Tu n'es pas mauvaise. Une toute petite partie de toi est sombre mais tout le monde en a une. Je ne veux pas que tu te rabaisses. Tu as sauvé la vie d'Arthur hier soir. Tu devrais être fière.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire… Ses paroles m'avaient touché. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, silencieuses.

Je les essuya rapidement et me mit à noter les pistes d'horcruxes et ceux existant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry.

- Les pistes pour les horcruxes. Je pense être sur une bonne voix. Grâce à toi d'ailleurs, je devais simplement me mettre à la place de Voldemort. Penser comme lui, quel objet aurait-il pu prendre ?

- C'est quoi un horcruxe ? Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit ? Demandais-je, perdue.

- Euh non…

- Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Dis-je, énervée.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quand il te protège trop ! M'exclamais-je. Je pensais que tu étais au courant ! Tu es le principal intéressé ! Les horcruxes, c'est quand on sépare son âme minimum en deux et qu'on les place dans des objets afin d'être immortel. Comme ça, quand le corps est mort, l'âme vit toujours à travers l'objet et peut aller dans un autre corps.

- Diviser son âme… Souffla Harry. Comment peut-on faire ça ?

- En commettant un meurtre suite à un rituel. On a 24h pour tuer quelqu'un pour que l'horcruxe soit créé. Et Voldemort en a créé. Je pense à 7, chiffre de puissance. Tu en as déjà détruit un, son journal intime.

- Et les autres ?

- Nagini, son serpent le médaillon de Serpentard la bague de Serpentard et deux objets des autres fondateurs. Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais je suis persuadé que c'est ça.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas mort lorsque l'Avada s'est retourné contre lui !

J'acquiesça.

- Mais attends… ça fait 6objets en tout. Quel est le 7ème ?

Et merde… euh zut pardon…

- Je… je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas.. je n'ai pas encore trouvé… Bafouillais-je.

Je sentais son regard sur moi alors que je fixais mes notes. Mon côté humain revenu en avant, mes mensonges passait beaucoup moins…

- Tu me cache quelque chose… Finit-il par dire.

- Je ne veux pas te mentir, Harry…

Un silence pesant s'installa et je me retenais de tout raconter.

- C'est moi, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, au bout d'un long moment. C'est moi le 7ème ? C'est logique après tout, j'ai tout vu de l'œil de Nagini…

Un poids énorme s'abattit sur moi, encore plus lourd que lorsque j'avais compris...

- Je vais devoir mourir… Finit-il.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir… Dis-je, presque suppliante. Je ne veux pas. Je vais trouver une solution.

Je me tourna vers lui et vit qu'il semblait résigner.

- Non, Harry, ne fais pas de bêtises.

Il ne répondit pas. Le regard fixé sur les flammes. Il semblait résigné…

Ce regard commença à m'énerver et je sentais que je perdais mes moyens…

Je me leva d'un bond et commença à faire les 100pas devant l'âtre.

- ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver Léa… Dit Harry. D'un côté, je l'ai toujours su… avec ma cicatrice, mes réactions, le Fourchelang,… Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Dis-je. J'ai essayé moi-même, je n'ai pas réussi !

- De quoi ?

- De vous repousser pour pouvoir tuer sans vergogne et être tué en savant que vous ne seriez pas triste. Mais tu me l'as dis toi-même, on n'est pas seuls et on ne peut pas changer sa nature.

- C'est pour ça que tu as pris une autre identité et que tu as bu beaucoup de sang… Souffla-t-il.

J'acquiesça.

- J'aurais pu devenir le monstre que je souhaitais être à la base mais d'un côté j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle et de vous tuer… Dis-je.

…

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Harry. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Je ne veux pas dormir. Dit-il.

Je me rassis à ses côtés.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai… peur… Souffla-t-il. Peur de rêvé de meurtres…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui les commets.

- Oui mais j'ai vu Arthur, le père de mon meilleur ami, se faire attaquer par un serpent ! Je… il… aurais pu le tuer !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas toi personnellement. Moi je rêve aussi de meurtres et de cadavres mais à la différence que c'est moi qui les ai tué… Dis-je, d'une petite voix.

Il me prit la main et je me sentis mieux.

Le silence s'installa brisé seulement par le crépitement des flammes.

Sa main chaude autour de la mienne était si agréable, réconfortante…

Je me détendis immédiatement, chassant les souvenirs de mes cauchemars.

- La dernière fois que j'ai bien dormi, c'était lorsque tu es venu pour la première dans ma chambre, la nuit. Ricana-t-il, brisant le silence.

Je souris doucement. C'est vrai que j'avais également bien dormi…

Je voulus lui proposer de dormir avec moi mais un sentiment de gêne m'assaillit… Le baiser échangé quelques heures auparavant m'avait laissé un sentiment étrange que je ne pouvais expliquer…

- Au fait… le baiser que tu m'as fait ce matin…

- Je… désolé, je me suis emportée et … désolé… Dis-je, les joues brulantes. Je vais me coucher…

Je me leva brusquement et alla directement dans ma chambre.

_Mais que m'arrivait-il ?_

Je pris une douche bien chaude pour me détendre.

Une fois en pyjama : boxer et débardeur, je rangea toutes les notes de Dumbledore sur les horcruxes et les posa sur le bureau en un tas bien net.

Je me mis sous la couverture et mit du temps pour m'endormir et retrouver mes cauchemars habituels…

_Voldemort était devant moi, souriant et immobile._

_Je sauta sur lui et le rua de coups de poing et de coups de couteau… sans résultats…_

_Il riait… l'air d'apprécier…_

_Après un moment interminable, la silhouette de Voldemort changea … en Harry recouvert de sang et … mort…_

Une explosion retentit me réveillant en sursaut…

Me levant d'un bond, je pris le sabre sous mon oreiller et sortis lentement de la chambre, aux aguets.

Une fumée noire s'échappait d'une des chambres au fond du couloir.

Des gens toussèrent. J'en attrapa un et le plaqua contre le mur, lame sous la gorge.

- WAW DOUCEMENT ! Cria la personne.

- Fred ? M'exclamais-je.

La fumée se dissipa et le visage paniqué d'un des jumeaux m'apparut.

- Désolé… Dis-je, abaissant mon arme. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez ?

Je me tourna et vit que tout le monde était là. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et George me regardaient étrangement.

- Fred et George nous montrait leurs nouvelles inventions… Dit Ron.

- Qui ne sont pas au point, d'ailleurs. Ajouta Hermione.

- Désolé que ça t'ai réveillé. Ajouta Fred.

- Désolé Fred. Dis-je. J'ai réagi sans réfléchir…

- J'avoue mais d'un côté, j'aurais pu aller rejoindre Nick. Rigola-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? S'exclama une voix sur le palier. Léa ! Que fais-tu dans cette tenue ?

- Salut papa. Saluais-je. Ils m'ont réveillé en sursaut et j'ai failli décapiter Fred. Et pour ma tenue… On ne réfléchit pas à s'habiller quand on est dans le feu de l'action… Rigolais-je, en montrant mon boxer.

- Le déjeuner va bientôt être prêt. Tu viens avec nous à Ste Mangouste, Léa ?

- Pourquoi pas…

J'alla donc m'habiller et on déjeuna dans la bonne humeur.

Hermione était arrivée en matinée alors que je dormais encore. Elle nous expliqua qu'Ombrage lui avait passé un interrogatoire pour savoir où Harry et les Weasley étaient partis.

Elle avait également convaincu ses parents de pouvoir passé ses vacances ici au square Grimmaurd.

Je signala également ma rencontre avec Ombrage hier et ma conviction qu'elle était une mangemort. Maugrey promit d'allé en parlé à Dumbledore et de vérifier par lui-même.

Le repas terminé. Les adultes allèrent se changer afin de se dissimuler dans la foule moldue.

Alors que j'attendais dans le hall avec mon père, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley, Maugrey accompagné de Tonks, de Remus et de Molly descendirent enfin les escaliers.

Remus et Molly étaient habillés normalement mais Maugrey et Tonks…

Tonks avait des cheveux roses vif courts avec un t-shirt violet, un pantalon vert et une veste rouge.

Maugrey, lui, portait un chapeau melon noire pour cacher son œil magique, un pantalon de golf rouge et noir et un parka brun.

Je me retins de rire, leur tournant le dos.

Mon père me donna un coup de coude pour m'arrêter.

Une fois dans le métro, Harry vint s'assoir à côté de moi, l'air de rien.

Le wagon était quasiment vide. Seuls un couple de moldu et un homme à l'autre bout du wagon me fixait sous sa capuche. Il avait une aura étrange… pas humaine.

Je me leva et alla me planter devant lui.

- Oui ? Dis-je.

- Léa Black. Dit-il, d'une voix grave avec un accent anglais. Vous êtes bien difficile à trouver. Claudius vous cherche depuis plusieurs mois.

Il enleva sa capuche lentement.

Il avait de longs cheveux brun ondulés, une peau blanche et des yeux noirs de jais. Il devait avoir la 20ène avant de renaitre.

Il se leva et me fit un baisemain.

- Je me nomme Alexandre Demincourt. Je suis un ami de Claudius. Il m'a demandé de vous rechercher mademoiselle Black.

- Que me veut-il ?

- Il me fait vous donner ceci. Dit-il en me tendant une lettre. Ce sont malheureusement de mauvaises nouvelles, je le craints.

- J'y suis habituée.

- Il vous offre également ceci. Dit-il en me tendant un paquet rectangulaire dans du papier kraft. Un cadeau de Noël a-t-il dit.

- Quel âge avez-vous Alexandre ?

- 543ans, mademoiselle.

- Est-ce que la vie est toujours aussi dure pour nous ?

- Elle est difficile si nous le souhaitons. C'est mon point de vue en tout cas. Mais je dois avouer qu'une vie de damnée est un aimant à ennuie.

- Je vous remercie. Dis-je, en m'inclinant légèrement.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier, ce fut un plaisir, Miss Black.

Il me refit un baisemain et disparut.

Je contempla le paquet et l'enveloppe, interdite. J'avais peur de ce que contenait la lettre…

- Léa ? S'exclama la voix de mon père.

Je me retourna vivement et les vit qui me fixait tous.

J'alla donc vers eux en réduisant le paquet et l'enveloppe et les mit dans ma poche.

- Qui étais-ce ? Demanda Ron.

- Un ami vampire. Dis-je, en me mettant devant les portes.

Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant eux en parlant d'oncle Priam. Parce que je savais ce que contenait la lettre, Alexandre me l'avait signalé en disant que ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles.

On descendit et on arriva dans la rue commerçante moldue où se trouvait Ste Mangouste.

Il n'y avait personne dans le hall hormis une femme à l'accueil.

On la salua et on suivit Molly jusqu'au premier étage.

L'odeur du sang m'assaillit et je m'arrêta net.

Seul Harry avait remarqué mon immobilité et me rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda-t-il.

- L'odeur du sang… Soufflais-je.

- Tu es forte, tu vas résister. Bats-toi !

Il me prit ma main et me tira gentiment.

Je le suivis, respirant calmement. Le contact de sa main dans la mienne m'avait apaisée instantanément.

- Tu vois ? Tout va bien ! Dit-il, souriant.

On rejoignit les autres et mon père eut un petit sourire en nous voyant.

Je rougis, lâchant la main d'Harry.

- Allez-y. Dit mon père aux Weasley. On va attendre. On sera trop sinon.

- Mais non voyons ! S'exclama Molly. Entrez !

On suivit donc timidement.

Je préféra rester en arrière, près de la porte. L'odeur du sang venait de cette pièce et je voulais rester prudente.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama Arthur Weasley dans son lit.

- Comment vas-tu Arthur ? Demanda mon père en lui serrant la main.

- Très bien ! Je vais pouvoir sortir demain ! D'ailleurs, je dois remercier quelqu'un qui n'est pas venu hier ! Léa ! Viens, s'il te plait.

Je releva la tête, étonnée et alla donc près de lui.

Une fois à côté du lit, il me tira à lui et me prit dans ses bras.

- Sans toi, je ne saurais pas là.

- Arthur… Souffla Molly.

- Excuse-moi, Molly. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu n'apprécie pas la condition de Léa mais maintenant qu'elle est ici, je peux le dire. Elle m'a sauvé en aspirant le venin de cette bestiole !

- C'est normal… Soufflais-je, gênée. Tout le monde aurait fait pareil…

- Je vous dois la vie à toi et à Harry. Merci.

Je craqua nerveusement mes doigts, gênée. J'acquiesça et me recula un peu.

Molly me regardait étrangement, réfléchissant.

On resta deux petites heures. Remus avait parlé avec un homme ayant été mordu par un lycan mais s'était fait rembarré.

Une fois rentré à la maison, je monta directement dans ma chambre.

J'avais envie d'être seule, loin des cris.

Je m'assis au milieu du lit et sortit le paquet et l'enveloppe dont j'avais redonné la taille normale.

Je pris la lettre, les mains tremblantes…

**^(^.^)^**

**Suite ce soir ou demain ! **

**Ayant tapé les ¾, je dois encore peaufiner quelques trucs ^^ **

**BISOUS ET JE VOUS SOUHAITE ENCORE UN JOYEUX NOEL !**

**Lili-black89**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 25 : Etrange méditation…**

_Chère Mademoiselle Black,_

_Après de nombreuses recherches auprès de mes informateurs et de mes espions, j'ai enfin trouvé une trace de votre oncle Priam._

_Nous avons donc décidé, mes amis et moi-même, d'allé à sa rencontre en ce moi d'Octobre._

_Il se trouvait au Manoir des Malefoy et connaissant très bien le père de Lucius Malefoy, j'ai pu entrer dans la demeure._

_Mais lorsque je suis entré, il n'était pas seul. Lord Voldemort s'y trouvait également et venait de tuer Priam car celui-ci refusait de se lier avec lui._

_Choqués, nous nous sommes donc retirés avant de recevoir le même sort._

_Je n'ai malheureusement rien pu faire mais nous avons ramené le corps de votre oncle et l'avons enterré avec tous les honneurs qu'il méritait._

_Je comprendrais aisément votre haine envers moi et vous attends si vous souhaitez d'amples explications._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Claudius._

_P.S. : Veuillez accepter ce modeste présent de Noël. Je pense qu'elle vous ira à merveille même si les occasions de la porter seront rares surtout de nos jours._

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de mes joues, salissant le papier.

Je ne devais pas me mentir. Je savais depuis longtemps que mon oncle était mort mais l'apprendre de façon officiel…

Je chassa ses pensées sombres et ouvrit le paquet pour découvrir une magnifique tunique chinoise en soie rouge sang et noire à manches longues.

J'en avais toujours rêvé d'une à force de regarder des films de kung-fu.

- Léa ?

Je sursauta et me retourna.

Harry, Ron et Hermione était devant la porte de ma chambre qui était restée ouverte.

J'essuya mes larmes vite fait et leur sourit.

- Oui ?

- Il y a le professeur Rogue en bas, il voudrait te voir. Répondit Hermione.

Je les suivis donc dans la cuisine où Rogue attendait, devant l'âtre.

- Bonjour Severus. Saluais-je. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- En effet, je voudrais vous parler à vous et à Potter. En privé.

Ron et Hermione sortirent donc de la pièce, déçus.

- Venez-en aux faits, s'il vous plait. Dis-je.

Il me regarda avec mépris.

- Le directeur souhaite que je vous enseigne l'art de l'occlumancie.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin personnellement. Dis-je. Et Harry non plus, soit disant passant.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, haussant les sourcils.

- De 1, j'ai un contrôle mental total et Harry est un horcruxe, il ne peut pas contrôler l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre.

- L'occlumancie peut l'aider à diminuer les visions. Répliqua-t-il.

- Autant faire de la méditation alors. Dis-je, acide. C'est plus facile.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous arranger avec le directeur. Je ne vais pas me casser la tête pour vous deux !

- C'est ça, au revoir. Dis-je.

Rogue s'en alla.

- C'est quoi l'occlumancie? Demanda Harry, hésitant.

- C'est pour contrôler ton esprit, ériger des barrières pour les intrusions extérieures.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça ne m'aidera pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je t'apprendrais la méditation. Je paris que tes visions et crises se déroulent lorsque tu es énervé ou fatigué.

Il acquiesça lentement.

- Dis à mon père que je suis sortie prendre l'air. Dis-je.

- Où vas-tu ?

- J'ai besoin d'être seule…

3jours étaient passé et demain était la veille de Noël.

- Léa ! Sors de là ! Cria mon père devant ma porte de chambre.

Durant ses 3jours, j'avais préféré m'isoler. La nouvelle du décès d'oncle Priam m'avait plus affecté que je ne le croyais et m'avait retiré toutes envies de rire ou de faire quoique ce soit. Je n'avais annoncé la nouvelle à personne, ne voulant pas voir la pitié dans leurs regards. J'avais juste besoin de temps… du temps pour digérer la nouvelle…

J'étais donc resté sous ma couette, à dormir, à rester prostré, à pleurer…

- Léa ! Ne m'oblige pas à défoncer la porte ! Cria mon père.

Je me leva difficilement et avec regret.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée, faisant reculer mon père d'un pas, surpris.

- Quoi ? Grognais-je.

- Je veux que tu nous rejoignes pour le dîner. Dit-il, sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Dis-je.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- J'ai juste besoin de sommeil.

- Sois là demain ce soir, s'il te plait.

Je ne répondis pas et referma la porte pour retrouver ma cachette.

Je dus me rendormir car lorsque je sortis ma tête de mon antre, il fait un noir d'encre.

Il était 2h du matin.

Je me leva d'un pas hésitant et tremblant. J'avais soif et faim. Je décida d'allé dans la cuisine pendant qu'il n'y avait personne.

J'enfila un pantalon de jogging et sortit à pas de loup.

Lorsque j'entra dans la cuisine, je n'étais pas seul. Quelqu'un dormait, la tête entre les bras. C'était Remus.

Ouïe de loup, il se redressa à peine eussé-je fais un pas dans la pièce.

- Léa ?... Dit-il, d'une voix rauque.

- C'est moi. Dis-je.

- Tu sors enfin de ton trou. Ricana-t-il, en se frottant les yeux.

- Je dois bien nourrir mon corps avant de faire une bêtise. Dis-je, en me servant un bol de céréales.

- Que s'est-il passé, Léa ? Cet homme dans le métro… il t'a donné une lettre…

Je resta silencieuse, fixant mes céréales au chocolat.

- L'homme qui m'a élevé a été tué par Voldemort. Lâchais-je.

C'était sorti tout seul… D'un côté, ma fierté me disait de me taire et de garder la tête froide mais d'un autre… j'avais envie de tout balancer…

- Je suis navré… Souffla-t-il. Pourquoi en n'as-tu pas parlé à Sirius ?

- Je n'avais envie de voir de la pitié dans vos yeux. Fierté de vampire, je suppose. Et puis, je sais que si je me laissais allé et que la colère l'emportait… je pourrais faire des grosses bêtises… et je ne veux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un d'innocent.

- Je comprends mais tout gardé pour toi peut provoquer la même chose. Dit-il. A un moment, tu auras un trop plein et tu exploseras et se sera pire.

- Je n'avais pas vu ça de ce point de vue… Soufflais-je.

- En tout cas, tu devrais en parlé à Sirius ou à Harry. Dit-il, en se levant.

- A Harry ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- On ne me le fait pas à moi. Rigola-t-il. On sent ça nous les créatures. Toi et Harry, il se passe quelque chose, je me trompe ?

Gênée, je baissa le regard, n'osant quoi répondre.

- Je ne sais pas… Soufflais-je. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. J'étais toujours avec oncle Priam à m'entrainer et tout…

- Donc si je comprends bien ce que tu dis : tu n'as jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry ?

J'acquiesça.

- Tu penses tout le temps à lui ? Tu te sens bien qu'en sa présence ? Tu rougis à chaque fois que tu le vois ?

J'acquiesça.

- Tu es tout simplement amoureuse, Léa. Finit-il.

- Mais je suis un hybride… Dis-je, plaintive.

- Comme me l'a dit ton père hier : « Tu ne peux pas être seul toute ta vie, tout le monde a besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé même un cabot comme toi »…

- Pour une fois qu'il est sérieux. Rigolais-je.

- J'avoue que c'est rare. Ajouta-t-il, amusé. Il est sérieux seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de ceux qu'il aime. Bon, je vais rentrer. La table de la cuisine n'est pas très agréable.

- Bonne nuit, Remus.

Il me prit dans ses bras et partit, souriant.

J'engloutis mon bol, puis un deuxième, puis… la boite entière.

Je pris une bouteille de sang et remonta.

Alors que j'arrivais au 2ème, j'entendis une voix non loin du palier et vit Harry devant ma porte de chambre.

- Léa ? Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait. C'est Harry…

- Ok. Je vais t'ouvrir. Dis-je, l'air de rien mais me retenant d'éclater de rire.

Il sursauta violemment, sortant à moitié sa baguette.

- Bon reflex. Commentais-je.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Souffla-t-il.

J'alla dans ma chambre, laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'il entre.

- Ferme derrière toi, s'il te plait. Dis-je, en m'asseyant dans mon lit.

Il s'exécuta et me regarda. Il semblait nerveux.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, froide.

- Je… je voulais savoir… si… tu voulais toujours m'apprendre la méditation… Dit-il, penaud.

- Tu viens dans ma chambre à 3h du mat' pour apprendre la méditation… Résumais-je.

- Je… excuse-moi, je vais te laisser. Dit-il, en allant vers la porte.

- Non, c'est bon. Soupirais-je. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Je n'ai pas le droit de reporter ma mauvaise humeur sur toi.

- Je te pardonne. Dit-il.

- Pour la méditation, je veux bien t'aider un peu ce soir pour t'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve car je suppose que tu as fait un cauchemar avec ce fichu couloir mais on commencera vraiment dans 2 ou 3jours si tu veux bien.

- Ok… Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne sors plus depuis plusieurs jours ? Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Affaires personnelles. Dis-je, en remettant ma couverture correctement sur mon lit.

Il sembla déçu de ma réponse mais acquiesça.

Les paroles de Remus me revinrent et mes joues rougirent.

Heureusement qu'on était à moitié dans l'obscurité…

- Mon oncle est mort…. Soupirais-je. Et j'ai dut mal à gérer, c'est tout.

Il opina sans dire un mot.

- Je suis là si tu as besoin. Dit-il, simplement.

J'alla m'assoir en tailleur dans mon lit face à la tête de lit et tapota la place devant moi.

- Veuillez vous assoir jeune homme brun à lunettes. Dis-je.

Il s'exécuta en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça. Ricana-t-il, en s'asseyant.

- Dommage, la jeunesse c'est la liberté de vivre. Soufflais-je, en fermant les yeux. Donne-moi deux minutes, je dois me calmer avant.

- Ok.

Je devais repousser les envies insensées que j'avais depuis qu'Harry était là, et la tristesse et l'amertume qui me hantait depuis ces 3jours.

Une fois détendue (ce qui prit plusieurs minutes), j'éteignis les dernières chandelles d'un geste de la main et prit les mains d'Harry.

Je repoussa la sensation de chaleur agréable que me procurait ses mains et me concentra.

- Bien, tu dois te détendre au maximum. Dis-je, d'une voix calme. Pense à l'endroit le plus merveilleux du monde… On est au printemps… l'air est si doux…. Allonge-toi… profite de la douce brise qui ébouriffe tes cheveux… concentre-toi maintenant sur tes orteils… tes pieds… remonte jusqu'aux bouts de tes cheveux…. Ressens la magie dans ton corps…

Je sentais la tension diminuer dans les mains d'Harry. Il respirait plus calmement.

- Trop fort… Souffla-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça pour t'endormir le soir ?

- ça ne marche plus. J'ai trop en tête, je crois.

- Tu es toute cernée, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Dit-il.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa doucement avec son pouce.

J'étais pétrifiée… n'osant plus quoi faire…. Mon cœur battait la chamade à m'en faire mal…

Soudain, ses lèvres vinrent embrasser les miennes, douces et hésitantes.

Passé le moment de stupeur, je ne pus me retenir et l'embrassa fougueusement, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il m'attira à lui, se couchant sur le dos et moi à moitié sur lui.

Il sentait si bon et ses lèvres… son goût…

Il caressait le bas de mon dos, me provoquant des agréables frissons.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dura, j'étais si bien que je ne pouvais m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que l'envie de le mordre devint puissante et je m'arrêta net.

Je me recula légèrement, respirant calmement.

Je me mis sur le côté, une main dans celle d'Harry.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque, se mettant sur le côté de façon à être nez à nez.

- Oui. Soufflais-je. J'ai besoin de me calmer, c'est tout.

- Hermione avait raison, finalement. Ricana-t-il.

- De quoi ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Non rien…. Dit-il, plongeant son nez dans mon cou.

On se glissa sous la couverture et il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassant tendrement.

On s'endormit quasiment instantanément, heureux.

Lorsque je me réveilla, je me sentais bien. Mon corps était détendu au maximum et j'étais reposée.

Gémissant de plaisir, je me mis sur mon autre côté et vit Harry qui dormait toujours.

J'avais presque cru à un rêve…

Souriant, je cala ma tête près de lui pour respirer son odeur en fermant les yeux et écoutant les battements de son cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses battements s'accélérèrent signe qu'il se réveillait.

Je n'osa bouger et attendit.

Je sentis une main dans mes cheveux qui les caressa doucement.

- Je sais que tu es réveillée. Souffla-t-il.

- Qui te fait dire ça ? Demandais-je, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Tu te serais réveillée brusquement au contact de ma main sur tes cheveux.

- Bien vu… Souriais-je, en ouvrant les yeux pour découvrir ce regard émeraude que j'aimais tant.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Avant, j'étais toujours pétrifié avec les filles. Dit-il, soudain. Mais avec toi… c'est comme si…

- Pareil… Soufflais-je, avant de l'embrasser.

Alors que la passion commençait à prendre le dessus, des coups à la porte retentirent.

On se pétrifia.

- Léa ! Tu es réveillée ? S'exclama mon père.

- Sirius… Souffla Harry.

Je plaqua ma main sur sa bouche et mit la couverture sur sa tête.

Je me leva et souffla un bon coup.

- Je suis de mauvaise humeur… Dis-je. Je suis de mauvaise humeur…

- Léa ? Appela Sirius.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée.

- Quoi ? Grognais-je.

- Harry a disparu ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Je dormais… Soupirais-je. Vous avez été voir dans toutes les pièces ?

- Oui ! Même la cave !

- Il est peut-être sorti s'aérer. Dis-je. Si tu veux bien, je vais me recoucher…

Je referma la porte et la scella avec un sort.

- Je vais te faire sortir. Dis-je. Ils te cherchent.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais là ? Demanda Harry, en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Tu crois que ça ferait bon genre qu'on te retrouve dans ma chambre comme ça ? Devant mon père en plus !

- Vu comme ça. Rigola-t-il.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'extérieur, tu feras semblant de rentrer. Invente n'importe quoi.

Il réfléchit 2sec et acquiesça.

- Je vais faire mon mystérieux comme toi.

- Tu vas te faire engueuler… Dis-je, peinée.

- Pas grave. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Prêt ? Demandais-je.

- Oui.

Je transplana dans une petite ruelle quasiment en face de la maison.

- A toute à l'heure. Dit-il, souriant.

Je le suivis du regard, attendant qu'il entre dans la maison.

Une fois entré, je retourna dans ma chambre de la même manière.

Je pris une douche chaude rapide et enfila un jeans noir avec un t-shirt mauve à manches longues.

En descendant, j'entendis la voix de Molly et de mon père dans la cuisine.

La porte était ouverte et il semblait y avoir de la tension.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Dis-je, sans envie.

Harry se trouvait assis à table devant la cheminée. Sirius et Molly l'encadraient.

- Oula… Dis-je. Si les regards peuvent tuer…

Je m'assis à table, loin d'eux et me servit une tasse de café avec des toasts.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, la prochaine fois, prévient moi. Je t'interdis de sortir seul dans les rues de Londres alors que Voldemort est en liberté. Dis mon père, sévère.

- Et d'ailleurs que faisais-tu dehors si tôt ? Demanda Molly.

- Ben…. Je me promenais.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire, m'étouffant à moitié avec mon toast.

- Tu te promenais … sans but ? Demanda Sirius, incrédule.

- Il a le droit de s'aérer l'esprit non ? Dis-je, entre deux bouchées. Entre la pression de Voldy, du ministère, des cours, de son destin… J'aurais craqué depuis longtemps moi aussi…

Molly et mon père me regardèrent, réfléchissant.

- J'avoue… Souffla mon père. D'ailleurs, tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir de ta tanière. Commenta-t-il.

- J'avais faim et je n'avais plus sommeil. Répondis-je, haussant les épaules.

- Je retourne en haut. Dis Molly.

Molly s'en alla et je me leva prendre une bouteille de sang.

Mon père servit une tasse de thé à Harry et s'asseya à côté de lui.

- Alors tu as prévu quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? M demanda-t-il.

- Je vais aller sur la tombe d'oncle Priam. Dis-je, avant de boire une gorgée, appuyé contre l'évier.

- Priam…. Est mort ? Demanda-t-il, choqué.

- Voldemort l'a tué. Dis-je, calme. Il voulait que Priam le rejoigne pour continué ses expériences mais il a refusé et l'a tué.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es isolée ?

J'opina.

- ça va ?

- Oui, je me suis faite à l'idée.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Tu ne peux pas. Les vampires sont enterrés dans tes catacombes destinées uniquement aux vampires. Ce qui a provoqué polémique, il y a quelques années lorsque les vampires côtoyaient des humains et que ses premiers mourraient. Fin soit…

- Soit prudente, c'est tout ce que je demande. Dit-il. Je vais donner à mangé à Buck. Ajouta-t-il, en se levant.

- Ok.

Sirius partit, Harry vint se mettre devant moi.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux aller seule ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, je ne veux pas te laisser seul devant l'entrée d'un cimetière de vampire.

- Désolé, je m'inquiète… Dit-il.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, je vais y allé maintenant. En pleine journée, il y a moins de risques.

Je l'embrassa tendrement, heureuse de plus être seule.

**^(^.^)^**

**HOHOHO !**

**Prochain chapitre… hum… je dirais … mercredi ou jeudi ^^**

**Bisoussssssssssss !**

**Lili-black89**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**BONNE ANNEE 2012 ! Je vous souhaites pleins de bonheurs, d'inspiration et de reviews ! ^^ **

**SORTEZ LE KIDIBUL ! xD**

**Bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 26 : Etat de choc.**

Pour faire honneur à mon oncle, je décida de m'habillé correctement comme il l'exigeait toujours lorsqu'on sortait.

Les cheveux détachés, je mis une robe rouge avec un décolleté cache-cœur qui m'arrivait aux dessus des genoux. Je mis des talons noirs et enfila ma cape noire d'hivers.

Je descendis dans la cuisine où mon père et les jumeaux discutaient.

- Papa, j'y vais. Je rentrerais dans 1 ou 2h. Dis-je.

- Waw Léa ! Tu es … Dis George.

- trop jolie ! Finis Fred.

- Merci les garçons.

- D'accord, Léa. Sois prudente.

- Comme toujours ! Criais-je, en sortant de la cuisine.

Alors que je refermais la porte de la cuisine, j'aperçus Harry qui descendait les escaliers.

- Tu y vas déjà ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite je serais rentrée.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Dit-il.

Je l'embrassa tendrement et m'en alla avant de changer d'avis.

Il avait beaucoup neigé et le passage fut difficile car des passants moldus déambulaient devant la barrière invisible.

Je transplana directement dans la ruelle menant à l'entrepôt.

Elle était déserte.

Je la traversa d'un pas vif et entra dans l'entrepôt vide.

Les deux gardiens de la dernière fois encadraient la porte.

Ils me saluèrent d'un signe de tête et m'ouvrirent la porte sans un mot.

Je passa la chambre froide sans y faire attention et passa la porte suivante pour pénétrer dans le bar.

Il n'y avait personne. Je pris l'escalier et monta dans le salon privé de Claudius.

Claudius était assis dans son fauteuil victorien, un journal en main.

- Bonjour Miss Black. Salua-t-il, en se levant. Je vous attendais.

- Bonjour, Claudius.

- Toutes mes condoléances. Dit-il, en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Merci.

- Souhaitez-vous allé le voir maintenant ?

- Oui, je suis venue justement pour savoir à quel endroit il avait été emmuré. Dis-je.

- Ici même, à Londres. Répondit-il. Puis-je vous accompagner ?

- Bien sûr.

Il me tendit son bras que je pris volontiers.

Il transplana et on atterrit dans un vieux cimetière de Londres.

Une grande crypte de marbre blanc de style grec avec ses petits piliers nous faisait face.

Claudius poussa la lourde porte en marbre de 20cm d'épaisseur destinée à stopper les humains curieux.

Des dizaines de chandelles flottaient dans la crypte éclairant une plaque en or où était écrit :

« _Ici gît les immortels dont le destin a pris le dessus. »_

Un escalier descendait en plein milieu de la pièce.

On descendit une dizaine de mètres pour arriver dans un couloir toujours de marbre blanc.

Des tombes étaient incrustées dans les murs avec les noms des vampires tombés.

On marcha 100mètre pour arriver à un cul-de-sac.

Il se libéra de ma main et m'indiqua la plaque devant nous.

- Je vous attends à l'extérieur. Dit Claudius.

Je fis apparaitre un bouquet de rose rouge et les posa sous la plaque au nom de Priam.

Je laissa quelques larmes silencieuses couler.

- Salut mon oncle… Comme vous pouvez le voir, je me suis faite belle pour vous… Je voudrais m'excuser pour… je crois que la crise de l'adolescence est plus développé pour les gens comme moi… Je pense que tu dois le savoir mais je vis chez mon père maintenant… j'aide Dumbledore… Je…je ferais tout pour te venger… je te le promets…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je retrouva Claudius à l'entrée de la crypte.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici. Dis-je.

- Ce fut un véritable plaisir, Miss Black. Je vais malheureusement devoir vous quitter ici même. On m'attend. Et n'oubliez pas : la vie continue !

Il me fit un baisemain et disparut.

- La vie continue… Soufflais-je, en souriant.

J'alla au Chaudron Baveur boire un verre pour me requinquer avant de retourner à la maison, joyeuse après une bouteille de vodka.

Lorsque j'entra dans la cuisine, tous était en train de dîner.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé moi…

- Ah ! Tu es rentrée ! S'exclama mon père.

- Désolé, j'ai été retenue. Il y a encore quelque chose à manger ? Demandais-je, en enlevant ma cape.

- Oui, on vient de commencer ! Assis-toi ! Dit Remus.

Harry se poussa pour me laisser une place à côté de lui et j'alla m'assoir en souriant.

- J'ai une faim de … loup… Désolé, Lunard.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Je me resservis plusieurs fois sous le regard amusé de Remus.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Non, rien. Rigola-t-il. Tu as le même appétit que ton père…

- Hey ! S'exclama le concerné après sa 3ème assiette.

Une fois le repas terminé, je suivis les enfants Weasley et le trio jusqu'au salon du 1er étage.

Les garçons jouèrent à la bataille explosive sur le tapis face au canapé alors que je discutais de tout et de rien avec Hermione et Ginny.

- Au fait, Léa, où est passé Damon ? Demanda Hermione. On ne la pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas. On a eu un différent…

Harry me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Fred, George ! S'exclama la voix de Molly.

Elle apparut dans le salon. Les mains sur les hanches.

- Montez immédiatement ranger et nettoyer cette chambre ! S'exclama-t-elle. Nous sommes invités et vous osez faire des expériences ici !

Les jumeaux se levèrent pour monter dans leur chambre. Ron les suivirent, curieux de voir comment les jumeaux avaient réduit la chambre.

- Bon je vais aller me coucher. Dit Hermione. Tu viens Ginny ?

- Euh, oui ok. Dit-elle, en nous regardant moi et Harry.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Hermione me lança un clin d'œil en faisant un grand sourire.

Harry se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Hermione est au courant. Dis-je.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit. Dit-il, en prenant ma main.

Je posa ma tête contre son épaule en regardant les flammes.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Dit-il.

- Merci…

Je ferma les yeux. J'étais si bien là… Les flammes me réchauffant agréablement et Harry qui me caressait distraitement la main.

Des coups au chambranle de la porte nous firent sursauter.

- Excusez-moi mais Léa, une lettre est arrivée pour toi avec Fumseck. Dit Remus, sérieux.

- Je t'attends ici. Dit Harry.

J'opina et lâcha sa main avec regret.

Dans la cuisine, Arthur et mon père discutaient sérieusement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Une attaque de mangemorts a eu lieu sur le chemin de Traverse. Répondis mon père.

- Quand ça ?

- Il y a 1h. Nous avons été avertis trop tard… Il y a eu 60morts… Répondit Arthur.

- Voldemort a ouvert le bal… Dis-je.

- Kingsley nous a dit qu'il viendrait dès qu'il pourrait pour nous donner des nouvelles.

- Et Albus ? Demandais-je.

- Il est là-bas. Il aide à soigner les blesser…

- Il t'a envoyé une lettre, d'ailleurs. Ajouta Remus en me tendant un parchemin.

_Léa, si tu as le contrôle de toi, je voudrais que tu me rejoignes sur le chemin de Traverse._

_C'est très important._

_A.D._

- Il me demande de le rejoindre.

- Je viens avec toi. Dit mon père.

- Non, reste ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il opina, déçu.

Je remonta au salon où Harry m'attendait.

- Harry ?

Il se retourna, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Je dois aller sur le chemin de Traverse. Dis-je.

- Mais il est 00h30… Dit-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Des mangemorts ont attaqués… Dumbledore veut que je vienne voir…

- D'accord. Je t'attends alors.

- Tu devais aller te coucher. Dis-je.

Il opina, déçu.

Soupirant, j'alla dans ses bras.

- Je sais que tu veux venir avec moi mais c'est risqué… Dis-je.

- Je sais…

Il m'embrassa brièvement.

Je monta dans ma chambre et mit des vêtements plus… classique. Jeans bleu, t-shirt noir, baskets avec ma veste noir moldue.

Je m'arma (on ne sait jamais) et transplana dans la ruelle adjacente au Chaudron Baveur.

En arrivant sur la rue principal, j'eu le souffle coupé. L'odeur du sang m'assaillit.

Des centaines de personnes étaient allongés sur le sol. Certaines gémissaient, d'autres étaient… mortes.

J'aperçus Dumbledore avec Maugrey à 50m et alla les rejoindre en respirant le moins possible.

- Ah ! Bonsoir Léa. Dit Dumbledore, lugubre. Désolé de faire venir ici à cette heure…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je. Pour me faire venir, il s'est surement passé quelque chose que vous n'avez pas évoqué aux autres.

- Certaines personnes ont des marques suspectes. Tu devrais jeter un œil. Répondit Alastor.

Il désigna une femme, le visage en sang, les yeux écarquillés.

Je garda mon sang froid et m'accroupit près d'elle.

Je sentais déjà l'odeur sucré et froide d'un vampire sur le corps.

La morsure à son cou en était la confirmation. Ça avait été violent car de la chair manquait…

Je soupira.

- Alors ? Quelle créature est-ce ? Demanda Alastor.

- Vampire… Dis-je.

- Je m'en doutais… Fudge disait que c'était un loup-garou…

- Surtout que la pleine lune est dans une semaine… Dis-je, sarcastique.

- Fudge n'a jamais été d'une grande logique… Commenta Albus.

J'alla examiner d'autres corps. Les 3/4 des tués avaient été victime de vampires.

- Ce sont des nouveau-nés. Dis-je, une fois fini. Ils sont brutales et semble être assoiffés.

- Combien étaient-ils d'après toi ? Demanda Albus.

- Je dirais… 6 ou 7.

- Elle bouge ! Elle bouge ! S'exclama un auror un peu plus loin.

On s'approcha, curieux.

C'était une petite fille qui devait avoir 6 ou 7ans. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux noisette. Son épaule était en sang.

Je m'approcha d'elle, pessimiste.

Plantant mon regard dans le sien. Je vis sa détresse et sa terreur.

- J'ai chaud…. Et j'ai mal…Souffla-t-elle. J'ai mal … là… Se plaigna-t-elle, en tenant sa poitrine.

- Elle a chaud ? Commenta un auror.

Je me releva, me retenant d'hurler.

Je lui tourna le dos, tête baissée.

Albus me regarda, interrogatif.

- Elle mute… Il faut la tuer… Dis-je. Si vous le faites pas, les Anciens le feront et ça sera plus douloureux pour elle…

Les deux adultes regardèrent la fillette attristés.

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je préfère m'en allé maintenant. Dis-je.

- Va-y… Souffla Albus.

Je transplana devant la maison.

Je ne me souviens pas comment j'étais entrée.

J'étais dans ma chambre, debout sans savoir quoi faire.

J'entendis vaguement la voix d'Harry mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas réagir.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils ont osé la transformer… Soufflais-je.

Les mots sortaient de ma bouche tout seul.

- Elle est si petite… elle va être tué… on doit la tuer…

Harry frotta mes joues. Je devais pleurer…

Il enleva ma veste et me coucha sur le lit, tel une marionnette.

- Je reviens. Dit-il.

Je sentis l'odeur de Remus à mes côtés.

- Léa ? Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger…

- Elle est en état de choc. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu mais ça a dut la choquer… Dit Remus. Tu devrais rester avec elle cette nuit au cas où.

- D'accord.

Je sentis quelqu'un se coucher à mes côtés et me prendre dans ses bras.

- J'attendrais que tu te réveilles. Dit la voix d'Harry. Je ne te quitterais pas.

Je n'ai aucunes idées du temps qui passa.

Le visage de la petite fille me hantait. Avec ses yeux pleins de terreurs et de douleurs.

Une éternité passa et je commença à revenir à la réalité lorsque je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Harry me serra dans ses bras, me murmurant des choses réconfortantes alors que je laissais ma tristesse se déverser.

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me révélèrent le lendemain matin. Le réveil indiquait 8h.

- ça va mieux ?

- Comment sais-tu quand je suis réveillée ? Demandais-je.

- Tu expires un peu plus fort quand tu te réveilles. Et tu vas mieux ?

Je me tourna vers lui.

- Oui. Désolé pour…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Souffla-t-il, en caressant mes cheveux. Je préfère ça que tu gardes tout pour toi et que tu éclates en détruisant tout. Ricana-t-il.

Je me blottis contre son torse et soupira.

- Voldemort était en colère hier soir. Dit-il. Il ne voulait pas de cette attaque. Apparemment, il avait prévu quelque chose de plus gros…

- Tu as eu une vision ?

- Oui…

- Une super réunion va surement avoir lieu aujourd'hui…

- Que la guerre commence… Souffla-t-il.

- Va falloir changer la manière de faire… Dis-je, déterminée.

Lorsqu'on descendit dans la cuisine, main dans la main, tout l'Ordre était présent.

Mon père émit un petit sourire en nous voyant.

On s'installa à la table et je planta mon regard dans celui d'Albus.

- Excusez-moi, mais Harry ne devrait-il pas … Dit Molly.

- Non, Harry reste. Il est le premier concerné et je dis qu'il doit tout savoir. Si vous refusez, je l'emmène avec moi et on règle le problème Voldy sans vous.

Un silence s'installa. Tous regardaient Albus, attendant le verdict.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Dit le directeur.

- Alors ? Quoi de neuf depuis mon départ, hier soir ?

- Rien. Voldemort n'a pas revendiqué l'attaque. Nous savons juste, avec ton aide, que ce sont des vampires et des mangemorts qui ont attaqué.

- C'était des nouveau-nés. Je paris que Voldemort a créé des vampires pour la grosse attaque qu'il préparait mais ce qu'il a oublié c'est que les créatures ont les sentiments à fleur de peau sauf les nouveau-nés.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Bill.

- Une seule chose compte : le sang. Je paris qu'il a voulu les assoiffé pour qu'ils soient affamé le jour de la grosse attaque mais un nouveau-né ne peut tenir plus d'une semaine grand maximum sans sang.

- Les mangemorts étaient là pour les arrêter mais n'ont pas réussi alors ils ont participé au massacre. Grogna Maugrey.

- Leur QG ne devait pas être loin pour qu'ils attaquent le chemin de Traverse. Je vais faire ma petite enquête dans le quartier. Dis-je.

- Très bien. En ce qui concerne les mangemorts, ils vont être très discret si Voldemort n'a pas revendiqué l'attaque c'est qu'il compte faire son grand retour un autre jour. Dit Albus.

- Mais attendez… Dit mon père. Léa va aller toute seule voir ces vampires ?

- Oui. Dis-je, ferme. Je ne veux personne avec moi qui ne soit pas immortel. L'acte qu'ils ont commis hier soir était la goutte d'eau en trop. Transformez une enfant… Ils vont souffrir.

Je me leva et Harry me suivit.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il, dans les escaliers.

- Mon oncle m'a entrainé pendant 16ans et ce n'était pas pour rien. Je compte bien m'en servir.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je sortis la malle que j'avais caché sous mon lit et la mis sur mon lit.

Je l'ouvris et en sortit plusieurs armes.

- Wow… Souffla Harry. Ce sont tes armes ?

- Oui. Je me suis préparé à ce jour. Une 20ène de sabres magique, grenades à retardement, pieux, potions de soleil, balles d'argents, les fusils allant avec bien sûr, et pleins d'autres trucs sympatoche.

Je pris deux sabres magiques dont les lames étaient rétractables, 3pieux que je cala dans mon dos avec ma ceinture, les habituels couteaux dans mes poches de veste et un pistolet moldu dans ma poche arrière de jeans.

Harry me regardait faire, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ? Demanda-t-il.

- A vrai dire… aucune. Avouais-je.

- C'est Noël… Dit-il, un sourire amer.

Je m'approcha de lui et lui pris les mains.

- On fêtera ça après. Dis-je, souriante.

Je l'embrassa brièvement et partis sans un regard en arrière.

**^(^.^)^**

**Salut, les gens !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera pour demain soir ou lundi.**

**La semaine prochaine, je vais reprendre ma fic Moon of blood IV que j'avais … un peu trop laissé de côté comme me l'a bien fait remarquer ****Ncycy !**

**Voilà, voilà bisou !**

**Lili-black89**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**J'avais dis lundi mais… la grippe ne m'a pas donné envie de sortir de mon lit… fin soit !**

**Bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 27 : Comment a-t-il pu ?**

**POV Léa.**

J'étais retourné sur le Chemin de Traverse mais l'odeur des vampires avait disparu.

J'avais inspecté l'Allée des Embrumes mais ne trouva rien non plus.

Je décida donc de passé par le Londres moldu.

Au bout de 3h de recherche, je commençais à m'énerver.

- Bonjour, Miss Black. Je m'attendais à vous trouver par ici.

Je me retourna et vit Alexandre Demincourt, capuche sur la tête, me souriant.

- Immunisé contre le soleil à ce que je vois. Dis-je.

- Quand on connait les bonnes personnes avec les bons pouvoirs, il est facile.

- Lapis lazuli ?

Il souria en montrant sa chevalière de couleur bleu.

- Etes-vous au courant pour l'attaque de cette nuit ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, c'est bien pour cela que Claudius m'a envoyé. Ils ont violé la première règle du Code sans impunité. Ils doivent mourir.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Dis-je. Mais le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouvé l'endroit où ils se cachent.

- ça tombe bien car moi, oui. Dit-il. Je m'apprêtais à y allé lorsque je vous ai aperçu.

- Savez-vous combien sont-ils ? Demandais-je.

- 6 jeunes et 2mangemorts. Nous les avions repérés mais tant qu'ils ne transgressaient pas les règles, nous n'avions rien à en dire.

- Allons-y, alors. Dis-je, en sortant mes sabres.

Le bâtiment était en mauvais état. Les marches de pierre étaient en béton brut. Les briques rouge des murs s'effondraient au moindre frôlement.

L'immeuble était constitué de 3 étages et d'une cave.

Nous commençâmes par la cave qui était vide.

Au premier étage, Alexandre tua un vampire qui sortait d'une pièce avant qu'il ne donne l'alarme.

Personne au 2ème.

Alors qu'on montait au 3ème, des cris retentirent.

- J'en ai marre de rester ici sans rien faire ! Cria un homme. Et puis, c'est de ta faute ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! Tu t'es endormi au lieu de maintenir la barrière !

- Personne ne va croire que c'est nous les responsables ! Ils vont penser que ce sont juste des vampires ! S'exclama un autre homme, plaintif.

- Mais non pauvre endouille ! On vous a vu toi et Yaxley lancé l'avada ! Et puis vous auriez pu ramené la gamine !

- Mais les aurors sont arrivés…

- LA FERME ! De toute façon, le maître te réserve ta sentence pour ce soir, tu as intérêt à y allé !

On finit de monter les escaliers pour découvrir une vaste pièce grandie magiquement. Un bouclier entourait le fond avec 6 personnes couchées à même le sol. Deux mangemorts étaient debout face à ceux-ci. Un des deux avait sa baguette pointée sur le bouclier ou plutôt la prison. Les fenêtres étaient cachées derrières des toiles en aluminium.

- J'ai presque pitié d'eux… Dis-je, sans me gênée.

Alexandre ricana et les deux mangemorts se tournèrent vivement vers nous.

- QUI ETES VOUS ? Crièrent-ils.

Alexandre s'avança d'un pas princier.

- Je me nomme Alexandre Demincourt, serviteur de Maître Claudius. L'ordre a été donné de tué ces nouveau-nés pour violation de la règle n°1 du Code, c'est-à-dire : Transformer une enfant de moins de 16ans. Violer cette règle équivaut à la peine capitale.

- Et moi, je suis là pour ça aussi mais pour vous deux également. Dis-je, souriante.

Notre réponse ne dût pas leurs plaire car ni une, ni deux, ils nous lancèrent des avada.

Je m'occupa d'eux pendant qu'Alexandre arrachait les toiles dissimulant les fenêtres et par la même occasion, le soleil.

Je brisa les poignets d'un, qui hurla de douleur.

L'autre, fou de rage, lança un doloris qui atterrit sur son copain.

- Le pauvre … je sais qu'il le méritait mais quand même… Dis-je.

Je frappa sur la tête de celui qui venait de subir le doloris qui tomba inanimé.

Durant mon mouvement, je reçus un sort de perforation qui me coupa presque le bras.

Enormément de sang coulait. Heureusement que c'était le bras gauche… Mais je devais en finir vite.

Levant ma main droite, je lança un stupéfix qui fonctionna à ma plus grande surprise.

L'autre mangemort s'effondra donc, pétrifié.

Je les ligota et me retourna pour voir qu'Alexandre venait de finir lui aussi. Il ne restait plus que des tas de cendres du groupe de nouveau-nés.

- Je manque d'exercices… Soufflais-je, me tenant le bras.

- J'avoue que j'imaginais mieux d'un hybride diurne. Répliqua Alexandre, amusé. Je vais devoir vous laisser Miss Black, je dois avertir Claudius.

- Bien sûr, au revoir.

Je sortis mon collier et appela Harry.

- _Léa ? Tu vas bien ?_

- Non, non, je suis à l'agonie. Dis-je, sarcastique. Dis aux autres que j'ai deux petits mangemorts pour eux s'ils veulent, sinon, je les emmène directement au Ministère.

- _Ok._

Quelques minutes passèrent…

- _Ils vont t'attendre là-bas, ils vérifieront qu'ils ne sont pas libérer par des mangemorts infiltrés._

_-_ Ok. A toute à l'heure.

- J'espère que les détraqueurs seront lent lorsqu'ils extrairont votre âme. Dis-je aux mangemorts. Et si vous vous évadez, vous me supplierez de vous donné aux détraqueurs tellement je vous ferais souffrir…

Je pris leurs mains de ma seule main droite et transplana directement dans le hall du Ministère.

L'endroit était bondé. Les gens autour de moi s'arrêtèrent net en me voyant.

J'aperçus Arthur, Alastor, Kingsley et Tonks un peu plus loin.

- Livraison de mangemorts express ! Criais-je. Ils sont encore tout chaud bouillant !

Je les mis aux pieds des aurors.

- Ce sont les deux mangemorts qui surveillaient les vampires responsables du massacre d'hier soir. Dis-je.

- Rookwood et Macnair ! S'exclama Tonks. Tu es trop forte, Léa !

- Pas trop. Dis-je, en montrant mon bras.

- Tu devrais aller faire soigner ça. Dit Arthur.

- Et les vampires ? Demanda Alastor.

- Grillés. Leurs cas ont été réglés par un haut membre des vampires.

- Pourquoi un vampire en tuerait un autre ? Demanda Tonks, intriguée.

- En violant le règlement. Dis-je. Transformer un enfant est un acte inhumain même pour un vampire. Bref, je m'en vais avant de voir Fudge.

- A toute à l'heure. Salua Arthur. Et joyeux Noël !

Je leurs fit un clin et transplana devant la maison.

Ma blessure me fit beaucoup plus mal. L'adrénaline était surement redescendue.

Grimaçant, je rentra et vit mon père devenir livide en voyant mon bras.

- Ho ho ho ! Dis le père Noël ! Lançais-je, amusée.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet, venant à ma rencontre pour examiner mon bras.

- Sort de perforation. Ce n'est rien.

- Viens, on va soigner ça. Dit-il.

On monta dans sa chambre qui était autant bordélique que la dernière fois et me fit m'assoir sur le lit.

Il alla dans sa salle de bain et ramena quelques fioles, baguette en main.

- Pompom m'a donné ça, au cas où. Expliqua-t-il.

J'enleva ma veste et mon pull, et mon père nettoya la plaie.

- C'est pas joli… Dit-il.

- J'ai vu pire. Dis-je.

Il mit la potion sur la blessure et mit un bandage.

- ça devrait être guérit d'ici demain.

- Ou ce soir, si je bois du sang. Dis-je.

- Si tu gardes le contrôle, je ne vois aucun inconvénient. Dit-il.

Un petit silence s'installa. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je.

- Euh… non, non, ça va. Dit-il en rangeant le matériel.

- Papa…

- Bon, ok… C'est délicat à demander… Dit-il, en faisant les 100pas devant moi.

- Papa ! Dis-moi ! Dis-je, impatiente.

- Ben j'ai pu remarquer que… que toi et Harry… étiez plus … proches depuis quelques temps…

- ça te dérange ? Demandais-je.

- Non ! Au contraire ! Je… je voulais juste savoir…

- Nous sommes ensemble. Dis-je, les joues chauffant légèrement. Enfin… je crois….

- Comment ça « tu crois » ?

- Ben, c'est plutôt récent…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu…

Il fut coupé par Molly qui passa devant la chambre et s'arrêta nette en nous voyant.

- Il se passe quelque chose Molly ? Demanda mon père.

- Le trio infernal mijote encore quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi !

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

- Tu sais toi ? Demanda mon père.

- J'ai ma petite idée mais ils ne m'ont rien dit. De toute façon, s'ils préparent quelque chose d'important, je pense qu'ils me le diront.

- Léa ? Que t'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? Demanda Molly en s'approchant pour l'examiner.

Une vraie maman…

- Sort de perforation. Dis-je. J'ai mal esquivée et voilà. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas m'entrainer convenablement.

- D'ailleurs ! S'exclama mon père. Viens avec moi !

Je me leva d'un pas chancelant. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang mine de rien….

Je suivis mon père jusqu'au grenier.

- Quoi Buck a eu des bébés ? Rigolais-je.

- Non, il est retourné chez Hagrid. Regarde plutôt…

Il ouvrit la porte et au lieu de découvrir le grenier miteux aux planches pourris et aux toiles d'araignées, j'entra dans une salle d'entrainement ! Machines moldus et sacs de sable étaient éparpillés dans la salle entourant un petit ring.

- Les machines sont trafiquées magiquement pour que tu puisses t'entrainer à ton niveau. Les sacs sont renforcés magiquement aussi. J'ai un peu fait au filling, j'espère que ça te plait et que ça t'aidera…

- On dirait mon ancienne cave… Dis-je, émue.

Je lui sauta au cou, le remerciant.

- C'est parfait … Soufflais-je. Une fois mon bras guéri, je vais passer mes journées ici. Dis-je.

- En attendant, viens, on va manger un morceau. Ça va être l'heure du souper.

On descendit à la cuisine, où Molly commençait à préparer le dîner. Mon père alla l'aider et je les regarda un peu impuissante vu mon bras qui me faisait de plus en plus souffrir et ma tête qui me tournait horriblement.

- Pompom n'avais pas de potion qui endorme la douleur ? Demandais-je, en grimaçant.

- Si elle en avait, je pense qu'elle me les aurait données. Dit mon père.

Ma tête tomba sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

Ça faisait un mal de chien…

- Il y a encore du sang, papa ? Demandais-je, la tête toujours sur la table.

- Malheureusement non… Répondit-il. Tu veux que j'aille en acheter ?

- Non, ils vont refuser de servir un humain… Dis-je. J'irais en chercher demain, ce n'est pas grave…

- Chercher quoi ? Demanda Fred, en entrant dans la cuisine accompagné de George, Ginny et du trio.

Harry fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

- Léa ? ça va ? Demanda-t-il. Ton bras…

- Juste un petit bobo. Dis-je.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi, inquiet.

Mon père assista à la scène avec un petit sourire.

- Comment est arrivé ce petit bobo ? Demanda Ron.

- Sort de perforation… Soupirais-je. Je l'ai mal esquivé…

- Waw… ça doit faire mal non ? Demanda George, intéressé.

- Tu es morbide, George… Dis-je.

- On apprend juste quelques sorts de défense et d'attaques. Expliqua Fred. Mais comme on ne peut les lancer sur nous, on se demande si ça fait vraiment mal ou pas…

- FRED ! GEORGE ! S'écria Molly.

- Non, mais ils ont raison. Dis-je. La guerre va commencée et ils doivent être prêts s'ils ne veulent pas être tués. Si vous voulez, dans deux jours, quand je saurais rétablie, je veux bien vous aider à vous entrainer, au niveau physique j'entends. Pour la pratique de la magie, demandez à un membre de l'Ordre.

- Je suis partant ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

Le trio et Ginny acceptèrent également.

Le souper commença mais personnes d'autres de l'Ordre vinrent dîner.

Le repas était succulent mais la douleur à mon bras m'empêchait de savourer pleinement… Surtout que je devais lever le bras pour manger et que ça empirait la douleur.

A mi-repas, je laissa échapper un petit gémissement plaintif qui fit sursauter Harry.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Grognais-je, les yeux fermés. Ça m'apprendra à me croire plus forte que les autres…

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger. Conseilla mon père, sourcils froncés.

- Oui, je crois que je vais faire ça. Dis-je, en me levant.

A peine debout que je dus me tenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. J'avais la tête qui tournait, c'était horrible…

Harry m'attrapa le bras et m'aida à rester debout.

- Je vais t'aider à monter. Dit-il.

- Je vais quand même allé voir Rosmerta. Dit mon père.

J'opina et marcha lentement, d'un pas prudent.

Il m'emmena dans ma chambre et je pus m'allonger.

J'étais glacée…

Harry le remarqua et mit la couverture sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien, je vais juste… dormir. J'irais chercher du sang demain, c'est pas grave. Murmurais-je.

- Je reviens, je vais te chercher une couverture en plus.

Le temps sembla perdre son sens et je ferma les yeux. La tête me tournait et je commençais à m'endormir ou plutôt à m'évanouir.

Je sentis qu'on me mettait quelque chose sur moi et qu'on me parlait mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les mots.

Après ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité, je sentis une douce odeur provenant de la chambre. Une odeur sucré et si douce…

J'eu l'eau à la bouche… J'avais si soif …

Quelque chose de chaud tomba sur mes lèvres… La provenance de cette odeur…

Ce liquide me soulageait de ma douleur…. C'était du sang… Mon père avait donc réussi à s'en procurer.

Assoiffée et les yeux toujours clos, j'attira la provenance du sang vers ma bouche et but à grandes gorgées.

Après 5gorgées quelque chose me fit arrêter nette.

Le sang était chaud… et ce n'était pas une bouteille …

Je repoussa la source de toutes mes forces et me recula au fond de la pièce, la respiration saccadée.

Je parcourus la pièce des yeux, comme folle. QUI AVAIT PU OSER ?

Je devais résister à l'envie de finir ce que j'avais commencé… de boire… de tuer… oh, oui… de tuer…

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une forme près de la porte.

Harry…

- Qu'as-tu fais ? Demandais-je, la voix rauque.

- Je…Je voulais juste ….

- Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Criais-je. J'aurais pu te tuer !

- Excuse-moi… Souffla-t-il. Je voulais juste t'aider…

- Tais-toi !

Me tenant la tête, j'essayais de m'enlever mes envies sanglantes.

- Sors de cette pièce… Soufflais-je, suppliante.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione et Ron apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! Dis-je.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta Hermione, en regard Harry.

- Je…

- SORTEZ ! Hurlais-je.

Ils sursautèrent et sortirent. Je ne voulais pas voir le regard d'Harry…. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça et c'était raté…

Il me savait affamée et il m'avait quand même donné son sang… Mais quel crétin !

Recroquevillée par terre, je mis une bonne heure à me calmer.

On me demanda plusieurs fois à travers la porte comme j'allais mais je ne répondais pas, trop occupée à me calmer.

Lorsque ma crise fut complètement terminée, je réalisa que je n'avais plus mal au bras.

Enlevant le pansement, je constata que la blessure avait quasiment disparue.

J'alla dans ma salle de bain et m'essuya la bouche encore pleine de sang.

Harry… il m'avait donné son sang…

Son attachement à moi serait plus fort que je croyais ?...

Sortant de ma chambre d'un pas prudent, je suivis l'odeur d'Harry. Elle descendait à la cuisine.

J'entra timidement dans la pièce.

Mon père, Remus, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient autour de la table, l'air préoccupés.

Seul Remus m'avait remarqué et me souria, désolé.

Harry fut le 2ème à me remarquer. Il se leva à moitié, sourcils froncés.

- ça va mieux Léa ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh… oui, merci… Dis-je, honteuse.

- Excusez-moi pour…

- C'est ma faute. Me coupa Harry. J'ai agis sur un coup de tête…

Un petit silence gêné s'installa.

- Tu ne vas pas partir, j'espère ? Demanda mon père.

- Euh… non… sauf… sauf si vous le souhaitez… Après ce qu'il vient de se passer… je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur…

- Arrête de dire des conneries… Soupira mon père.

J'opina silencieusement, ne sachant que dire…

- Léa, je voudrais te parler. Dit, soudain, Harry.

Je le suivis jusqu'au salon du premier étage. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers moi. Son regard semblait triste mais résolu.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait me dire… je savais que ce qu'il avait vu l'avait marqué au plus au point… je savais qu'il comptait me quitter…

Je sentais les larmes me monter, impuissante.

- Léa ? Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet, en s'approchant.

- Non… Dis-je. Va-y, je t'écoute…

- Je… je sais que… ce qu'il s'est passé est de ma faute mais… même si tu l'as dit tout à l'heure… s'il te plait, ne part pas … Je sais que j'ai fais une grosse connerie mais je n'ai pas réfléchi à la réaction que tu pouvais avoir… je voulais juste te soigner… Alors, s'il te plait, tu peux tout arrêter mais reste s'il te plait…

- Attends… Le coupais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble et je le comprends… Je suis qu'un humain complètement idiot…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire que je ne voulais plus ? Si c'est ma manière de parler dans la chambre, c'est plutôt normal vu ma colère …

- Alors, tu …

- Oui, je veux toujours être avec toi. Dis-je, en rigolant. Je pensais plutôt que se serait toi qui ne voudrait plus de moi. Je pensais t'avoir fait peur…

- Voldemort est pire que toi. Ria-t-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je pus respirer.

On s'installa dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Blottit contre son torse, je m'endormis, épuisée.

Le lendemain matin, notre relation devint officiel lorsque Ron, qui nous avait découvert dans le salon, eu une … illumination ?

_Flashback…_

_- Au fait, pourquoi vous avez dormi dans le canapé tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'on prenait notre petit-déjeuner. _

_Hermione soupira en se tenant la tête. _

_Il l'a regarda, intrigué. _

_- Quoi ? demanda-t-il._

_- Ils sont ensemble, Ron… Tu n'avais vraiment rien remarqué ? Soupira Hermione._

_- Euh… je pensais qu'Harry déprimait et … Dit-il, rouge pivoine. Vous … vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? _

_- Oui… Répondit Harry._

_- Il était temps. Rigola Hermione._

_- Parlez pour vous. Dis-je, avant de manger mon toast._

On s'était accordé une journée pour nous deux. On n'avait pas fait grand-chose. On s'était reposé. Le calme avant la tempête comme dise les moldus.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas donné ton cadeau. Dit-il.

Il était 22h et mon père venait de vérifier qu'on ne faisait pas de bêtises…

- Je reviens !

Il sortit de la pièce en courant alors que prenait son paquet dans mon armoire. Je le mis ensuite sous l'oreiller et me réinstalla dans le lit.

Il revint et sauta à côté de moi. Il me tendit un petit paquet rouge avec un ruban doré.

- C'est toi qui l'as emballé ? Demandais-je, en rigolant.

- … non, la vendeuse… Dit-il, faussement vexé.

Je m'assis dans le lit, tira sur le ruban avec délicatesse et leva le couvercle du bout des doigts.

Un bracelet tibétain en fer forgé était lové dans son écrin de velours rouge.

Bouche bée, je le pris et parcourus les dessins gravés. C'était deux dragons s'entremêlant aux yeux de rubis.

- Il est magnifique … Soufflais-je, émerveillée.

- C'est un bracelet magique. Lorsque tu seras en danger, il génère un bouclier. Pas très puissant mais suffisamment résistant pour te laisser respirer pendant 2minutes ou plus, selon ta puissance magique. L'avantage, c'est que tu peux continuer à jeter des sorts sans le briser.

- Tu as dut payer ça une fortune ! Dis-je, en caressant les gravures.

- Il t'aurait bien aidé hier… Dit-il.

Je l'enfila et sauta dans ses bras.

- Merci… Je ne le quitterais jamais.

Je sortis le paquet sous mon oreiller le tendit à Harry.

Il l'ouvrit, curieux.

Lorsqu'il découvrit la montre, il souria.

Elle était noire avec les chiffres en rouge et les 2 aiguilles principales en blanc et une 3ème en rouge.

- Tu as deviné. Dit-il.

- Depuis la 2ème tâche, tu n'en as plus. J'ai pensé qu'une nouvelle serait utile. Elle fait bien évidemment montre, mais aussi, boussole. Je l'ai modifié magiquement pour qu'elle t'indique la personne que tu souhaites trouver, grâce à l'aiguille rouge. Plus la personne est proche, plus elle est brille et elle indique la direction à prendre.

- Je pourrais te trouver quand je veux. Dit-il. Léa Black.

L'aiguille rouge tournoya et s'arrêta dans ma direction en une lumière rouge.

- Merci. Ajouta-t-il, en m'embrassant.

**^(^.^)^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 28 : Je hais les squelettes…**

L e reste des vacances fut consacré à l'entrainement physique des adolescents. Léa fut choquée de voir que hormis Harry, Ron et Hermione aucuns de pouvoir tenir plus de 5minutes de course.

Le plus gros des exercices étaient la remise en forme : jogging, abdos, pompes. Les bases en résumé.

La rentrée avait lieu le lendemain matin. Tous avait décidé d'utiliser la poudre de Cheminette jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Pour notre dernière nuit avant longtemps, Harry avait décidé de dormir avec moi.

- Tu vas me manquer… Dit-il, en caressant mes cheveux.

- Je viendrais le plus souvent possible.

- Promis ?

- Non, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller. Mais oui, bien sûr gros béta.

Je me réinstalla dans ses bras et m'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais réveillé Harry tôt pour être sûr d'être prêt à l'heure. On était en train de déjeuner quand les enfants Weasley nous rejoignirent.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lançais-je.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Fred, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oui. Dis-je, l'air de rien.

- Humhum… Rigola George.

Mon père entra dans la cuisine en compagnie de Molly et d'Arthur.

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Lança mon père.

- Léa, Dumbledore nous a donné une lettre pour toi. Dit Arthur, Fumseck sur le bras.

- Merci. Dis-je, en prenant ladite lettre.

_Pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans mon bureau à 20h._

_A.D._

C'était bref. C'était donc secret.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Aucunes idées, il veut me voir dans son bureau à 20h.

Je lui répondis avec Fumseck qui disparut dans un nuage de flammes.

Lorsqu'on arriva au château, à 13h, il faisait sombre et il neigeait abondamment.

- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vos fins de vacances se sont mieux terminées qu'elles ont commencée. Salua le directeur.

- C'était plus calme. Dis-je.

- Fatiguant et… Ajouta Fred.

- J'ai mal aux muscles… Finis George.

- ça prouve que mon entrainement fonctionne ! Dis-je.

- Bien, vous devriez aller dans vos dortoirs respectifs pour ranger vos affaires. Dit Albus. A tout à l'heure, Léa.

- Bonne après-midi professeur.

L'après-midi fut agréable. Après avoir mangé un morceau, on alla se promener dans le parc enneigé et ça c'est fini par une bataille de boule de neige générale.

On rentra dans le château à 19h30 complètement trempés, mais morts de rire.

- C'est pas juste ! Fred et George ont triché ! Grognais Ron. Ils ont utilisé la magie alors qu'on avait dit qu'on faisait à la moldue !

- Même sans magie, on t'aurait battu Ron ! C'était juste plus marrant comme ça !

On rencontra Severus qui nous regarda d'un regard haineux, en s'arrêtant net, nous bloquant le chemin.

- Miss Black. Je voudrais vous parler en privé.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Albus. Dis-je.

- Demain matin ? Au déjeuner ?

- D'accord. Je serais là.

On retourna à la tour Gryffondor où Hermione nous sécha d'un coup de baguette.

A 19h50, je leurs souhaita une bonne nuit et Harry m'emmena dans le couloir.

- Tu es prudente, ok ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Comme toujours. Dis-je, en prenant ses mains.

- Je suis sérieux, Léa. Tu es du genre à réfléchir après avoir agit…

- Comme toi, comme tous les gryffons ! Je serais sage et prudente, promis. Et n'oublis pas, pense à des chouettes trucs avant de t'endormir.

- Pas de soucis pour ça. Dit-il, avant de m'embrasser.

Je l'arrêta avant que ça devienne plus passionnée et me dirigea vers le bureau directorial.

- Ah, Léa !

- Désolé pour le petit retard. Dis-je.

Il portait une longue cape d'hiver bleu nuit avec des petites étoiles doré.

- Ce n'est rien. Je sais que les au revoir peuvent être difficiles même pour de courte durée. Dit-il, malicieux.

Je rougis légèrement.

- Es-tu toujours d'accord pour m'aider à trouver les horcruxes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous en avez trouvé un ?

- Je pense oui. J'ai réussi à me procurer un souvenir très intéressant de Mr Ogden. Mais je te le montrerais à notre retour si tu le souhaites. En attendant, allons-y.

Il me tendit son bras et on transplana.

On était dans la campagne anglaise d'après le paysage. Le chemin où nous nous trouvions étaient bordés de haies et d'arbres enneigés. Il faisait presque nuit noir.

- Nous sommes près de Little Hangleton. Dit Albus.

Nous empruntâmes un chemin qui tourna vers la gauche, dévoilant un charmant petit village avec un grand manoir en pierre blanche. Sans doute un village moldu.

On emprunta un chemin opposé au village où la végétation était beaucoup plus sauvage et la neige abondante. On n'avait pas emprunté ce chemin depuis très longtemps…

Une 50ène de mètre plus loin, une vieille maison était à moitié cachée sous la neige et la végétation. Les fenêtres étaient brisées et une partie du toit s'était effondré.

- Quelle belle maison… Dis-je, ironique.

- Voici la maison de la famille Gaunt dont le chef de famille, Marvolo Gaunt, était nul autre que le grand-père maternel de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Sa fille, Mérope, possédait le pendentif de Serpentard qui a disparu à sa mort malheureusement, mais ça nous donne une piste.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je, choquée par ces informations.

- Un jour, Marvolo et son fils, Morfin, ont été emprisonnés à Azkaban après avoir torturés des moldus et agressés des agents du ministère. Ce jour-là, Mérope qui avait été traité comme une moins que rien, en a profité pour fuir la maison familiale. Elle était enfin libre. Amoureusement jusqu'à maintenant de l'aristocrate moldu du village voisin, Tom Jedusor Senior, elle l'a envouté avec un philtre d'amour et l'a épousé. Lorsque Marvolo est revenu chez lui et qu'il comprit la fuite de sa fille, il se laissa mourir. Morfin, sortit de prison, découvrit le corps de son père et devint le chef de famille en possédant la bague. 16ans plus tard, Morfin fut arrêté pour multiple meurtres mais étrangement, il n'avait plus la bague une fois de retour en prison. Je suppose donc qu'elle est toujours ici-même. Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais d'après moi, le jeune Tom serait venu ici récupérer la bague à ses 16ans et il s'est venger de ses parents maternels.

- Hé ben dis donc… Soufflais-je, le récit terminé.

- Et comme tu l'as dis, Voldemort est trop fière pour mettre son âme dans n'importe quel objet.

- Marvolo était donc le descendant de Serpentard…

- En effet. Bon et si nous y allions, tu peux voir parfaitement bien toi dans cette obscurité mais moi non. Je vais me permettre de monter en premier.

Des orties et de la mousse avaient envahies les murs et les meubles. Des toiles d'araignée avaient envahies les encadrements de portes. L'odeur était épouvantable… Mélange de pourriture et de moisissure.

Dumbledore fit disparaitre les toiles d'un coup de baguette et nous entrâmes en faisant attention où nous marchions.

La première pièce était, d'après moi, le salon et la cuisine. On avança jusqu'à un petit couloir qui menait aux chambres.

L'odeur putride assaillit mes pauvres narines. Elle venait de la pièce du fond. Je le signifia à Albus et je le suivis jusque là-bas.

Il n'y avait plus de porte. Un squelette était sur le lit. Les vêtements étaient mités et des herbes sauvages avaient poussés du corps en lui-même, sortant de ses orbites et de ses côtes… Beurk…

- Je déteste les squelettes… Grognais-je.

- Ironique pour un vampire. Se moqua Albus.

Je m'avança dans la pièce mais Albus s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne peux pas entrer dans cette pièce, visiblement.

Je fis demi-tour et sortit de la pièce. Je retourna dans celle-ci sans difficulté.

- Problème d'humanité, apparemment. C'est pas grave, je m'en occupe.

- Fais attention…

- Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'attire les ennuis ? Râlais-je.

- Parce que c'est le cas. Rigola Albus.

Je lui tira la langue et m'approcha du lit.

Je l'inspecta du regard.

- C'est qui d'après vous ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux faire que des suppositions… Peut-être est-ce Marvolo ou autre… L'histoire de Marvolo est plutôt confuse. Était-il vraiment mort de solitude ou est-il tombé malade et Morfin l'a soigné en rentrant ?... Est-ce que la bague se trouve le corps ?

- Attends… Dis-je.

Je pris une branche avec laquelle je toucha le crâne. A peine eu-je touché l'os du crâne qu'une main squelettique attrapa mon poignet, le serrant plus fort qu'un humain normal.

- Saloperie… Grognais-je, en tirant dessus. Lashlabask ! Dis-je, en pointant ma baguette sur le poignet du squelette.

Ça marcha mais la main tenait toujours mon poignet.

- Bon, du moment qu'il ne fait que me tenir… Dis-je.

Je regarda l'autre main mais aucunes traces de la bague.

- Elle n'est même pas là. Dis-je à Albus.

Je me mis à parcourir la pièce du regard à la recherche de la bague. J'avais le pressentiment qu'elle était ici… elle me narguait… et je n'aimais pas quand on se foutait de moi…

Je laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'une heure était déjà passé. Albus avait parcourut toute la maison mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle se trouvait ici.

Revenant au squelette, je le regarda attentivement.

Sadique, tueur, assassin… Qu'aurais-je fait en sachant que je voulais faire peur aux gens avec ce corps…

M'approchant de lui, je regarda dans sa bouche. Quelque chose brillait au fond.

- Albus ? Le sort d'attraction fonctionne sur les horcruxes ? Demandais-je.

- Non. Dit-il en revenant à l'encadrement.

- Ba, bien sûr… Grognais-je. J'ai promis d'être prudente mais là… je ne peux pas laisser passer ça…

Précautionnement, je glissa mes doigts dans la bouche ouverte sans toucher aux dents.

J'avais vraiment horreur des squelettes…

Je sentis quelque chose de froid au fond. Un objet. En le touchant du bout des doigts, je sentis un anneau.

- Il est là. Dis-je. Bon l'enlever… Je paris que ce truc va m'attaquer… Dis-je, plaintive. Je ne veux plus voir de squelettes après ça !

- On va essayer. Dit Albus.

Je respira un bon coup et attrapa la bague et retira ma main le plus vite possible.

Et comme prévu… le squelette se redressa et se leva du lit alors que je mettais reculer au fond de la pièce.

Je mis la bague dans ma poche de jeans et sortit un de mes couteaux que j'agrandis pour devenir un sabre.

- N'ose même pas m'approcher sac d'os ! Dis-je.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, Léa ! Ce bouclier renvoie mes sorts comme un miroir !

- Super… Grognais-je. Bon allez, ce n'est pas un humain, c'est qu'un tas d'os !

Je le frappa au niveau du cou et la colonne vertébrale se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

Les mains continuèrent de bouger.

Horrifiée, je sauta dessus à pied joint, réduisant le cadavre en milles morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus.

La main toujours accrochée à mon poignet fut propulsée à travers la pièce. Mon bracelet chauffait légèrement et les rubis brillaient intensément.

Je sortis de la maison le plus vite possible et Albus me suivit avec un petit sourire.

Je frotta mes vêtements nerveusement, de peur qu'un morceau d'os soit encore accroché à moi.

- Je hais ces squelettes ! Criais-je.

- Je ne le répéterais pas, promis. Dit Albus, amusé.

- Y a intérêt !

Je repris la bague et constata que c'était bien celle qu'on cherchait. Ouf…

- J'ai besoin d'un bain… Dis-je.

- Rentrons. Veux-tu dormir à Poudlard ou préfères-tu rentrer chez toi ?

- Je vais rentrer à la maison, mon père va s'inquiéter.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Léa. Et merci infiniment pour ton aide.

- Pas de quoi, Albus mais ne soyez pas seul lorsque vous détruirez cette bague, la magie noire qui s'en dégage est terrifiante…

- Je m'en occuperais le week-end prochain. Dit-il. Tu peux m'assister si tu le souhaites. Je demanderais aussi à Severus, il s'y connait très bien en magie noire.

- Entendu, on en reparle dans la semaine. Bonne nuit.

Arrivée devant le square Grimmaurd, je rentra dans la maison en baillant bruyamment. J'étais crevée.

De la lumière filtrait à travers la porte de la cuisine. Mon père était encore éveillé.

- J'ai besoin d'un remontant ! Déclarais-je, en entrant dans la pièce, me frottant mes yeux fatigués.

Mais ce n'était pas mon père dans la cuisine, c'est Remus… et Tonks… dans une position suspect.

J'éclata de rire en sortant de la pièce.

Il s'était enfin lancé. Il était temps !

Continuant de rire nerveusement, j'aperçus mon père dans le salon, un gros livre dans les mains.

- Salut papounet. Saluais-je, encore hilare.

- Ah, te voilà ! Je pensais que tu dormirais à Poudlard.

- Non, je me suis promené avec Albus.

- Comment ça ?

Je lui raconta l'histoire et fut perplexe.

- Albus ne m'a jamais parlé de ces horcruxes… Dit-il.

- Il ne veut pas que ça se sache trop.

Il sembla soucieux d'un coup.

- Et devine ce que j'ai vu en entrant dans la cuisine ! Dis-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Kreattur qui fait le ménage ? Demanda mon père, ironique.

- Quand même pas… Remus et… Tonks !

Il leva la tête, curieux.

- Qui s'embrassaient ! Rigolais-je.

- Il était temps… Ria mon père.

- Je vais aller me coucher et cauchemarder de squelettes. Dis-je, en me levant du canapé.

- Je vais faire pareil. Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et j'alla dans ma chambre.

Elle semblait étrangement vide sans Harry… Je devais néanmoins m'habituer. Les prochaines vacances étant en avril… et encore, s'il rentrait ! Avec les examens…

Je me débarassa de mes vêtements sales et plongea sous la douche pour m'enlever cette odeur infecte.

J'enfila des sous-vêtements et m'effondra sur mon lit.

L'odeur d'Harry était encore présente sur mes oreillers et je m'endormis paisiblement sans cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, c'est mon père qui me réveilla vers 10h.

- Debout petit hippogriffe ! Lança-t-il, en ouvrant les rideaux.

- Tu sais que c'est risqué de réveiller un vampire ainsi ! Grognais-je, en mettant la couverture sur ma tête.

- Je sais mais toi, tu es un hybride et je suis ton père !

- Gnagnagna…

- Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il te faut quelque chose ?

- Non…

- C'est ton dernier grognement ?

Je sortis de la couverture et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Il fit mine de rien et m'embrassa sur le front avant de s'en allé.

Je me leva difficilement et bailla à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

J'avais rendez-vous dans 2h avec Severus. Que me voulait-il d'ailleurs ?...

Mon père partit, je descendis à la cuisine en sous-vêtement.

Alors que je descendais les escaliers, j'entendis la porte claquer. Je descendis silencieusement.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria-t-on au rez-de-chaussée.

L'imbécile…

Le tableau de ma grand-mère commença à hurler des vulgarités.

Je finis de descendre les escaliers en grognant.

- Quel est le crétin qui a osé crier dans le hall ?

Sautant la dernière volée d'escaliers, j'atterris face à … à … Damon ?

Bouche bée, j'oublia presque le tableau.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Hurla-t-il, en montrant le tableau.

- Ma grand-mère. Dis-je, froide.

Je referma les rideaux d'un coup sec et elle cessa de hurler.

- On ne peut élever la voix ici. Murmurais-je.

J'alla dans la cuisine et il me suivit.

- Jolie tenue. Commenta-t-il, en s'asseyant sur une chaise alors que je restais debout, face à lui, les bras croisés.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je.

- Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles et vous révélez quelques informations qui pourraient vous être utile.

- Je te croyais neutre. Dis-je.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je te protège, c'est tout.

- Alors va-y, dis-moi.

- Voldemort créé des nouveau-nés pour son grand retour.

- Je le sais.

- Et qu'il y en a une 20ène dans un entrepôt près de la Tamise ?

- 20 ? Demandais-je, choquée.

- Pour l'instant ! Il en créé chaque semaine ! je suis étonné que Claudius n'y est pas mit un terme.

- Tant qu'ils ne font pas défaut au Règlement. Dis-je. J'irais jeter un œil.

- Je veux bien t'aider.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour l'action et la baston. Dit-il, haussant les épaules.

- D'accord. Reviens ce soir, on ira voir. Dis-je.

- Je ne peux pas rester un peu ici ?

- Non, je dois partir.

- Ok, à ce soir alors. Je viendrais vers 20h.

Il transplana et je pus aller m'habiller.

Lorsque je redescendis, j'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine.

- Papa ? Déjà rentré ? Dis-je, passant la tête.

C'était Kreattur…

- Ah, salut Kreattur. Dis-je. Comment vas-tu ? On ne te voit pas beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Il se tenait devant le petit placard en face du garde-manger, affichant son air mauvais.

- Kreattur s'en va faire le ménage dans le grenier, sale créature de la nuit, mangeuse de cadavres… Grogna-t-il.

Il sortit de la cuisine et j'alla voir dans la pièce, par curiosité. C'était l'endroit où se trouvait la chaudière, l'antique chaudière d'ailleurs… Un petit nid fait de vieux chiffons se trouvait sous la tuyauterie. Dans un coin se trouvait pleins de bijoux et d'objets aux effigies des Black. L'odeur était infecte, mélange d'humidité et de pourriture. Beurk…

Par curiosité, je regarda les trésors de l'elfe. La plupart étaient des bibelots que mon père avait voulu jeter suspectant contenir de la magie noire.

Un pendentif attira mon regard… Une vieille chaîne d'argent avec un pendentif avec le S … de Serpentard.

- Nom d'un trool ! Soufflais-je. Le pendentif de Serpentard ! Non, mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qui fait ici ?... Arrête de te parler à voix haute, Léa…

Je remis les autres trésors à leurs places et partit directement pour Poudlard.

**^(^.^)^**

**Hello, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)**

**Vous aurez le prochain ce soir. Je dois juste le corriger ^^**

**Bisouuuuuuus**

**Lili-black89**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 29 : Journée riche en rebondissement…**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Il ne pouvait avoir été là pendant tous ces mois sans qu'on ne le trouve ou ne le sente !

Arrivée devant les grilles du château, j'aperçus l'équipe de Serpentard allant vers le stade de Quidditch.

Je les salua bruyamment et continua mon chemin d'un pas rapidement humain.

J'alla directement dans le bureau d'Albus mais il n'y avait personne…

Je décida donc de garder le médaillon sur moi en attendant de le voir.

Je lui laissa un mot sur son bureau et descendit dans les cachots.

Il était 11h50. Rogue ne pourrait rien dire sur ma ponctualité !

Rogue semblait corriger des copies. Il avait un air las et grognon, rayant à grands traits.

- Vos explications et votre cours sont claires mais votre aversion pour les 3 autres maisons font que vous avez de mauvais résultats. Dis-je en m'approchant du bureau professoral.

- Je suis touché par votre point de vue, Miss Black, mais je pense que ma vision des choses convient d'après le directeur.

- Ce n'était qu'un avis extérieur, vous en faites ce que vous voulez. Dis-je, en m'asseyant sur un bureau face à lui.

- Savez-vous où se trouve Albus ? J'ai besoin de le voir. Demandais-je.

- Il se trouve au Ministère. Fudge voulait libérer Macnair que vous avez capturé l'autre jour. Il est parti voir ce qu'il en ait.

- D'accord. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- En effet et je préfère que ce soit en privé. Dit-il, avant de verrouiller la porte et de mettre des sorts d'intimité.

Intriguée, je le regarda plus sérieusement.

- Comme vous le savez, je suis un espion dans le camp adverse et je communique ce que je sais à Dumbledore. Et malgré ce que peut penser Potter, je ne joue pas de double-jeu.

- Vous le faites penser pourtant. Mais, j'ai confiance en vous malgré votre caractère plutôt … solitaire. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi faire tout ça au péril de votre vie alors que vous n'aimez pas Harry.

- J'ai mes raisons d'être espion et elles ne vous regardent en rien.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Je suis plutôt proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis mon adolescence mais il ne me dit pas toujours tout. Tout comme cette histoire de vampires. J'en ai brièvement parlé au directeur mais je préférais vous proposer. Je pense que vous êtes assez mature pour choisir ou non.

- Quelle proposition ?

- Devenir une espionne en tant que vampire.

…

- Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère bien sûr. Dit-il.

- En effet… car une partie des mangemorts me connaissent grâce à leurs enfants ici présent.

- Et vos frasques aux Ministère, Chemin de Traverse et autres … Dit-il, sarcastique.

- En effet… Grognais-je. Quoiqu'il en soit, je devrais changer mon apparence ce qui posera problème si Voldy découvre le poteau rose….

- Vous pourrez toujours inventer une histoire comme un changement de camp ou autres… Mais chaque chose en son temps. Dit-il.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Dis-je. Pourquoi moi ? Je suis la fille de Sirius Black, votre pire ennemi durant l'école.

- Disons que vos actes vous ont fait remonter dans mon estime.

J'acquiesça. Je savais que je n'aurais pas d'autres explications mais c'était déjà énorme qu'il m'ait avoué cela !

- Je vais y réfléchir. Je vais vous laisser, Severus.

C'était encore l'heure du déjeuner, je me rendis donc à la Grande Salle.

Arrivée aux portes, je me cacha à moitié pour observer tous les étudiants en train de déjeuner. J'avais faim, n'ayant pas mangé depuis la veille.

Mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais me permettre d'allé voir Harry comme ça…

Il était avec ses amis… Je devais lui laisser de la place, ne pas être collante…

- Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner, Black. S'exclama une voix trainante derrière moi.

- Bonjour Drago. Dis-je, en me retournant. Je suppose que tu veux te venger ?

- Non, je souhaite juste te parler. Dit-il, sérieux. Veux-tu bien qu'on parle dans un endroit plus... calme ?

- Je te suis… Dis-je, un peu méfiante.

- Que me veux-tu ? Demandais-je, une fois dans un couloir un peu à l'écart.

- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne veux pas me venger. Je respectais mon père mais… il faisait des choses dont je ne réalise que maintenant, qui n'était pas… La veille de sa mort, il a torturé ma mère devant mes yeux alors non, je ne t'en veux pas plus que ça.

- Je dois dire que je suis étonnée que tu me parles ainsi…

- Moi aussi mais après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué ma mère…

-Je suis désolé… Dis-je, sincère.

- On m'a toujours élevé avec les buts et la vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'y croyais jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.

- Je comprends… Tu veux donc rejoindre notre camp ?

Il opina.

- Je vais en parler à Dumbledore.

- … mer… merci… Dit-il, à contrecœur.

- Mais attends… Dis-je. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-l pas tué ?

- Il comptait le faire… mais je me suis enfoui. Le professeur Rogue m'a prévenu.

Je le regarda, choquée.

- Et tes copains de chambre ?

- Je ne dors plus dans le dortoir…

- Et Rogue ?

- Il m'a beaucoup aidé en me prévenant. Il aurait même pu être tué à ma place si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été au courant. Je ne veux pas l'impliquer plus que ça….

- C'est ton parrain. Si tu veux, j'irais lui en parler.

Je voyais que ça lui coutait de me dire tout ça... Je resta donc sérieuse et compréhensible.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'en parles à moi ?

- Je ne me vois pas allé en parlé à Dumbledore ou à Potter…

J'opina.

Soudain, je sentis la présence des jumeaux dans mon dos.

Ceux-ci me sautèrent dessus, m'enlaçant.

- Léa ! S'exclama Fred.

- Tu nous as… Commença George.

- manqué ! Finis Fred.

- On s'est vu hier soir… Dis-je.

- C'est pareil ! Dirent-ils.

- Je te laisse, au revoir… Dit Drago.

- Je te contacterais. Dis-je.

- De quoi ? Demandèrent les jumeaux, une fois Drago parti.

- Tant que je ne suis pas sûre, je ne dis rien !

- Tu n'es pas drôle… Râla Fred.

- du tout ! Ajouta George.

Je leurs tira la langue et ils m'entrainèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Harry m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il se poussa pour me laisser une place et une fois assise, il me prit la main sous la table.

- Miss Léa Black était en grande discussion avec Malefoy. Ricana George.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, interrogatifs et choqués.

- Ben oui et alors ?

- Il t'a menacé ? Demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait alors ? Demanda Harry.

- Me parler… Dis-je, évasive. Et je ne dirais rien de plus tant que j'en n'aurais pas parlé avec Albus !

Tous grognèrent de déception.

- Ta matinée s'est bien passée sinon? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

- Ombrage… Grogna-t-il.

- Tu n'as plus de retenues au moins… Ta main va pouvoir bien guérir. Remarqua Fred, en se servant des pommes de terre. La mienne a encore du mal…

- Comment ça ta main ? Demandais-je, en me tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci foudroyait Fred du regard.

- Ben quoi ? Tu ne lui avais rien dit ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne trouvais pas ça important… Dit Harry.

Je pris sa main gauche et découvrit avec horreur une cicatrice en forme… de mots ? En tournant sa main, je vis que c'était une phrase _… Je ne dois pas mentir_ …

J'étais livide….

- C'est quoi ça ? M'exclamais-je.

- Rien… Grogna Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Comment ça rien !

Il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Je le suivis, furieuse.

Le pire était que je n'avais rien remarqué ! Cette main que je tenais dans la mienne depuis des jours !...

Il nous conduit dans un couloir désert et se tourna vers moi en soupirant.

- Je veux que tu restes calme. Dit-il.

- Je suis… calme, aussi calme qu'on peut l'être dans ce genre de situation… Comment est-ce que… Ombrage, c'est ça ?

- Durant les retenues… elle nous faisait copier des lignes…

- Sur votre main ? Et vu la cicatrice ça devait …

- C'était avec un plume ensorcelée. Me coupa-t-il. Elle aspirait mon sang et … j'écrivais avec sur le papier mais les mots étaient taillés dans ma main à chaque fois…

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni parler. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus à m'en faire mal. Un sifflement agaçant n'arrangeait pas les choses, m'énervant encore plus.

- Mais ce n'est rien ! S'exclama Harry. Elle ne le fait plus et puis, je cicatrise vite !

- TAIS-TOI ! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE C'EST DE LA MAGIE NOIRE ! POURQUOI NE L'AS-TU PAS DIT A ALBUS OU A UN PROF ?

Je leva la main mais je m'arrêta nette à 1cm de sa joue.

Choquée, je recula de plusieurs mètres et m'effondra à genoux sur le sol en pierre.

_Qu'est-ce que… j'étais en train de faire là ? J'ai failli…_

- Par Merlin… Soufflais-je.

Et le sifflement qui ne s'arrêtait pas…

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'approcha de moi. Il fixait ma poche de veste.

- Que… ? Bafouillais-je.

Il prit le médaillon dans ma poche et le sifflement s'arrêta net.

Une vague de tristesse m'envahie mais aussi du soulagement…

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Attends… mais c'est … c'est le médaillon de Serpentard, non ? Que fait-il dans ta poche ?

- Je… je l'ai.. trouvé dans… dans la cuisine… Kreattur, l'avait… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Bafouillais-je, fébrile.

- C'est un horcruxe ?

J'opina.

- C'est pour ça que tu as réagis comme ça. Dit-il Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore confié à Dumbledore ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Je… je ne savais pas que ça me ferait cet effet-là… Et puis, il n'était pas .. dans son bureau…

Il s'agenouilla près de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai juste… été choquée. Excuse-moi…

- Je n'ai rien à t'excuser, ce n'était pas de ta faute. On va aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore et on va l'attendre, ok ?

J'acquiesça et il m'aida à me lever.

On croisa McGonagall et Harry lui demanda de prévenir Dumbledore qu'on avait besoin de lui en urgence. Elle promit d'envoyer un hibou express et excusa Harry pour l'après-midi.

On alla ensuite d'un pas lent vers le bureau directorial.

Une fois arrivée, Fumseck était sur son perchoir contrairement à la dernière fois.

L'oiseau vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry et chanta une agréable mélodie. Il retourna sur son perchoir et on alla s'assoir sur les confortables chaises face au bureau.

Albus arriva quelques minutes plus tard. On se leva à son entrée. Il semblait soucieux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai trouvé un horcruxe… Dis-je.

Harry déposa le médaillon dans la main du directeur.

- Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ? Et comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Il était dans la tanière de Kreattur. Je l'ai trouvé par hasard… Et nous savons que s'en ai un car … j'ai failli frapper Harry… Visiblement, je réagis très mal à ce genre de magie…

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, je suppose que tu dois sentir quelque chose Harry ?

Il acquiesça.

- Une sorte d'attirance… Répondit Harry.

- Nous allons donc nous en occuper le plus vite possible.

Le directeur déposa le collier sur son bureau et alla à sa cheminée.

Il prit de la poudre de Cheminette dans un pot au-dessus et la jeta dans l'âtre.

Il plongea la tête dans les flammes émeraude et appela Severus.

- Bien, je crois que vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Dit le directeur, en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

- Nous ne pouvons pas venir avec vous ? Demanda Harry, déçu.

- Je ne préfère pas. Répondit le directeur.

- Professeur, puis-je venir ce soir ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Dis-je.

Il me regarda, surpris.

- C'est à propos de Drago Malefoy.

- Vous pouvez me le dire maintenant. Le professeur Rogue ne sera pas là avant 15minutes.

Je jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il n'allait pas me croire et allait protester…

- Il voudrait changer de camp. Dis-je. Voldy a tué sa mère et il veut le tué. Il n'ose même plus dormir dans son dortoir de peur que ses compagnons de dortoir s'en prennent à lui…

- Je vois… Je vais m'entretenir avec lui, dès ce soir. Le croyez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il.

- On ne peut pas croire un Malefoy… Bougonna Harry.

- Oui, je le crois. Il a osé m'en parlé, c'est déjà beaucoup. Dis-je.

- Très bien. Je peux te confier sa protection jusqu'à mon retour, ce soir ?

- D'accord.

- Harry, tu devrais retourner en cours pour te changer les idées. Léa, Drago aura cours de runes au cours prochain.

J'acquiesça et on sortit du bureau.

On marcha quelques minutes dans un silence lourd.

Je m'arrêta et alla m'appuya contre un mur.

- ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai juste besoin de souffler quelques secondes… Dis-je, en fermant les yeux.

Il s'asseya contre le mur, regardant la neige tombant silencieusement à travers la vitre.

- Tu crois vraiment Malefoy ?

- Oui… Mon instinct me dit qu'il a souffert et qu'il est honnête.

Il resta silencieux.

- Je te crois. Dit-il, au bout d'un moment.

- Je suis touchée par ta confiance en mon instinct. Dis-je, moqueuse.

Il m'embrassa brièvement et se leva.

- J'ai divination. Dit-il. Ça ne m'enchante pas d'y allé mais…

- Je sais.

Je me releva et on se quitta.

Malefoy avait runes.

Je me dirigea vers le 3ème étage et attendit non loin de la porte.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent du cours quelques secondes plus tard. Une classe de 6ème de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle en sortit, me regardant bizarrement.

Les 5èmes années arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, Drago en tête.

Je le salua et il vint à ma rencontre.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis ton garde du corps jusqu'à ce soir. Dis-je, joyeuse.

- Tu vas me suivre tout le temps ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Ouep ! Mais je peux rester dans le couloir, si tu le souhaites.

Il resta pensif quelques secondes.

- A toi de voir avec le professeur Babbling mais je peux me débrouiller seul.

- Babbling ? Demandais-je, étonnée et … moqueuse ?

Il souri et se dirigea vers la classe où les quelques Serpentard le foudroyait du regard.

- Si les regards pouvaient tués… Soufflais-je.

Je m'arrangea avec le professeur et alla m'assoir dans un coin de la classe. Hermione aussi était là, elle me souri et voulut me parler mais le professeur commença son cours.

Le cours se passa calmement. Les autres Serpentard me jetaient des regards méfiants et meurtriers à Malefoy.

A la fin du cours, on sortit de la classe et je suivis Malefoy jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

- Tu vas vraiment me suivre partout ? Demanda-t-il, agacé alors qu'on entrait dans la Grande Salle.

- Oui ! Dis-je, de bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, exceptionnellement, tu ne vas pas manger à la table habituelle.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, se stoppant net.

Je lui désigna la table des Gryffondor avec toute la bande en train de discuter en milieu de table.

- C'est une blague ? Moi manger à la table de ces ….

- C'est ça ou je t'abandonne aux griffes de ces apprentis mangemorts.

Râlant et grognant, il me suivit jusqu'au groupe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler en me voyant.

- Hello tout le monde. Quelqu'un va manger avec nous ce soir. Dis-je, en m'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

Je donna un coup de coude à Harry qui sursauta violemment, grimaçant.

- Assis-toi, Malefoy. Dit-il, en montrant une place devant lui.

Les autres furent choqués.

- Je suis ravie, Drago. Dis-je, en me servant des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Oser t'assoir ici, prouve que tu étais honnête avec moi. Je ne vais donc pas te tuer.

Harry ricana.

- Je suis flatté… Railla-t-il.

Alors qu'on finissait de manger, Severus vint nous voir, sérieux (comme à son habitude…).

- Mr Malefoy, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Dit-il. Miss Black, le directeur vous fait savoir que tout s'est bien déroulé et que nous n'avons aucuns soucis à nous faire.

- D'accord.

Malefoy s'en alla avec Rogue et je m'en alla pour rentrer à la maison.

Lorsque j'entra dans la cuisine, Remus, Tonks et mon père finissaient de souper.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. Dis-je, en baillant.

- Ah, Léa ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda mon père.

- Hum… je dirais riche en rebondissement ! Dis-je, ironique.

- Comment ça ? Demanda mon père, intrigué.

Je lui raconta donc toute l'histoire.

- Kreattur avait le médaillon… Faudra qu'on lui en parle dès qu'on le trouvera.

- Et vous alors ? Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Tonks aquiesça frénétiquement et vint s'assoir à côté de moi, surexcitée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

Remus semblait embarrassée et mon père était hilare.

- On a une grande nouvelle ! S'exclama Tonks, avec ses cheveux roses fluo dans tous les sens.

- J'écoute…

- On va se marié ! S'écria-t-elle.

Je mis quelques secondes à digérer l'information pour éclater de joie avec Tonks, sautant sur place comme deux folles.

- Tu veux être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Avec joie ! Vous ne perdez pas de temps, dis donc !

J'alla féliciter Remus qui était rouge d'embarras.

- On se fréquente depuis 3mois… Dit-il, gêné.

- Mais quand on s'aime, pourquoi attendre ! S'exclama Tonks, heureuse.

Un peu de bonheur dans cette guerre ne peut faire que du bien !

**^(^.^)^**

**Voilà comme promis, le chapitre 29.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera surement pour début de semaine prochaine. **

**Bisous à tous et passez un bon week-end.**

**Lili-black89**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Merci à ****Sheltan**** pour sa remarque au chapitre 28 ! Confondre Graup et Gaunt… j'ai honte u.u**

**Et merci à ****Elo-didie**** qui comme à son habitude, me review 3**

**Bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 30 : Harcèlement…**

Un mois s'était passé et tout allait bien dans l'ensemble.

Le mariage de Remus et Tonks avait été prévu pour avril. Mon père s'énervait tout seul de rester à la maison. Je restais le plus souvent avec lui mais la traque des nouveau-nés continuait chaque soirs.

Je n'avais pas revu Damon. Il avait surement changé d'avis et préférait rester chez lui ou dans un bar à traquer des jeunes filles à croquer…

Ça faisait 2 semaines que je n'avais pas vu Harry et je commençais à désespérer… A chaque fois que je voulais le voir, Dumbledore me confiait une mission…

Entre surveiller cette maudite porte aux départements des mystères et la traque aux méchants vampires … je commençais à m'énerver et à me fatiguer…

La tête encore dans le cirage, je me leva difficilement. J'avais traqué des vampires jusqu'au petit matin et Albus voulait me voir à 9h… J'avais donc dormi 2h…

Je retrouva mon père dans la cuisine. Il arborait un grand sourire.

- Oulà, tu mijotes quelque chose toi… Dis-je, en entrant.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il était habillé de son costume noir et bordeaux. Il était élégant. Ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais vu aussi bien.

- Je t'écoute… Dis-je, en m'asseyant.

- Je suis engagé comme auror ! Je reprends du service après 15ans !

- Tu plaisantes là ? Dis-je.

- Euh non… Dit-il, perturbé. Pourquoi ?

- Tu te rends compte que la guerre s'apprête à être déclarée et tu veux vraiment faire parti des aurors à ce moment-là ?

- Léa, je n'en peux plus de rester ici sans rien faire ! Je vieillis prématurément ! J'ai toujours voulu faire ce travail et je l'ai exercé pendant 2ans seulement et je m'en sortais très bien et c'était vraiment la guerre à cette période.

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- En quoi ?

- Je…

- Tu t'inquiètes, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

…

- Oui… Pourquoi ne pas faire prof à Poudlard ? Remplacer le crapaud que d'ailleurs je dois aller voir…

- Je trouve ça un peu injuste, Léa. Tu risques ta vie tous les soirs en traquant ces créatures mais je n'ai rien à dire et moi, je ne peux pas faire un métier que j'aime…

- Excuse-moi… Dis-je, penaude.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et il partit pour le Ministère.

Je mangea mon petit-déjeuner sans envie. J'avais envie de sang… je n'avais rien bu depuis une semaine… je devais contrôler mon addiction mais une semaine… !

Je monta dans ma chambre et m'habilla d'un jeans noir et d'un t-shirt gris assez large.

Je mis ma veste en cuir moldue et transplana directement à Pré-au-Lard.

La neige commençait à fondre et la gadoue collait à mes baskets.

Beurk.

J'entra aux Trois Balais et alla m'assoir au bar.

- Ah ! Bonjour, Léa ! Me salua Rosmerta. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, ma belle ?

- On fait aller. Dis-je.

- Comme d'habitude ?

J'acquiesça.

Elle me servit un verre de sang alors que je me tournais vers les autres clients.

Il n'y avait quasiment personne. Sauf quelques personnes prenaient leurs petits-déjeuners.

Rosmerta revint avec une bouteille de sang supplémentaire.

- Alors ma belle, tu vas surement rejoindre ton amoureux ?

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Me dit pas que tu n'as pas d'amoureux ! Une jolie fille comme toi !

- C'est gentil mais pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

- Ben la Saint-Valentin !

- On est déjà le 14 ? Dis-je, choquée.

- Ben, oui…

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… Soupirais-je.

Je regarda ma montre et vit qu'il était 8h45. Je souhaita une bonne journée à Rosmerta et transplana devant les grilles du domaine.

Je courus jusqu'aux Grandes Portes et ne croisa personne.

Les couloirs étaient quasiment vides. J'en profita donc pour allé à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée.

- BONJOUR ! Lançais-je, souriante.

Malheureusement Albus n'était pas seul… Fudge et Ombrage étaient eux aussi là. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs de mauvaises humeurs.

- Oh… excusez-moi… Dis-je.

- Nous avons bientôt fini, Léa. Peux-tu attendre dans le couloir, s'il te plait ? Demanda le directeur.

- Bien sûr. Dis-je, honteuse, avant de sortir.

Je redescendis les escaliers et alla m'assoir sur l'appui de fenêtre.

Je bailla et ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre.

- Alors Black, on traine dans les couloirs ?

J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit Drago.

- Salut Malefoy. Dis-je. Comment va ?

- ça va. Je survis. Ricana-t-il. Trainer avec des griffons n'est pas si difficile finalement sauf au début.

- Les préjugés… Soupirais-je.

- Je voulais… te … te remercier… Dit-il, gêné.

- Ce que j'ai fais est naturel, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Et pourtant… Au fait, Potter devient énervant. Tu devrais aller le voir … Soupira-t-il.

- Enervant ?

- Oui… Il parle que de toi… ça devient lassant à la longue.

Je ricana.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire. Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Albus avant. Il est avec Ombrage et Fudge.

- Ah, oui, c'est surement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben Ombrage a donné une retenue à Harry parce qu'elle avait insultée les loups-garous et il s'est énervé. En retenue, elle a voulu recommencer avec sa plume noire. Mais Potter a mal réagit et a fais un scandale.

Je souris, fière.

- Il a eu raison !

- Dumbledore a exigé son renvoi mais je pense que Fudge fait tout pour qu'elle reste…

- Si elle reste, elle aura à faire à moi… Grognais-je.

- Je te laisse, je vais à Pré-au-Lard avant les Serpentard.

- Tu ne devrais pas y allé seul… Dis-je.

- T'inquiète, Weasley et Granger me rejoignent tout à l'heure.

J'acquiesça et il partit.

Les trois adultes sortirent du bureau 10 minutes plus tard. Ombrage et Fudge étaient souriants et victorieux.

- Alors Dolores ? Vous restez ici ? Demandais-je.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que si vous restez, je vais faire un scandale qui pourrait tourner très mal…

- Léa… Gronda Albus.

Je fixa mon regard dans celui d'Ombrage et je la vis pâlir.

- Léa, tu ne feras pas de scandales. Sauf si bien sûr, elle recommencerait, je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux.

- Est-ce des menaces ? S'exclama Fudge.

- Peut-être. Ricanais-je.

Ils partirent d'un pas vif alors que j'étais morte de rire.

Je suivis Albus dans son bureau et alla m'assoir.

- Alors Albus que me voulez-vous ?

- J'aurais une question à te poser, Léa.

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que je dois avouer à Harry ce que contient le département des mystères ? Pour la prophétie…

- Je pense, oui. Il sait déjà qu'il est un horcruxe alors bon, la prophétie n'est que la confirmation…

Il acquiesça, pensif.

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour ça, si ?

- Non, en réalité, le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de vous rappeler sa proposition faite il y a un mois.

- Ah, oui… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et … je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ce job… Je suis trop émotive quand je suis sous pression…

- A vrai dire, je suis plutôt soulagé de ta réponse. Dit le directeur.

- Parce que je suis trop jeune ? Demandais-je, sarcastique.

- Non, parce qu'Harry a besoin de toi. D'ailleurs, voilà ta mission du jour !

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je, perdue.

- Passer la journée avec lui ! C'est la Saint-Valentin après tout !

Je souria, soulagée de ne pas être encore envoyé en mission je ne sais où !

- Bonne journée professeur. Dis-je, en sortant.

Alors que j'arrivais au premier étage, mon collier chauffa. Harry m'appelait.

Je me mis dans une salle vide et l'activa.

- Salut toi. Dis-je.

- Salut, comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis fatiguée mais je fais avec et toi ?

- Pareil… Soupira-t-il. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ben, là je pars en mission pour Dumbledore. Je me prépare et j'y vais. Dis-je, me retenant de rire. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, comme ça… On allait à Pré-au-Lard… Dit-il, déçu.

- On ira… plus tard !

- Ouais, ok…

- Je vais te laisser, je suis assez pressé !

- Bonne journée.

Il coupa net. Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur…

Je me dépêcha et rentra à la maison pour me changer.

Vu qu'il y avait de la neige, je ne pouvais me permettre une robe. Je mis donc un jeans noir et un gilet rouge. Simple mais moins débraillé que mes jeans troués… Je mis des bottes hautes noires avec ma veste noire moldue. J'attacha vite fait mes cheveux en queue-de-cheval haute.

Une fois prête, je transplana à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard, où j'avais rencontré mon père pour la première fois sous sa forme d'animagus.

Je parcourus les rues du village et sentis très fortement l'odeur d'Harry devait la librairie. L'odeur était fraiche.

Je rentra dans la boutique et l'aperçus au fond du magasin, disparaissant derrière une étagère.

Je salua brièvement le vendeur, lui signalant que je regardais seulement.

Je ne sentis pas l'odeur de Ron et Hermione. Il était donc seul… Etrange…

Je le trouva enfin. Il était plongé dans un gros livre.

Je me faufila derrière lui.

- Je constate qu'Hermione t'a contaminé… Dis-je, moqueuse alors que je l'enlaçais.

Il sursauta violemment, faisant tomber le livre.

- Maladroit ! Critiquais-je, moqueuse.

Je ramassa le livre.

- Léa ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Souffla-t-il.

- Livre sur la magie noire ? Tu m'étonnes là…

- Tu m'as dit que tu partais en mission…

- Ben, oui, Albus m'a donné pour but de passé la journée avec toi… Dis-je, un peu refroidie. Mais si tu le souhaites… je peux partir…

- Non ! Excuse-moi, j'ai été surpris, c'est tout…

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

- Tout va bien, je te dis. Dit-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Au fait, où est Hermione et Ron ? Demandais-je.

- Avec Drago, au Trois Balais. Dit-il, nerveusement.

- Tu me caches quelque chose toi… Soufflais-je à son oreille. Tu avais prévu quelque chose ? Si tu veux, je te laisse. J'irais rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

- Non, reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Dit-il. Je suis venu ici … avec Cho…. Elle m'a harcelé pour allé à Pré-au-Lard avec elle et…

- Cho ? C'est qui celle-là ? Demandais-je, furieuse.

- C'est qu'une fille de Serdaigle, je lui ai dit que j'étais avec toi ! On est juste amis !

Sans un mot, je sortis de la boutique et alla dans la forêt pour me calmer.

Il osait me tromper ! Moi ! Et il me le disait comme ça ? Comment pensait-il que j'allais réagir ! C'était comme si mon monde s'écroulait… Je laissa couler quelques larmes…

Après 30minutes, je me ressaisi, retourna vers le village et alla directement au Trois Balais, encore énervée.

Je commanda une bouteille de sang à Rosmerta et alla rejoindre Drago, Ron et Hermione.

Ils étaient assis au fond de la salle et riaient.

- Salut tout le monde, si je dérange dites le moi… Dis-je, morose. Ça ne serait pas la première fois aujourd'hui…

- Tu as vu Harry ? Demanda Hermione, fataliste.

J'alla m'assoir à côté de Drago qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Harry est allé avec Cho… Dit Ron.

- Tu sais, Léa. Harry ne voulait pas y allé avec elle. Mais elle l'a tellement harcelé toute la semaine qu'il a craqué ! C'était le jour de la retenue avec Ombrage. Expliqua Hermione.

Je restais néanmoins septique…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires et je m'en fou un peu mais comme je te l'ai dit là-tantôt, il nous a bassiné avec toi pendant 2semaines. Il ne sort pas avec cette fille.

- Ok, je vous crois.

- Et tu l'as laissé là-bas ? Demanda Hermione. Il ne t'a pas suivi ?

- Non…

- Il est nul… Soupira Hermione. Il aurait pu te rattraper…

- C'est ça les garçons. Rigola une voix derrière moi.

- Salut Ginny !

Drago se leva et lui laissa chaise, allant en chercher une autre pour lui.

Arquant les sourcils, je jeta un œil à Hermione qui souriait.

_Drago et Ginny ?_

- Comment vas-tu Ginny ? Demandais-je.

- ça va, merci. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était vu. Tu as tué beaucoup de vampire ?

- Une dizaine environ. Les cours de défense se passent bien ?

- Oui, on apprend les patronus pour l'instant. Dit Hermione. Je pensais que ça serait plus facile…

- Tu peux parler, tu as réussi au bout d'une heure quand même. Répliqua Ron.

- Faudrait que je l'apprenne d'ailleurs… Dis-je.

- Harry, il y a trop de monde ! Viens, on va chez Madame Piedodu !

- Non, je n'ai pas trop envie.

On se retourna et aperçut Harry avec une fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Celle qu'il avait embrassée la veille de Noel…

Je me réinstalla et ferma les yeux. Je devais rester calme…

Hermione soupira.

- Elle est vraiment collante cette fille… Murmura-t-elle.

Drago ricana.

- Harry face à un dragon, ça va, mais une fille… Rigola-t-il.

- Cho, je voudrais aller voir mes amis… Dit la voix d'Harry.

- Tu ne préfères pas être avec moi ? Seul à seul ? Demanda Cho, aguicheuse.

- Non, Cho. J'ai déjà une copine, je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Je sais que ce ne sont que des mensonges ! S'exclama Cho.

Arquant les sourcils, je me leva et me tourna vers eux.

- Léa. Souri Harry. Je pensais que …

- Pas touche à mon homme. Dis-je, menaçante.

- Qui tu es toi ? S'exclama Cho.

- Je suis la copine d'Harry alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Mon œil !

Ni une, ni deux, attrapant Harry par le col de sa cape, je l'embrassa fougueusement.

Après quelques secondes, je le lâcha et me retourna vers elle. Elle était livide.

- Tu es … Léa Black ? non ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu es un vampire.

- Raison de plus pour que tu files d'ici avant que je me fâche ! Dis-je, en m'approchant un peu plus.

Elle resta quelques secondes à me fixer puis s'en alla, furieuse.

Harry souriait, soulagée.

- Merci… Souffla-t-il.

Je lui lança un regard assassin et retourna m'assoir à côté de Drago.

Drago était mort de rire.

- La lionne sort ses griffes !

- Fais attention que je ne les plantes pas dans ton derrière, Drago Malefoy !

Drago continua de ricaner mais en silence.

- Léa… Tenta Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Tu… tu devrais te calmer… Tu as… Dit-il, en montrant ses propres yeux.

Je finis de boire ma bouteille de sang et Harry me fit comprendre que je n'avais plus rien.

- Je t'en veux encore Harry Potter. Dis-je.

Il acquiesça, penaud.

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il. En privé…

Je me leva et le suivit à l'extérieur. On alla dans une petite ruelle à côté de l'auberge.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, irritée.

- Je veux qu'on soit clair. Dit-il. Je sais que la situation était … louche mais il n'y a rien du tout entre elle et moi.

- Je le sais.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore énervée ?

- Parce que je suis de mauvaise humeur depuis que je me suis levée, ce n'est pas contre toi.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai. J'ai dormi 2h et je suis ... fatiguée.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Baiser tendre devenant plus passionné.

- Tu m'as manqué… Soufflais-je, entre deux baisers.

On reprit de plus belle. Collé contre le mur, on perdit toute notion du temps jusqu'au moment où…

- Hé, trouvez-vous une chambre !

Drago, Ron et Hermione se tenait à la sortie de la petite rue. Drago et Ron étaient hilares. Hermione, elle, gênée.

- On va y penser ! Dis-je.

On se sépara mais je garda néanmoins sa main dans la mienne.

- Fais gaffe, Potter. Elle va te croquer, un de ses jours. Ricana Drago.

- C'est déjà fait ! Répliqua Harry, heureux.

- D'ailleurs, je vois la prochaine que je vais croquer… Dis-je.

Ombrage et Fudge se dirigeaient vers nous.

Ils nous accordèrent aucuns regards et continuèrent leurs routes.

- Elle ne finira pas l'année. Dit Drago.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir sa mort ? Demandais-je, innocemment.

- C'est une mangemort. Dit-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à en avoir marre d'elle vu qu'elle a échouée.

- J'avais donc raison. Tu as prévenu Dumbledore ?

- Oui mais elle ne porte pas la marque. Dit-il. Ça bloque les choses…

- Dommage, mais on arrivera bien à la coincer un de ces jours. Dis-je.

On continua notre route joyeusement.

D'un coup, un mauvais pressentiment m'assaillit, me faisant arrêter nette.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda Harry qui dut s'arrêter en même temps.

- Rien, juste une mauvaise impression.

J'enroula mon bras autour du sien et lui souris, rassurante.

On retourna au château où on passa le reste de l'après-midi à trainer dans le parc ou dans la Grande Salle vu que Drago ne pouvait pas allé dans la Tour Gryffondor.

Ginny nous avait rejoins au souper et avait parlé toute la soirée avec Drago ! Provoquant, néanmoins, les grognements de Ron.

Le soir venu, tout le monde était retourné dans leur salle commune et Drago était retourné dans sa chambre privée.

Harry m'avait convaincu d'entrer dans la salle commune et on s'était isolé dans un coin. Harry assis dans un fauteuil et moi sur ses genoux. On profitait du moment, ignorant les regards curieux.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, je dus partir après que McGonagall m'ai jeté dehors.

Arrivée aux grilles, le mauvais pressentiment m'assaillit de nouveau. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sans raison. Cette sensation me foutait la trouille…

Je me promena nerveusement dans le parc, ne savant quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas retourner chez moi, je … j'avais besoin de réconfort.

C'était plus fort que moi, je dus faire demi-tour. Je grimpa à la Tour Gryffondor et arriva à la fenêtre du dortoir des 5èmes.

La fenêtre à côté du lit d'Harry était ouverte et Hedwige était sur son perchoir près de celle-ci.

Tous dormaient à point fermé.

Je me faufila dans la chambre et tira légèrement les rideaux du lit d'Harry. Je m'assis délicatement au bord du lit et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

Il sursauta violemment mais je mis ma main sur sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était moi, il se détendit et retira ma main.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je… Je voulais être dans tes bras… Soufflais-je, penaude.

- Viens.. Souffla-t-il, en écartant les couvertures.

J'enleva mes baskets et ma veste, me glissa sous les draps et me blottit dans ses bras.

Quelque chose se préparait… mon instinct voulait que je reste le plus longtemps possible avec lui. C'est que ça allait faire mal… très mal… mais pour qui ?

**^(^.^)^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Le prochain sera pour mercredi, je pense. **

**Bisous !**

**Lili-black89**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Désolé pour la semaine de retard :x j'étais plongé dans une nouvelle saga et je n'ai pas pu m'en décoller °0° **

**D'ailleurs petite pub : La cité des ténèbres de Cassandra Clare ! A lire absolument ! J'ai englouti les deux premiers livres en 4jours et depuis, je les relie tout le temps !**

**Bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 31 : Longue journée…mauvaise journée…**

**POV Léa. **

Je dormis mal ce soir-là malgré la présence d'Harry. Je me réveilla vers 5h30, le soleil commençait à se lever.

Je me retourna pour me mettre face à Harry. Celui-ci dormait à point fermé, ses cheveux en bataille lui cachant à moitié les yeux.

Son odeur me donna soif. Je me recula donc et sortit du lit silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les autres garçons du dortoir.

Je remis ma veste et laissa un mot à Harry que je posa sur l'oreiller.

Je m'étira et sauta en souplesse par la fenêtre.

- PAR MERLIN !

Au lieu d'atterrir sur la pelouse, j'atterris sur… Hagrid.

- Hagrid ! Désolé ! M'excusais-je, en l'aidant à se relever.

- Mais d'où tu atterris là ? S'exclama-t-il, en colère.

- Je … je surveillais le parc comme ça… Dis-je, évasive. Je n'ai pas fait attention lorsque j'ai sauté… désolé…

- ça va, tu as de la chance que je sois costaud !

Je pris son bras et le serra contre moi.

- Pardon Hagriiiiiiiddddddd !

Je lui embrassa la main.

- Oh ça va, ça va. Dit-il, gêné.

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

- Mais dis-moi, où vas-tu à cette heure ?

- Manger ! J'ai soif !

- Ah.. ah, ok, je vois… Bien, ben à plus tard !

- D'accord. Et encore désolé !

Hagrid repartit vers sa cabane alors que je me dirigeais vers les grilles du domaine.

L'air était frais et revigorant. J'enleva mon manteau, le réduisit et le mit dans ma poche de jeans.

Malgré ma fatigue, je courus jusqu'au petit village à peine réveillé.

Arrivée au Trois Balais, j'entra dans l'auberge, sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couru comme ça et ça m'avait fait un bien fou !

J'alla m'assoir à ma place habituel au bar et appela Rosmerta.

Seulement quelques personnes étaient présentes dans la salle. Je n'y fis pas attention et réappela l'aubergiste.

- Rosmerta ! Si tu ne veux pas que j'aille au Chaudron Baveur, tu devrais venir !

Celle-ci arriva. Elle semblait encore endormie, le regard terne.

- Je suis la seule qui suit bien réveillée, on dirait !

- Que veux-tu boire ? Demanda-t-elle, sans vie.

- Comme d'habitude, s'il te plait, une bouteille de préférence.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Dit-elle, séparant bien chaque mot.

_J'ai dut la réveillée pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça… _

Elle revint au bout de 10secondes.

_Rapide pour une endormie… _

- ça va Rosmerta ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu malade. Dit-elle, sans vie.

- Tu devrais aller soigner ça avant que ça empire.

Elle opina et repartir derrière.

Haussant les épaules, je bus une longue gorgée de sang.

Il avait un drôle de goût… Un goût de produit … genre médicament…

- Beurk, tu l'as eu où ton sang Rosmerta ? Demandais-je, élevant la voix. Tu t'es fait…

Soudain, ma gorge se serra, je me mis à trembler. Ne pouvant plus respirer par la bouche, je respira par le nez, paniquée.

Une vive douleur se propage de ma gorge et dans tous mes muscles.

En position fœtus, je ne vis pas les clients s'approcher de moi en ricanant.

J'avais été piégée… empoisonnée…

J'avais l'impression que mes muscles étaient en feu… Que je brûlais vive…

Après ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité, mes convulsions se dissipèrent et ma vision se brouilla petit à petit. Je ne pus résister et sombra dans l'inconscience…

**POV Harry. **

A mon réveil, j'eu le regret de voir que Léa était partie.

Il était 7h à ma montre.

En me retournant, je vis un morceau de parchemin tombé à côté de l'oreiller.

_Hello, j'espère que tu as bien dormi !_

_J'ai eu une petite faim alors au lieu de te croquer, j'ai préféré allé au Trois Balais._

_Je passerais manger avec toi au déjeuner, si je ne te dérange pas._

_A tout à l'heure, Léa_

Je me leva à regret de mon lit moelleux et encore chaud pour pénétrer dans la fraicheur du dortoir.

Je ferma ma fenêtre et alla directement prendre ma douche pour bien me réveiller et me réchauffer.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle d'eau, Ron se levait.

- Hey salut, vieux ! Lança-t-il. Bien dormi ?

- ça va. Dis-je, évasif.

- Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars ?

- Le même que d'habitude pourquoi ? Demandais-je, en mettant ma robe de sorcier.

- Ben, je t'ai entendu un peu grogner. Rigola-t-il.

Zut… Léa émettait des grognements quand elle cauchemardait… Je ne lui en avais pas parlé de peur de la contrarier…

- Je ne me souviens pas de ça… Rigolais-je, pour me rattraper. Je t'attends dans la salle commune. Ajoutais-je, une fois habillé.

Hermione était assise dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Elle lisait un livre … pour changer !

- Tu as déjà le nez dans un livre. Commentais-je, amusé, en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour. Je fais des recherches pour toi et tu me parles ainsi ! Dit-elle, offusquée.

- Excuse-moi, Hermy. Je voulais juste te taquiner…

- C'est bon… Soupira-t-elle. J'ai mal dormi, désolé.

- Je connais ça… Tu lis quoi ?

Elle me montra la couverture. L'histoire de Poudlard.

- J'essaie de trouver l'endroit où se trouve la Coupe de Serdaigle mais impossible à trouver ! Faudrait que je fouille des archives du Ministère pour savoir qui l'a hérité. Etre mineur est horrible par moment !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi… Soupirais-je.

- Harry… ? Demanda Hermione après un petit moment.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une question à te poser…

- Je t'écoute… Dis-je, intrigué.

- Est-ce... est-ce que tu comptes t'enfuir ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Non, pourquoi ? Demandais-je, étonné.

- C'est juste que… depuis Noël, tu es plus éteint qu'avant, je trouve… On a l'impression que tu peux partir un soir comme ça… Je sais que tu veux te battre mais il faut qu'on s'entraine pour !

- Je sais, Hermione. C'est juste que… je voie Léa partir en mission tous les jours quasiment… Un jour, elle ne reviendra peut-être pas… Soufflais-je. Et moi, je suis obligé d'être ici alors que je pourrais aider !

Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules, réconfortante.

- Au fait, Léa est venue te voir hier soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh…

- Je l'ai aperçu monté la Tour alors ne me ment pas.

- Oui… elle a voulu dormir ici.

- Vous avez de la chance de ne pas vous faire coincer.

- Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Dis-je. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule.

- Bizarre.. Je n'aime pas ça. Elle a généralement raison lorsqu'elle dit ça.

J'opina.

- Je suis prêt !

Ron vint s'assoir de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien, on t'attendait. Répondit Hermione. On va manger ?

- MANGER ! S'exclama Ron, en se levant d'un bond.

On éclata de rire et le suivi.

La Grande Salle commençait à bien se remplir.

On alla s'assoir en milieu de table où Ginny déjeunait déjà avec Drago.

- Bonjour vous deux ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Ah ! Harry, Rogue te cherche ! S'exclama Ginny. Il est venu nous demander où tu étais. On lui a dit que tu serais surement là dans pas longtemps.

- Que me voulais-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Ah, ba tu vas pouvoir lui demander par toi-même… Commenta Drago, en regardant dans mon dos. Bonjour professeur Rogue !

Je me retourna lentement et vit mon cher professeur de potion au nez crochu et aux cheveux sales.

- Potter, je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous. Dit Rogue.

Son ton n'était pas glacial comme d'habitude, il y avait quelque chose en plus que je n'arrivais pas à cerner…

Je le suivis jusque dans le parc. Le vent était glacial et il commençait à pleuvoir.

- Potter, quand avez-vous Léa pour la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il, direct.

- Hier soir. Dis-je. Pourquoi ?

- Dès que vous la verrez, vous devez la prévenir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la veut et il ne reculera devant rien pour l'avoir. Dit-il.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège de votre part ? Demandais-je, froid.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, et croyez-moi si vous voulez mais vous devriez l'avertir, elle en fera ce qu'elle en veut. Dit-il, avant de retourner dans le château.

Je retourna dans la Grande Salle, songeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Drago.

- Léa serait en danger… Dis-je, réfléchissant. Voldy la veut dans son camp. Il veut que je la prévienne.

- Oui, Vous-Savez-Qui en avait parlé à un moment. Dit Drago. Mais à l'époque, elle ne posait pas trop de soucis.

- Tu devrais la prévenir le plus vite possible. Conseilla Hermione.

- Ouais, je vais faire ça tout de suite. Dis-je, en sortant mon médaillon.

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement alors que je mettais le pendentif devant ma bouche.

- Léa Nina Black. Dis-je.

J'attendis quelques minutes mais elle ne répondait pas..

- Etrange. Dis-je.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Drago.

- C'est un moyen de communiquer. Dis-je. Elle a le même et on peut parlé quand on veut. Mais en tout cas, elle ne répond pas…

- Elle dort peut-être. Dit Ron.

- De toute façon, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait manger avec nous ce midi. Dis-je.

Les cours durèrent une éternité et c'est énervé que je sortis du cours de métamorphose.

J'étais inquiet. Léa n'avait pas essayé de me recontacter…

A l'heure du déjeuner, je me précipita à la Grande Salle mais elle n'était pas là. J'alla m'assoir et attendit.

- Elle va arriver, t'inquiète pas. Dit Hermione.

- Méui, ène dor têtre.

- Ron… Soupira Hermione.

Ron avala difficilement le poulet qu'il avait en bouche.

- J'ai dit : Mais oui, elle dort peut-être.

- Alors on fait des bêtises !

Je sursauta violemment en me retournant, baguette en main.

- Sirius… Soupirais-je. Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'était le but ! Rigola-t-il.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je.

- Je viens aider à la sécurisation des protections du château. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas aux aurors de faire ça ? Demandais-je.

- Si ! Léa ne t'a pas dit ! J'ai été réengagé en tant qu'auror ! S'exclama-t-il.

J'avala cette nouvelle avec difficulté mais c'est ce qu'il voulait faire et je le comprenais.

- Félicitation. Dis-je.

- Mais je comprends pourquoi elle ne te l'a pas dit… Dit-il. Elle était en colère. Elle ne voulait pas que je sois en première ligne…

- Léa est du genre très protectrice. Dis-je.

- C'est normal après tout. Intervint Hermione. C'est un vampire quand même…

- Comme ça ?

- Ben, oui. Les créatures magiques ou hybride ont leurs sensibilités surdéveloppé ce qui explique les sautes d'humeurs. Tous leurs sentiments est multipliés par 10. Quand ils aiment, c'est à la mort. Je pensais que vous le saviez. Dit-elle. D'ailleurs, les vampires comme les loups-garous….

- N'aime qu'une fois. Finit Sirius. Ouais, c'était le plus gros problème de Remus quand on était à Poudlard. Tu es au courant de ça au moins, Harry ?

J'acquiesça.

- Remus m'en avait parlé un jour.

C'était le jour où Léa m'avait emmené voir la tombe de mes parents et qu'on avait été attaqué… Se sacrifier pour moi alors qu'on n'était même pas ensemble… ça m'avait choqué à l'époque. Remus m'avait donc expliqué qu'un être surnaturel comme lui ou Léa ne pouvait aimer qu'une personne sur toute leur vie et encore après. Elle vivait pour moi… C'était une responsabilité énorme mais j'avais accepté au bout d'un moment. J'étais sûr de moi.

- Au fait, tu as vu Léa avant de venir ? Demandais-je.

- Euh, non. Je pensais la trouver ici. Répondit Sirius. Au fait, je ne sais si vous êtes au courant mais deux élèves ont disparus.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-on.

- Lavande Brown et Dean Thomas.

…

- Comment ça ? M'exclamais-je.

- Oui, ils partaient de Pré-au-Lard et des hommes en capes noirs les ont attaqués. Deux ont réussi à s'échappé.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Hermione.

- Seamus Finnigan et Parvati Patil. Répondit Sirius, sérieux.

- C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas vu hier ! S'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient malade… Avec les essais de Fred et George… Dis-je, penaud.

- Pourquoi des mangemorts kidnapperaient des élèves comme Lavande et Dean ? Demanda Ron, perplexe.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_Et voilà la confirmation, quelque chose n'allait pas !_

J'aperçus Dumbledore s'assoir à la table des professeurs.

Je me leva d'un bond et alla le rejoindre en courant.

- Bonjour, professeur. Dis-je, le souffle court.

- Ah, bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Professeur, avez-vous donné une mission à Léa pour aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je lui ai dit de se reposer. Pourquoi ?

- Ro… le professeur Rogue m'a dit qu'elle courait un risque.

- Oui, je suis au courant.

- Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles. J'essai de la contacter mais rien ! Et Sirius ne l'a pas vu au Square Grimmaurd !

- C'est très inquiétant, en effet. De plus, deux élèves ont été enlevés hier après-midi… Dit-il, en se levant. Attendons ce soir, elle est peut-être partie à la chasse ou autre. Je te propose de venir dans mon bureau vers 19h si tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles.

- D'accord, professeur.

L'après-midi fut encore plus long que d'habitude… N'ayant pas cours, je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage. Cela énervait Hermione qui essayait de faire ses devoirs.

- Harry ! Supplia-t-elle. Fais ton devoir de potion, ça t'occupera !

- Ouais, je paris que Léa n'a rien. Ajouta Ron. C'est… Léa après tout.

- Elle n'est pas invulnérable… Soufflais-je, en m'arrêtant.

- Essaie de dormir un peu. Conseilla Hermione.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir dormir… Grognais-je.

Je me résolus tout de même à faires mes devoirs.

Vers 18h30, je me dirigea vers le bureau du directeur avec Ron et Hermione.

Arrivée devant la gargouille, celle-ci bougea toute seule, nous laissant le passage.

Je toqua à la porte et c'est Maugrey qui m'ouvrit la porte.

- Potter. Me salua-t-il.

Il y avait également Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Rogue et McGonagall.

Je savais ce qu'il en retournait. Ils n'étaient pas tous là pour rien.

- Où l'ont-ils enfermé ? Demandais-je, la gorge serré.

- Nous ne savons pas encore. Répondit Dumbledore.

Je me tourna vers Sirius qui semblait sur le point de craquer.

- Severus doit aller voir Voldemort, ce soir.

- J'essaierais de savoir où elle se trouve. Ajouta Rogue.

- Harry, je veux que tu me promettre de ne rien tenter. Dit Dumbledore. Je veux que tu restes dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Mais c'est Léa !

- Harry, tant que nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve, on ne peut rien faire… Intervint Hermione.

Furieux, je sortis du bureau, claquant la porte violemment.

M'arrêtant dans un couloir du 6ème étage, je me mis à frapper le mur en face de moi. Mes mains étaient en sang et je m'arrêta lorsqu'une vive douleur à mes phalanges me cloua sur place, celles-ci ne voulaient plus se pliées.

Je ne pouvais rien faire… Elle avait été enlevé et personne ne savait où elle se trouvait…

**POV Léa…**

Le sol était froid. L'odeur était horrible. Mélange de cadavre et de pourriture. Allongée sur le ventre, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir complet mais étant à moitié vampire, je pouvais voir le moindre détail.

J'étais dans une cellule. Des barreaux d'aciers étaient espacé de quelques millimètres, pas assez pour y glisser une main.

Le sol de béton brut était quasiment recouvert de sang. Pas de sang humain, il sentait la décomposition… Du sang de vampire.

Autour de la cage, se trouvait des canapés en cuir noir ou vert avec de petites tables. Bien pour admirer le spectacle…

Je me releva difficilement. Mes muscles me brûlaient encore et semblaient raidis.

Je fouilla mes poches. Ils m'avaient tous prit, bien évidemment. Collier, baguette, armes. Seul mon bracelet était toujours à mon poignet. Ils n'avaient surement pas réussi à l'enlever.

Titubant, je me mis à chercher une issue mais rien… C'était idiot mais c'était un instinct de survie. Je devais trouver un moyen de sortir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des bruits de pas venant par ici.

J'alla m'assoir contre les barreaux, face à la porte en ébène.

- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillée !

Voldemort et sa face de serpent souriait comme un dément. Ses yeux rouge plantés dans les miens, cherchant à savoir ce que je pensais.

Il était accompagné de 4mangemorts portant leurs masques.

- Salut Tom. Dis-je. Je t'attendais.

**^(^.^)^**

**Voilà les chous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. **

**Le prochain sera publié dans la semaine, promis ^^**

**Bisous !**

**Lili-black89**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Jessie : La Team Rocket, plus rapide que la lumière !**

**James : Rendez vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre !**

**Miaouss : Miaouss, oui la guerre !**

**Après cette petite intro pas humoristique je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 32 : Une cage pour trois. **

**POV Léa…**

L'air décontractée, je souris légèrement.

- Alors voici donc Léa Black. Une cousine à toi Bella, d'ailleurs.

Un des mangemort ricana méchamment. Bellatrix Lestrange…

- Tu nous as causé beaucoup de problème. Reprit Voldemort. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la difficulté de créer des vampires et de les gardé en laisse.

- Vous jouez avec le feu. Le monde des vampires est plus vaste que vous ne l'imaginez. Dis-je.

- Je suis au courant. Mais de simple morts-vivants ne vont pas me faire peur. Ricana-t-il. Mais soit, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Je voudrais que tu rejoignes mes mangemorts. Avec toi dans mes rangs, je pourrais conquérir l'Angleterre.

- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est en me kidnappant et en me droguant, que je vais accepter ? Rigolais-je.

- Je tuerais ceux qui se t'ont cher si tu refuses.

- Si j'acceptais, tu le ferais quand même.

- Pas faux. Ricana Bellatrix.

- Très bien. Tu nous sers plus à grand-chose alors. Vous pouvez jouer avec elle. Après tout, c'est une hybride, il faut bien tester sa résistance. Ajouta-t-il à ses mangemorts. Mais ne l'a tué pas et ne l'a rendez pas folle. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait changer d'avis.

D'un rire de dément, Bellatrix s'approcha de la cage une fois Voldemort partit. Elle enleva son masque et me regarda comme amoureuse.

Sans rien laisser paraitre, je me leva et lui fit face.

- Les gryffondors me feront toujours rire. Dit un des deux autres mangemorts.

- Je veux être la première à jouer avec elle. Déclara Bellatrix.

Les deux autres mangemorts ricanèrent et ils sortirent de la pièce.

- A nous deux ma belle… DOLORIS !

La douleur fut moyenne. J'imaginais pire. Je grimaça légèrement.

Bellatrix, elle, n'appréciait pas l'absence d'hurlement.

- Tu es coriace, j'aime ça. Je vais pouvoir jouer plus longtemps avec toi. ENDOLORIS !

Cette fois, la douleur fut plus fulgurante.

Plus, elle me lançait le sort, plus la douleur empirait…

Au bout de 30minutes, je n'arrivais presque plus à me lever. Je n'avais toutefois pas crier ou hurler. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

- Diffinito ! Lança-t-elle, cette fois-ci.

Le sort entailla mon bras. La coupure n'était pas profonde mais saignait beaucoup.

Je grogna méchamment et Bellatrix souria.

- J'ai trouvé. Souffla-t-elle, au bord de l'extase.

- Diffinito ! Cria-t-elle, visant cette fois-ci mon ventre.

Elle s'amusait comme une folle… Moi pas du tout…

Alors que j'étais sur le bord de l'évanouissement, elle s'arrêta.

J'étais recouverte de sang. J'avais soif… très soif…

- Endoloris ! Lança-t-elle, en riant.

Le coup de trop. Une fois le sort stoppé, je m'effondra sur le sol et sombra dans l'obscurité.

Lorsque je me réveilla, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait explosée. C'était comme si on compressait mon crâne…

Je me redressa avec difficulté et m'asseya, appuyée contre les barreaux.

Grognant et me frottant les yeux, je respirais difficilement.

- Lé… Léa ? Bafouilla une voix non loin de moi.

Je me redressa la tête, choquée. Je ne m'attendais pas à être accompagnée dans ma cellule…

La cage était brillamment éclairée, me brûlant les yeux.

Je mis une main ensanglanté au-dessus de mes yeux pour mieux voir.

Un garçon et une fille étaient collés l'un contre l'autre à l'autre extrémité. Ils étaient terrifiés et recouvert de bleus.

- Dean… Lavande ? Dis-je, choquée et d'une voix rauque.

Les deux concernés se levèrent, hésitants.

- Je savais bien que c'était toi ! S'exclama Lavande. Tu vas pouvoir nous sauver !

Je l'ai regardé, interloquée.

- Euh… désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose… Dis-je, en inspectant mes blessures.

- Mais tu es un vampire ! Se plaignait-t-elle.

- A moitié et cette cage est faites pour les vampires donc je ne peux pas plier les barreaux ni rien… Grognais-je. Elle est ensorcelée. On n'a plus qu'à attendre que la cavalerie vienne… si elle vient…

- Quelqu'un sait que tu t'es fait capturée ? Demanda Dean.

Il avait une grosse entaille à la joue et sur le torse. Je détourna mon regard… J'avais perdu énormément de sang et j'étais assoiffée…

Portant mon regard sur Lavande, je réalisa qu'ils portaient tout deux des vêtements normaux.

- Au Trois Balais. Ils ont empoissonnés le sang que je buvais. J'ai été si naïve… On va surement trouver étrange mon absence mais je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps ils vont s'en inquiéter… Soufflais-je. Et vous ? c'était à Pré-au-Lard, je suppose ?

- Oui… on revenait avec Seamus et Parvati mais on s'est fait attaqué…

- Parvati et Seamus ont réussi à s'enfuir …. Souffla Lavande, les larmes coulant sur ses joues noires de poussière.

- Je me demande pourquoi ils ont fait ça… Dis-je.

J'entendis des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la porte et Voldemort apparut accompagné de Rogue et de Rosier. Je lança un vague regard à Severus alors qu'il me faisait un léger signe de tête.

- Professeur Rogue ! Cria Lavande. Aidez-nous !

- Tien, tien ! Te voilà enfin réveillée, Léa ! S'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ignorant Lavande. J'espère que Bella n'a pas été trop direct avec toi. Ricana-t-il.

- J'ai vécu pire situation. Dis-je, en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons y remédier. Dit-il, d'un sourire sadique. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance ! Ajouta-t-il, en désignant Lavande et Dean. Ah mais non, suis-je bête, vous êtes amis.

Un éclat s'alluma dans ses yeux de serpent. Ça ne sentait pas bon.

- Vous allez vous tenir compagnie quelques temps. Ne suis-je pas gentil ?

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- Par bonté d'âme peut-être ? Ah mais attends, un vampire assoiffé est dangereux non ?

….

Figée d'horreur, je n'osa regarder les deux humains dont le sang perlait de leurs blessures. Il voulait m'assoiffée et que je les tue…

- J'aurais voulu que se soit Potter mais je n'ai malheureusement pas réussit. Mais mes contacts m'ont informés que tu étais à Gryffondor avec ces deux jeunes gens. Vous allez bien vous entendre jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Ricana-t-il.

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge et Lavande poussa un petit cri de surprise et de peur.

- Et si tu venais dans la cage à leurs places, Tommy ?

- Ce n'est pas mon nom ! Hurla-t-il, furieux. Evan, elle est à toi. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire… Amuse-toi bien. Ajouta-t-il. Severus, tu seras le prochain. Je sais combien tu hais son père.

- Merci, Maître. Murmura le concerné.

Voldemort repartit en compagnie de Rogue qui me lança un bref regard. Il semblait inquiet. C'est que je ne devais pas avoir une belle allure avec mes blessures et mon manque de sang.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne regarderais pas. Dis-je à Lavande et Dean.

- Mais..

- Non. Ne regardez pas. Ordonnais-je, d'un ton dur alors que Evan Rosier s'approchait de moi en ricanant, caressant sa baguette.

Fermant les yeux, je m'imagina en France… là où j'habitais avant avec oncle Priam. Les champs et les prairies au printemps étaient magnifiques. Couchée sur l'herbe, le soleil réchauffant ma peau. Je me laissa emporté par cette vision jusqu'à ce que le premier sort m'atteigne et avec elle, la douleur.

**POV Harry.**

- Je veux participer aux recherches ! J'en ai marre de rester ici sans rien faire !

- Harry… calme-toi. Dit Hermione, timidement.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois calme ! On ne nous dit rien ! On n'a vu personne depuis une semaine ! Criais-je.

La salle commune était déserte à cette heure. Il était très tard et je n'arrivais pas à dormir depuis que Léa avait disparu.

Une semaine qu'elle avait disparu et on n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Dumbledore, Rogue et McGo ne nous avait toujours rien dit. Le premier étant absent depuis lors et le second, nous faisait partir d'un geste de la main. McGonagall, elle, n'avait au courant de rien et elle semblait sincère.

- Sirius ne t'a toujours pas répondu ? Demanda Hermione.

- Si mais il ne sait rien du tout… Grognais-je.

Faisant les cent pas devant l'âtre, Hermione me fixait tel un match de tennis. Ron, lui, dormait sur le fauteuil voisin.

- Je vais quitter Poudlard et retourner au Square Grimmaurd. Dis-je.

- Tu n'y pense pas sérieusement ! S'exclama Hermione. Voldemort te cherche ! C'est ce qu'il veut ! Je paris qu'à peine tu auras mis un pied en dehors du domaine que des mangemorts te sauteront dessus !

- Et si c'était ce que je voulais ?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Cria Hermione, hors d'elle. Ce n'est pas en te faisant capturer que tu arriveras à la faire évader !

Je ne répondis pas. Ça faisait une semaine qu'on ressassait les mêmes paroles et je commençais à en avoir marre.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Conseilla Hermione. Tien, ça pourra t'aider. Ajouta-t-elle, en me tendant un petit flacon violet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un somnifère.

- Ce n'est pas en te privant de sommeil que ça aidera Léa.

…

- Mais tu as raison ! M'exclamais-je. Les visions ! Je pourrais avoir des visions de Voldemort !

J'embrassa Hermione sur le front, prit la fiole et courut dans mon dortoir.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de me changer, je bus la potion, me coucha dans mon lit et ferma les yeux.

A peine couché, je m'endormis comme une masse.

Lorsque je me réveilla, une énorme déception m'assaillit. Je n'avais eu aucunes visions. Même pas un rêve…

Je me leva, groggy. Le lit de Ron était toujours vide. Il était surement resté toute la nuit dans la salle commune.

On était samedi et il était 8h du matin. Neville dormait toujours. Les lits de Dean et de Seamus étaient étrangement vides.

Je mis un jean et pull noir, n'ayant pas cours aujourd'hui.

Je descendis à la salle commune. Ron dormait toujours dans le fauteuil. Il allait encore grogner d'avoir mal partout…

Je m'asseya dans le fauteuil voisin. Me laissant lourdement tomber. Ron sursauta.

- Salut. Dis-je.

Il grogna pour toute réponse.

Les cheveux en batailles et la marque des plis du canapé imprimé sur sa joue, il se frotta ses yeux encore endormis.

- Il est quelle heure ? Grogna-t-il.

- 8h15. Dis-je, d'une voix éteinte.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Non…

- Waw j'ai mal au cou ! Grogna-t-il, en s'étirant.

Je me leva et me dirigea vers le portail.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Ron en se levant.

- Faire un tour…

- On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle dans 30min ?

Je ne répondis pas et sortit de la salle commune.

Tout le monde faisait comme si rien n'était. J'allais exploser…

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivé devant la gargouille en forme de phénix.

J'étais tenté d'allé voir Dumbledore mais il était encore tôt…

J'alla m'assoir contre le mur face au phénix et la contempla d'un œil vide.

Après ce qu'il me sembla une éternité, celle-ci bougea mais ce n'était pas le directeur qui en sortit mais Rogue.

Il semblait inquiet. C'était rare de voir une autre émotion que la haine et l'indifférence sur son visage.

- Potter. Dit-il, étonné. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles… Dis-je.

Il me contempla de son regard noir froid. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Venez. Finit-il par dire, en se retournant vers le passage encore ouvert.

Je le suivis, surpris.

Arrivé devant la porte en chêne, il toqua deux fois et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- Severus ?

Le directeur se trouvait devant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Fumseck à son bras.

Rogue s'écarta légèrement pour me laisser passer.

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le directeur, inquiet.

- Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles des recherches. Dis-je, la gorge serré.

Si Rogue m'avait emmené ici c'est qu'il y avait du neuf.

- Malheureusement…

- Monsieur le Directeur… Dit Rogue.

Dumbledore le regarda, étonné.

Il soupira et ferma la fenêtre.

Fumseck s'envola et alla se poser sur son perchoir.

Le directeur alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil et soupira de nouveau, las.

- Nous savons où Léa se trouve. Dit-il.

- C'est vrai ?

- Elle se trouve dans le Manoir Goyle, dans le Sud de Londres. Dean et Lavande sont avec elle…

- On va pouvoir aller les chercher !

Il me regarda, sérieux et triste.

- N'est-ce pas ? Insistais-je.

- Le Manoir Goyle est devenu le quartier général des mangemort à la mort des parents Malefoy. Intervint Rogue. Il y a environ 40mangemorts basés à cet endroit en plus du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faut de l'organisation pour imaginer rien que le fait de mettre un pied dans le jardin.

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Criais-je.

- Nous ne l'abandonnerons pas, Harry. Nous allons tout faire pour la sortir de là ainsi que Miss Brown et Mr Thomas…

- D'ailleurs pourquoi les ont-ils capturés ? Demandais-je.

Le directeur lança un coup à Rogue avant de parler.

- Pour faire pression certainement… Répondit Dumbledore.

Cette réponse sentait le mensonge.

- Nous t'informerons si nous avons des nouvelles. Ajouta Rogue.

Dumbledore arqua les sourcils, étonné. Moi, je me retenais d'être bouche bée.

- Bien, je dois aller informer l'Ordre. Je vais vous demander de me laisser. Dit Dumbledore.

On acquiesça et je sortis à la suite de Rogue.

Une fois dépassé la gargouille, je m'arrêta net alors que Rogue partait déjà.

- Ro… professeur Rogue ? L'appelais-je.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net et se retourna brièvement.

- Vous savez pourquoi il a capturé Lavande et Dean n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je, pas sûr d'avoir une vraie réponse.

- Le directeur…

- Je ne le crois pas. Le coupais-je.

Il me fixa quelques secondes.

- Quel est le pire cauchemar de Léa ? Demanda-t-il.

Etonné par cette réponse, je ne pus répondre.

- Ils se trouvent dans la même cellule que Léa. Je vous laisse deviner la suite. Dit-il. Elle aura besoin de soutien une fois cette affaire terminée.

Il partit sans attendre me laissant bouche bée.

Léa assoiffée… Lavande et Dean avec elle… Par Merlin…

**POV Léa. **

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps. Ne pas savoir quel jour on était, quel heure il était, depuis combien de temps j'étais là… c'était horrible mais pas aussi terrible que cette douleur qui m'avait envahit depuis ce qu'il semblait être une éternité.

Mes muscles, mes os mais surtout ma gorge semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Je m'étais recroquevillé dans un coin de la cage, loin des deux humains. En position fœtal, mes membres recroquevillés. J'avais planté mes ongles dans mes flancs. Me concentrant sur mon humanité, je devais m'empêcher de sombrer…

Je me mis à trembler nerveusement. Ma mâchoire fermée telle un piège à loup. J'avais du mal à respirer normalement.

Les nombreuses blessures infligées par les mangemorts me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Elles s'infectaient, je le sentais. Elles me brûlaient. Mon œil droit était encore fermé. Un des jeunes mangemorts à la forte stature m'avait prise pour un punching-ball et je devais ressembler à un panda à présent… et puis, Voldemort m'avait coupé la langue pour mon insolence…

La visite de Rogue ne m'avait pas aidé plus que ça. Il ne pouvait pas me donner de sang car ça aurait été trop suspect, surtout si on le surprenait avec. Et puis, il fallait garder le rôle face à Lavande et Dean. Ils pourraient craquer à n'importe quel moment et tout raconter aux mangemorts. Il avait donc endormi momentanément les deux mortels et m'avait soigné quelques blessures. A leurs réveils, je faisais semblant d'avoir subit le sortilège Doloris.

J'entendis vaguement la porte claquer au loin, me ramenant à la réalité. Quelqu'un approchait. Je sentais son odeur. Son cœur battant la chamade. Le son de ses battements de cœur empira la douleur de ma gorge.

- Salut vous trois ! S'exclama la voix criarde de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ça ne va pas du tout, tout ça ! Trois semaines que tu te retiens, ça commence à être lassant ! Je veux des cris, je veux du sang !

J'entendis Lavande pleurer et Dean qui essayait de la réconforter.

- Comment te blesser ne te fais rien, je vais procéder autrement ! S'exclama-t-elle. Diffinito ! Cria-t-elle.

Je m'apprêta à recevoir la douleur mais je ne sentis rien.

Soudain, l'odeur du sang m'assaillit violemment.

Mon corps se redressa de lui-même.

Dean avait été blessé à l'épaule et son sang coulait à flot.

- Ah ! Enfin une réaction !

Je sentais des larmes de rage couler le long de mes joues. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je sentais mon corps bouger de lui-même…

- Diffinito ! Cria Bella une nouvelle fois.

Je vis le sort se diriger vers Lavande cette fois. Il l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Elle hurla de douleur mais le son semblait s'étouffer de plus en plus pour finir par ne plus rien entendre. Mes yeux se voilèrent pour ne pas voir ce qu'il allait se passer… Je ne voulais pas assister à ça…

La dernière chose que je sentis, sont mes jambes se déplier douloureusement et se diriger vers les deux humains au sang si chaud et délicieux …

**^(^.^)^**

**BOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHH !**

**Mouahaha… **

**Désolé :3**

**Lili-black89**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Désolé pour cette petite attente… les examens…**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 33 : Que la bataille commence…**

**POV Harry. **

Les cours étaient un calvaire. Mes notes avaient chutées et Hermione m'en faisait la remarque tous les jours du matin au soir… 3semaines…

- Harry ! Tu dois te ressaisir ! Tu ne peux pas tout foutre en l'air ! S'exclama-t-elle.

On était dans la salle commune. Je venais encore de raté un devoir de métamorphose.

Ron assit dans son fauteuil n'osait même pas nous regarder. Il savait que je pouvais éclater à n'importe quel moment et Hermione l'intimidait quand elle était comme ça.

- Non mais tu m'écoutes ?

Je me leva d'un bond. Elle sursauta et recula de plusieurs pas.

Je me dirigea vers mon dortoir sans un mot. J'étais calme et déterminé.

Je pris un sac à dos et y mit quelques vêtements. Baguette en poche, je mis ma veste et sortit du dortoir.

- Harry ? S'exclama Hermione alors que je descendais les escaliers. Que fais-tu ?

- Je vais faire un tour. Dis-je.

Ron et Hermione me regardèrent bouche bée.

Je croisa Neville en sortant et le salua, l'air de rien.

J'étais à la moitié du couloir quand Ron et Hermione me rattrapèrent.

- Non mais tu n'es pas sérieux ? S'exclama Ron. Tu veux aller où comme ça ?

- Je vais aller au square Grimmaurd et persuader Sirius de me dire ce qu'il sait. Ensuite, j'aviserais.

- Il va te renvoyer ici !

- Qu'il essai ! J'en ai marre d'être considéré comme un enfant !

Alors qu'on arrivait dans le hall, une foule entrait par les Grandes Portes. C'était l'Ordre du Phénix quasiment au grand complet, Sirius et Remus en tête.

- Sirius que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- On va chercher Léa. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je veux venir avec vous !

- Hors de question. C'est trop dangereux.

Le reste du groupe continua son chemin et Sirius les rejoignit en courant.

Ne sachant que faire, je les suivis.

- Harry ?

Je me retourna vers Ron et Hermione, ils semblaient perdus.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Mais moi, je veux savoir ce qu'il en ait. Dis-je.

Je rattrapa le groupe alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bureau directorial.

- Harry… Soupira Sirius et Remus en chœur.

- Je ne viens pas avec vous mais je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer !

Le directeur me regarda durement mais je soutiens son regard, déterminé.

- Bien, nous savons donc que l'attaque qu'on attendait tous aura lieu ce soir, au Ministère et, ici, à Poudlard. J'ai renforcé les barrières et prévenu les aurors de confiance. Je veux qu'un petit groupe aille au Manoir Goyle et aille chercher Léa, Miss Brown et Mr Thomas.

Sirius, Remus et Tonks furent désignés.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre furent répartis aux deux autres endroits.

- Mais faites attention, elle sera affamée. Ajouta Dumbledore à l'intention de Sirius et Remus.

- J'ai prévu. Dit Sirius.

- Bien, l'attaque était basée sur l'élément de surprise. Maintenant que nous y sommes préparés, espérons que tout ira bien.

Tous acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent en silence.

Je suivis Sirius et Remus qui murmuraient un peu plus loin.

- Vous l'emmènerez où lorsque vous l'aurez récupéré ? Demandais-je, angoissé.

- Ici, surement. Répondit Remus.

Je les suivis jusqu'aux Grandes Portes où Remus s'arrêta alors que Tonks et Sirius allèrent attendre dehors.

- Ecoute, Harry. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Poudlard aura peut-être besoin de toi, ce soir mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'imprudence. Tu ne voudrais pas raté les retrouvailles avec Léa ? Ricana-t-il.

Je souris faiblement.

- Faites attention…

Ils partirent et je retourna dans ma salle commune. McGonagall y était déjà et ordonnait à tous les élèves de ne pas sortir de la tour.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, elle soupira.

- Même vous, Potter. Je veux que vous restiez ici, compris ?

- Non, c'est mon école, ma maison, je refuse de voir des mangemorts la détruire. Dis-je d'une voix dure et sans appel qui m'étonnait moi-même.

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle commune. Tous nous fixant, bouche bée.

Elle me regardait, essayant de me communiqué quelque chose par son simple regard.

- D'accord. Finit-elle par dire.

- Les élèves majeures peuvent se joindre aux défenses mais vous devez réaliser que vous pouvez mourir. Dit-elle.

Quelques élèves de 7ème année s'avancèrent et Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent également.

McGonagall après plusieurs minutes de plaintes, accepta que les deux Gryffondors participent également à la défense.

On descendit dans la Grande Salle où tous les professeurs étaient rassemblés avec quelques élèves.

_Alors que je marchais vers eux, je me sentis perdre pied… Ma vue se troubla… La Grande Salle disparue, laissant place à une pièce plongée dans une quasi obscurité. Seules quelques torches éclairaient la pièce. Une grande cage était en son centre. Les barreaux d'acier brillaient faiblement comme dotés d'une vie. J'étais heureux et excité. Le moment était venu !_

_- Le moment est enfin venu ! M'exclamais-je, d'une voix sifflante et suave. Ils ne vont rien voir venir. Bellatrix, je veux que tu restes ici et que tu veilles sur notre invitée. _

_Bellatrix Black était agenouillé devant moi, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres._

_- Bien maître. Puis-je m'amuser ? Demanda-t-elle, timidement telle une enfant._

_- Fais ce que tu veux mais ne la tue pas. Dis-je de la même voix sifflante. J'ai des grands projets pour elle. _

_- Amusez-vous bien, Maître. Ajouta Bellatrix. Fudge sera heureux de vous voir !_

_- As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé hier, Bella ?_

_- Oui, je l'ai mise dans mon coffre à Gringotts, Maître. _

_- Bien. _

La scène se troubla et la douleur à ma cicatrice me foudroya, me faisant tomber sur le sol comme une masse.

- Harry !

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Ma cicatrice me brûlait et un mal de tête terrible m'écrasait le cerveau.

- Harry ! Répéta Hermione, paniquée.

- Qu'avez-vous vu Potter ? Demanda McGonagall, elle aussi penchée vers moi.

- Voldemort ira au Ministère. Il veut tuer Fudge. Léa est encore vivante, Bellatrix la surveille.

- Je préviens immédiatement le directeur. Déclara le professeur de métamorphose avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Ron m'aida à me relever mais tenant pas debout, j'alla m'assoir sur le premier banc venu.

J'étais soulagé. Léa était encore vivante et seule Bellatrix l'a gardait. Trois contre un, ça devrait aller... enfin, j'espérais… Bellatrix était complètement cinglée et était capable de tout…

Fred et George s'extirpèrent de la foule et Fred me donna un Chocogrenouille.

- ça va te requinquer. Dit-il.

- Merci.

En effet, le chocolat me redonna de l'énergie mais la douleur de ma cicatrice était toujours là, lancinante.

Je me leva sans un mot et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Observant la grille à une 50ène de mètre plus loin, je sentis Ron et Hermione derrière moi.

Des sorciers venaient de transplaner devant les grilles. Ils étaient encapuchonnés et commençaient à lancer des sorts sur celle-ci.

- Je vais prévenir les professeurs. S'exclama Hermione.

- La guerre commence… Souffla Ron, alors que d'autres venaient de transplaner.

- Non, elle a toujours été là mais cachée par le mensonge.

McGonagall arriva, accompagné des autres professeurs.

- Bien, on va entourer le château et lancer des sortilèges de protection jusqu'à ce que le directeur revienne. Ordonna McGonagall.

- Protecto maxima ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Allons-y.

On se dispersa, encerclant le château.

Totalement synchrone, jetant le sort de protection, un énorme bouclier d'argent se propagea comme une bulle, entourant le domaine _(ndl : comme dans le 7, c'était trop beau *-*_).

Les assauts des mangemorts redoublèrent d'intensité.

Hermione qui était à une dizaine de mètre à ma droite semblait déterminée. On devait protéger tous les élèves et le château.

Des grognements retentirent soudainement. Des grognements sauvages d'animaux enragés. Comme lorsque Léa était en colère ou affamée…

Levant la tête vers la forêt où s'arrêtait la barrière, des yeux brillaient dans le noir.

- Des loups-garous ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, ce n'est pas la pleine lune… Dis-je. Des vampires…

Une dizaine de vampires se trouvaient devant nous, grognant et l'air affamés.

**POV Remus. **

L'air était humide. Il allait pleuvoir d'une minute à l'autre.

Nous étions encapuchonnés. Tout de noir vêtus.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Murmura Tonks, me serrant le bras.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à partir. Souffla Sirius, qui guettait la grille au loin.

Un léger brouillard planait sur le chemin menant au Manoir Goyle.

- Il ne manquerait plus que la pleine lune… Soufflais-je.

- Ne parle pas de malheur. Je paris qu'ils ont créés une meute de loups-garous en plus des vampires. Souffla Sirius.

- Mais Léa n'avait pas détruit tous les vampires ? Demanda Tonks.

- Elle a tué tous ceux qu'elle a trouvé mais connaissant Voldemort, il en a surement caché d'autres voyant qu'elles les tuaient tous. Dis-je.

Le silence s'installa.

- Sirius, ça va aller ? Demandais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi. Des larges cernes grises le dévisageaient. Il semblait à bout, prêt à craquer.

- Oui. Je suis bizarrement calme. Dit-il.

A ce moment, une flamme apparut devant moi et un morceau de parchemin légèrement brûlés sur les bords tomba à mes pieds. Fumseck.

Sirius le prit, intrigué.

- Léa est encore en vie. V. va au Ministère. Lut-il.

- Tu crois qu'Harry a eu une vision ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, je suppose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du Manoir s'ouvrit et une vingtaine de mangemorts sortirent, la tête dissimulée derrière leurs masques. Dépassant les grilles, ils s'arrêtèrent et chuchotèrent entre eux.

- Tu entends quelque chose, Lunard ? Murmura Sirius.

- Non, ils chuchotent et ils sont trop loin.

- Et Vous-Savez-Qui ? Demanda Tonks. Je ne le vois pas…

Elle eut sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

Celui-ci sortit de la demeure, vêtu de sa mythique robe noire et la tête découverte. Son énorme serpent le suivait, glissant sur les dalles de marbres blancs.

- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Dit-il simplement avant de disparaitre en un nuage de fumée noire.

Les mangemorts transplanèrent, nous libérant le passage.

- C'est parti ! S'exclama Tonks, en se redressant.

Je la retins par la main.

- On reste prudent qu'en même, ok ? Lui dis-je. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait laissé la demeure sans protection.

Tonks me serra la main, rassurante.

On sortit nos baguettes et on avança à pas de … loups vers le manoir.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent toutes seules à notre approche. Ils n'avaient pas verrouillé en partant.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège… Souffla Tonks.

- Alohomora. Dit Sirius, pointant sa baguette sur la porte en ébène.

Un petit clic s'entendit et il poussa la porte lentement du bout des doigts.

- Je n'entends rien. Dis-je. Je pense que c'est bon.

J'avança le premier dans le hall. L'escalier en spirale était en ébène et le sol était de marbre noir. La bannière de Serpentard était étendue au centre du hall, fier.

- Ce n'est pas mes couleurs favorites…. Commenta Sirius.

- Idem. Ajouta Tonks. Je préfère le rose… Dommage qu'il n'y a pas de maisons avec un blason rose et mauve à Poudlard…

- Tonks…

- On commence par le sous-sol ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui.

On marcha le plus silencieusement possible.

On alla dans la pièce de droite où se trouvaient les cuisines. Aucuns elfes de maison ne s'y trouvaient… ouf

Un escalier était dissimulé derrière une porte. Celui-ci descendait vers les sous-sols.

- On a du pot. Commenta Tonks.

- C'est trop facile. Commentais-je.

Les escaliers étaient plongés dans le noir total.

Tonks alluma sa baguette et nous guida.

Une vingtaine de marches plus tard, on déboucha sur un couloir étroit qui s'élargit au bout de quelques mètres.

Des torches aux flammes vertes s'allumèrent toutes seules nous dévoilant des dizaines de portes d'ébènes à gauche et à droite se terminant par une au fond du couloir à une vingtaine de mètres.

- Laquelle choisir… Soupira Tonks.

Je leurs intima le silence.

- Restez ici. Je ne veux pas que les odeurs se mélange.

Je parcourus le couloir silencieusement et lentement. Essayant de trouver l'odeur familière de Léa.

Les portes sentaient le vampire à plané mais ce n'était pas l'odeur de Léa…

Arrivé au fond du couloir, l'odeur du sang m'assaillit violemment.

Je me tourna vers Tonks et Sirius et leurs fit signe de me rejoindre.

Ils coururent vers moi.

- Alors ? Demanda Sirius.

Je leurs montra la porte du fond.

- ça empeste le sang… Dis-je. J'ai peur de ce qu'on va y trouver…

Un grognement retentit soudainement et le sol trembla légèrement.

- Oulà… c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Tonks, un peu paniquée.

- Léa… Répondit Sirius, livide. Je reconnais sa magie.

Un rire strident se fit entendre.

- Bellatrix… Commenta Sirius.

- ça m'aurait été étonné qu'elle soit seule, sans surveillance. Commenta Tonks.

Un cri retentit. Un cri de terreur.

- Bellatrix ? Demandais-je, étonné et un peu effrayé.

Sirius releva sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

Tonks poussa un petit cri en découvrant la scène.

Je voulus la rassurer mais la vision d'horreur m'empêchait de bouger.

- Par Merlin… Souffla Sirius.

Une énorme cage se trouvait au centre de la pièce dont les fins barreaux étaient espacés d'à peine 1cm ou 2. Des canapés l'encerclant étaient maculés de sang. Tout était recouvert de sang…

Bellatrix était contre les barreaux, les pieds à 30cm du sol. Léa avait ses doigts enfoncés dans ses épaules et essayait de la mordre tel un animal enragé.

Elle dut nous entendre car elle tourna brusquement la tête vers nous, lâchant la mangemort. Elle grogna et montra ses canines.

- Sale vermine ! tu vas payés ! Hurla Bellatrix. Diffinito ! Lança-t-elle sur Léa.

- Stupéfix ! Lança Sirius, pointant Bellatrix qui ne nous avait pas vus malgré la réaction de Léa.

La mangemort s'effondra, paralysée.

On s'approcha lentement de la cage.

Léa était au fond de celle-ci, nous observant de son regard noir de démon avec ses veines noires visible sous le sang maculant son visage. Ses vêtements étaient en charpies et elle avait de nombreuses blessures sur tout le corps.

- Léa ? Tenta Sirius, la voix rauque. On est venu te sauver…

Celle-ci grogna méchamment. Elle s'accroupit et tira vers elle deux masses en nous fixant toujours.

- Ce n'est pas Léa pour l'instant. Commentais-je. Elle s'est enfuie… Tonks, pourrais-tu allé surveiller l'entrée, s'il te plait ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, d'accord. Dit-elle, d'une petite voix.

On s'approcha de la cage en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas être à sa portée.

- Léa, c'est nous, tu es sauvée… Dit Sirius, d'une voix douce.

- On va aller à Poudlard. Ajoutais-je. Harry t'attends, il s'est fait du mouron.

Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Ma gorge se serra quand je réalisa quel était les masses qu'elle avait tiré vers elle.

C'était deux corps déchiquetés… Lavande Brown et Dean Thomas…

- Je comprends pourquoi elle a abandonné… Soupirais-je.

Je me tourna vers Sirius et vit que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait aucunes protections. Commenta Tonks. Libérer Léa quand elle est dans cet état là… c'est de la folie…

- Il faut la libérer, elle ne nous fera rien. Répliqua Sirius. Comment on fait pour ouvrir la cage ? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il se tourna vers Bellatrix mais je le retins par le bras.

- Elle ne te le dira pas, tu le sais bien. Dis-je.

Soudain, Léa se redressa et commença à courir dans la cage. Seul moi pouvais le voir car elle allait trop vite pour Sirius. Elle frappait les barreaux mais rien n'y faisait. Elle leva la tête et contempla le plafond.

Elle grimpa aux barreaux et frappa le plafond qui était en bois.

- Léa ! Descends ! je vais faire exploser le plafond ! Cria Sirius.

Elle obéit et Sirius leva sa baguette.

- BOMBARDA !

Le plafond craqua un peu mais ne céda pas.

Il le relança et je l'aida mais rien n'y fit.

A la 3ème tentative, Léa se mit au centre de la cage et leva sa main droite.

Intrigué, je lança le sort et elle fit de même.

Le sortilège sortit de la paume de Léa comme une baguette.

Reportant mon regard sur le plafond, une partie céda sous l'impact des 3sorts simultanés. L'espace n'était pas grand mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser.

Léa fixait les corps de Lavande et Dean, immobile.

- On ne pourra pas les transporter… Dis-je. Poudlard et le Ministère sont attaqués, il faut se dépêcher.

Elle acquiesça et sauta d'un mouvement souple vers le plafond.

- On devrait la retrouver dans le hall. Dis-je. Au fait, je ne savais pas que Léa savait faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Ouais, je ne savais pas non plus... Répondit Sirius, un peu choqué. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? Demanda-t-il en montrant sa cousine.

- On l'emmène avec nous. Répondit Tonks depuis la porte. Elle mérite les détraqueurs.

Ses cheveux habituellement roses étaient devenus noir de jais. Elle semblait déterminée et en colère.

On n'osa la contredire et Sirius fit léviter le corps ensorcelé de sa cousine.

Arrivé dans le hall, on trouva Léa assise sur les premières marches. Elle avait une baguette et un collier en main

Son regard noir totalement dilaté me donnait froid dans le dos. Son visage rempli de sang n'arrangeait pas les choses…

Elle pencha la tête lentement en nous fixant. Elle était calme… trop calme ?

- Euh… Léa ? Tu es prêtes ? Demanda Sirius, inquiet.

Elle se leva d'un bond et avança lentement vers nous. Ou plutôt vers Bellatrix toujours en lévitation.

Elle prit la baguette de la mangemort et me l'a tendit. Elle mit, ensuite, sa propre baguette et le collier dans sa poche de jeans encore entière.

Elle dirigea sa paume vers le corps de Bellatrix et celle-ci se réveilla d'un bond.

- Léa ! Cria Sirius. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Bellatrix ricana et recula vers le mur du fond.

- Idiote ! Je devrais te remercier mais à la place je vais te tuer !

Léa bondit sur elle et la plaqua sur le sol.

Enfonçant ses ongles dans sa poitrine, Bellatrix hurla de douleur.

Je la vis se pencher sur Bellatrix et elle hurla de plus belle en se débattant.

- On devrait faire quelque chose, non ? Demanda Sirius, mi-dégouté, mi inquiet.

- On ne peut rien faire… Dis-je. Quoique… Léa ! Nous devons aller à Poudlard, ne l'oubli pas ! Et il faut qu'on aille emmener cette demoiselle au Ministère.

Léa releva lentement sa tête et se tourna vers nous. Du sang coulait de son menton. Elle fit non de la tête et reporta son attention sur la mangemort.

2minutes plus tard, Bellatrix avait cessé de hurler et ne bougeait plus. Léa se releva et prit les cheveux de la mangemort pour la tirer. Elle sortit du manoir, toujours sans un mot, devant nous.

Je dus me retenir de vomir. Sirius dut détourner le regard tout comme Tonks.

Les joues de Bellatrix avaient été arrachées ou plutôt dévorées et sa gorge était à moitié arrachée.

On suivit Léa qui avait maintenant dépassée les grilles et nous attendait, fixant l'horizon.

- Veux-tu aller à Poudlard ou au Ministère ? Demandais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Poudlard ?

Elle acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

- Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? Tenta Tonks.

Elle se tourna vers nous et ouvrit la bouche.

On lui avait coupé la langue…

- Par Merlin… Soufflais-je.

- On va te soigner, t'inquiète pas. Pompom aura surement une potion. Dit Sirius, livide.

- Non, elle va se régénéra toute seule. Dis-je. Grâce au sang. On va à Poudlard ? Demandais-je à Sirius.

- Ouais, de toute façon, elle est morte. Répondit-il en désignant le corps de Bellatrix.

Je posa ma main sur l'épaule de Léa. Elle était glacée.

Celle-ci fixait toujours l'horizon, sans montrer le moindre sentiment. Son visage était rempli de coupures et maculé de sang. Son corps était meurtri par d'innombrables coupures plus ou moins profondes qui commençaient à guérir grâce au sang qu'elle avait bu. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en grande partie et ses cheveux étaient collés à son crâne, rempli de sang.

La main de Tonks sur mon bras me fit revenir à la réalité. Sirius venait de transplaner.

Je transplana et atterrit à quelques mètres des grilles de Poudlard.

Une 20ène de mangemorts se trouvait devant celles-ci, menaçants. Ceux-ci se retournèrent vers nous, baguette en main.

- Oula… Souffla Sirius.

- Je crois qu'on est mal tombé… Dis-je.

Les sorts fusèrent mais on n'eut même pas le temps de lever nos baguettes qu'un énorme bouclier apparut venant de Léa. De son bracelet, précisément…

Léa leva le corps de Bellatrix d'une main et avança lentement vers les mangemorts.

Je jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui regardait sa fille, étonné.

Haussant les épaules, on la suivit, jetant des stupéfix sur les mangemorts sans rien subir en répartit.

Les mangemorts reculèrent et se retrouvèrent encerclés avec les professeurs et quelques élèves de l'autre côté.

Des cris retentirent derrière les professeurs. Certains se retournèrent et écarquillaient les yeux.

- Je paris sur les vampires… Grognais-je. Je sentais l'odeur sucrée et froide des non-vivants.

- On va être vite fixé…

Léa lança le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange sur les mangemorts qui hurlèrent en découvrant le cadavre. Elle se mit en position de combat.

- Bon ben, c'est parti. Commenta Sirius, en faisant de même.

**^(^.^)^**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Désolé pour cette attente mais … j'ai fini ! J'étais sur ma lancée et ... voilà... Je n'ai plus qu'à corriger et voilà… :'( *émue***

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 34 : Plus que deux à trouver…**

**POV Harry. **

La bataille faisait rage. Les vampires tapaient sur le bouclier encerclant le domaine avec hargne. Ils semblaient affamés.

Le bouclier terminé. Les professeurs se positionnèrent devant les grilles et lancèrent des sorts sur les mangemorts. Mais ceux-ci étaient coriaces et plus nombreux que les profs.

Ni une, ni deux, je courus vers ceux-ci et j'entendis Ron et Hermione me suivre.

- Mais où est Dumbledore ? Demanda Ron.

- Il est au Ministère ! Répondit McGonagall. Ils sont attaqués là-bas également !

- Ouais mais j'espère qu'il va vite revenir ! Ajouta le petit professeur Flitwick.

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé retentit.

Les mangemorts lançaient des sorts de couleurs noirs qui encerclaient le dôme de protection tel un épais nuage noir toxique.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Hermione, paniquée.

- Je ne sais pas mais ça ne sent pas bon… Répondis-je.

Levant les yeux, je vis des fissures dans le bouclier.

- Préparez-vous. Dit le professeur de métamorphose. La protection va lâcher. Pour les vampires utilisez le sort incendio.

On opina et on se mit en position de combat face aux vampires et aux mangemorts.

L'attente fut interminable.

Le silence de notre côté était assourdissant en comparaison au vacarme des mangemorts de l'autre côté du portail.

Kingsley, Arthur et quelques aurors de l'Ordre qui étaient restés, donnaient des instructions. Mais je ne les entendais pas. J'étais, à présent, obnubilé par les vampires. Une silhouette dans l'obscurité qui me semblait familière me fixait sans bouger.

Dans un énorme bruit, le bouclier se fissura devant nous, me faisant presque sursauter.

Les mangemorts hurlèrent, victorieux et coururent vers nous, comme fous.

Des sorts verts et rouge se croisaient dans tous les sens, touchant des cibles parfois au hasard.

Je lançais des stupéfix à tout-va dans la direction des ennemis.

Des grognements féroces me firent sursauter. Les vampires étaient toujours bloqués par une barrière invisible.

Hermione me bouscula en reculant, l'air paniquée.

- Pourquoi les vampires ne nous attaque-t-il pas ? Criais-je, à travers le vacarme.

- Une barrière naturelle contre les démons. Répondit simplement Hermione. Où est Ron ?

Tournant en rond à la recherche d'une tête rousse, on l'aperçut à une dizaine de mètre. Il combattait avec son père contre un énorme mangemort.

On les rejoignit lorsque ce dernier s'effondra, stupéfixié.

- Il faut les repousser ! Cria Arthur alors que deux mangemorts arrivaient vers nous.

Ça semblait interminable. J'étais épuisé. Je comprenais pourquoi Léa voulait qu'on s'entraine physiquement…

Au bout d'un long moment, les mangemorts finirent par reculer.

Soudain, de nombreux mangemorts se retournèrent. Je jeta un coup à Kingsley qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

- Quelqu'un vient d'arriver, visiblement. Dit-il.

Des cris retentirent et les mangemorts se dirigèrent dans l'autre sens puis revinrent vers nous.

Si des aurors se trouvaient vraiment de l'autre côté, les mangemorts étaient coincés comme des rats.

On en profita et on stupéfixia tout ce qu'on pouvait.

Alors que dut me mettre à terre pour éviter un sort de mort, j'entendis des grognements dans mon dos.

Je me retourna et vit les vampires qui nous avait encerclés.

Les élèves et quelques professeurs commencèrent à crier alors que les vampires approchaient. Certains avaient déjà la bouche dégoulinant de sang mais de qui ?

Je me releva avec l'aide de Ron.

- De gauche à droite, mec. Dit-il.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la gauche et je fis de même, vers la droite.

- Incendio !

Les vampires hurlèrent et reculèrent, furieux.

D'autres nous copièrent alors que de l'autre côté, les autres professeurs lançaient des sorts aux mangemorts.

On réussit à tuer quelques vampires qui tombèrent en poussière.

Soudain, une masse noire tomba du ciel, venue de nulle part.

Elle alla trop vite pour qu'on distingue quoique ce soit mais les derniers vampires furent tués en quelques secondes.

Estomaqué, je lança un petit regard à Ron qui était lui aussi bouche bée.

Soudain l'inconnu s'arrêta devant nous, nous tournant le dos.

C'était une femme aux cheveux noirs.

Elle leva la main droite et ne bougea plus.

Ron haussa les épaules et se retourna vers les mangemorts pour aller prêter main forte.

Alors que j'avançais vers l'inconnue, je vis quelque chose briller dans les airs et se diriger vers nous.

Une épée atterrit dans la main tendue de la femme qui la fit tournoyer d'une manière experte.

Elle se retourna et …

- Léa… Soufflais-je, bouche bée.

Elle était là et en vie…

Ses yeux étaient noirs. On ne voyait plus le blanc de ses yeux. Elle était recouverte de sang et des veines noires entouraient ses yeux.

Elle me fixa et passa à côté de moi, l'air de rien.

Elle se faufila dans la foule alors que j'étais toujours bouche bée.

- Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Cria Hermione.

Me réveillant de ma transe, je courus vers elle alors qu'un mangemort masqué allait lui lancer un sort.

Je le stupéfixia et regarda autour de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda Hermione.

- Léa est ici ! Elle est en train de combattre !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui !

Des cris retentirent un peu plus loin.

Et puis, des mangemorts fuirent en transplanant et le silence se fit petit à petit.

On se faufila dans la foule et une fois en première ligne, on découvrit la raison du silence soudain.

Voldemort était là, fier, accompagné de Nagini, son serpent.

- Vous vous êtes montrés braves ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais le combat est terminé ! Votre Ministre est mort ainsi que la majorité des aurors se trouvant au Ministère à l'heure actuel. Jetez vos baguettes si vous ne voulez pas mourir comme eux et livrez moi Harry Potter ! Je te veux… Dit-il, en me pointant du doigt.

Un grognement retentit, venu de nulle part et Léa atterrit devant Voldemort, l'épée toujours en main.

Levant celle-ci, elle coupa la tête de Nagini aussi facilement qu'une feuille.

Voldemort hurla alors que de la fumée noire sortait du corps du serpent.

_Plus que 2 à trouver…_

Voldemort bouillonnait de rage et attrapa Léa par la gorge.

- J'aurais dut te tuer dès le premier jour, tu vas me le payer !

Alors que j'allais attaquer, quelqu'un transplana juste derrière Voldemort.

Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair parsemé d'étoiles argentées. Baguette en main, il lança un sort sur Voldemort qui le fit lâcher Léa.

Dumbledore toisa son ennemi, calme. Il saignait à sa tempe droite, de la sueur collait ses cheveux gris et ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang.

- Va-t-en, Tom. Dit-il, d'une voix dure. Les renforts arrivent. Nous remettrons ça à plus tard. Tu as perdu.

Plusieurs 'pop' retentirent et une 30ène d'aurors apparurent aux côtés du directeur.

Voldemort hurla et disparut dans un nuage noir.

Léa se leva difficilement alors qu'il régnait un silence de mort.

Elle toucha le corps du serpent de la pointe de l'épée d'un air dégouté.

Elle se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau bleu/gris et la douleur se lisait sur son visage.

- Alors ça y est ? Demanda Ron. On a gagné ?

- Oui, Mr Weasley. Répondit Dumbledore en s'approchant de Léa. Pour le moment…

Des cris de joies retentirent dans tout le parc.

Léa qui me regardait toujours avança vers moi malgré Dumbledore qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

Après quelques pas, elle s'effondra et je me précipita vers elle.

Couchée sur le ventre, elle avait des spasmes.

- Léa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où as-tu mal ?

Je la retourna délicatement et découvrit … qu'elle ricanait.

Albus qui nous rejoignit, sourit tristement.

Je pris Léa dans mes bras. Elle sentait le sang et la décomposition.

- Fudge est vraiment mort ? Demandais-je, au directeur.

- Oui… Dit-il, tristement. Ombrage l'a tué.

- ça ne m'étonne même pas…

- Tu es blessé Harry ?

- Non..

- Et toi, Léa ?

Celle-ci ne bougeait plus.

Je recula lentement.

Elle pleurait.

- Tu es blessée ? Redemandais-je.

- Elle ne peut pas te répondre. Dit une voix derrière moi.

Remus et Sirius vinrent s'assoir à côté de nous, l'air épuisés.

- On lui a coupé la langue. Ajouta Sirius. Elle va surement repousser avec le temps.

Léa acquiesça. Elle se releva un peu et alla dans les bras de Sirius. Il l'a serra contre lui et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de difficultés pour la retrouver ? Demanda Dumbledore à Remus.

- Non, il n'y avait que Bellatrix qui la surveillait.

- Est-elle morte ou ? Demandais-je.

- Léa l'a tué…

- Elle s'est endormie… Souffla Sirius. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

En se levant, un bruit métallique résonna sur le sol. L'arme que Léa avait utilisée pour tuer Nagini.

Remus la prit délicatement. C'était l'épée de Gryffondor.

- On dirait qu'elle avait prévu de décapiter cette saleté de serpent. Commenta Sirius.

- Je crois que vous devriez la rependre, Albus. Dit Remus en tendant l'épée au directeur.

Sirius prit correctement Léa dans ses bras et s'en alla vers le château.

- Et… miss Brown et Mr. Thomas? Demanda le directeur.

- Ils sont… morts. Répondit Remus. Léa les a tués…

Son regard était triste.

- Lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, je pense qu'elle venait de craquer. Elle n'était plus elle-même, elle les a…

Détournant le regard, il ne put continuer.

Je porta mon regard sur les autres. Certaines personnes étaient à terre, immobile.

_Combien de morts ?..._

Je ne voulais pas le savoir mais il le fallait.

- HEY ! Il y a encore un vampire ! S'écria une voix.

Je me releva difficilement. Mes muscles étaient endoloris par l'effort.

Le soleil se levait au loin, éclairant le parc faiblement en plus des torches.

Je suivis Dumbledore jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

Un homme était grimpé sur une des branches d'un arbre. Ses canines étaient découvertes et il était accroupi, en position d'attaque.

- Vous devriez descendre, Mr Salvatore. Il n'y a plus de mangemorts. Dit le directeur.

Le vampire descendit de son perchoir et nous toisa. C'était bien Damon mais il était maigre et l'air affamé.

Il s'approcha de nous mais garda une certaine distance.

- Léa va bien ? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Oui, elle est en sécurité. Répondit le directeur. Et vous ?

- J'ai vu mieux…

- Votre bague. Dit Dumbledore en sortant le bijou de sa poche et le tendant au vampire.

- Merci. Dit Damon, en mettant sa chevalière. Je suis désolé si j'ai blessé quelqu'un. Ajouta-t-il. La faim nous transforme et on ne peut plus se contrôler…

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Mais en attendant, vous devriez aller vous nourrir avant de rentrer dans le château.

Damon acquiesça et disparut en nuage noir.

- Voldemort l'avait aussi kidnappé ? Demandais-je.

- Oui. Répondit Remus. Il a utilisé son sang pour transformer des innocents…

Je me tourna de nouveau vers la foule. Maintenant, il y avait une rangée de personnes blessées et une autre, heureusement si je puis dire car plus petite que la première.

Je ne voulais pas savoir qui était mort mais il le fallait…

Il y avait 10corps.

Je me leva et alla voir de plus près alors que Remus allait rejoindre Tonks et Dumbledore, les aurors.

La moitié était des mangemorts. Trois corps étaient des élèves, deux de Poufsouffle et un de Serdaigle. Au bout de la rangée se trouvait Hagrid…

Son immense corps était allongé à côté de celui d'un membre de l'Ordre que je ne connaissais pas.

- Il a … il a été attaqué par des vampires… Explique McGonagall, les yeux rougis et un mouchoir en main. Ils voulaient entrer dans le château mais Hagrid s'est interposé… il…

Elle ne put continuer et s'en alla.

Je m'agenouilla à ses côtés. Son corps était rempli de morsure mais son visage était intact.

Hagrid…

Je sentis à peine les larmes coulés le long de mes joues.

Je revoyais le jour de mes 11ans…

- ça va aller Harry ?

Je me retourna et découvrit Drago.

Il avait une grande coupure sur sa joue droite et quelques bleus.

J'essuya rageusement les larmes et me leva.

- Je croyais que tu étais resté dans ta chambre. Dis-je.

- Ben, j'ai voulu vous rejoindre quand j'ai vu le nombre de mangemort mais quelques Serpentard m'ont attaqué dans le hall. J'ai réussi à les enfermer dans la Grande Salle.

- Je croyais que les dortoirs étaient verrouillés… Dis-je.

- Moi aussi… Ils ont dût sortir avant le verrouillage des tours.

Mains dans ses poches, il fixait Hagrid.

- Comment est-il mort ?

- Des vampires..

- Et Léa ?

- Sirius l'a emmené à l'infirmerie.

- Elle va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas… je pense…

- Est-ce que Ginny est ici ? Demanda Drago en regardant la foule.

- Non, elle est restée dans la salle commune. Dis-je, avec un faible sourire. Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Dit-il. Je vais voir les blessés. Ajouta-t-il, en s'en allant.

Reportant mon regard sur Hagrid, je m'agenouilla et lui ferma les yeux délicatement.

- Au revoir, Hagrid. Soufflais-je. Merci pour tout… Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir plus souvent cette année… Dormez bien.

Je croisa Sirius qui sortait des Grandes Portes.

- Ah ! Harry. Léa est à l'infirmerie. Elle dort encore. Pourrais-tu y allé pour la veiller ? Je dois aller au Ministère.

- Bien sûr.

Il me prit brièvement dans ses bras et s'en alla, l'air fatigué.

L'infirmerie était en effervescence. Pomfresh ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Potter ! Êtes-vous blessé ? S'exclama-t-elle à mon entrée.

- Euh, je ne pense pas… Je viens juste veiller sur Léa, Léa Black.

- Ah, oui ! Elle est au fond, dernier lit. Dit-elle avant de se concentrer sur le professeur Sinistra qui avait de grosses entailles sur les bras et la poitrine.

Léa était couchée sur le lit, aucunes couvertures sur elle. Elle était toujours recouverte de sang.

Je pris la petite bassine posée sur la table de chevet et y fit couler de l'eau.

Je commença à nettoyer son visage délicatement, assis au bord du lit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à se réveiller.

Ses yeux bleus apparurent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tu es à l'infirmerie, à Poudlard. Dis-je.

Elle me fixa alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues encore un peu sales.

Brusquement, elle m'attira à elle et me serra contre elle.

- Tu m'étouffe un peu. Rigolais-je.

Elle me relâcha, gênée.

Je posa ma main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

Je me recula légèrement.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle montra son corps en entier.

- Tu as mal partout ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je vais aller voir si je peux aider Pomfresh et après, ça te dit un bon bain ?

Elle acquiesça et sourit faiblement.

- Au fait, Damon est en vie. Dis-je. Il s'était capturé par Voldemort pour qu'il créé des nouveaux vampires.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Il a dit qu'il reviendrait lorsqu'il serait nourrit.

Elle acquiesça et porta son regard sur les blessés. Elle me fit signe d'y allé alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

- Madame Pomfresh ! Je peux vous aider en quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

J'aida la pauvre infirmière pendant une bonne heure. Je donnais les potions régénératrice et cicatrisante la plupart du temps.

- Potter ?

Je me retourna et tomba sur Rogue. Il avait de grandes coupures sur le visage et les bras. Sa robe de sorcier noire était en partie déchirée.

- Oui, professeur ? Voulez-vous une potion cicatrisante ?

- Est-ce que Miss Black va bien ?

- Euh, oui… elle est sur le dernier lit, au fond. Elle se repose.

L'attitude de Rogue était vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps. Il semblait bien aimer Léa pour une raison inconnue.

- Potter ? Le professeur McGonagall m'a averti que vous aviez eu une vision avant la confrontation.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ?

- Voldemort qui ordonnait à Bellatrix de rester avec Léa.

- C'est tout ?

- Euh…

Sur le coup, j'avais retenu seulement le fait que Bellatrix gardait Léa mais…

- Il lui a demandé si elle avait été mettre un objet à Gringott, il me semble…

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers le lit de Léa.

- Potter ! Pourriez-vous donné ceci au professeur Flitwick, il doit tout boire !

Je pus enfin allé voir Léa au bout d'une heure.

Quasiment tout le monde avait quitté l'infirmerie pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

J'alla m'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit de Léa, complètement fatigué.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda tristement.

- Un bon bain chaud, ça te dit toujours ? Demandais-je. Je peux demandé à Hermione d'allé avec toi..

Elle s'assit dans son lit en grimaçant.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Elle tendit sa main que je pris volontiers.

Elle était encore fébrile alors je décida de l'emmené à la salle de bain des préfets.

Je fis couler l'eau chaude dans l'immense bassin avec du bain moussant parfumé à la fraise.

- Tien, des serviettes, je… je vais t'attendre dehors. Dit-il, gêné.

Elle s'était assise sur une chaise qui n'était pas là 2minutes auparavant…

Elle leva brusquement le visage vers moi. Elle semblait perplexe.

Elle me montra moi et le bassin.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger… Dis-je, les joues étrangement chaudes.

Elle sourit et me fit signe de l'accompagner.

Elle enleva ce qu'il restait de son t-shirt remplis de sang et se retrouva en soutien-gorge.

Je détourna le regard vers la porte.

Sa main froide se posa sur mon bras me faisant sursauter.

Elle posa une main sur son cœur et la mit ensuite sur le mien. Elle m'attira à elle et m'embrassa brièvement.

Posant ma main là où elle avait posé la sienne, je me retourna lorsqu'elle rentrait dans l'eau… sans aucuns vêtements.

Son dos nu était plein de blessures qui se refermaient déjà.

Je me sentis rougir de plus belle, ne sachant que faire.

Reportant mon regard sur le bassin, je ne vis plus Léa. Elle était sous l'eau.

J'enleva mes vêtements un peu gauchement, le cœur battant.

_C'est Léa… je l'aime… Ce n'est qu'un bain, Harry… Ressaisis-toi et va la retrouver ! ça se trouve elle va se noyer et tu seras rester là les bras ballant !_

- Ce n'est qu'un bain… Soufflais-je.

Un peu penaud, j'entra dans l'eau chaude et m'appuya contre le rebord. Au bout de quelques minutes, je réussis à me détendre et sentis mes muscles aller mieux.

Soudain, Léa apparut de l'autre côté à 5mètres environ.

Elle plaqua ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

Elle nagea vers moi.

- Ma langue se termine. Dit-elle, la voix rauque.

- Ta voix m'a manqué. Dis-je. Mais tu devrais attendre qu'elle soit totalement reconstruite non ?

- Tu préfères quand je ne parle pas. Dit-elle, faussement vexée.

Je lui pris la main et l'attira à moi.

Je pris une éponge et commença à lui frotter le dos.

Elle soupira de bien-être.

- ça te gêne de prendre un bain avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle, soudainement.

- Euh… ben…

- Je suis affreuse … Excuse-moi… Dit-elle, d'une petite voix.

J'éclata de rire.

Elle se retourna l'air mécontente.

- Tu rigoles ! Tu es parfaite en tout point ! Dis-je. C'est que… je n'ai jamais été … si intime avec quelqu'un… Ajoutais-je, me sentant rougir.

- Moi non plus mais bon si tu ne veux pas…

- Si ! Arrête de dire des bêtises et laisse-moi te laver le visage. Tu es vraiment dégoutante. Je suis étonnée que Pomfresh t'ai autorisé à sortir… Dis-je.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit. Dit-elle, malicieuse alors que je frottais délicatement son épaule droite où se trouvait une grande coupure.

Levant mon regard vers son visage, elle était en train de pleurer silencieusement fixant ma poitrine.

- Léa ?

Elle plongea son regard vers le mien et m'embrassa tendrement.

Le baiser devint plus pressant et fougueux. Sa langue avait le goût métallique du sang mais je passa outre.

Mes mains caressaient le bas de son dos nu. Elle avait entouré ma nuque de ses bras et me pressait contre elle au maximum. Sa poitrine contre mon torse.

Abandonnant ses lèvres, je parcourus son cou. Sa peau était froide malgré l'eau chaude mais était si douce.. Mes mains caressèrent ses hanches et ses fesses alors qu'elle faisait de même.

Un gémissement réveilla mon entrejambe. Elle enroula une jambe autour de ma taille.

Je m'arrêta net et la fixa dans les yeux.

Non, pas d'hésitation…

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes avec plus de fougue que jamais alors qu'elle enroulait son autre jambe autour de ma taille…

**^(^.^)^**

**La suite demain ! Le temps de corriger ^^**

**Il y aura en tout 38chapitres. **

**Lili-black89**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 35 : Papotages.**

**POV Léa.**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla dans le lit moelleux de l'infirmerie.

Tout mon corps était courbaturé mais j'étais heureuse et soulagée d'être ici. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de mon évasion mais je préférais qu'il en soit ainsi… Je n'avais surement pas fait que de bonnes actions.

Mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je me mis à repenser à mon bain avec Harry… Ses mains sur mon corps…Je me sentis rougir et mis ma tête sous la couverture en soupirant.

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua et me fit légèrement sursauter. Je sortis mon visage de ma cachette et me redressa légèrement.

Severus Rogue s'approcha de moi d'un pas conquérant et semblait être de mauvaise humeur.

- Miss Black, ravi de vous voir réveillé. Dit-il, l'air de rien.

- Que puis-je pour vous Severus ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant dans mon lit en grimaçant.

- Le directeur voudrait vous voir dès que possible.

- Je n'ai pas le droit à un jour de repos après mon incarcération prolongée ? Soupirais-je.

- De quoi vous vous souvenez lors de votre incarcération ? Du dernier jour exactement ?

- De rien. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à poser la question. Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop envie de fouiller mes souvenirs. Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? Que me veux Albus ?

- C'est à lui de vous le dire. Dit-il, froid.

- Severus ? Demandais-je, arquant les sourcils.

Il me fixa quelques secondes de son regard de jais impénétrable.

- Bellatrix aurait mis un objet dans son coffre-fort la veille de la bataille et nous pensons que ça pourrait être la coupe de Poufsouffle… Dit-il. Potter… n'y a pas fait attention mais, vous, vous étiez là lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Bellatrix en ont parlé.

- Et pourquoi vous ne vous renseigner pas auprès des mangemorts ?

- Parce que… je me suis fait démasquer… Dit-il, agacé. Bref, le directeur voudrait que vous examiner pour qu'il puisse voir votre souvenir à l'aide d'une Pensine.

- Hors de question. Dis-je, froide. Je tuerais le premier qui essaiera.

- Je m'en doutais. Dit-il, avec un vague sourire.

- Donc, en résumé, vous venez me dire tout ça alors que vous savez déjà ma réponse.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Quel heure est-il, s'il vous plait ? Demandais-je.

- Il est 10h, nous sommes le lundi 20mars.

- Ok…

- Les cours ont été suspendus cette semaine.

J'acquiesça et le silence s'installa.

Rogue regardait par la fenêtre, pensif.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, il se tourna vers moi.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh, ça va, merci.

Il me fixa de ses yeux noirs. Il voulait la vraie réponse.

- J'ai tué deux élèves, deux amis, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais je … Soufflais-je.

- Il les aurait tués de toute façon. Dit-il. C'était pour te faire souffrir. Oublier ce genre de chose est impossible mais on peut atténuer les souffrances un peu tous les jours.

Rogue se montrait différent en ma présence depuis quelques temps et ça me perturbait quelque peu mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ! Il était agréable et il avait toute ma confiance, je savais qu'il n'en parlerait à personne.

- Ce sont des paroles de connaisseurs d'après ce que je vois. Dis-je. Le monde peut être cruel envers certains être.

Je m'étira longuement. J'étais bien. Ma soif s'était tue et je pouvais ressentir tous ce qui m'entourait. Je pouvais entendre des murmures à 50mètres. Puis la culpabilité m'envahie. La culpabilité du survivant…

Je me leva et alla à la fenêtre pour contempler le parc vide malgré le beau temps.

- Black passera ce soir. Il devait régler certaines choses au Ministère.

J'acquiesça.

Je me retourna vers lui.

Il s'était appuyé contre le mur d'en face et regardait également par la fenêtre. Il semblait exténué.

- Vous devriez vous reposer vous aussi. Dis-je.

- Je dormirais lorsque je serais mort. Dit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Au fait !

Je courus vers lui et lui prit doucement la main.

Il se retourna, choqué.

- Merci. J'ai une dette envers vous. Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour vous…

- Je n'ai rien fait. Dit-il, froidement.

Je souris à sa réaction.

- Vous ne m'avez pas torturé, c'est important. Merci. Dis-je, avant de lui lâcher la main.

Je me recula et il s'en alla sans un mot.

Je retourna à mon lit et me cacha sous la couverture.

Un moment plus tard, j'entendis de vague pas dans l'infirmerie. Je fis mine de dormir et attendis.

- Une vraie gamine qui se cache.

Je sursauta légèrement et sortis la tête.

- Que fais-tu ici Damon ? Dis-je, étonnée.

Celui se tenait entre deux fenêtres, à l'ombre.

Il avait de larges cernes. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec un jeans de la même couleur. Comme à son habitude, en résumé.

Il portait encore de vague cicatrice sur ses bras.

- Je viens voir comment tu vas, c'est tout. Après ce que Voldy t'a fait…

- Comment tu le sais ? Demandais-je, en m'asseyant.

- J'étais là. Tout simplement. Je me suis fait avoir bêtement avec une bouteille empoissonnée…

Je ria malgré moi ce qui le fit grogner.

- On est tous les deux des idiots alors. Moi aussi, je me suis fait avoir comme ça.

- Quoiqu'il en soit. Je sais des choses qui pourraient t'intéresser.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai entendu pas mal de chose pendant ma captivité. Ils parlaient souvent de toi, les mangemorts. Je t'entendais hurler à travers les murs. Je sentais ton sang. Ça me rendait fou mais j'étais encore conscient de ce qui m'entourait et j'ai pu percevoir quelques uns de leurs plans.

- Tu as toujours la manie de faire durer le suspense… Grognais-je.

- Voldemort voulait t'affaiblir au maximum afin que ton démon apparaisse. Comme hier, d'ailleurs. Une fois le démon sortit, il comptait te faire boire mon sang.

- Ton sang ? Demandais-je, intriguée. Pourquoi ton sang ?

- Afin que tu deviennes le plus puissant des vampires. D'après les légendes, un vampire diurne buvant le sang d'un vampire nocturne développerait une force inimaginable. Mais si son côté humain est présent, il aidera la bonne cause mais si le démon …

- Je vois. Heureusement que je suis sortie à temps…

- Tu pourrais… Murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais boire mon sang, si tu le souhaites. Dit-il, clairement.

Il avait plongé son regard azur dans le mien. Il était sérieux.

- Tu es redevenue toi-même, ça ne posera aucuns problèmes. Reprit-il.

- Il est hors de question. Dis-je, froide.

- Quelques gorgées ne peuvent pas faire de mal. Dit-il. L'effet s'évapora vite.

- J'ai dit non ! Dis-je, élevant la voix.

- Comme tu voudras mais je resterais dans le coin. Je n'ai pas trop envie de revoir ces maudits mangemorts pour l'instant…

Il me lança un sac.

- Je t'ai ramené des vêtements. Vu ceux que tu portais hier, j'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin. Dit-il.

Je m'attendais à trouver une robe bustier mais non, c'était un simple jeans bleu avec un t-shirt noir avec un gilet de la même couleur.

- Merci… Dis-je.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de chaussures, désolé…

J'alla derrière le paravent au fond de l'infirmerie et commença à enlever le pyjama sexy de l'infirmerie.

- Au fait ! Lançais-je. Des vampires ont-ils déjà essayé de cambrioler Gringott ? Demandais-je.

Habillée, je retourna à mon lit pour y plier le pyjama. Damon était appuyé contre le mur entre deux fenêtres.

- Tu rigoles ? Ton oncle ne t'a jamais raconté ? Demanda-t-il. Les vampires ont aidés à la construction de la banque, il y a 1000ans environ avec l'aide de Claudius notamment.

Je me figea.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. Les vampires ont construit les galeries et les gobelins ont créés les coffres et les enchantements. Mais une fois la banque terminée, les gobelins ont déclaré qu'aucuns vampires ne pourront utiliser les coffres car ça n'avait pas été décidé lors de l'accord. Ces gobelins… Quoiqu'il en soit, on peut y allé, on peut transplaner là-bas mais les portes sont bénites et on ne peut y toucher…

- Donc, il nous faudrait un gobelin pour ouvrir un coffre. Dis-je, songeuse.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça au juste ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ah, miss Black ! Vous êtes réveillée !

L'infirmière entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle semblait épuisée.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci, Pompom.

- De rien, ma belle. Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers Damon.

- Damon Salvatore, madame. Dit-il. Léa, je vais te laisser. J'ai quelques trucs à régler. Ajouta-t-il.

- Pompom, auriez-vous l'heure ? Demandais-je, une fois Damon sortit.

- Il est 11h45. Dit-elle. Vous pouvez aller déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Vous avez l'air d'être en excellente forme.

- A plus tard !

C'est en sautillant que je descendis les escaliers.

Quelques élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle quand j'arriva dans le hall. J'aperçus Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci discutaient à voix basse à côté des portes.

J'alla vers eux, silencieusement.

J'enlaça la taille d'Harry qui sursauta à mon contact froid.

- Léa ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'était bien mon intention ! Riais-je.

Je lâcha Harry et Hermione vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- On a eu tellement peur pour toi… Souffla-t-elle, dans mon cou.

Je la serra contre moi.

- Je suis plus coriace que je n'en ai l'air. Dis-je.

Elle me lâcha et elle s'essuya les joues en vitesse.

- On va manger ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, allez-y. On vous rejoint, j'ai quelques à dire à Léa. Dit Harry.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina dans un coin derrière les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

Il me poussa contre le mur et m'embrassa fougueusement.

- Non, je voulais juste faire ça. Dit-il après une bonne minute.

Je souri et plongea sur ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre…

Je m'arrêta et je me recula légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- ça va ? Demandais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Derechef, il plongea sur mes lèvres.

- Hum, hum.

On se pétrifia et je passa légèrement ma tête sur le côté pour voir l'intervenant. Je lâcha Harry aussitôt.

Intrigué, Harry se retourna et ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que son pull.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Dit-il, gêné.

Le directeur portait une robe de sorcier grise avec de fines lignes argentées. Il avait l'air amusé et détournait le regard.

- Excusez-moi si je vous dérange. Dit-il.

Je remis mon gilet correctement.

- Qui a-t-il professeur ? Demandais-je.

- J'aurais voulu vous parler tous les deux après le déjeuner. Nous allons devoir aller à Gringott.

- D'accord.

- A toute à l'heure alors. Amusez-vous bien ! Ajouta-t-il, souriant.

Harry se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

- On va manger ?

- Ouep.

Il prit ma main et on alla retrouver les autres.

La Grande Salle était remplie à présent et tout le monde parlait à voix basse. Personne de riait ou ne criait.

- ça fait bizarre… Soufflais-je.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas, c'est pour ça. Répondit Harry.

Je me tourna vers lui. Il semblait triste.

- Il y a eu combien de morts ? Demandais-je, en m'arrêtant.

Harry, tenant ma main, fit de même.

- 20morts. Dit-il, dur.

- 9 aurors, 10 élèves et… Hagrid.

Une vague de froid m'envahie. Hagrid…

Une larme coula le long de ma joue et Harry l'essuya avec sa manche.

- N'y pense pas. Viens.

- Hey, les amoureux ! Vous êtes enfin là ! Lança George.

- Vous faisiez quoi ? Fred.

- Pourquoi tu es pieds nus ? Demanda Ron.

Fred et George étaient assis avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Drago.

- Pour te répondre, Fred nous faisions une partie d'échec. Et Ron, je n'ai pas de chaussure parce que je n'ai pas de chaussures… Dis-je, en m'asseyant à côté de Drago. J'irais chez moi après le déjeuner.

- Hum hum ! Firent Fred et George.

- Tu veux des frites, Léa ? Demanda Hermione.

L'odeur de la nourriture me parut infecte… L'inconvénient d'avoir bu trop de sang…

Je regarda avec dégout le plat que me tendit Hermione.

- Non, merci Hermione… Dis-je.

Alors que tout le monde mangeait. J'admira la salle.

Les blasons des maisons avaient disparus et des drapés noirs de deuil étaient étendus au-dessus des tables.

- Tu devrais manger, Léa. Dit Harry.

- Si tu manges trop de nourriture humain, l'effet du sang disparaitra beaucoup plus vite et ça serait regrettable vu les événements avenir. Dit une voix derrière moi.

- Déjà de retour, Damon. Constatais-je.

- Oui, le directeur m'a donné proclamé protecteur de Poudlard, tu t'imagines ? Moi ! . Dit-il. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Dis-moi tout. Dis-je, en regardant dégoutée l'assiette rempli de pilon de poulet de Ron.

- On a de la visite, ce soir. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Qui ? Demandais-je, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est un secret alors garde la tête froide devant tes copains. Murmura-t-il. C'est Claudius. Il n'a pas aimé ce qu'il s'est passé hier et il veut des explications.

J'acquiesça.

- Tu devrais t'habillé pour lui faire bonne impression. Ajouta-t-il.

- Ok.

Il se redressa et repartit dans le hall.

- Il a l'air d'allé mieux. Commenta Hermione.

- Le physique est guéri mais je ne sais pas en ce qui concerne son moral. Dis-je.

Harry se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui souris, l'air de rien.

Un peu plus loin à la table, j'aperçus Parvati. Elle avait les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré. C'était la meilleure amie de Lavande après tout…

Je détourna vivement le regard et fixa mon assiette vide.

J'avais beau me dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute… Leurs visages me revenaient inlassablement.

Harry me prit la main. Il avait fini de manger et Dumbledore venait de se lever.

- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui est un jour sombre. 10 élèves sont tombés hier, ainsi que 9 braves aurors et … Hagrid. Finit-il, tristement. Je voudrais que vous vous souveniez d'eux tous les jours. Ils se sont battus pour votre liberté et votre sécurité. Toutefois, il ne faut pas baisser votre garde. Voldemort va bientôt contre-attaqué. Ce n'était qu'un aperçu de ce qu'il peut accomplir. Nous allons donc, avec l'aide d'aurors et autres créatures, renforcer considérablement les protections du château. Un couvre-feu va être imposé et nous déconseillons fortement de vous promener seul dans le parc. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi. Finit-il, avant de se pencher vers Minerva.

- Au moins, il est direct. Commenta Ron.

- Et tout le monde va le croire. Ajouta Hermione. Mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait un mouvement de panique avec les plus jeunes… Au fait, Harry ! Luna m'a parlé du diadème de Serdaigle. A ce qui parait le fantôme de la Dame Grise serait la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, Helena.

- Et ?

Je ricana.

- Tu es long à la détente. Rigolais-je.

- Elle pourrait savoir où se trouve le diadème ! Répliqua Hermione. Il faudrait que tu ailles lui parler… Luna veut bien te conduire jusqu'à elle.

Il acquiesça.

- Bon, je dois y allé. Dis-je.

- Déjà ? S'exclama Harry.

- Je vais aller me changer pour ce soir. Et je dois aller voir mon père.

- Il y a quoi ce soir ?

- Je dois faire ma vampire ce soir. Dis-je. Du beau monde va venir.

- Mais on doit aller voir Dumbledore !

- C'est vrai… Grognais-je. Allons-y, maintenant alors.

Il se leva et on alla directement à la table des professeurs où le directeur discutait toujours avec Minerva.

- Professeur, vous vouliez nous parler ? Demandais-je.

- Ah, oui. Il y a un contretemps. Je vous demanderais de venir dans mon bureau, ce soir à 19h. ça vous va ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? Demanda Harry.

Il nous regarda tristement.

- Voldemort a attaqué un village tôt ce matin. Il y a eu 100morts environ…

On acquiesça tristement et le directeur s'en alla.

Je me dirigea vers les portes et Harry courut après moi.

- Hey, Léa ! Attends-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je m'arrêta au milieu du hall et me tourna vers lui.

- J'en ai marre de cette guerre, c'est tout… Soufflais-je. Des gens meurent car on prend notre temps…

- Tout va bientôt se terminer. Dit-il.

Ses yeux reflétaient de la détermination.

Je posa ma main sur sa joue et admira ses yeux émeraude.

On se voit tout à l'heure, ok ?

- Ici, à 18h. Dit-il.

Je l'embrassa brièvement et partit en courant vers les Grandes Portes.

A peine dépassé les grilles, je transplana devant la maison. La rue était déserte.

Le hall sentait la poussière. Mon absence avait affecté mon père…

- Papa ? tu es là ? Criais-je.

Pas de réponse. Il devait être au Ministère.

- Non mais moi, oui. Dit une voix.

La voix de Remus provenait de la cuisine.

Bonjour. Dis-je, en entrant dans la pièce.

Il était assis à la table, la Gazette en main.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il, en levant le regard vers moi.

- Bien, merci. Dis-je, sans entrain.

J'étais fatiguée de répondre à cette question…

- Et toi ?

- Fatigué…

- Et Tonks ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Il resta silencieux.

- Elle dort. Finit-il par dire.

- Elle a été blessé ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

- Non. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de la nuit passé ? Au Manoir Goyle ? Demanda-t-il, froid.

- Non. Répondis-je. L'aurais-je blessée ?

- Non…

- Toi, mieux que quiconque peut imaginer ce que je ressens, Remus. Nous avons le diable en nous mais… cette fois-ci, j'ai été … faible. J'imagine que j'ai fait des choses horribles et je me sens coupable à un point que tu ne peux imaginer…

Il resta silencieux, fixant la table.

- Je ne m'approcherais plus d'elle. Finis-je par dire avant de sortir de la cuisine.

C'est furieuse que je monta à l'étage…

**^(^.^)^**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 36 : Un gout spécial…**

**POV Léa.**

Je comprenais les sentiments de Remus même si ça m'était douloureux. J'espérais qu'avec le temps…

Ma chambre était tel que je l'avais laissé, un mois auparavant. En désordre.

Je devais m'habiller en vampire et non en ado…

Je sortis un pantalon en cuir et déchira le bustier noir avec de la dentelle d'une robe. Une fois habillé, je mis des bottes montantes à talon.

Je m'admira dans le miroir et ça me plut. Ça me vieillissait ce genre de tenue.

Je brossa mes cheveux sans ménagement et me passa un coup d'eau sur le visage.

Malgré la quantité de sang que j'avais bu la veille, des fines cicatrices parcouraient encore mon corps. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Je mis ma longue veste en cuir noir et pris mon sabre rangé sous mon oreiller.

Je redescendis à la cuisine et y entra sans faire attention à Remus qui lisait toujours son journal.

J'alla dans le placard et pris les deux dernière bouteilles de sang restant.

- Pourras-tu dire à mon père que s'il me cherche, il devra demander à Albus. Je serais surement à Gringott mais sait-on jamais.

- A peine de retour que tu repars ?

- Si personne ne fais rien, d'autres innocents mourront et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter. Dis-je, froide.

- Veux-tu mourir Léa ? Demanda-t-il, son regard dans le mien.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Remus. Dis-je. Lorsqu'Harry ne sera plus… tu n'auras plus t'inquiéter pour Tonks. Ajoutais-je, froide.

Je sortis sans attendre sa réplique et transplana à peine sur le seuil.

C'est furieuse que je pénétra dans le château.

Je croisa Severus accompagné de Minerva.

- Miss Black ? Demanda Minerva, s'arrêtant au milieu de l'escalier.

- Oui ?

- Oh, excusez-moi. Dans cette tenue, je ne vous avais presque pas reconnu.

- Nous allons accueillir le chef vampire. Dit Severus. Il ne devrait pas tardé à arriver.

- Je viens avec vous. Dis-je.

Je fis donc demi-tour, accompagné de Severus et Minerva.

Le ciel commençait déjà à se teinter de rose et de rouge. Je devais m'acheter une montre…

Les deux professeurs s'arrêtèrent devant les grilles et attendirent.

- j'espère qu'il ne sera pas en retard… Dit Severus.

- Vous ne devriez pas parler ainsi de lui, Severus. Il est plus ancien que cette école. Dis-je.

Il ne répliqua pas. Une brume blanche apparue de l'autre côté des grilles.

Claudius apparut une seconde plus tard avec son éternel costume gris impeccablement coupé.

Je m'approcha et m'inclina légèrement.

- Maître Claudius. Dis-je, respectueusement.

- Léa. Je suis ravie de te voir en vie et entière. Puis-je entrer ?

Les deux professeurs réagir et ouvrir les grilles d'un coup de baguette.

- Veuillez-nous excuser. Nous ne savions pas que c'était vraiment vous. Dans ces temps sombre…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Coupa Claudius, en dépassant les barrières.

Il prit ma main et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je ferais payer celui qui t'a fait souffrir, Léa. Je te le promets.

- Léa s'en ai occupé elle-même. Répondit Severus.

_Ah bon ?..._

Je resta stoïque malgré la révélation.

- Nous devrions aller rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore. Intervint Minerva.

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur Miss Black ? Demanda Claudius, en me tendant son bras.

Surprise, je le pris volontiers et on se dirigea vers le château.

- Ce genre de situation me fait toujours rire. Dit-il, alors qu'on montait le premier étage.

- Quelle situation ?

- Lorsque les humains sentent un pouvoir plus puissant qu'eux et qu'ils en sont paralysé.

- C'est le côté dominant des vampires. Commentais-je, un peu amusé.

Il est vrai que voir Minerva et Severus intimidés était comique !

- Dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis ? Je pensais que vous étiez neutre ?

- Tom Jedusor a osé toucher à mes vampires, à un vampire particulièrement. Toi. Je ne l'ai su qu'hier et ça m'a rendu fou de rage.

- Mais je vais bien… Dis-je, embarrassée.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Je ne suis malheureusement pas assez puissant pour le vaincre mais je ferais tout pour aidé à le détruire.

Arrivé devant le bureau du directeur, je m'arrêta nette. Je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe.

Minerva s'avança.

- Patacitrouille.

- Original. Commenta Claudius, amusé.

Le directeur nous attendait, devant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Damon se trouvait près de l'entrée, les bras croisés.

- Claudius. Je suis honoré de vous revoir. Dit Albus en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Moi aussi, Albus.

- D'après votre message, vous êtes donc d'accord pour vous joindre à nous ?

- En effet. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider.

- Vous pouvez nous aidé pour une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Nous devons aller à Gringott pour récupérer un objet dans le coffre fort de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Je vois. Un sorcier, un vampire, un gobelin sous imperium et ça devait aller.

- ça semble facile à vous entendre parler. Remarqua Albus, étonné.

- A vrai dire, oui. Je connais Gringott comme ma poche, j'étais là à sa construction.

- Léa, tu iras avec Claudius si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non pas du tout. Dis-je.

- Puis-je venir ? Demanda Damon.

Je l'avais presque oublié..

- Je voudrais que tu restes pour protéger le château, Damon. Intervint Claudius.

- Bien. Répondit le concerné, déçu.

- Irons-nous ce soir ? Demandais-je.

- Oui. Répondit Claudius. Plus vite, on aura votre objet, plus vite toute cette histoire aura pris fin. Nous partons dans 1h.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Je vous rejoindrais dans le hall dans 1h. Dis-je.

- Léa ! S'exclama Albus. Pourrais-tu dire à Harry que je voudrais le voir mais vers 19h30 ?

- Bien sûr.

Je sortis du bureau et me dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor.

C'était étrange de ne voir aucuns élèves dans les couloirs.

- Bonsoir, Miss Black. Me salua le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Bonsoir. Pourriez-vous me laisser entrer ? Demandais-je, sans trop d'espoir. Vous savez que si vous ne me laissez pas entrer par ici, je passerais par la fenêtre.

- C'est vrai… Bougonna-t-elle. Allez-y entrez ! Mais ne le dites à personne que je vous ai laissé entrer ainsi !

- Promis.

La salle commune était remplie. J'aperçu Neville qui discutait avec Ron devant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

- Salut Ron, salut Neville. Dis-je.

- Léa ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Neville.

- Vous savez où se trouve Harry ? Demandais-je, ignorant la question de Neville. Je dois lui parler.

- Dans le dortoir, il dort. Répondit Ron.

- D'accord. Merci. Dis-je avant de monter.

Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin étaient tirés. Je les entrouvris.

Harry dormait profondément. Sans prendre la peine d'enlever veste et chaussures, je me coucha à côté de lui avec précaution.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis une main sur ma taille. J'ouvris les yeux. Harry me regardait.

- Merveilleux réveil. Murmura-t-il.

Je lui caressa la joue tendrement.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je t'aime.

- Léa ?

- Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que tu meurs… Avouais-je.

Il se rapprocha et me prit dans ses bras.

- ça doit se passer ainsi, tu le sais. J'espère juste que tu ne m'oublieras pas.

- Bois mon sang. Soufflais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Bois mon sang. Répétais-je. Tu pourras revivre après. Tu deviendras comme moi…

Il resta silencieux.

- Laisse tombé. Je suis égoïste. Je dois aller à Gringott. Dis-je, en me levant.

J'écarta les rideaux et m'apprêta à sortir.

- Non, attends ! Je suis d'accord.

Il s'était levé, lui aussi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Je sortis un canif de ma veste et enleva celle-ci. Sans tailler trop profondément, je m'ouvris le poignet.

Il s'asseya sur le bord du lit et je fis de même.

- Quel goût ça a ?

- Pour toi, je ne sais pas. Dis-je. A ce qui parait, le sang a un goût métallique pour les humains.

Je lui tendis mon poignet qu'il prit avec précaution.

Il lécha la coupure.

- Spécial… Souffla-t-il.

- Si tu ne veux pas… Dis-je, prête à retirer mon bras.

Il commença à aspirer le sang, hésitant.

Après deux gorgées, il serra mon poignet et bus plus goulument.

Une bonne minute plus tard, je retira ma main de force.

- Désolé… Murmura-t-il.

- T'inquiète pas.

Il avait du sang plein les lèvres et semblait perdu.

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et lécha ses lèvres pour faire disparaitre le sang.

- C'est étrange…

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Je vois flou…

Je lui enleva ses lunettes et il écarquilla les yeux.

- Ma vue…. Je te vois !

Je souris. Sa vue s'était rectifiée voir plus.

- Ta force a peut-être augmenté aussi. Tu devrais faire attention.

- Je ne suis pas encore un vampire ?

- Non, tu dois mourir pour le devenir. L'effet du sang va s'évaporer petit à petit.

- D'accord.

- Je dois partir Harry. Essai de te renseigner sur Helena Serdaigle. Dis-je, en remettant ma veste.

- Oui, ok.

Je l'embrassa tendrement et sortis du dortoir.

En redescend, la foule d'élève était toujours aussi importante.

Je me faufila entre les gens et arriva enfin à atteindre le portail.

Le bruit de mes talons résonnait dans le couloir. Un fantôme traversait un mur de temps en temps. Mais hormis eux, le château semblait désert.

A mi-chemin, je me lécha le poignet pour qu'il puisse cicatriser plus vite.

Arrivée dans le hall, un petit groupe d'auror parlaient devant les Grandes Portes.

Un peu à l'écart se tenait Claudius, Albus et mon père !

- Papa, que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

- Je sens que tu es content de me voir. Commenta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je le pris dans mes bras. Il semblait exténué.

- Tu es très jolie comme ça. Dit-il, en se reculant.

- Merci…

- Pouvons-nous y allé ? Demanda Claudius.

- Oui, d'accord. Dis-je.

- Tien, Léa. La clé de mon coffre. Vous n'aurez qu'à prétendre vouloir aller à ton coffre.

- Et une fois dans les galeries, on lui lance l'imperium ! Dis-je. Très bonne idée papounet !

Il sourit.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra fort.

- Je t'aime. Dis-je.

- Moi aussi, ma puce.

Je pris la clé et partit dans le parc, accompagné de Claudius.

- Ton père est un homme exceptionnel. Commenta Claudius. Un vrai Gryffondor malgré la famille d'où il provient.

On dépassa les grilles et je pris le bras que Claudius me tendait.

On transplana directement devant la banque Gringott. Il n'y avait personne sur le Chemin de Traverse. Seules quelques personnes sortaient du Chaudron Baveur, visiblement avec quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

Claudius avança vers l'entrée de la banque et je le suivis, sûre de moi.

5 ou 6 gobelins étaient en train de compter des pièces en or.

On s'approcha du comptoir le plus proche et Claudius me fit signe de commencer.

- Bonsoir. Je voudrais aller à mon coffre. Dis-je, sortant la clé de ma poche.

Le gobelin prit la clé et l'examina.

- C'est la clé du coffre de Monsieur Sirius Black.

- En effet. C'est mon père.

- Miss Julie Black ?

- Léa Nina Black. Rectifiais-je.

Le gobelin sourit. C'était un test.

- Veuillez patienter quelques secondes, je vais vous chercher un accompagnateur. Au fait, je suis ravi de voir revoir, Claudius.

- Moi de même. Répondit le concerné avec un sourire en coin.

Le gobelin revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je vous présente Gripseck, il va vous conduire jusqu'à votre coffre.

On le suivit pour pénétrer dans les galeries humides de Gringott.

Le trajet en wagon fut amusant sauf lorsqu'on est passé sous la cascade…

Lorsqu'on descendit du wagon, nous étions trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Votre clé, s'il vous plait.

- Maintenant. Murmura Claudius.

Je sortis ma baguette.

- Impero !

Le gobelin eu un sourire d'extase.

Je ricana et me reconcentra.

- Emmène-nous au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Dis-je.

- Avec plaisir ! S'exclama le gobelin.

Gripseck nous conduisit dans des tunnels et au bout de 10minutes de marche, on atterrit dans une salle circulaire où se trouvait… un dragon. Celui-ci dormait heureusement.

- La légende est donc vraie. Dis-je.

- Toute les légendes sont vraies. Répliqua Claudius. Les gobelins les ont dressés.

Claudius prit le gobelin et le souleva alors qu'il courait de l'autre côté de la salle. Je fis de même.

Un long couloir avec de chaque côté des portes nous faisait face.

- Le secteur de haute sécurité bien sûr. Commenta Claudius.

Le vampire lâcha le gobelin qui continua sa route comme si rien n'était.

Il s'arrêta au bout de 3portes et se tourna vers la droite.

- Ouvre le coffre. Ordonnais-je.

Un drôle de bruit retentit derrière nous. Je fis volte face et aperçu le dragon qui s'était éveillé.

Des cliquetis me firent me retourner. Gripseck venait d'ouvrir les portes.

Des milliers de bibelots étaient éparpillés partout. Des montagnes d'or étaient sur les côtés, fières.

- Y a-t-il des sorts de protections ? Demandais-je au gobelin.

- Sort cuisant et de multiplication sur tous les objets et pièces qu'on touche sauf une coupe qui se trouve tout derrière. Dit-il, joyeusement.

Arquant les sourcils, je lança un regard amusé à Claudius.

- Tout semble si facile. Commentais-je.

- Quel objet cherches-tu ?

- La Coupe de Poufsouffle. Dis-je. C'est une petite coupe en or avec des anses ciselés. Ajoutais-je, en scrutant les milliers d'objets.

- Comme en haut à gauche dans le petit renfoncement ?

En effet, c'était la même que dans les livres. Cette petite coupe en or avec un blaireau gravé sur la face.

- La voilà ! Soufflais-je, soulagée.

- Puis-je allé la chercher pour toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- D'accord.

Claudius s'avança, décontracté. Il évita tous les obstacles avec aisance.

Il arriva enfin au fond de la salle et sauta souplement pour attraper la coupe.

Il revint avec petit sourire victorieux.

- Quelle aventure ! Ironisa-t-il en me donnant la Coupe.

Je mis la Coupe dans la poche intérieur de ma veste et on fit demi-tour tranquillement jusqu'au moment où l'atteignait la salle circulaire… Un jet de flamme se dirigea vers nous à grande vitesse.

Je me mis à courir dans l'autre sens et me planqua derrière un mur. Le jet de flamme passa à 1cm de ma figure.

Une fois stoppé, j'osa un regard dans la galerie. Personne. Ni Claudius, ni Gripseck.

- Claudius ? Vous êtes là ?

- Oui. S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Je sursauta violemment et me retourna, furieuse.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! M'exclamais-je. Où est le gobelin ?

- Là-bas. Dit-il, en montrant le couloir. En cendre. Ajouta-t-il, amusé.

Je le regarda, sidérée.

- Vous l'avez laissé là-bas ?

- Il ne nous était plus d'aucunes utilités. Dit-il, haussant les épaules.

Soupirant d'exaspération, je retourna dans le couloir avec prudence.

- Peut-on transplaner dans ces lieux ? Demandais-je.

- Non. Même nous, vampire, ne pouvons pas.

On arriva à la salle circulaire. Le dragon nous tournait le dos.

- Il est aveugle. Murmura Claudius. Nous devons nous déplacer le plus vite possible de l'autre côté.

J'acquiesça.

Je m'exécuta et je pus enfin respirer.

- Comment fait-on maintenant pour retourner à la surface ? Demandais-je.

- On court et on grimpe. Dit-il, amusé. Dans 10minutes, on sera en haut. Et ne fais pas attention aux acromentules, on va trop vite pour elles.

J'acquiesça et on se mit à courir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, on s'attendait à tomber sur une horde de gobelins en colère et assoiffé de sang mais on tomba sur… des mangemorts.

Les gobelins étaient sur le sol dans des flaques de sang.

- Justement, j'avais faim. Déclara Claudius avec un sourire en coin.

Mon collier chauffa soudainement.

_- Oui, Harry ? _

_- On est attaqué et j'ai détruit le diadème de Serdaigle. Tu as récupéré la Coupe ? _

_- Oui, on l'a mais avant de rentrer, nous devons nous occupé de quelques cafards. _

_- Je vois. Rentre le plus vite possible. _

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas._

Je coupa la conversation et sortit mon sabre.

- La mort sorcière est trop douce pour vous. Dis-je.

- Rendez nous la Coupe ! S'exclama un mangemort.

Pour toute réponse, je m'élança et planta mon sabre jusqu'à la garde dans sa poitrine.

- Pas envie.

La bataille commença. Il y avait 10mangemorts.

Claudius se battait avec une aisance déconcertante. Frappant du tranchant de sa main, les mangemorts s'effondraient un à un.

5minutes plus tard, je pensais qu'on en avait fini. Relâchant ma garde, je soupira enfin.

- ENDOLORIS ! Cria-t-on, derrière moi.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner que le sort me percuta au milieu du dos.

Le sort fut foudroyant. Le sort me cloua au sol. J'entendis vaguement Claudius parler mais ne comprit pas.

Un sort aussi puissant. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Voldemort.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les sons me parvinrent plus distinctement.

_Cours, Léa !_

Je releva la tête difficilement. Voldemort tenait Claudius par le col de sa chemise, la baguette sur sa tempe.

_COURS_ !

La voix venait de ma tête. Télépathie.

_Non, je ne vous laisserais pas ! Répliquais-je._

_Non, je m'en occupe ! Va-t-en ! C'est toi qu'il veut !_

Grognant de rage, je me leva et me mit à courir le plus possible.

Arrivé aux portes, elles restèrent fermées.

Bien sur…

Je me mis à taper sur la porte de toute ma force. Les portes étaient brûlantes.

_Eau bénite_… Dit la voix de Claudius.

Regardant mes mains, elles étaient rouges comme si elles avaient été plongées dans l'eau bouillante.

Je continua à taper sur la porte. La douleur m'obligea à redoubler d'effort.

Mes poings fumaient.

Derrière moi, j'entendais les cris de lutte de Voldemort et de Claudius.

Au bout d'une longue et interminable minute, les portes craquèrent et s'effondrèrent vers l'extérieur.

Je jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Claudius contre le mur du fond, l'épaule en sang.

_COURRRSSS !_

Les larmes aux yeux, je courus quelques mètres et pus transplaner. J'atterris à Pré-au-Lard, devant la Tête du Sanglier.

Je rentra dans le bar. Il était vide.

- Albeforth ? Criais-je. C'est Léa !

Le vieil homme accourut.

- Poudlard est attaqué ! S'exclama-t-il. Il y a des géants et pleins de trucs à ce qu'il parait !

- Très bien, allons-y.

- Je passe par le portail. Tu devrais aller porter main forte dans le parc.

- D'accord.

- Passe par la forêt, les grilles sont occupées. Bonne chance !

Le vieil homme s'en alla par le portrait d'une jeune fille.

Je sortis du bar et courut jusqu'à la forêt…

**^(^.^)^**

**CCCCOOOOUUURRRRSSSS FOREST !**

**Désolé, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher ! **

**x)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Voilà le petit POV d'Harry alors que Léa est à Gringott. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^.^ **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 37 : Argana.**

**POV Harry.**

Lorsque Léa s'en alla, je pus tester mes aptitudes.

Le sang de Léa avait affiné mes sens. Je n'avais plus besoin de lunettes, et je me sentais presque flotter.

Hier soir, lorsque j'avais gouté le sang de Léa, j'avais ressenti quelques changement mais ce n'était rien du tout comparé à ça.

Regardant mes mains, je pouvais voir le moindre détail. De plus, il faisait nuit noir dans la chambre et je voyais parfaitement mais dans des teintes bleues et mauves.

Quand je descendis dans la salle commune, il ne restait plus grand monde. Je trouva Ron et Hermione devant la cheminée. Main dans la main ?

Etonné, je m'approcha d'eux avec un petit sourire.

- Salut vous deux ! Lançais-je.

Ils sursautèrent, se lâchant la main.

- Harry ! On ne pensait pas te revoir ce soir. Bafouilla Hermione. Où sont tes lunettes ?

- Je pars à la chasse, vous venez avec moi ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

- A la chasse ? Demanda Ron.

- Je vais voir Helena Serdaigle mais avant je dois passer chez Dumbledore pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor.

Hermione se leva.

- Allons-y. Dit-elle.

Les couloirs étaient déserts.

A un tournant, on croisa le professeur McGonagall.

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez comme ça à cette heure ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Nous allons voir le professeur Dumbledore. Répondis-je, naturel.

- Il se trouve dans son bureau. Dit-elle. Je ne peux vous accompagner mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de détour.

On acquiesça et McGonagall continua sa route et nous, la nôtre.

D'un pas vif, je me dirigea vers le bureau directorial.

- Harry ! Marche moins vite ! S'exclama Hermione, essoufflée.

Ron aussi était lui aussi essoufflé.

En arrivant dans le bureau du directeur, je n'eu pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Le directeur était debout derrière son bureau. Un fantôme se trouvait en face de lui. La Dame Grise.

Elle avait un air sévère et froid.

- Ah vous voilà ! On vous attendait ! S'exclama le directeur. Je vous présente Helena Serdaigle que vous connaissez mieux sous le nom de Dame Grise.

- Bonjour. Dit-on en chœur.

- Miss Serdaigle a bien voulu me révéler l'endroit où se trouvait le diadème à une condition.

- Laquelle ? Demandais-je, un peu méfiant.

- De le détruire. Répondit Helena Serdaigle.

- Aucun problème, Miss Serdaigle. Répondis-je. C'est justement notre but.

Le fantôme s'approcha soudainement de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le sacrifice d'un vampire pour un humain est très rare mais est, généralement, maudit pour l'un comme pour l'autre. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient, Mr Potter ?

- Oui, Madame. Dis-je, un peu intimidé.

_Comment avait-elle pu savoir ?..._

- Où se trouve le diadème ? Demanda Hermione.

- Dans la salle où toute chose est cachée.

- La Salle sur Demande. Murmurais-je.

Helena opina.

- Professeur, puis-je vous emprunter l'épée de Gryffondor ? Demandais-je.

- Bien sûr, tiens. Dit-il, en me tendant le pommeau.

Je la pris sans hésitation.

- Tu devrais y allé le plus vite possible Harry. Dit-il, sérieux. Je crois que nous aurons de la visite ce soir.

Il alla à sa fenêtre et plissa les yeux.

- Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

- La véritable bataille va débuter d'ici peu…

Il se tourna vers nous. Il était déterminé et un éclat dans ses yeux me fit froid dans le dos. Je comprenais pourquoi il avait été le seul à faire peur à Voldemort.

- Allons-y. Dis-je, ferme. Au revoir, Dame Serdaigle.

- Je vous fais confiance. Dit-elle.

- Vous pouvez.

Sur ces mots, je sortis du bureau. Hermione et Ron sur les talons.

- Harry ? Mais marche moins vite ! S'exclama Hermione.

Je ralentis légèrement le pas.

Arrivé au 5ème étage, je me concentra sur un lieu où l'on cachait les choses.

Après être passé 3fois devant, une porte apparut.

- Hey les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

On sursauta.

Drago courut vers nous, sourcils froncés.

- Que fais-tu ici Drago ? Tu devrais pas être dans ta chambre ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ben, j'ai été à la salle commune des Gryffondors et comme je ne vous trouvais pas, j'ai supposé que vous trainiez dans le château. En chemin, j'ai croisé Dumbledore, il m'a dit que vous étiez ici. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Tu verras. Dis-je avant d'entrer.

La pièce était un véritable désordre. On aurait dit une vallée d'objets en tout genre. Il y avait des montagnes de chaises, de tables, de livres,…

J'entendis Hermione et Ron gémirent.

- Comment on va faire ? S'exclama Hermione, paniquée.

- L'accio ne fonctionne pas avec les horcruxes ? Demanda Ron.

- Non mais je vais le trouver.

- Il ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Drago.

Je commença à avancer en me concentrant, oubliant mes 3amis. Deux morceaux d'âmes qui se rapprochent, ça se sent.

La salle semblait interminable. Ça faisait 10minutes que je marchais.

- Dis-moi, Harry. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Dit Hermione.

- Laquelle ?

- Où sont tes lunettes ? Tu es myope… d'habitude.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant, c'est tout.

- Et… et comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Ron, soupçonneux.

- Bonne question. Commenta Drago.

- J'ai…

Mais je me stoppa net. Je le sentais à présent.

Scrutant chaque objet autour de moi. Ça venait de ma droite.

Un vieux meuble rempli d'objet. Un gros vase se trouvait au milieu. Il était rempli d'objet. Je le retourna et chercha parmi eux.

Je le trouva enfin… magnifique. Le diadème en forme d'aigle avec ses saphirs en guise d'ailes.

Souriant, je me retourna et montra le diadème aux autres, victorieux.

- Mais comment ? Souffla Hermione.

Soudain, une énorme explosion fit trembler le château.

On se regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ne perdons pas de temps. Dis-je, en posant le diadème sur le sol.

Brandissant l'épée devant moi, pointe vers le bas. Je me concentra pour ne pas manquer mon coup.

J'y mis toute ma force et ma détermination.

Lorsque la pointe de l'épée toucha les pierres, une explosion de fumée noire s'en échappa. Des cris stridents et horribles nous vrillèrent les oreilles.

Puis, soudain, plus rien.

- Wow, c'est tout ? Souffla Drago après plusieurs secondes de silence hébété.

Une seconde explosion répondit à sa question.

_Voilà, plus qu'un à trouver et logiquement Léa l'a avec elle…_

Je pris mon médaillon de sous mon pull et appela Léa.

_- Oui, Harry ? _

_- On est attaqué et j'ai détruit le diadème de Serdaigle. Tu as récupéré la Coupe ? _

_- Oui, on l'a mais avant de rentrer, nous devons nous occupé de quelques cafards. _

_- Je vois. Rentre le plus vite possible. _

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas._

Elle coupa la conversation nette. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais mais je savais que je la reverrais… je le savais…

Je me tourna vers Hermione, Ron et Drago. Ils semblaient attendre la suite des évènements.

- Je ne peux pas vous ordonnez d'allé dans la Tour Gryffondor mais restez prudent. Dis-je, avant de faire demi-tour vers la sortie.

- Harry ? Où vas-tu ? S'écria Drago.

- Détruire les deux derniers horcruxes ! Criais-je, alors que je me mettais à courir.

- Harry ! Cria Hermione.

Mais je n'y fis pas attention, je continua ma course vers la sortie.

Pour ma plus grande satisfaction, je n'étais pas essoufflé. J'avais la sensation de pouvoir courir toute la journée ainsi.

Arrivé dans le couloir, j'alla directement vers la fenêtre la plus proche. J'eu le souffle coupé.

La dernière bataille n'était rien comparée à … ça.

Une dizaine de géants sortaient des bois, des centaures morts entre les mains qu'ils lançaient sur les professeurs.

Une centaine de mangemorts s'avançaient dans le parc tel un tsunami.

Des acromentules montaient les murs du château et des mangemorts en balai parcouraient le ciel.

- Ok…

Scrutant le parc, je ne vis pas Voldemort. Il devait se cacher dans les bois.

M'arrachant au spectacle, je me remis à courir.

Je dévala les escaliers à une vitesse qui m'étonna moi-même. Arrivé dans le hall, des dizaines de professeurs et d'aurors essayaient de faire reculer les ennemis vers l'extérieur.

Sans hésitation, je me lança à leurs secours.

Lançant des stupéfix et des expelliarmus à tout-va.

- Harry !

Je me retourna et vit Remus courir vers moi. Il avait une longue balafre sur la joue droite.

- Harry, où est Léa ?

- A Gringott. Il y a des mangemorts là-bas aussi. Dis-je, en lançant un stupéfix à un mangemort qui courait vers nous.

Il grogna.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Grogna-t-il. Si tu l'as vois, dis-lui que je m'excuse, que je le pensais pas.

- Ok.

Je continua à lancer des sorts pendant 10 bonnes minutes. Enervé, je m'arrêta et recula légèrement.

Je n'arriverais jamais à passer !

Je fis demi-tour et courut vers le premier étage.

J'ouvris la première fenêtre venue. Ça faisait haut quand même… Mais d'un côté, je savais que je pouvais le faire ! J'avais du sang de vampire dans les veines après tout !

Je monta sur le rebord.

- Comment peux-tu faire ça, Léa… Soufflais-je, en regardant le vide.

Cette partie du parc était quasiment déserte et je pouvais me permettre de calculer les chances de me casser quelque chose tranquillement.

Puis, je pensa à tous ceux qui mourraient à cet instant et je n'eu plus aucunes hésitations. Je sauta.

A ma plus grande surprise, j'atterris en souplesse sur le gazon.

Je me releva et courut vers la forêt.

Alors que j'étais à un mètre de mon but, la terre trembla. Je me retourna et vit un géant courir vers moi.

Jurant, je m'arrêta net. Le géant continua sa route et percuta un arbre, ne pouvant s'arrêter. Il s'effondra et grogna.

Puis, j'entendis des 'clic clic'. Livide, je me retourna. Trois acromentules se dirigeaient vers moi, menaçante, faisant claquer leurs pinces.

- Je suis un ami d'Hagrid ! M'exclamais-je. Il est mort ! Il ne voulait pas vous laisser seules ! Tentais-je.

Mais rien n'y fit et elles s'approchèrent de moi plus lentement. Sadiques…

Elles s'arrêtèrent, fléchirent leurs pattes, prêtes à sauter sur moi.

Alors qu'elles sautaient vers moi, je fis un pas de côté à la dernière minute et elles atterrirent sur le géant. Celui-ci en colère, en écrasa une. Furieuse, les deux autres attaquèrent le géant.

Cool, j'ai le champ libre. Pour l'instant…

Pénétrant dans la forêt, tout me sembla bizarrement silencieux.

Je continua à courir néanmoins mais à moindre allure.

Il fait nuit noire mais je voyais dans des teintes bleus et mauves.

Soudain, je m'arrêta net.

Un peu plus loin, un géant se trouvait dans une petite clairière.

Il semblait tenir quelque chose dans sa main et il ria comme un dément.

Je m'approcha silencieusement pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il tenait quelqu'un qui avait la peau … verte.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je aidé l'inconnu ou continuer ma route ?

Grognant, j'essaya de trouvé un moyen de détourner l'attention du monstre.

Soudain, un cri retentit. Je me retourna vers le géant.

Quelqu'un était sur la tête du géant qui essayait de l'attraper en vain.

C'était Léa. Je reconnaissais ses cheveux noirs et sa longue veste noire en cuir.

Mon cœur fit un bond.

Je m'approcha un peu plus alors que Léa sortait son sabre. Dans un cri, elle planta la lame dans le crâne de la créature magique.

Celui-ci grogna légèrement et s'effondra sur le ventre.

Tout en souplesse, Léa fit un salto-avant et atterrit sur ses pieds.

Elle leva son regard et me sourit en me voyant.

- Tu n'es pas discret, Harry Potter. Dit-elle.

Elle avait la tempe en sang et ses mains semblaient brûlées.

J'alla vers elle et la prit dans mes bras.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui et toi ?

- J'ai vu mieux mais on fait avec. Dit-elle.

Elle se recula et regarda la créature à la peau verte.

On alla la voir.

- Quel est cette créature ? Demandais-je.

- Une elfe. Répondit Léa. Je crois.

On alla s'accroupir aux côtés de l'elfe.

Elle avait le bras brisé et saignait de la tête. Enfin, si son sang était bien de couleur violet.

Léa souleva légèrement sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux.

- Vous m'entendez ? L'appela-t-elle, en tapotant sa joue.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns. Sa peau verte émeraude était parcourut d'arabesque comme si on les avait gravé dans sa peau. Elle portait une petite robe verte foncé qui semblait être des feuilles.

Je mis ma main en coupe et y fis coulé de l'eau pour en mettre sur le visage de l'elfe.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant.

- Par Pan ! S'exclama-t-elle en voulant se lever.

Mais Léa l'en empêcha.

- Doucement. Dit-elle. Reprenez vos esprits avant. Vous êtes blessée.

- Mais… vous êtes des humains ! Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? S'écria-t-elle, en s'asseyant.

Elle nous regardait de ses yeux vert foncés sans blanc. Elle semblait paniquée.

- Ben, un géant a voulu vous tuer alors on vous a sauvé. Répondit Léa.

- Tu l'as sauvé, Léa. Je ne pouvais rien faire malheureusement. Dis-je, en me redressant.

- Vous avez sauvé un être sylvestre, sorciers. Je ne l'oublierais pas et je vous en remercie. J'ai une dette envers vous. Dit l'elfe, en se levant, digne.

Elle devait avoir un haut rang…

- C'était naturelle. Dit Léa, en faisant de même.

- Je m'appelle Argana et vous ?

- Léa Black et voici, Harry Potter.

- Le Survivant… Bien, étant blessée, je vais vous laisser à votre bataille. Que la victoire soit avec vous, sorciers. Je ne vous oublierais jamais.

Argana recula, toucha l'arbre le plus proche et disparue… dans l'arbre !

- Cool, on a rencontré une elfe. Dis-je.

- Je pense pas que c'était une elfe. Dit Léa, pensive.

- C'était quoi alors ? Demandais-je, intrigué.

Léa fixait l'arbre, les yeux dans le vague.

- Laisse tombé. Finit-elle par dire. Il faut détruire cette Coupe. Dit-elle en sortant la Coupe de Poufsouffle.

Elle la posa sur le sol.

- Après toi. Dit-elle, en la montrant.

Comme pour le diadème, je dirigea la pointe de l'épée vers l'intérieure de la Coupe.

D'un coup sec, j'y planta la pointe de toute mes forces.

Comme pour le diadème, une explosion en sortie mais cette fois, un énorme jet d'eau en sortit.

Il nous enveloppa tel une bulle.

Léa vint dans mes bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer sous l'eau, elle. Moi, j'étais encore humain…

Elle posa sa bouche sur la mienne et souffla de l'air que j'emprisonna.

La bulle éclata au bout de quelques secondes.

Toussant mes poumons, je frissonna.

- Harry ? ça va ? S'exclama Léa, les cheveux plaqué sur sa tête.

- Oui, oui. Bafouillais-je.

Je la pris dans mes bras et me calma.

Des hurlements retentirent depuis le parc.

On doit y allé. Dis-je alors que Léa essorait ses cheveux.

Elle acquiesça.

On courut jusqu'au parc. Léa coupait en deux les acromentules qui nous attaquaient.

On ne croisa heureusement aucuns géants.

Quand on arriva dans le parc, ceux-ci étaient en train de démolir les murs du château. Les aurors leurs lançant des sorts à tout-va.

- Par où commencer… Soufflais-je, en me tournant vers Léa.

Celle-ci avait écarquillée les yeux et se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Quelque chose siffla à mes oreilles.

Elle jura et se releva.

A une 10ène de mètre se trouvait Voldemort. Fier. Il était accompagné d'un homme de grand taille, cheveux blond et costume gris tâché de sang. En y regardant de plus près, l'homme avait la peau aussi blanche que Léa et ses yeux… il n'avait plus que des orbites vides.

Un gros collier qui semblait être en pierre lui entourait le cou. Il était recouvert de runes dont j'ignorais le sens.

- Claudius… Grogna Léa.

Elle tremblait de rage.

- Harry ! Je te cherchais ! Et quant à toi, Léa, je suis mécontent que tu sois partie ainsi sans me dire au revoir. Je voulais te parler mais Claudius a bien voulu prendre ta place. Dit Voldemort, avec un grand sourire en caressant sa baguette amoureusement.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Hurla Léa.

- Oh, c'est une très bonne amie nécromancienne qui m'a donné ce magnifique collier. Il permet de contrôler n'importe quel mort pendant un certain temps ! Magnifique création, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers Claudius et celui-ci marcha vers Léa, à allure humaine.

- Harry, tu sais ce que tu dois faire… Dit-elle.

Je lui serra brièvement la main.

Elle enleva sa veste en cuir et la lança au loin. Epée en main, Claudius disparut avant de réapparaitre devant elle et de lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui la projeta au loin.

- LEAAA !

Le vampire ne fit pas attention à moi.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de me tourner totalement vers Voldemort qu'un doloris me frappa…

**^(^.^)^**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Aujourd'hui est un jour noir… C'est le dernier chapitre…. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *pleure***

**Il est court, je sais... Mais je le trouvais bien comme ça !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru. Et il y a un nouveau personnage, un de L. J. Smith ^^

**Résumé : **Je m'appelle Léa. J'habite avec mon oncle Priam qui est un vampire. Mais le plus important est que … je vais à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 38 : Trois petits points…**

**POV Léa. **

Le coup de pied que je reçu dans le ventre ne me fit pas mal mais l'atterrissage dans un mur du château fut, lui, très douloureux. Le mur s'affaissa sous l'impact.

Grognant de rage, je me releva des décombre.

Voyant Claudius se diriger vers moi. Je trembla de colère.

Non, ce n'était pas Claudius. Ce n'était _plus_ Claudius.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux te battre… Dis-je, avec un petit sourire. Ok, approche donc.

Je planta mon sabre dans la pelouse et me mit en position de combat.

Je savais que je n'avais que très peu de chance de gagner contre un ancien mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Il avançait lentement, à allure humaine. Je me prépara au même genre d'attaque et croisa les bras devant ma poitrine.

Le second coup arriva et comme prévu, il voulu me frappé en plein ventre mais je l'arrêta. Les pieds plantés dans la terre, je recula de 2bons mètres sous l'impact.

J'élança mon pied droite et le frappa en plein visage, le propulsant dans le mur.

A peine sur le sol qu'il se leva mine de rien.

Il disparut de ma vue.

Je sentis soudainement sa présence dans mon dos.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner que quelque chose transperça mon ventre.

Tétanisée, je baissa le regard.

La main de Claudius sortait de mon ventre. Telle une lame.

Avec un hoquet de douleur, j'esseya d'avancer pour retenir son bras de mon abdomen mais il me tenait fermement de son autre main.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH

Ce cri venait de derrière moi. Je la connaissais et j'aurais voulu me tromper…

J'entendis un bruit d'abattement et me pétrifia.

Claudius retira son bras et je m'effondra sur le sol.

Je me força à me relever. Mais ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

Mon père, mon sabre en main, essayait de se battre contre Claudius.

- Va-t-en Léa ! Hurla mon père.

- NOONNN !

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de bouger que Claudius l'avait attrapé par la gorge.

Un bruit horrible retentit et le corps de Sirius Orion Black, mon père, ne bougea plus.

….

….

Je sentis des larmes coulées sur mes joues. Mais mon cerveau était déconnecté.

_Non, c'est impossible…_

Je sentis du liquide couler de mes doigts. J'avais surement enfoncé mes ongles dans mes paumes. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

Un cri retentit et me fit revenir légèrement à la réalité.

Tournant vaguement la tête vers ma gauche, à une 20ène de mètre, Harry s'effondrait après avoir reçu un sort vert. L'Avada Kedavra….

Tout s'effondrait…

Le château était à moitié détruit. Voldemort gagnait…

L'espoir me quitta.

Et la rage la remplaça.

Mes mains ne tremblaient pas. Tout était net. Je ne ressentais plus la douleur de mon ventre.

Je me déplaça le plus possible. Claudius n'eut pas le temps de bouger.

Je lui décrocha un crochet du droit dans la joue, le propulsant à plusieurs mètres. J'en profita pour prendre l'épée dans la main de mon père et m'élança vers l'Ancien. J'atterris de tout mon poids sur la poitrine du vampire et leva mon épée au-dessus de sa tête.

- Veuillez-me pardonner Maitre pour ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Murmurais-je.

J'abattis la lame entre les deux yeux puis lui coupa la tête, sans hésitation.

Je m'accroupis et lui arracha ensuite le cœur comme le voulait la tradition vampirique. Couper la tête et la brûler avec le cœur.

Lançant un incendio d'une main, le cœur et la tête prirent feu instantanément et partirent en fumée en quelques secondes.

Le reste du corps suivit de lui-même alors qu'aucunes flammes ne l'aient touché.

D'un pas chancelant, je me dirigea vers Harry.

Voldemort était hilare et hurlait avoir tué Harry Potter.

J'étais à 2 mètres du corps d'Harry quand mes pieds me lâchèrent.

Rampant, agrippant la terre pour atteindre le corps, ma vue se troubla de plus en plus. J'enfonça mes doigts dans la terre, impuissante. Le visage dans l'herbe, je respira à fond l'odeur mêlée d'herbe et de sang.

- Pauvre petite chose. Ricana la voix de Voldemort.

Il se trouvait juste devant moi. Un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres de serpent.

- Debout !

- Vous croyez que je vais vous obéir ? Dis-je, d'une voix rauque.

Il me souleva la tête en tirant sur mes cheveux et me fit m'agenouiller.

- Regarde comment je vais exhiber la dépouille de ton cher et tendre. Dit-il, sadique.

Alors qu'il se relevait, je me pétrifia et souris.

- Je pense plutôt que les rôles vont être échangés… Grognais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

Harry se tenait fièrement sur ses pieds. Il plissait légèrement les yeux.

L'effet du sang s'était dissipé… Sa vue redevait normal. Il n'était donc pas devenu un vampire en mourant ?

- Au revoir, Tom. Dit Harry avant de lancer un Avada que Voldemort reçu en pleine poitrine sans bouger, tellement choqué.

Voldemort ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes avant que son corps se disloque en poussière noire.

Ma vue se troubla soudainement. Je n'avais plus de forces…

Fermant les yeux, je me laissa allé en arrière. Quelque chose de dur frappa l'arrière de mon crâne, provoquant une douleur horrible. Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas bouger. Ni crier. Ni rien…

- Léa !

La voix d'Harry me parvenait mais comme si un kilomètre nous distançait.

- Harry … Soufflais-je.

Les ténèbres m'envahirent sans que je ne puisse rien faire…

J'avais toujours su et voulu mourir au combat.

Mais c'était avant d'avoir une vraie famille.

Je ne voulais pas mourir

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement

Je ne sentais plus mon corps

Je me sentais tellement légère…

Je ne veux pas mourir

Non, je ne veux pas

…

_Je t'aime, Harry…_

**^( _ )^**

_**POV Harry. **_

_Le corps inerte de Léa dans mes bras… _

_Inerte…_

_Avoir fait tout ça pour … _

_Je releva la tête pour observer la suite des événements. _

_A la mort de Voldemort, les géants qui étaient toujours en vie s'enfuirent ainsi que les acromentules._

_Les mangemorts voulurent faire de même mais les aurors arrêtèrent un grand nombre avec des barrières anti-transplanage. _

_Le corps de Sirius gisait un peu plus loin. Des dizaines et dizaines de corps étaient éparpillés dans le parc. _

_De la fumée s'échappait du château à moitié détruit. _

_Tâtant mes poches, j'en sortis mes lunettes qui avaient miraculeusement survécu. _

_Je les mis et pu distinguer Dumbledore un peu plus loin, vers les Grandes portes. Je le vis regarder vers moi et me faire des grands signes de victoire._

_L'ignorant, je porta mon regard sur celui de Léa. _

_Son corps était entièrement rempli de sang, de son sang. _

_Pleurant silencieusement, je m'allongea à ses côtés…_

_**THE END**_

_**For the moment ?...**_

_**Et oui, hier soir, j'ai fait un rêve ! **_

_**Une suite ! Mouahahaha **_

_**Je sais, j'ai la manie de faire des suites mais je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça ! **_

_***essuie ses larmes***_

_**Mais avant de m'y attaqué, je vais continuer Moon of Blood comme je l'ai déjà promis.**_

_**Je pense aussi faire un petit prologue.**_

_**A bientôt mes petits hippogriffes !**_


End file.
